


Sugar Babies

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Crossdressing, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kitten Kink, Lipstick, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Punishment, Rimming, Rules, Spanking, Top Calum, Watersports, michael likes acting like a kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 98,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum likes to be daddy and loves his babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS: 16 is the legal age in Australia.

Life is complicated, especially when you live the way Calum does. Ever since Calum was a little boy, he enjoyed power and control. It wasn't like he had a problem with following rules. He was a good student and son. But, he always felt the need to be the one to make the rules.

When he was a kid, he was in charge when he and his friends played games. He always was the boss and he hated working, because even if he followed rules, he didn't like being snapped at. He didn't like having someone be in charge of everything he did and preferred to be the one to take control.

This was a problem, because no one really likes being told what to do. Calum didn't mind if his relationship went both ways outside the bedroom, but whenever he had sex, he wanted to just go a little crazy. A vanilla sex life to him was nothing but boring. Of course, he didn't mind some sweet love occasionally, but he also wanted to do something more...kinky as some would say.

Yes, he's talking BDSM.

BDSM is a relationship between two people involving, Bondage and Discipline and Sadism and Masochism. It's involving many sexual desires and 'kinky' acts that are typically considered negative in the media. When it's really not and that's why a lot of people are against it.

Now, most people assume it's just about sex, but that's not it. When Calum heard about this, he knew that explained a lot and he understood that's probably what he wanted. He wanted someone to take care of and someone to love. Someone who doesn't mind being a little (or lot) submissive.

It's hard to find someone like that, though. He's tried it before and it didn't work out. The person just didn't understand the lifestyle and had no experience. It's hard being with someone who doesn't understand, because it can go too far and they might end up hurt.

He wanted to avoid that, so now he doesn't even try. He's been single for a year and hated it. He's had sex a few times, but it wasn't the same since they didn't want to use any of the kinks he likes. Calum is a controlling person, but he also cares about people. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and is afraid that might happen.

Without his partner knowing the BDSM lifestyle, he felt like he shouldn't even try it. It decently worked out once, however the person just wasn't right. They weren't submissive enough and tried topping. It was like they just tried pleasing him and that's not how it works.

Technically, even if the dominant one is in control overall, the submissive is also in charge most of the time. The submissive one is the one telling when something is too far and is the one saying no or yes. The dominant one must always respect their wishes. It's also about making sure both people are okay and want what the other wants.

You can do something just to please your partner, but not if you don't want to or feel comfortable with something.No one really knows that and Calum gave up. He's been living on his own for three years and still hasn't had a proper relationship, because he cannot find a person willing to do this with him.

Because, a BDSM relationship isn't just about kinks and sex and control. It's also about trust. That's the whole overall thing about it. It's pleasure and loving your partner enough to be able to do these things with them. To trust them to stop when you want to, to make sure they're always okay and wanting to please them.

Calum's been wanting to do this for so long, to love and be with a person like this. His friends are always annoyed about his constant complaining. Because, they're in a relationship and he always feels so jealous of them since well, he really wanted that and can't find it.

Calum sighed as he exited the airport and typed a text to his driver, asking where he was. He just got back from a business trip and was excited to head back home. Of course, he probably won't have much fun being home since his friends might just be making out on the couch like always.

Whenever he's away, he feels scared to leave his house unattended. He has a chef, maid and housekeeper, but the chef is only there during business dinners and parties. Plus, he wanted someone he fully trusted to stay and so, his friends Jack and Alex were staying the week while he went off to work.

He was a vice president of a clothing company called 'The Hood'. It wasn't the most creative name ever, but the clothes range from hipster like styles to more casual clothing. It was a very big company that he started at the age of sixteen and never thought it would actually get so huge. But, people like Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift endorsed them, so that helped him out.

Calum sighed in relief as his car pulled in and he got in the back seat. He ordered with a snap of his fingers,"Home, please. I'm jetlagged."

The driver simply nodded and Calum leaned back in the seat with a hum of contentedness. He wasn't a bitch nor did he get spoiled his life. He my come off as a typical rich jerk. But, he was just tired and sometimes he can be demanding. It's part of his personality and no one takes it to the heart when he does this.

Most of the time, Calum is a very nice guy and he's participated in many charities. He doesn't just do them because he wants to seem like a good guy. He's not famous enough to where he needs to impress anyone. He just does them because well, he's a nice guy. He cares and that's why he wanted someone to personally care about.

When he got home, Calum gave the driver a tip and thanked him with a smile. He headed to his gate and used the code he had to get in. He may not be super famous, but any rich person must tape precautions with their home. A gate seemed silly, but with the money he makes, he couldn't risk this.

Calum went inside and used his key to open up the door. And, well, he was right because Jack and Alex were kissing on the couch and he grimaced in disgust. When he tossed his keys on his table, the two heard the sound and groaned when seeing he was home. Alex moved off of Jack and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks, Hood. Now I'm still hard as fuck," Jack complained.

Alex rolled his eyes and he greeted Calum,"Hey man, you stole my hair style."

"I thought you said Harry Styles and got so confused," Calum chuckled and grabbed a soda on the table. He figured it was Alex's, but shrugged and took a sip as he settled on the couch between the two. "Anyways, I didn't copy it. I simply thought looking like a chocolate and vanilla swirl would be hot. It looks better on my anyways."

The guys just laughed and Calum saw they were watching Aladdin, which wasn't Calum's favorite movie. But, he'll deal with it as he was tired and didn't give a fuck anyways. He grabbed his phone and sighed when seeing a guy from his previous one night stand kept texting him.

He was sick of this, to be honest. He just wanted a normal relationship involving BDSM, is that too much to ask? He knew it was a long shot and probably not going to ever happen. But, he really wanted it. Calum always gets what he wants, so he should be able to have this.

Suddenly, Alex gasped when he saw Calum's expression and gave Jack a knowing look. Calum looked between the two in confusion, but then Jack was smirking. He quickly got up and raced out of the room. He then returned with a laptop and was laughing quietly.

Before he could ask what was going on, Alex and Jack placed the laptop on his lap. Jack quickly logged in and Calum grimaced when seeing porno on the screen. Jack awkwardly laughed and exited it, then he began typing in a website Calum has never heard of before.

www.MastersRUs.com

Then, a website appeared and he realized it was like an online dating website. A look of disbelief crossed Calum's face as he looked at the two guys in disgust. It's not that he's against online dating, but ninety percent of the time it's all fake and the people never find the right matches.

Jack explained as he went to 'sign in',"We know you're stressing about being single. While you were away, we tried finding some websites for dating. We found this one and it's really good, I swear. I talked to some people on here and many said they did find a good match. You find people with similar kinks and they're all experienced. Some are in BDSM school."

Yes, there are a few schools around for that. Calum had taken classes for bondage to learn how to properly tie knots without hurting someone. He's learned the safe way to discipline and still be effective. However, this just seemed way too bizarre.

"Please, just try it," Alex pleaded, giving his friend a small smile. He got up and stretched, taking Jack's hand to help him up. "We need to go home, it's getting late. But, seriously, you need to quit complaining and find a match. The worst that can happen is they lie and then you just find someone else."

Before he could argue, the two left and shut the door. He knew they were right, but a dating website for BDSM people? It seemed weird and too good to be true at the same time. He didn't know if he trusted it, but then again, it's better than nothing and he didn't have much of a problem with it after he thought about it.

Calum reluctantly went to the sign-up and hesitated as he put his gender, age and email. He did a quick password, then a whole questionnaire type thing popped up and his eyebrows rose slightly. It was asking what kind of kinks he liked and whether he's a dominant or submissive or a 'switch' meaning he liked both.

This seemed like a bit much, but he reluctantly clicked dominant and said he's looking for a male submissive. He didn't like switches. They were usually not that submissive. He then typed out a few kinks, trying to remember many he liked or didn't mind doing. He was an open minded person. But, then also said a few he preferred not doing.

It then asked what age group he was looking for ranging from sixteen to above. He shrugged, saying from sixteen to twenty. He wanted a person younger, he preferred that since them being older might cramp the dominant factor. He then hesitated, choosing a picture of himself that looked decent and then put his username as 'DaddyCalum' cause, he didn't know what to put.

Finally, he finished and then was confused on what to do. He went to the home page and clicked on the help button. He saw it wasn't like a normal website It was more of a meet up. The website finds some people and the dominant chooses from the submissives. Then, you meet up at a BDSM school and they have a session to see if the dominant and submissive are compatible.

It seemed nice enough. At least he knew it was safer than most websites. However, he still felt a little nervous. He didn't know if this is how he wanted to find his submissive. He wanted it to be more natural, but then again, finding someone you love is never really a naturally thing.

-

It seemed like Calum is considered hot, because when he woke up the next morning his phone was exploding with a bunch of people wanting to be matched with him. He never understood these types of apps and stuff. But, he had downloaded it on his phone so it was easier to reply.

There's no messaging, sadly, but the person asking for a dominant can send a small message to talk about themselves. Also,you can 'give love' or whatever which basically means you can say you want to be matched. He was frustrated throughout the day, seeing a lot of people asking for love and he didn't find many compatible at all. The website sucks at actually finding good matches.

When he went to work,it was a little awkward to be on such an app, but he wasn't around many people and just declined a few matches. Some were just...not the most attractive people. It's not that he just declined from looks, however, he also found them boring or inexperienced since there are five levels in BDSM school.

People on the website seemed to want to train with their dominant. He doesn't mind doing that, but he also saw that dropped out and he didn't want that. He didn't want a lazy submissive who won't try. He doesn't do lazy. If he wants a submissive, they need to be up to doing things and being able to love him as much as he loves them.

it seemed to be taking longer than he thought and he was a little impatient. It took a few days until he found a guy and that was weird, since he was out at dinner with Jack and Alex. Thirdwheeling isn't very fun. But, his phone had vibrated and he nearly rolled his eyes when seeing it was a few people wanting matches.

He was going to just put his phone on silent, but decided to just go through a couple. At first, they were really dull again. However, he saw one and the boy's name was 'LukewantsaDaddy' and he chuckled at the dumb name. He then went to the boy's picture and his breath hitched.

Fuck, he's beautiful.

His lips were so pretty and Calum just really wanted them against his. He had a cute, button nose and his eyes were barely seen, but he could tell they were blue. He had a pretty little body and damn. He was nearly getting hard just thinking about wrecking him.

It wasn't just that, but his picture was him with his mouth a little open. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, wanting to tease the boys and Calum nearly tsked. He went to the boy's profile to see what kinks he liked and didn't like and just some basic info.

Name: Luke

Sexuality: bisexual

Role: Submissive

Age: 17

Favorite Kinks: handcuffs, thigh-fucking, barebacking, panties (me wearing them), oral, bondage, choking, and daddy.

Non-Favorite Kinks: whips, gagging, double-penetration, golden showers/water sports, pegging, and spanking.

Calum pouted a little, shaking his head. He liked a few things Luke didn't. Spanking was one of his favorite kinks. However, he knew part of the life was negotiating. Maybe he can give up one just for the boy. Luke seemed like a perfect match and he didn't want to blow this. No pun intended.

When he went to accept the match, he suddenly saw another request coming in and went to decline it. However, maybe this guy will like spanking instead. Maybe the match will be more accurate than Luke's. It seemed impossible, but he found himself clicking 'MikeyisaKitten' anyways.

And no. He's also so beautiful. He had colorful, purple and blue hair and it looked amazing on him. His green eyes were popping from the colors and he just looked so pretty. His tongue was sticking out and Calum wanted it to lick around his díck, cause damn. He looked at his profile as well.

Name: Michael

Sexuality: gay

Role: Submissive

Age: 18

Favorite kinks: kitten kink, blindfolds, being rímmed, riding, nipple play, body worship, collaring, deepthroating, threesome, and spanking.

Non-Favorite kinks: embarrassment, overstimulation, and handcuffs.

A look of disbelief crossed Calum's face as he shook his head, knowing he had to choose between the two. He was really annoyed with the fact that two amazing boys want to be his sugar babies. He liked the kitten kink. He found it cute, seeing that Michael must love being petted and was probably a snuggly boy.

However, Luke was so dirty and hot and he loved that as well. He probably was a naughty little boy and loved wearing panties. That just made Calum so turned on. He wasn't into girls, but he liked boys in panties and Luke had the body for it, that's for sure.

And just his like, he was going to deny the request he saw again. But, he saw part of the profile picture and just had to click it. He couldn't help it. Like he expected, another gorgeous boy with the username 'princesscutieash' and he saw the picture and he wanted to just delete the whole app now.

He was seriously the cutest person ever. He looked like an angel dropped from heaven. His skin looked so kissable, his eyes glowing and Calum just wanted to pull on his hair while having those lips around his díck. He looked like a fucking princess and even had the dimples to go with it.

Name: Ashton

Sexuality: gay

Role: submissive

Age: 19

Favorite kinks: crossdressing, rímming, rough, bondage, spanking, handcuffs, hairpulling, watersports (sometimes), and cockríngs.

Non-Favorite kinks: riding, threesome, collaring, blindfolds, and choking.

They're all so perfect. Calum didn't even know what to do. Ashton was like a slutty little princess who loved rough sex and he loved that. But, Michael was like a gentle kitten who loved being pleased. While Luke was a picky and naughty little thing that wanted to be fucked in the thighs.

Calum groaned as he hesitated, trying to choose which one he wanted. He loved them all. Is it possible to smush them into one person? He would very much like that. He would enjoy having them all mixed in one and just fuck that person in the arse. But, he knew it wouldn't be possible.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jack asked in confusion from across the table.

Calum nearly forget he was out to dinner and he hesitated. "You know the MastersRUs website you told me to do? Well, I -- I kind of signed up and now I don't know who to choose from. I like them all."

Alex was confused, but then Calum handed them the phone and the boys gaped as they looked at the three boys. Calum snorted as they started reading off some of the kinks the guys like and then grimaced. They weren't that kinky in their sex life, being boring vanilla sex people.

Jack asked in disbelief,"One of them likes watersports? Gross."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Calum retorted and took the phone away. "Everyone likes something weird. But, seriously, who do I choose?"

The couple glanced at one another, then shrugged and Alex said,"I don't know, man. Go with all three to the BDSM meet up and then choose when you get there. They may be different in person."

"Can I do that?" Calum furrowed his eyebrows.

Jack nodded,"Sure, why not?"

They went back to eating and Calum hesitated as he looked at his phone. He really did like all three, but maybe they're right. Someone might be a jackass when he meets them. It may seem rude to accept all three, but he really didn't want to decline one and miss a chance with them.

He looked at their profiles again and smirked a little. Damn, they're hot and pretty and gorgeous little boys. He'd be happy with one, but he just didn't know which. Because, like he said, they're all so different it makes him hard to choose who he'd prefer to fuck in bed and comfort afterwards. Who he'd like to hear moaning his name and trembling as he rímmed their perky bums.

Calum shook his head and he quickly accepted all three before he could change his mind. A small message popped up after he was done that gave him the address of the BDSM school and he had to remember their usernames so they know who to meet up with. He wrote them down and them smiled when the app said 'Hope You Found Your Perfect Match' and then went back to eating his dinner.

As much as he was hungry before, now he's starving and it's not for the food. He was basically shaking his knee anxiously to see these boys. He really hoped none of them were lying or using a fake picture. He was so excited and his friends gave him amused looks. But, it's not his fault.

He just wanted a sugar baby to spoil and he didn't realize he now had three.


	2. Chapter 2

When Calum said he wanted to interview with three boys, he didn't know what to expect. He kind of called three times and hoped the lady wouldn't notice it was him each time. But, apparently she did and she didn't say anything. Just asked if he already called and he sheepishly admitted he did.

She didn't seem to have a problem with that and just shrugged it off, which he was thankful for. Calum was already embarrassed to even have to go to a BDSM school, let alone ask for three submissive boys. The boys all seemed like nice people, so he really hoped they were and maybe he can pick which he preferred.

Jack acted like it was so normal, but it's not. BDSM alone is considered weird, not to mention having to choose between three submissive and beautiful people. Calum wanted to have all three, but he couldn't as far as he knew. Plus, he may end up not liking some or maybe all of them.

That's why he went with this, because he needed to meet them in person. Calum was a very judgmental person sometimes, but isn't everyone? No one really tries to be judgmental, because 'judge' usually is a negative word. However, as humans, we all judge by what we see and it doesn't always end well.

He figured if he met them before deciding, he will realize his eyes fooled him. You know how they say people use fake pictures on their profiles? Out of these three, one of them probably did and he'll see when he gets there. That's why he was glad the school allows meetings to be held between dominants and submissives before making a final decision.

Calum was at work at the moment, but he was really excited to get to the school and meet his submissive. He had a room set up for the boy as well, already having everything finished. The maid was cleaning, the chef was going to make a nice meal and hopefully there won't be any problems.

After the meeting with his boss ended, Calum stretched and was going to meet with Jack downstairs first. Jack is the assistant of one of Calum's fellow workers. He had given Jack the job when he felt like his friend was responsible enough and unemployed for too long. Jack was a bit lazy sometimes, but he had every right to be.

When Calum packed up his suitcase, he checked the time. He had about an hour before the meeting and nervously bit his lip before heading to the elevator. He gave the lady next to him a friendly smile, then let out a breath as she left at the next stop. He really hated people sometimes. Mainly ones he works with since they can be bitchy just cause they have money.

The elevator stopped at the first floor and he headed to Jack's office area. He works outside but his worker allows him to place his items inside the office and basically call it his own. That's mainly the reason Calum even came down to him in the first place, because Jack was holding some things for him.

He headed over and saw Jack was on the phone with someone. he sighed,but reluctantly leaned back and waited for him to finish up. Calum went back on the app that he used to find his matches. There were some more asking for him to be their dominant, but he really didn't want to look at them, in fear of falling for the people as well.

When he saw the Ashton guy took down his profile, he smirked and shook his head. People take down their profiles when they're confident in finding a match and Ashton seemed like he really liked Calum. He did 'send love' a lot. That means you're very attracted to someone.

Finally, Jack hung up and looked at Calum. "Hey, the clothes -- you want them?"

"Yeah, can I change in the office?" Calum pleaded, not wanting to change in a bathroom. He is not the type of person to get naked in a public restroom.

His friend snorted, but nodded and took off his head set. He went into the office and led Calum inside, shutting the door behind him. He went to the files, flipping through and there were clothes hidden behind a few folders. He then smirked and handed the outfit to Calum, who took with an eye roll.

Considering he had work today, he also was wearing something not very 'sexy'. He wanted to show his biceps and strength. His 'daddy' basically. Make sure the boys knew he was strong and able to pin them to the bed and fuck them. Despite a suit being hot, it's not what he wants the boys to see him in quite yet.

So, Jack got him a sleeveless shirt and some ripped skinny jeans. It's not class, but they weren't suppose to be classy. It's not like he's having a meeting with Obama or something. He was just going to show some twinks that he's able to fuck the hell out of them and make sure they knew he was capable of protecting them.

As he changed, Jack kept watch and was texting someone, most likely Alex. Calum then went to the mirror and grimaced at his hair. He had it slicked back a bit and more professional. He ran his hands through them, shaking the hair a bit and allowing it to mess up and become a sexy, hot mess of hair.

Jack looked up and smirked,"Looking good, man."

"Think I have a good sex appeal?" Calum hesitated, tugging his shirt and wanting to let his collarbones show. "I don't want to look too messy, but I also wanna look manly."

"I think you look hot," Jack shrugged, tucking his phone away. "Now, you better head out. It's rush hour and the drive is pretty far. Don't wanna keep those boys waiting."

"Eh, I'll make it on time. You know me, always being punctual," He joked, folding his clothes and playing them in his briefcase. He patted his friend on the back as he walked out,"Anyways, thanks again for everything. Hope this works out, if not I'm suing you for wasting my time."

Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded and Calum headed out. A few of his fellow workers were giving him raised eyebrows and a girl gaped at his biceps. See? They can choke someone. He was so hidden under a suit that when he changed, it took everyone by surprise and perhaps he could have left his body a mystery, but the main part the boys will see is still hidden anyways.

When he got to the car, he put the brief case away and then got in the front seat. He headed out of the parking lot and then turned down the road. Calum was tapping his finger along to the songs playing on the radio, then grimaced and put in his Of Mice & Men CD at a redlight. Sometimes he can't handle the radio.

The drive was pretty long and he was literally on his toes as he was a few minutes before being late. Calum nervously bit his bottom lip, hoping he was going to make it. Being late will make his submissive not feel important. Dominants need to always be there for their submissives and he didn't want to let any of them down.

Luckily, Calum did make it a few minutes spare and was thankful for that. He quickly ran towards the doors. There were a few people around and some were waiting in line to probably meet their partners as well. Calum waited behind a girl who nodded to the man as he said something, then placed a black bracelet around her wrist, allowing her to go inside.

Calum was confused and walked up. The man asked blankly,"Dominant, submissive or switch?"

"Dominant," He spoke with a bite of his lip.

The man took his wrist and placed a black bracelet on. He had a box that on a stool that had black, grey and white bracelets. Calum saw his bracelet had the letter 'D' on it. The white ones had a lowercase 's' and the grey ones had a capital 'S'. He then understood and thanked the man.

The guy said,"If you're here for a meeting, go down the hall and to the right. There's the meeting rooms. They will already be waiting and you'll meet your match from the website. If you're here for a class, you probably already know where to go. Signs are around the school if you get lost. Have a nice day."

Everything felt so weird, but he nodded and went inside. He saw a few posters around with handcuffs and 'stay safe' reminders. Calum felt so awkward, but shook his head and went down the hall he was told. He saw a few people waiting and hesitated before taking a seat next to the girl with a black bracelet that went in before him.

She didn't seem dominant. She wore a pink dress and had her brown hair pulled back, wearing lip gloss. However, the way she sat with her shoulders slouched and a blank expression showed she doesn't seem to give a fuck and well, it sort of makes sense. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Everyone around him had black or grey bracelets, so he figured there was an opposite place where submissives were waiting. He glanced around and sighed deeply, leaning his head on his hand and waited as someone went in, then it was finally his time and he went in when his name was called.

And, there they were.

All three of the boys were standing there in confusion, wearing school uniforms and well, Calum was very pleased. He was also a bit frustrated when seeing they were all who they were. Because, he was hoping at least one was a shitty liar and ended up not showing or something.

The boys all glanced at Calum and instantly were less slouched, sitting up right. The lady stood up and she had a ruler in her hand. She wore a pair of leather jeans and a tight, white shirt with her hair slicked back in a ponytail. She had a tag on her shirt that said 'dominant' and lightly tapped the ruler on each of the boys shoulders.

"Now, you're Mr.Hood?" Calum nodded and she tsked. "Seems you've done what quite a few selfish people have done. Choosing more than one? What a shame, young man."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just didn't want to come here and be dissapointed when seeing my submissive isn't who I thought they were," He apologized with a deep sigh.

"Completely normal, it has happened. Now, considering this has happened many times, I figure we can get to know your submissive and you will choose. Boys," they all looked to her, waiting patiently to be told what to do. She ordered,"Go in order from tallest to shortest and answer whatever question Calum has for you."

They all turned to Calum and the boy hesitated. He cleared his throat and stepped forward to Luke. The blonde boy was the tallest, even an inch taller than Calum, and he raised an eyebrow as Luke stared directly at him without a single glint of fear in his eyes. He seemed confident. Calum hummed,"You're rather young. How long have you been experienced with BDSM?"

"Two years," Luke replied.

Calum tsked,"Nope, you didn't ask to speak."

"But--"

"You have to be given permission to speak. And, you have to address me as daddy, master or sir," Calum said with a stern expression and sighed deeply when Luke rolled his eyes. "I already sense you have an attitude. You seem problematic. How do you expect to have a dominant when you can't even have respect for them?"

Luke smirked,"Figured they can whip me into shape." He then added with a giggle,"Daddy."

That took him by surprise and Calum blinked before shaking his head and stepping over to Michael. The boy had mutlicolored hair resembling a galaxy. He smiled timidly when Calum stood in front of him. Calum was a little taller, just barely. He had bright grin eyes, Michael's hands entwined in front of him and waited patiently.

"You don't seem very experienced. Do you have any problems with being rough? You said on your profile that you hate handcuffs. Why?" Calum asked directly and Michael didn't reply. "You may speak."

Michael took a breath and said quietly,"I don't like being restricted, sir."

"Why?"

"It scares me, sir."

"Why wouldn't you trust me enough to make sure you're okay and safe?"

"I--I don't know, sir," Michael nervously admitted.

Calum hummed and stepped closer, lightly lifting Michael's chins so their eyes met. "Do you want to be my submissive?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, tell me the truth. We won't be starting anything on a pile of lies. Trust me enough to tell me why handcuffs make you uncomfortable when you should be able to trust me to take them off when you want to," Calum said, knowing he was digging into a personal corner. But, this is how trust is built.

There was a pause. Then, Michael spoke quietly so only Calum could here,"M-My other dominant left me in handcuffs. He didn't take me out of them. He finished and then left me for three hours. I don't like them, sir."

A frown formed on Calum's face and he nodded slowly, lightly brushing his thumb against Michael's bottom lip and heard the boy's breath hitch. He knew they probably all had another dominant before him since they're experienced, but still. He didn't like how some abuse their submissives. If he was with Michael, there will be some trust issues.

After a moment of silence, Calum stepped back and simply went to Ashton. He saw Michael look down and felt bad, but an apology wouldn't help since he did nothing wrong. Now, Ashton was the shortest. He had pretty, curly hair that gave him this innocent look. His dimples showed when he smiled sweetly and the smell of perfume floated around him.

Calum pursed his lips as he eyed Ashton. "You seem like a very good and domestic person. You're the most experienced from what I heard. If I came home from a long day at work, what would you do? You make speak."

"It depends," Ashton shrugged. "Sir."

Calum mentally rolled his eyes. "Alright, scenario time. I worked from seven till ten and was really exhausted. I walk in the door, strip down to boxers and shirt then laid in bed. I was tired and it wasn't late enough to sleep. Now, what would you do to help your tired dominant?"

"I would bring him a small dinner and whatever drink he prefers. I would ask him if he wanted a massage and maybe blow him if he was up for anything sexual. I would then put in a good movie, his favorite, and kiss him a lot, sir," Ashton said happily, a cheery expression on his face and Calum was stunned.

He didn't know who he liked more.

Calum timidly stuffed his hands in his back pocket and glanced at the headmaster. She was writing something down and he bit his lip as he looked between the three. They were all so different that he couldn't compare them. They literally had such drastically different personalities, it was rather amusing.

Luke held this problematic personality and seemed like he would be a challenge. However, that made him more interesting in bed and in general. While, Michael was shy and hidden. Calum wanted to protect him and show him love. Because, unlike what people think, BDSM is all about love and trust.

But, then there's Ashton and he seemed like a fun and caring person. Dominants need to be cared for and Ashton was able to do that. Calum wanted them all and he ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the headmaster and she looked at him for a confirmed answer to which he replied.

"I want them all."

The boys turned to him with wide eyes and she chuckled,"Um, I think you should think that through."

"Wait, you can do that?" Luke gaped.

She shrugged and stood up, grabbing a paper from the printer,"Of course. As long as it's all consensual and all partners agree, you can have as many partners as you like. It all comes down to if the dominant is properly able to care for each submissive. Financially, sexually and lovingly."

Calum turned to the boys and he crossed his arms,"I have the money, room, a big enough heart and díck to care for all of you. Are you guys capable of sharing?"

"No," Luke whined, stomping his foot. "I want you, not them!"

Ashton rolled his eyes,"Well, he's gonna be a problem."

"As long as I can cuddle you," Michael admitted sheepishly, looking down with a blush.

A pout formed on Luke's face,"That's not fair! I signed up for one person, I wasn't aware that this was a fucking polygamous shit."

The boys gasped and Calum glared. He walked over, roughly turning Luke's face to his and their noses brushed gently as Calum whispered sternly,"Rule one, no cursing outside of the bedroom. If you want me to be your dominant, you deal with this. Or else you can just leave and I'll have Ashton and Michael. I'd think about this if I were you. I can very well care for you all without a problem."

"I don't want to share," Luke gulped, eyes darting to Calum's lips. "I want to be the only one to kiss you."

Calum shrugged,"Alright, guess you won't be coming home with me then."

A frown formed on Luke's lips and he hesitated, seeing the headmaster place a packet down on the table. Luke slowly stepped back and he fidgeted when seeing Calum taking Ashton and Michael's hand in each of his, walking them over to the desk and reading the packet together.

It wasn't that he didn't like the boys. Luke is a very clingy person. He's sassy and rude and snaps at people. However, he clings and wants to be the only one loved. He didn't want his dominant caring for someone else. He wanted Calum to just pay attention to him, but now he was caring for two other boys.

The blonde felt his eyes brim with tears when seeing Ashton blushing at the way Calum already wrapped an arm around him. They just met and already, they were finding their ways to be held. Luke wanted to be held. And, he saw the headmaster about to stamp the packet, but he didn't want that.

Luke quickly said,"W-Wait! I want to come home with you, too."

"Are you sure?" Calum retorted, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I don't want any problems, Luke. Ashton and Michael are going to be with me too and you need to learn to deal with that, okay? No jealousy."

Luke instantly nodded and rushed over, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks. He looked at Michael and jutted out his bottom lip in a pout,"Please daddy?"

And, Calum couldn't say no to that. He nodded and glanced at the headmaster, who sighed and placed the packet back on the table. It was like a contract and once you sign it, you go home with your dominant. The school is holding submissives like a boarding school and they return if something goes wrong. Sort of like an adoption center, but you can always go home and are not forced to attend.

Luke took the pen and he saw Ashton's frilly handwriting and Michael's block-like one. He saw another line under Michael's. He was the last one. The bottom of the list. He felt so sad being there. But, Luke sighed deeply and he messily wrote his signature, not having the bet handwriting.

The headmaster took it from him and she stamped it with a 'verified dominant' stamp on it. The boys all grinned at Calum and Calum sighed deeply as the headmaster began speaking about something. When she made a copy of the packet, she handed it to him and it was all finalized. It was in that moment that Calum noticed he had three boyfriends now.

"Okay, so you all will be going to your dorms and grabbing your items. You'll always be in the system, don't forget that. If you ever want to come back, you just return and your room is always open for you," She assured, giving the submissives a knowing look and Calum frowned.

He asked in confusion,"Why would they need to come back?"

"Throughout the years this system has been made, there are a few cases when the dominant disrespects their submissive. Whether abusive, manipulative or emotionally bruising them. Also, considering you have three submissives now, if you abandon one, they will be coming back," She said with a stern voice. "Abandonment with a submissive is a very serious case. I'm sure you know this."

He looked at Michael, remembering the boy said he was left handcuffed to his bed for three hours. The poor boy was scarred. It seems silly, but he was probably in subspace which made it even worse. When a submissive is in subspace, they are gone in a headspace and trust their partner enough to go under full control of them until brought back.

It's very dangerous sometimes. A dominant needs to be careful with his, because only they can bring their submissive back. It's like a mind control. Because, the submissive isn't capable of making decisions during that time and Calum knew this. He was aware and obviously Michael's old dominant didn't know or didn't care.

He told the lady with a promise,"I will never abandon any of them, trust me."

"They're the ones who need to trust you."

Her words lingered in his mind as Calum walked out with his three new important people in his life. Three strangers who weird seem like more than that. There was a problem, though. Because, Calum only had two arms and he didn't know what to do. He hesitated, wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist and looked between Michael and Luke.

Luke frowned and Michael pouted. But, then Calum just reluctantly crouched down and had Ashton jump on his back. He was the smallest, so he was the lightest. He then took Luke's hand and wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder. It was a bit weird for people walking by, but they can't judge since they probably like being pissed on and stuff, so.

When they went to the dorms, Calum let go of them all and waited as they rushed to their rooms. He knew he would carry their bags. It felt like the right and chivalrous thing to do. But, then he gaped when Ashton was seen pulling out four bags and a three suitcases of items.

"What the hell, Ashton?" Calum exclaimed, walking over. "What the fuck do you have in here?"

Ashton blushed,"Um, clothes, toys...stuff? I have so many clothes! I love shopping and all my old dominants would get me some stuff to wear and well, I kept it."

"I don't want you wearing clothes your old boyfriends got," Calum glared, eyeing Ashton. "Did they fuck you in them?"

Ashton joked with a giggle,"They fucked me out of them."

"No sexual jokes that don't involve me," Calum grumbled, pointing to the suitcase. "Throw them away. I'll buy you new clothes and we can shop for some sexy outfits. I don't want you wearing those."

"But--"

"No, Ashton," Calum replied, voice causing the boy to gulp and nod as he went through the clothes. Calum sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

Nothing was worse than thinking about one of his submissives wearing clothes another man bought. He glanced over and saw Ashton sheepishly tossing some lingerie and shorts in the trashcan. Calum gulped, hesitating. But, remembered he can just help Ashton pick out some outfits.

Calum looked inside of Michael's dorm and saw the boy was stuffing some items in a suitcase. Michael folded some sweaters and sneakily put in a díldo. Calum licked his lips and saw Michael also tucked in a tube of lipstick. Bright red. He eyed Michael, then sighed deeply and just wanted to have sex with him right now.

But, not yet.

Because, they can't just start having sex. They need to build a trust and bonding relationship. The boys can't just be his submissives. They need to be his boyfriends. And, you don't have sex right away. Surely they will very soon, but first he needs to get to know them and see what they like in bed. Perhaps they already wrote that in their pages, but some rules were needed first.

After he saw Luke walking out with a bag and suitcase, he saw the blonde grin at him and he said,"I am obviously more prepared considering these two boys don't even have their shit together."

"Luke, no cussing. I swear, if you do it one more time--"

"What? You'll spank me," Luke scoffed, scooting closer to Calum.

Calum narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I will."

"I don't like spanking."

"Exactly."

A frown formed on Luke's face and he pouted, deciding to stay quiet. After the boys were done, Calum was happy to see Ashton's bags were narrowed down to four. He must have a lot of clothes. Calum saw most were in the trash and snorted, carrying most of the bags and having the boys at least have one each.

After they were downstairs, they headed out and tossed their bracelets away. He saw the boys smiling, probably happy to be free and out with their dominant. He went to the car and hesitated, seeing there was quite a bit of bags. He managed to get most in the trunk, but had to put two in the backseat and glanced at the boys.

"Alright, who wants to be in the front?" Calum asked, regretting it instantly.

Luke shouted,"Shotgun!"

"No! I'm the oldest, I should go," Ashton argued, rushing to the front seat.

However, the blonde whined,"But, I'm taller!"

Calum groaned,"Alright, who's díck is bigger?"

A silence fell and they all blushed as they looked at each other. A smirk formed on Calum's face and he looked around before leading them to the front of the car. Since no one was around, Calum figured this would be amusing and meant he could get a good look at them. Besides, Ashton and Luke are being bad, so public embarrassment is a good punishment.

Not to mention, they're outside a BDSM school, what do you expect? He had them drop their pants and all of them seemed nervous. But, finally they unbuttoned their jeans and Calum stepped back to see. The pants were on the ground and Luke was embarrassed as he covered his face.

They all looked at Michael.

Michael mumbled sheepishly,"I--I win?"

"Yes, you win," Calum chuckled fondly and eyed him before eyeing Ashton and Luke. "You definitely win."

Ashton snickered,"Luke has a tiny penís."

"I do not!" Luke stomped and tugged up his jeans with a pout. "I fucking hate you all and your big dícks. I'm a white boy and I am 6'4. It's not my fault."

Michael retorted,"I'm white."

"You used a penís pump, I swear," Luke grumbled.

A blush coated the shorter boy's face,"I did not, I just -- I'm just big."

However, it didn't matter and Michael huffed as he looked to Ashton. Ashton grinned and high-fived him. The two boys got along more than Luke did with any of them. Calum can already see drama will be brewing and he didn't like that. He wanted it all to be okay, but sadly that won't happen.

When they went to the car, Luke reluctantly got in the back with Ashton. Michael happily sat in the front and loosened his tie,taking it off. The school uniform was a bit frustrating. If you live in a dorm, you must take at least one class or else you cannot attend the school and if you take a class, you have to wear a uniform.

As they all were quiet, Calum began driving and it was getting a little awkward. He sighed and heard Ashton and Luke whispering quietly about Michael's penís and whether or not he used a pump. Calum rolled his eyes and he turned on the radio, the song playing emitting a shriek from Ashton.

The boy sang loudly,"All my life you stood by me! When no one else was ever behind me!"

Surprisingly, Michael joined with a grin,"All these lights they can't blind me! With your love, nobody can drag me down..!"

Luke rolled his eyes when recognizing the voices and he groaned with his head falling back. "Turn this shit off and put on Pierce the Vei--"

"Shut up!" Ashton exclaimed, smacking his hand over Luke's mouth as Liam's part came.

"Oh my God!" Michael shrieked, hearing the chorus and Harry's voice. "Fuck! Oh my God!"

Ashton fanned his face with his hand,"Christ, Harold!"

As the boys continued fanboying, Calum chuckled in amusement and shook his head. He wasn't a fan of boybands or young singers. However, it was cute how they reacted. Michael was squirming as this 'Harry' person did some high-note thing and Ashton was wiggling around like he was spazzing.

He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Luke frowning with his head looking out the window. He seemed sad and lonely as Ashton and Michael rambled about the song. Something told Calum that Luke was going to need more attention. However, it's his own fault. He shouldn't have pushed the boys away and kept arguing with them.

Perhaps he's misbehaving on purpose. But, that's now how this is suppose to work. He knew not all submissives were the same, but Luke should know that's not how you get attention. He sighed and changed the station to please his baby. He didn't want Luke to have an attitude the whole day.

Despite the boys pouting as the song ended, Calum gave them sympathetic smiles and they just smiled. They were easier to get along with at least. But, Calum looked at Luke once more and he smiled when seeing him sleeping now. Maybe Luke is going to be annoying, but that may just spice things up a bit and Michael and Ashton can ease things. They all fit together and this might work.

Or maybe it won't.


	3. Chapter 3

Calum really should have expected this. He had three boys, but only three bedrooms. Surely he had a few others, but he needed those for certain things. He couldn't get rid of his office and stuff just to bring a boy in a room. Even if he loves his babies (not love 'love' yet, but still), he wasn't giving up a room for them.

That's why he was quite annoyed with himself. He didn't think this through and now he was lost at what to do with the boys. He needed two of them to share a room, but if he did that, then they would definitely fight. Luke and Ashton don't get along and neither do Ashton and Luke.

Maybe he can have Michael and Ashton share. They get along decently. He felt like an actual father now, trying to figure out which sons work together more. It was a bit weird to think of it that way, but he's just trying to make everything work and have people get along.

Considering this is hopefully a lifetime relationship, he needed to work it all out. Honestly, he could move houses, but he just did a year ago and was finally settled. He didn't even know if this was going to work out perfectly, so moving would be a risky thing to do.

The ride home was terrible and Calum was seconds away from spanking all of them, if he was being honest. Ashton was whining about it being too hot, Luke was complaining about the radio stations and Michael kept yelling at them to stop complaining and raising his voice.

Luckily, Calum was able to block them out. It's part of being a boy, he's able to ignore everyone if he chose to. In these situations, Calum wouldn't allow it to get this far and would punish right away after a warning. But, he was letting it slide till rules were settled.

When the boys had all gotten inside the home, Calum ignored the maid's questioning look and just grinned. Michael, Luke and Ashton all looked around the living room and Calum headed to the office to grab some papers and pencils. He had a lot to do for the boys to get settled in.

However, he should have known leaving them alone for a long time. When he returned, he shook his head in frustration and saw Ashton and Luke shouting at each other and Michael in the corner with a frown. He was like a little boy watching his parents fight and Calum felt bad for him.

Calum hesitated, then stomped over and he went to a drawer he had in the living room. Calum snatched a whistle and he gave Michael a warning look. The boy covered his ears and Calum blew the whistle loudly, creating a loud sound to which Luke and Ashton shrieked, covering their ears simultaneously.

A pleased expression covered Calum's face and he ordered 'kitchen, now.' All the boys glanced at one another and Calum snapped his fingers, causing them to quickly follow him. They were like little ducks in a line from tallest to shortest (Except, Calum's in front) and Luke was immaturely halting sometimes to annoy the boys.

When they got to the room, Calum made them stop and he cut the paper, writing names on them and placing them on the seats. The dining room was beautiful, glass and there was a chandelier hanging. There were six tables, but Calum shook his head and he began moving some of the chairs much to the boys confusion.

He then had the maid take away two chairs and Calum motioned to the table. The boys all looked at one another and went to look for their names. They felt like they were in school and Luke was happy when seeing he was on one side of the table alone and Michael and Ashton sat next to one another.

Calum waved his hand,"Alright, boys. Today is our day where we have no rules. Tonight after dinner, I will state the rules of this house and relationship. You have all went to school for this, you know what to expect. Nothing should be a surprise. You're all experienced, but I need to know how well. Please tell me how many BDSM relationships you've been in and your position."

He motioned for Luke to talk, granting permission and Luke admitted,"I was a submissive for a girl and then a boy. So, two relationships like this and one without BDSM."

Calum nodded, giving his hand a small kiss and Luke blushed a bit. Calum then looked at Michael and the boy frowned, but said quietly,"Um, only one and I was a submissive. But, I dated without BDSM before."

"I had four," Ashton sheepishly said, biting his bottom lip as the boys stared at him. "Yeah, um and I was submissive for all of them. They weren't very nice and one of them had another submissive without telling and it led to a lot of problems. So, they were quite short."

Luke coughed,"Slut."

"Luke, I swear to God, if you're going to be a problem I can very well make you leave and go back to that dormitory," Calum said with a glare, lightly smacking his hand and Luke pouted. "Don't you dare slut-shame in this house or at all. It's very common for people to have frequent BDSM relationships. You're trying to find your match."

Ashton frowned and looked down,"I only had a lot because they got bored easily."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Calum assured, giving him a small smile. He looked at all the boys and said with an honest voice,"I will not get bored of any of you. You're all very beautiful and as long as we can find common ground, I really think this can work."

Michael hesitated, then was thankful when Calum nodded and gave permission to speak. He asked with a sweet voice,"When do we get to kiss you?"

All the boys chuckled and Michael felt a bit embarrassed at his eager tone. But, Calum frowned as he tried to think that through. Surely kissing is okay right now, it was basically okay since seeing the boys. He saw them all looking at him questioningly and felt like he was a teacher or something.

"You know what? I'll kiss you all whenever I want to. Do I have your consent?" They all quickly nodded and Calum chuckled as he looked down. "You guys are seriously horny. With your consent, I will kiss each of you before the end of the night, but this -- this relationship is different from a normal BDSM one, you understand that right?"

Luke grumbled,"That's why I didn't want to do it."

"If you don't like this, then leave," Ashton rolled his eyes and quickly looked down at Calum's expression. "Sorry, sir."

Calum tsked and turned to Luke, motioning him over. He asked the boys to leave the room and Michael pouted, but allowed Ashton to take his hand and lead them out of the room. Calum looked over at Luke, who didn't get up yet and he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

The blonde sheepishly stood up and Calum tugged him onto his lap and Luke shyly glanced at his hands. Calum wasn't punishing him today. This is just where they're getting to know each other. But, he wasn't letting it go. If he does, then it might excuse any other time Luke is naughty.

He said quietly against Luke's ear, hot breath fanning,"You're very stubborn, Luke. You like to joke around and not taking anything seriously, don't you? I won't accept that, just so you know. This isn't just a relationship, this is a lifestyle. A very serious lifestyle and if you're not going to take it seriously, you really might want to leave."

"I know, I promise." Luke saw Calum's stern expression and added,"Sir. I just, I wanted you to myself and I didn't want anyone else here, because now I have to see you kiss someone when I want you to just kiss me. And you're going to have sex with them and you...you might not like me as much as them."

A frown formed on Calum's face and he saw Luke sadly looking at his hands. Calum wasn't sure what to say. He lightly lifted Luke's chin, brushing his thumb against his cheek and promised,"I will love you all equally as long as you do as I say. The only way I wouldn't like you is if you're rude or disrespectful. Even then, I would still love you deep inside."

"That's what he said," Luke giggled immaturely.

Calum shook his head and lightly tapped his nose,"I'll let that slide, but whenever we have heart-to-heart conversations, try to be serious. I really mean it, Luke. Just be a good boy and I won't love you any less than Ashton or Michael. And at the moment, I of course don't love you boys quite yet considering I just met you. But, I know I will."

"Promise?"

Calum nodded and he paused, seeing Luke still looked a bit frightened at the thought of not being loved. So, he sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to Luke's lips. He promised each of the boys one kiss, so Luke just happened to get his before the others and for once, Luke was the first and he was grinning like a lovesick fool.

"You look very beautiful when you smile," Calum told him sweetly as he gave Luke's thigh a light tap. "You should try smiling more, baby."

The word had slipped without Calum meaning to say it. It was a bit complicated calling a submissive baby, because it's such an overused and generic word in a relationship. But, for a dominant, you don't want to address your submissive by their name too much. Especially in the bedroom. However, he'll discuss 'petnames' later tonight.

When Luke got up, him and Calum headed into the room with Calum in front considering it's how that works. They saw Michael and Ashton lounging and Calum tsked. He didn't want them lounging. When he's in the room, they need to be sat up and show their respect. They instantly knew this and they both quickly sat up, hands gently in their laps with respectful smiles.

Luke joined them and Calum sat in his recliner, saying with a reluctant tone,"Listen, I didn't know I was coming home with three boys." They nodded in understanding he he nervously bit his lip,"So, we have a bit of a problem. I don't have enough room for all three of you."

"Are one of us leaving? Cause I vote out Luke," Ashton said and winced when Luke slapped his arm.

Calum glared,"Don't disrespect Luke and don't hit Ashton. You're both so lucky there's no punishments for today." He shook his head in disbelief and rubbed his knees,"I have two bedrooms. I thought this through and I think it's best if Michael and Ashton share a room while Luke has his own."

"That doesn't seem fair. He has been very disrespect today, I think he should have to share a room considering he's been rude." Ashton crossed his arms and held his chin high.

But, Luke retorted,"You're being rude, too! You keep trying to get me out of this house."

"Because, you called me a slut," Ashton argued.

As they continued bickering, Calum groaned and he stood up, slamming his notebook down to get their attention. "That's it! Ashton, Luke -- you're sharing a room! Michael, you get your own room. I swear, you're the only one who's being tolerant since we got here. Now, I'm going to grab the paint from downstairs so we can start painting the walls and you boys need to bring your bags upstairs, then wait in the hall."

"But--"

"Luke, don't test me," Calum held his hand up to stop him from speaking. "By the time I get all the paint, you better be upstairs or I won't hesitate to break my punishment rule for today." He walked over, having them stand and asked with his arms crossed,"Are you going to bring your bags upstairs without fighting?"

They all glanced at one another and nodded, saying in sync,"Yes, sir."

He smiled, deciding to press a kiss to each their foreheads and was happy to see them grinning. He knew they were going to be a pain,but hopefully he can get them into shape. Obviously, there will be some problems with this, however when time passes, it will get easier.

All the boys sighed as he left and Ashton and Luke glanced at Michael with suspicious looks. Maybe they're just immature, but there's something up with Michael. He's eighteen, yet more innocent than seventeen year old Luke. Ashton pursed his lips, but grabbed his bags and grumbled while trying to get them upstairs.

They didn't know what rooms were which, so they stayed in the hall and Micheal obediently did what was asked. He obediently placed his hands in front of himself, lacing his fingers. It was the stance they were taught in school. When waiting for your dominant, you must be quiet and stand straight and politely wait until they arrive.

Luke didn't want to get in trouble and neither did Ashton, so they did that as well and soon Calum was walking upstairs. But, he was struggling and asked with a grunt,"Someone mind helping me carry these?"

"I will,sir!" Ashton instantly rushed over.

But, Luke glared and said,"No, I can do it!"

"I said me!"

"No, me!"

While they argued, Michael just quietly went to where Calum was rolling his eyes at the boys. He took two of the paint cans and Calum thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Michael smiled, walking with Calum to the hall and the other two pouted when seeing they couldn't even help now.

Calum sat the cans down and he dusted his hands. He turned to the boys and said,"Now, I did technically have enough rooms for you boys. But, there's this room and no, this isn't Fifty Shades of Grey. It is a punishment room, but nothing chaotic like that. I will never, ever, hurt you to where you're in actual pain. Even if you're fine with it, I won't."

"Then, what's in there, sir?" Ashton asked, glancing at the room.

The oldest led them in after unlocking it and said while turning the light on,"I have a problem with doing 'kinky' things in my bedroom. That room is where I allow my mum to walk in and I don't want her seeing my naughty toys, you know? So, if were not doing vanilla sex, we'll be in here."

They all looked around curiously and wow, that is a big bed. Ashton went over to a shelf and was curious as he saw there were different size díldos. He blushed a little, seeing Michael giggling at him when staring at one. He rolled his eyes and just walked to the other shelf.

When Michael looked around, he tensed when seeing sets of handcuffs and nervously picked up a pair. He remembered how his ex tightened them to where he was nearly bleeding, gulping at the memory of crying and begging to be let out when he was just left there without any help.

"So," Calum's voice broke Michael's thoughts and he quickly put the handcuffs back. Calum was sat on the bed and motioned around the room,"I have basically everything I will ever use on you guys. If you're punished, it'll be in here typically depending on the punishments."

"What are the rules?" Michael spoke.

Calum tsked,"I didn't say you could speak. I will tell you punishments and rules tonight." He stood up and had the boys follow him out,"Now, choose what color you want your room to be. I have basically every color. Ashton, Luke, you can paint your half of the room if you cannot choose a color you both like."

And well, that's how it went. For the next few hours, they all went and painted their rooms. Calum went into Michael's, who chose a dark blue color and he smiled fondly when seeing him painting and it was cute because they all changed into old shirts of Calum's and all looked like little cuties to him.

It was weird to be so in charge of people. Calum would never abuse his power, but he just found it nice. They don't listen well, but he's going to whip them into shape. Especially Luke. The little bastard was trying to get punished, but you're not suppose to want to get punished.

Obviously, Luke's last dominant wasn't very good with his job. He let Luke enjoy being punished and that's not how it works. Calum watched as Luke smirked and painted purposely on Ashton's side of the room. He wanted to snap at him, but held back and was pleased wen Ashton just painted over it.

Their room was half grey and half purple. Ashton chose purple. It was more of a grape color and he loved it, so Luke got two walls grey and Ashton had two walls purple. It worked well. What sucked about sharing a room, however, was they got smaller beds and Calum had to shop with them tomorrow.

For the night, they will most likely be sharing a bed with him. However, he doesn't think they will all fit and the sleep arrangements for the night will be determined on their behavior. Sleeping together is intimate and wished to do it will all of them, but sometimes you need to share and take turns and they will learn that.

-

It was later that day and it was their first dinner. They were trying to get into a schedule since they really liked to find their place at home. BDSM is a lifestyle and home is part of that as well. It was fine and they went to the dining room table, having a decent dinner.

Considering Calum had a chef, he gave the boys an order to give their allergies to the chef and made sure nothing unsafe was put in their dinners. Calum was always protective and it was just a normal thing to care if someone was allergic to something. Since they were going to be living together, he needed them safe.

The rules for dinner are you can't complain on what you don't like and eat anyways. Unless something causes you to throw up from disgust, you eat what you're given and you give your compliments to the chef. Calum likes to care for his house workers. 

After they ate dinner, they were going to go over rules and regulations and punishments. All these were sacred for their life and Calum needed to get their permission and thoughts on some things. Obviously he's in charge, but that doesn't mean he's going to take advantage of that.

In a way, the submissive is in charge because the dominant is making sure the submissive truly wants to do something. The submissive makes the last call on something and that's good, because it means they're okay or not okay with a choice. Calum wants to know what they don't like, so he can use it as a punishment or not use it at all depending in the reason behind it.

For example, he won't use handcuffs on Michael because he has an honest fear of them and unless Michael says so, handcuffs won't go near him. However, Luke just doesn't like spanking and that's like his punishment because there's no fear of it. Just not a preference.

During dinner, it was quiet and there was a small awkwardness. But, there was also just a tension considering Ashton and Luke got in a fight again. It was dumb, but Ashton wanted to use the tall dresser while Luke also did, so Ashton was stuck with the long dresser.

Luke insisted he got the tall one cause he's taller and it was dumb, but it happened and Calum was sick of them fighting. He was so tempted to just punish them now, but he didn't. He just sighed and went through the bickers over dinner, then was happy enough to finish the dinner and go back to the living room.

When they went there, the boys all sat on the couch and Calum in the recliner like usual. This was how things were going to be. Because, when Calum sat in the recliner, he was in charge and he was showing his 'throne'. It was like the recliner was his place of power.

Before dinner, Calum went in his office and checked his list of punishments, his other list of things he would like the boys to know and then a list of rules. The rules had to be changed, considering he had three submissives now and a lot of the rules were more for one person.

Calum said as he placed the papers on the coffee table,"This is the list I need you boys to go over. Punishments are going to be different for each of you, considering you are different people and have different...taste, I guess you could say. So, each of you take the regular list and cross out some you don't feel comfortable with."

They all took the papers and Calum watched as their eyes went over the punishments. Their cheeks went pink and sometimes eyebrows rose or furrowed when reading one. He expected this and grabbed the original copy, looking over them once more.

Punishments & Discipline

1) Spanking / whipping

2) Unpleasant chores (dishes, cleaning bathroom, etc)

3) Corner time (standing in the corner)

4) Kneeling on hard surface

5) Cold shower

6) Sensory Deprivation

7) Watch fellow submissive be pleased/not being allowed to please self

8) Apologies in front of fellow Submissive

9) Buttplug

10) Silent Treatment

There was a silence until Ashton asked quietly,"What's sensory deprivation?"

"It's taking away one of your senses for a set time. For example,if Luke was talking back and not doing as I say, I would take him to the punishment room and blind him and tie his arms back for a half-an-hour," Calum explained and saw them grimace. "Don't worry, this is a tricky spot. Maybe too soon? It won't be painful. But, you're always allowed to say no."

Ashton nodded and there was some crossing out, Calum noticed. Then, Michael frowned,"What will the silent treatment do?"

"When you do something wrong, I will not speak to you no matter what and you're not allowed to speak until I feel you should. This lasts at least a day. If I hear you speak, I will double and use another punishment," Calum said as he saw Michael nod.

Despite feeling the punishments could be worse, he didn't mind them crossing one out. He was fine with that. He can always think of other punishments and make sure that there was a fair play. Obviously, he can talk to one of them about a certain punishment they don't like and make sure they fully understand before taking them off the list.

After they were done, Calum took them and he looked over it. He was pleased to see they mostly agreed with everything. However, Luke crossed out spanking, Michael took out sensory deprivation and Ashton took out cold shower. It seemed like they didn't mind some punishing.

A grin formed on Calum's lips, but he asked Luke,"Why don't you like spanking?"

"It hurts," Luke chuckled, as if finding it hard to understand why someone likes it.

Calum furrowed his eyebrows,"I will never hurt it hard enough to where it hurts. Only to where it stings."

"I just -- I don't like it," Luke frowned, squirming in his seat.

There was a pause and Calum reluctantly nodded. He really liked spanking, he wasn't sure why. Maybe just the fact that he creates the red-mark, chooses how hard and soft to go and how long makes him feel in control. However, he will respect Luke's wishes.

He then took the papers, placing them on the table. They were going to be hung up in the punishment room as a reminder. They will be in there everyday, at least once. It wasn't just a punishment room, but it's also a sex room and well. BDSM does involve at least some sex.

He grabbed the rules and said,"These are rules you must follow. They link to the punishments. Break one of these and you'll be punished with one of these." He pointed to the lists. "Of course, some are worse than others in both senses. I think it's obvious which ones go together, but I may change it depending on a repeated offense."

Calum placed the rules down and the boys scooted closer, seeing the lists and frowning a bit. Obviously no one likes rules, but they're use to it considering they have lived in other BDSM relationships and know that everyone has different rules. It takes getting use to.

Rules For Submissives

1) I will not curse outside of the bedroom or if my master says not to.

2) I will address him as sir, daddy or master. Never his name in the house. Specifically when called by his petname for me.

3) I will always respond to my master and thank him for anything he has given me to show my gratitude for him.

4) I will thank my master for disciplining me, specifically what I receive and say what I've done wrong.

5) I will always obey my master, whether he is he or not and trust him to keep me safe.

6) I will always ask permission before doing something and make sure my master is okay with it.

7) I will not speak unless spoken to or without permission.

8) I will always tell my master when not comfortable with something by using the safe word.

9) I will treat my fellow submissives with respect and admit when jealous or feeling unloved.

10) I will attend to my masters needs and always be there when he needs me.

11) I will always be nude when in the room. Clothes are not needed. My body will always be ready to be pleasured.

12) I will not pleasure myself without my master's permission. My needs will always be cared for by my master.

13) I will always kneel before asking something and/or serving my master.

14) I will wear whatever my master asks, unless uncomfortable with said clothing.

15) I will always trust my master to care for, love and trust me as well. Never will I lose trust in his skills, words or his safety for me and my fellow submissives.

16) I will not be ashamed to cry in front of my master. Tears are not a sign of weakness. It is a sign of sadness or happiness and your master must know how you're feeling.

17) I will take care of my health, eat properly and exercise to stay fit. My body is a symbol of my health and I will always be healthy for myself and my master.

18) I will go to bed at eleven o'clock pm unless told other wise, then wake up at least nine or seven, depending on if I have school. Sleep is important. Not too less or too little.

19) I will always kiss my master in the morning after brushing my teeth and before bed, to show my love and thanks for him. Kisses are important and seal the day perfectly. And I won't kiss anyone but my master.

20) I will greet my master after his day at work by getting in the submissive position, being on my knees and by the door unless I am cooking a meal. And, then I will wait for permission to stand.

By signing this, it does not seal everything. I am allowed to tell my master if I no longer feel comfortable doing a certain task. Seeing as we have a maid and chef, meals and cleaning are not necessary and being a submissive is not being a slave. This lifestyle is a choice and I am always allowed to leave it. Only when I tell my master, though.

Michael: _______________

Luke: __________________

Ashton: ________________

The boys looked at one another, then at Calum and the oldest handed a pen. They each looked over the list a few times and it sounds barbaric to some people. Kneeling, asking permission and a routine -- but, it's what they want. Submissives want someone to control them to a certain extent and they want a routine. They want safety and protection and love.

So, they each took the pen and they signed their names. Calum smiled, happy to see them eagerly writing their signature and he felt so relieved that nothing was out of the ordinary. He tried to be as light as possible, but he also knew this is about domination and he needed to make sure they knew he was the daddy of the house.

Afterwards, he sighed and took the paper. "This is just a list of times that I will be at work, along with emergency numbers and anything you need to know. My friends numbers are on here. You will most likely meet them tomorrow, they are the ones who showed me the website by the way."

"Ooh, I need to thank them, daddy," Ashton giggled, liking the way the word slipped off his tongue.

Calum fondly smiled and shrugged,"Well, it's nice that they showed me this website and I will also need to thank them. But, it's nearly ten and we need to all shower. Shower schedules are simple. I will shower with one of you everyday and tonight, I think it's best that we don't. So, Luke and Ashton have a bathroom in their room. You guys take turns. Michael, you can use mine. Come to my room when you're done."

They all headed to their own rooms and the night slowly went to a close. After Calum showed them the showers and how to use them, he went and changed. He took a shower in the morning, he always does. Sometimes he just takes two and he'll start taking them at night now that he had someone to shower with. Well, three someone's.

As he changed, he put on sweatpants and stayed shirtless. He went into the punishment room and put the lists up on the wall by the door. He needed to let them look at them while they were in the room. Whenever they were in here, they would need to look at them and be reminded.

Calum sighed as he heard Ashton and Luke arguing with each other again. Apparently Ashton walked out naked and Luke didn't appreciate it. He rolled his eyes and questioned if he should just spank them now. He was so tempted to and it took a lot of will power not to.

Luckily, when he went into the room he saw Michael sat on the bed with his hands in his lap. He had on kitten pajama pants and a white sweater. His dyed hair was damp and Calum smiled, walking over to put his side table light on before joining Michael on the bed and chuckled.

"You're much more obedient than Ashton and Luke," Calum complimented, giving Michael a chaste kiss.

Michael grinned and his full lips tugged up,"Thank you, daddy."

"I remember you said you have a kitten kink. Can you explain that to me?" Calum asked curiously, placing a hand on Michael's thigh comfortingly.

The boy hesitated, blushing,"It's like...I like being treated like a kitten? I like to cuddle and be told that I am good or bad and to be 'petted'? It's weird, I'm sorry if you don't like it. I just enjoy cuddling and snuggling and I like to be held. It makes me feel good inside."

"I think that's very sweet," Calum grinned, pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek. "You're very sweet, kitten."

They were interrupted as two boys walked in. Ashton wore a silk, black shirt that was button-up and just boxers while Luke had on sweatpants and a Linkin Park t-shirt. They all joined on the king-sized bed and Calum felt like he was in a dream. He had three hot guys in bed.

"What did you want to tell us, sir?" Luke asked curiously, feeling tired after the long day as he leaned his head on Calum's shoulder.

Calum paused. "I want you boys to kneel in front of me right now. Whenever you take a shower, from now on come into my room and kneel at the end of my bed. I will tell you all what the plans are for the next day and then we'll say goodnight, sound good?"

They nodded and did as told, kneeling at the end of the bed. It must hurt Ashton's knees, since he only has boxers on, but he was obedient. Calum told them,"I will be off tomorrow, but Luke is still in BDSM school. So, I will get up early for the morning and drop him off while you two will continue sleeping till nine am. We will go shopping for clothes while Luke is in school."

"That's not fair!" Luke frowned.

Calum snapped,"When I am speaking, you are silent, got it?"

"But--"

"Luke, you're really asking for it," Calum shook his head in disbelief as Ashton snickered in amusement. "Do no speak when I am talking. I will take you shopping when the boys are in their classes. Ashton is still taking a punishment class and Michael is taking a bondage one. So, while they're doing that Friday, I will take you shopping with Jack and Alex."

He grinned and nodded, seeming happy. Maybe since he'll technically have alone time and it was sweet to see him happy. Calum didn't mind spending time with any of them alone. However, it was worrying to him that Ashton or Michael might get jealous of this.

However, they weren't and hopefully won't be. "Now, tonight I was thinking Luke could sleep with me since we need to get up earlier. I will choose who to sleep and shower with depending on who doesn't get punished for that day. Maybe I'll sleep with two at once if the other was very naughty."

Luke grinned and eagerly crawled on the bed with a giggle. Calum rolled his eyes and had the two get up with a motion of his hands. He took their hands and went in the hallway. He kissed Michael goodnight and saw Ashton frowning, but then he turned and placed his lips on the boys.

Ashton grinned against them and his lips were very soft and tasted like strawberries. He kissed him softly, longer than Michael's because Ashton was the last of the night and he felt like he deserved a longer kiss. When they pulled back, Ashton surprised him with a hug.

However, he panicked,"Is--Is hugging okay, sir?"

"Of course, babygirl," Calum said, then frowned his words when Ashton tensed. "Do you not like being called that? I know many boys find it degrading since I say girl, but I feel like babyboy is really weird to say and not as affectionate."

Ashton pulled back and shrugged, blushing,"I--I kind of like it and think it's sweet. Good night, sir."

Calum nodded and he pressed a kiss to his forehead before watching him go to bed. There was only one bed in the room since Michael was on the couch. Like mentioned before, he only prepared for one person. But, having a blonde of boys to love made him happy.

When he returned to the room, he was surprised to see Luke passed out and smiled fondly. Calum crawled into bed and sighed softly at the look on the boy's sleeping face. He was a snoring person and Calum grimaced, but couldn't help the smile on his face.

Calum crawled under the bed and helped Luke under. The sleeping boy was pouting a bit and Calum wrapped his arms around him, pulling Luke close and burying his nose in his hair. He smelled sweet like apples and Calum reached his hands down Luke's back, lightly rubbing it.

His mind was full of thoughts and concerns on what could possibly go wrong. How one may get jealous of the others or one might hate the other and it would cause so many problems. But, he should focus on the good and there's so much good that can come out of this.

Like, how he has three boys to love and three boys who can love him. He has triple the support and wanted to make these boys feel good. He wanted to care for them and with the structure he's put up, he's sure he can do it. As long as he gets at least one to cuddle with at night and Luke was definitely a good cuddler, he wondered if the others were too.


	4. Chapter 4

Considering it is the first day where rules are set, Calum decided he will get up first since he wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly. Typically, the submissive boys will be up before him, but he wanted to be up and ready since it's not a normally scheduled day.

Today is still a little loose to the rules and normal schedule. They need to move in properly and get everything settled still. However, rules are in place and he will punish the boys and not go easy on them like he did Yesterday. It was such a mess and he didn't like the way the boys acted.

He hoped they knew that yesterday isn't allowed ever again. Maybe he should have told them that and made sure they knew, but now he was able to get everything sorted. No more arguing and talking back and speaking without permission. Especially from Luke, who acted out way more than the other boys.

Calum had gotten up and today was another day off from work. Considering he did own a company, he was able to work with his schedule. But, he had a 'boss' and had things to do as well. So, he can't always schedule days without work and he needed to figure out how he can balance work and caring for the boys while making sure they follow rules while he's away.

He could always just buy a camera, but that was an invasion of privacy and he wanted to trust them. But, trust is earned and not just given, so he held back on letting himself fully trust the boys right away. He knew they instantly trusted him since that's basically guaranteed when in these relationship, but like he said before, they had to build their relationship before doing anything sexual.

He knew something may be happening tonight, though. Only if they're good. A smirk formed on his lips, imagining how they would be in bed and how they would react to him getting them off. He knew this is a bit more complicated. He wasn't sure if he could please them all sexually everyday, but he'll try giving them each a little something if they're good the day.

Calum sighed as he fixed up his hair and checked his outfit. He wore black skinny jeans and an expensive, button up shirt that loosely hung on his body. He liked to wear baggy shirts that left his body a mystery to people. Mostly the boys, since he liked to tease them.

He already saw their dícks, and he didn't mind their sizes considering it wasn't going to enter him anyways (unless he blew them or something). Besides, size doesn't matter and no, he's not just saying that because Luke is 'small'. Ashton was just lying. Luke isn't even that small, he's average and the others are just big.

Calum tsked as he used breath spray, then went into the bedroom. He saw Luke still sleeping and cooed at how cute Luke looked when he was sleeping. The blonde was such an asshole, but Calum knew he was better than this. His other dominants didn't train and care for him the way he needed to be.

Most people would say dominants are like parents, but they're not. Parents teach the basics. Use manners, be polite, love not hate and follow directions. But, dominants -- they take it to another level only certain people want. Submissives want to be controlled and want to be whipped into shape. Some act out on purpose for more attention and Calum wasn't going to allow that.

That's why he added the corner, the silent treatment and watching others be pleased on the discipline list. Those would work amazingly well with Luke. If Luke is ignored, he will never act out again and Calum knew that. He was learning so quickly about Luke and he knew Michael and Ashton would be more complicated to understand, but he realized Luke wasn't even the complicated one. He was an open book from the start.

A very beautiful open book and Calum grinned as he saw Luke's eyes flutter open when playing with his hair. His blue eyes squinted as they met Calum's and Luke grinned. Calum pecked his forehead, loving the way Luke leaned into the small kiss and Calum grabbed the school uniform from the dresser.

He placed it on the bed and greeted,"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Morning, daddy," Luke grinned, voice groggy from his deep slumber as he snuggled into Calum's thigh.

Calum tsked,"This is your warning. Permission to speak for the day, but remember to wait till I give it."

A pout formed on Luke's lips,"I don't like the rule, sir. Can we please take it down?"

A look of hesitation showed on Calum's face as he saw Luke sit up with his cute mess of bedhair. He knew it was only fair to allow them to take down a rule, but he offered,"How about we talk about it tonight? For now, change into these clothes and brush your teeth. I'll get better toothbrushes when shopping. And you can use my brush, but I'll get more."

Luke thanked him and got up, watching Calum exit. When Calum headed into the other rooms, he wondered if he should wake them up now or after he drops Luke off. It was quite early, however they have a long day of shopping and he didn't want to wait for them to get ready when he gets back.

With that in mind, he figured they went to be early enough for them to get seven hours of sleep. So, he went into Ashton and Luke's room, seeing Ashton sleeping on the bed. He walked over and sat down at the side of the bed. Ashton was a much more peaceful sleeper than Luke and he barely snored, so that was good.

No offense to Luke, but he snores quite loudly and it almost made it hard for Calum to sleep. He noticed Ashton barely moved as well and Calum grinned at this, knowing it would work to his advantage. He hoped he was able to keep still in bed as well. That was always nice.

Calum leaned down, pecking Ashton's cheek lightly and whispered,"Wake up, Ashton, c'mon." He lightly tapped his thigh, trying to get his attention and grinned when Ashton grumbled as he moved a bit. Calum told him with a sweet voice,"Morning, baby. I need you to get ready, when I get back from dropping off Luke, I want you and Michael to get dressed so we can go shopping."

"Can I sleep in a little more, sir?" Ashton pleaded, eyes falling closed again as he was so comfortable under his blanket.

However, Calum yanked the blanket off and retorted,"Nope, sorry, sweetheart. But, I need you up and ready to leave. I found a shortcut to the school, so it won't take me as long to return. Plus, breakfast is made already and Chef Brian has made it special. I know you love eggs Benedict and Belgium waffles, so I had him whip that up for you."

"Really?" Ashton grinned, more awake at the thought of food. He tackled Calum in a hug and wrapped his legs around him,"Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy." He pecked his cheek and giggled,"I love food."

Calum smirked as he wrapped his arms around the boy,"Aw, well I love spoiling my babies. But, I need to wake up Michael, so get dressed and breakfast should be done."

Ashton nodded and thanked him, then went to dig through his clothes for something appropriate in public. Michael was asleep on the couch and Calum felt bad considering Michael's back probably hurt. But, maybe he could give the boy a massage or pay for one when he gets back after they shop. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on the boy.

When he went downstairs, he saw Luke was already in the kitchen eating and chuckled. He saw that Michael was drooling and grimaced, but somehow didn't mind. He already was fond of Michael and all the little quirks that came with him. Including the kitten kink.

At first, Calum almost wanted him to sleep in because he was adorable. But, then he just got over the cuteness and knew that time mattered more. So, he crouched down and lightly brushed his fingers over his cheek, slightly scratching his head in a soft way and grinned when Michael nearly purred. He really does like being a kitten.

Michael scrunched his nose cutely and then Calum chuckled,"C'mon, kitten, time to get up."

"M'tired," Michael whined and then quickly said when seeing Calum,"Oh, um, morning sir. What time is it?"

Calum checked the time and grimaced,"Seven thirty seven. Luke and I are leaving in a few minutes, I have to drive him to school and will be back so we can go shopping. Breakfast is on the table and I'll be right back down. Just need to go grab my shoes, but eat up, love."

After giving him a kiss on the cheek, Calum went to his room and he grabbed his shoes. They were nice, suede ones and made him feel happy when wearing since his dad got them for him. Calum snatched up his jacket and went downstairs, seeing his three boys eating breakfast together.

However, Calum narrowed his eyes when he saw Luke whispering something to Ashton and the boy frowning in response. Ashton roughly shoved Luke and Calum's eyes widened. He rushed over and quickly stood between the two before Luke could hit back.

Calum snapped,"What the hell is going on?"

"He fucking called me a slut again!" Ashton snapped, winced when Calum smacked him across the bum. "Ow, what the heck? He insulted me, why am I getting punished!"

"No cursing outside the bedroom, that's your warning," Calum reminded and turned to Luke. "And what did I tell you about slut-shaming? It may not be on the rules, but I have told you it's not allowed. Just because you're going to school doesn't mean you won't be punished tonight. Respect Ashton and Michael."

Luke crossed his arms and grumbled,"I don't like him, okay?"

"No one said you have to, but you will learn to get along with them," Calum said sternly, handing the keys over. "Go wait in the car, I'll be there in a moment."

He saw Luke stomp off and the car ride will be very long. Calum sighed and turned, seeing Ashton sitting in his seat with a frown. Michael was awkwardly sitting in the seat across and there was a tension in the air. He didn't know what the tension was for, but it wasn't good, that's for sure.

Calum went over and pecked Michael's lips softly, running his hand through his dyed fringe. He whispered softly in his ear,"Please try to make Ashton smile, okay love?" He kissed him once more and was happy when Michael nodded. "Thank you, kitten."

"Now, I'll be back," He said and went over to Ashton, kissing him quickly and gently rubbed his shoulder,"Don't take what Luke said to heart. He will grow on you and you'll grow on him, okay?" Ashton just looked down and Calum frowned, lifted his chin,"I asked you a question, babygirl. Promise you won't take what he said to heart?"

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks as he nodded,"Promise, sir."

Calum kisses his cheek once more and says,"Alright, be good boys. Remember, rules are still in tact when I'm not around. You're suppose to respect me and the rules. So, don't be naughty and if you see the other doing something bad, don't hesitate to speak up or admit it yourself that you were bad. I'll be back soon."

They nodded and waved goodbye as Calum headed to the garage. He saw Luke playing with the radio station and humming along to the music of Justin Bieber 'Where Are U Now?' and Calum got in the front seat. He saw Luke suddenly looking more nervous and frowned.

Calum turned the radio down as he started up the car properly and he opened the garage. Calum has three cars. One is more of a van, the other is a two seater and the one they're in now is a normal one. But, it's a Ferrari and was very expensive. Luke seemed use to it, however, considering he's been a sugar baby before.

As they drove off, Calum asked in concern,"What's wrong, love? You seem upset."

"I just, um, you said I was going to get punished," He said with a frown. "I wanted to know...what would my punishment be? I just want to be prepared."

"That's now how this works, baby. If you're punished, you either have to wait and find out or it'll be done right away. It's not fair to let you prepared. You deserve it considering you called your fellow submissive a slut. Why are you so rude to Ashton? Did he do something to you?" Calum asked in confusion, not understanding their hatred.

Luke shook his head,"No, he's just -- he doesn't like me, so I don't like him. He acts like he's all that and so much more experienced just cause he was in four relationships. And his stupid hair is so much cuter just cause it's 'curly' and whatever and he has such a bigger díck-- like, no. I'm hot too!"

"Lower your voice," Calum warned. "Now, you're all beautiful. Don't think you're not. You're obviously aware that you're good looking, but you're all beautiful in your own ways and Ashton is very pretty and he has nice hair. But, you do as well. And maybe his díck is bigger, but that doesn't mean he's anymore special than you are."

Luke sighed and nodded. He saw Calum's expression and said,"Thank you, sir. I just worry you might like him more than me."

"I think he behaves more than you, but that'll change when you start following more rules. Living with me won't be easy, but if you try, then it should be fine," Calum assured as they pulled into the school.

Luke knew it would be a lot of work and he reluctantly nodded. Calum parked in the front of the building and he motioned for Luke to scoot over. Luke hesitated, unbuckling and sitting on his lap as Calum scooted the seat back more so he could fit. Luke was tall and lanky, but somehow managed to fit as he curled in a small ball and snuggled up.

Calum tilted his chin and pressed his lips to the boy's. Since they were now in a proper relationship (yes, a really weird one) he was able to kiss without feeling unsure. Because, Luke kissed back and he grinned against his lips, happy to allow Calum's tongue in his mouth and his fingers in Luke's blonde hair.

As they pulled back, Calum breathed out,"Fix your hair, baby. Can't have you looking like a mess." Luke quickly fixed his quiff and Calum nodded in approve. "Good, now be a good boy for me and listen to the rules. They have my number so I know if you misbehave. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't, sir," Luke grinned, going to kiss him again, but Calum stopped him.

He lightly tapped his nose,"Nope, no more kisses. I saw you have a dinosaur of a phone, though. A blackberry, Luke? That isn't allowed in my home. What smartphone do you want? I'm getting the boys one as well and need them all on my plan, so I have to get it today. I was thinking an iPhone since we could facetime whenever I'm on a business trip, but as long as one of you has an iPhone,I don't mind getting you a galaxy or something."

"Um, I can get the iPhone," Luke hesitated.

But, Calum tsked,"No, don't get it if you don't want it. Tell me what you prefer."

"I just, I like the galaxy better. I'd break my iPhone if I got it and I don't want you to have to keep buying another, daddy," Luke frowned in guilt and looked down at his clumsy legs that were basically pressed to his chest as he was curled in Calum's lap.

A smile tugged on Calum's lips,"That's fine, thanks for being considerate. And now I have to go and you have school in about three minutes. So, use those giraffe legs and run to class. Or don't considering you will get in trouble." He patted Luke's bum lightly and opened the door,"Have fun and learn something."

Luke giggled and nodded, nearly stumbling out and fixed up his tie while Calum handed his bag. Calum bit his bottom lip as he eyed him, watching his boyfriend walk into the school with his sexy outfit on. The BDSM school had required school uniforms and unlike most, they were sexy since well, it's BDSM and basically everything is sexy or punishments or respect.

The blonde looked so hot, dressed in his black, slightly tight uniform pants and white button-up. He had a choice between a sweater-like cover up or a blazer and today he wore the cover-up because it's lighter. But, Calum really liked the tie since he could pull him in for a kiss whenever.

Instead of staring at his boyfriend like a freak, he just drove back home and tried to not get hard at the image of Luke with his messy hair that he fixed up. Considering he was going home to his other babies, he was fine. That's the great part, he's never alone and can be with at least one of the boys at all times.

A grin formed on his face and he went into the garage, parking the car. Calum got out and headed into the house, ready to see his submissives waiting for him. He was pleased to see them patiently sitting on the couch and neither were rude or under-dressed and both were prepared and ready.

The 'waiting by the door' is only after work, so they could please him after a long day. They don't have to kneel by the door unless he comes home from work. It's so he can have something to look forward to and they seemed to understand this, which is great for him.

Ashton looked up and grinned as Calum walked over. Calum looked at the time and sighed,"Alright, loves, I think we should head out now. The closest shopping center is an hour away and I don't like going when it's busy." He took both their hands and pulled them up, kissing them both on the cheek,"I want you both to know, I'm thinking of taking off the speaking without permission rule, so don't worry. You are allowed to speak."

"No permission needed, daddy?" Ashton asked to make sure, grabbing his grey jacket.

Calum shook his head and held both their hands,"No, I'm thinking of making it just a rule for the bedroom. I like to hear your pretty voices."

Michael giggled and they got in the car. Michael sat in the front and grinned as Ashton frowned, but moved to the back. Calum got in the driver's seat and he was getting sick of being in the car, but tried not to mind too much as he pulled out and locked up the garage.

It was a little quiet and he saw the two boys sitting in their seats, hands in their laps and they're such good boys. He was happy to see neither misbehaved too much and hoped they were both good while he was gone, or else he will be having a problem with them.

When they stopped at red light, Calum texted the Chef to make beef wellington and then asked the maid to clean up the bathroom. As he did so, he turned and saw the boys were a little bored. He didn't like that and frowned, putting his phone away to speak to them.

But, then his phone rang and he grimaced. He pressed a button on my steering wheel when seeing it was Jack and the guy's voice floated through the car,"Hey, man, what's upppp?"

"You know what's up, Jack. When are you coming by? I have a little surprise," Calum sent the two boys a secret smirk and they blushed in sync.

Jack laughed,"Oh, so you got yourself a little bitch like I said?"

A frown formed on the two boys faces and Calum shook his head, sighing deeply,"They're not my bitches, Jack. They're my boyfriends."

There was a pause. "They're? As in...more than one?"

"Yes, as in more than one. It's hard to explain, but they're in the car and just heard you insult them. So, thanks for that," Calum snorted as he turned the corner towards the street that led to the shopping center.

Jack muttered curse words under his breath. "Dude, you got more than one boyfriend? I was barely able to snatch one. You need to teach me your ways. Anyways, sorry Calum's boyfriends!" Ashton and Michael just stayed quiet and he awkwardly cleared his throat,"Um, Alex and I will be by tomorrow."

"Great, can't wait for you to meet my boys," Calum chuckled as he pulled into the shopping center parking lot.

A laugh was heard,"Still can't believe this, see ya."

Calum hung up and yeah, they don't really say goodbye to each other. He never really knew why, it just didn't feel right. But, he grinned and saw his two boys looking a little upset. Calum furrowed his eyebrows as he parked in a spot near the front and turned the car off.

He turned in his seat to face them,"What's wrong, loves?"

"Um," Ashton spoke up and hesitated. "Sir, is your friend okay with us?"

"Of course, he's the one that showed the website. The one you said you wanted to thank," Calum reminded.

Michael added,"Well, I just think he seems mean. He called us bi-- um, he said that word I'm not allowed to say."

Now he understood and Calum nodded slowly. He didn't want to defend what Jack said, because it wasn't okay. However, he didn't know how to go about that. Jack didn't mean that in an insulting way. He just calls everyone a bitch, but he can see why the boys took it offensively.

He simply replied while grabbing his wallet,"Listen, babes, Jack is offensive to everyone, but that's how he shows he cares. I don't think of you as my bitches. You're my babies and I care about you both a lot. So, ignore what he said. He's nicer than he seems, yeah? Now, let's go spoil the life out of you."

They both grinned and nodded, getting out of the car. Calum laughed at the two and he went over, taking both their hands. They didn't seem at all embarrassed or shy about it. More proud than anything. And to some it probably looked weird enough just seeing two guys holding hands, let alone three.

However, Calum didn't give a fuck. It's all consensual and the boys agreed to it, so it's not like he's doing anything wrong dating three people at once. As long as they're okay with it and he is as well, it's fine. He just smiled and let go of Ashton's hand, wrapping the arm around his waist instead.

Of course, when they got to the furniture store, he was happy to see there were some sales. Calum could afford it anyways, but he would always prefer sales instead. However, if his babies want something more expensive then he'll give it to them in a snap as long as they're good.

Ashton looked happy to be finding a bed and Michael giggled as he ran over to the vibrating one. Calum rolled his eyes and just watched them in amusement. There's so many types of beds and he didn't know if they had names. He just laid on them and if it was soft, he bought it.

They seemed to do the same and he didn't really like furniture shopping and would rather just watch Ashton try on some panties or something. But, he waited patiently since they always wait for him and let them find the bed the wanted. Since they will be living with him for a while, he didn't want them to be uncomfortable.

Luke was getting the bed at the house unless he wanted another when they go shopping alone, so Ashton got to choose his. Ashton chose a really soft bed that he basically sunk in and it was a beautiful bed. A canope bed that had drapes and Michael looked amused at the way Ashton sheepishly asked for it.

It was a bit girly, but then again, Ashton liked girly things and really,it shouldn't be considered a girl bed just cause it had drapes and was more 'princess like'. Ashton's a princess anyways. Michael was really simple and just got a plain bed with a headboard and a black blanket.

After everything was ordered, Calum was very excited to go shopping for some clothes. He knew Ashton wanted lots of frilly things and was going to want to buy lingerie and he was eager to help him find the perfect ones. He didn't know if Michael was into cross dressing, but he can always ask and if not, it was fine because Ashton was and he knew Luke was as well, just not as much.

At first, they just found some plain clothes and Calum didn't accept the cheap shirts and insisted they went a little more out there. So, he made sure everything was over fifty dollars and didn't want them to wear cheap shit. Michael wore more plain and plaid and Ashton liked fancy and silk.

That's why he was excited to go to the Victoria Secret store. Since it was early, he knew not many people would be there and a lady was confused when they walked in. Ashton looked embarrassed and Michael didn't seem to like it, so Calum gave him two hundred dollars to look at some video games.

While Michael eagerly did as told, Calum whispered to Ashton,"Just go look around, I'll be there in a sec, baby."

Ashton thanked him and sheepishly went over to shyly look at things. Calum grinned and he went to the lady at the front desk. He asked curiously,"Is it possible to um, shut the store down for about an hour? My boyfriend is a little...shy and wants my opinion on things,if you can't my drift. And, I think it'd be better if we were alone."

"You want me to shut down the store?" She asked in disbelief.

Calum sighed deeply and pulled out a credit card,"How much would it cost? Pick a price."

Her eyes widened and well, Calum was use to getting his way. He smirked as she called the manager and soon enough, he and Ashton were alone. Of course, the cashier was still there,but they were in the back anyways and it was private enough. He was happy to see Ashton was looking at some underwear.

When Calum walked over, Ashton quickly put them down and Calum smirked. He went over and wrapped his arms around Ashton, kissing his neck softly,"Find anything you like yet?"

"U-Uh, I don't really know what to look for," Ashton admitted with a blush. "My ex's would just find something for me and I would wear it. Do you think you could find something?"

"No, I want you to look for something you like. I can pick a few, but try to find something you're comfortable with. Here, you were looking out these," Calum picked up a pair of lacy, red panties and raised an eyebrow. "Yep, see, you liked them? Therefor, you get them."

Ashton's face was bright red as he snatched them and hid them behind his back,"Someone might see, Calum."

"We're alone, I shut the store down." Ashton gaped and Calum chuckled, gripping his hips in his large hands,"Yep, so that means you can call me daddy now, and as your daddy," Calum pressed a small kiss under Ashton's ear,"I want to spoil you as best I can and if you want some frilly fucking panties, you will get them, got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Ashton's breath hitched as Calum lightly sucked beneath his ear. "D-Daddy, I'm going to get turned on."

Calum laughed and pulled back,"So sensitive, baby, I love it."

Ashton sheepishly smiled and he timidly picked up a few more lacy panties he liked,then rushed over to another corner in embarrassment. Calum found it amusing how shy he was about his love for lace. He was so brave about it before, but apparently being alone and actually picking out what he liked made him flustered.

Calum never understood why boys wearing or liking lingerie was so weird to people. If girls like it, why can't guys? Surely if a man was buff and hairy and dare he say, 'manly', it would look weird for him to wear frilly underwear. But, Ashton's petite and loves shaving and being bare and Calum's never seen him wear it, but he assumed he would look gorgeous in anything. Or nothing.

As he watched Ashton explore some items, he went to a section which had lacy lingerie shorts and he bit his lips, grabbing a few and wished they had a shopping cart or something. He got a silk robe which he would love to see Ashton wear before sex and then eyes sparkled at a sexy, shirt silk red nightgown. Yep, he needs that too.

After a few minutes, he had Ashton follow him into the dressing room and was given a key, so he opened it for him. There was a little waiting area and he sat there as Ashton tried them on one at a time. He was going to hand each one to him and was growing anxious when seeing the choices Ashton grabbed.

Ashton first tried on just some plain black, panties that were lace and Ashton sheepishly stepped out and yeah, this was definitely going to be fun for Calum. He nodded in approval and motioned for Ashton to turn around. He had a cute little butt and Calum grinned, knowing he could tear it up in the future.

"Beautiful, baby," Calum complimented, handing him the next pair. "I think red would look more nice, maybe? The black is very sexy, though. Definitely getting those, yeah?"

"Thank you, daddy," Ashton giggled, taking the red pair.

For a while, Ashton just came out with different types of underwear and panties, trying to find a kind he liked. He liked them to be like shorts, but lacy and a little shorter. And Calum loved Ashton in the color red, so they found a few things that fit that and of course, he's a boy so they had to find the size that wasn't too big, but tight to where he could tuck himself.

But, then Calum had him try on the night dress and he waited anxiously cause he already knew it would look nice. Soon enough, Ashton stuck his head out and hesitated. Calum motioned him to come out and his throat went dry, seeing how beautiful the red was to Ashton's tan skin.

Ashton sheepishly stepped out more and it was a short, silk dress that was a little over mid-thigh and snug in the right places. He looked so beautiful and Calum took his hand, pulling him onto his lap and couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips to the boy's, pulling him closer and loving the way the silk was cold to the touch.

"Fuck, babygirl, you're so beautiful," Calum whispered against his neck, sucking lightly and leaving a love-bite as he gently nipped his skin. He felt Ashton tense and frowned as he looked at him,"What's wrong? Is it the petname? I promise, if you don't like it I won't--"

"N-No, I love it, sir," Ashton promised and hesitated as he looked at Calum. "Is it weird? Should I not?"

"No, I think it's fine. Is there a reason you love it?" Calum wanted to know everything he could. "You know, like are you genderfluid? Is it just a nickname? Is there more to it? I don't mind if you are, love. I'm very accepting."

Ashton shook his head and sheepishly admitted,"I just think it's a pretty nickname and it makes me feel pretty. I don't want to be a girl or feel like one. I like having a díck and stuff, I just also like being called...babygirl and wearing 'girl' stuff and I don't know. I know I'm a boy and like being one, but being called that and wearing this --It makes me feel pretty, daddy."

"That's perfectly fine. We need to make sure you always feel pretty, hm?" Calum grinned and hands slid to Ashton's bum, giving it a small squeeze to make Ashton shriek in surprise and laugh lightly. He teasingly bit at Ashton's lip,"C'mon, now. Show daddy what you can do."

Ashton was confused, but then Calum begin gently raising his hips and grinding up so their groins rubbed. Ashton gasped and he now understood. Grinding and being dirty in public? Definitely lots of fun and Ashton was so pleased to know he was the first to get naughty with Calum.

The two quickly began kissing again and Calum was happy to see Ashton was very experienced. Of course, he didn't like knowing other men bought him lingerie or kissed him or probably spanked him. However, did they stay? No. He will, though, he will try his best to make sure Ashton never feels unloved.

He whispered compliments, calling him beautiful and gorgeous and just touching him all over. Surely this night gown might get a little dirty, but he's paying for it anyways and won't be the type to never pay for his responsibility. He just kissed Ashton and let Ashton ride him but you know, without actually riding since he's not on his díck.

In the end, Ashton was begging and whispering 'daddy' and 'please let me come' and Calum really loved to tease and he lightly pinched Ashton's right nipple, causing Ashton to moan loudly into his neck and the poor cashier hopefully didn't hear. If she did, she's probably really wet and Calum laughed at the thought inwardly, but was more turned on by the fact that Ashton was a really loud person and they weren't even in bed.

After he saw how tired Ashton was after that, he decided it was time to go and he's just going to buy everything and if it doesn't fit Ashton, it'll probably fit Luke. So, they left and Michael got some video games and Calum kissed him. He will give Michael more attention tonight. Along with Luke, of course.

-

When Luke was in his last class of the day, he was quite annoyed. He was the youngest of Calum's submissives and he felt a little out of place, because he's still in school and still learning while the others get to go out and be with Calum always. He wanted to drop out, but then he would be losing Calum along with that.

Their school is different, because while you start at the age of sixteen, you are still in regular school. So, he has his regular classes along with BDSM ones and that meant he will be learning math one second and then learn the difference between discipline, punishment and abuse.

Now, he loved learning about BDSM because it's something he enjoys, so he has an A in all those classes, but then he's basically failing math and he hoped he wouldn't be disciplined for that. Is it fair to be punished for failing a class? He felt like school shouldn't effect what Calum does to him.

However, he didn't know. It wasn't a rule, so he technically shouldn't be punished. At least, that's how he see's it. Luke sighed as he waited for the teacher to hand out handcuffs. They were learning how to get out of them incase of an emergency for the last few minutes.

The teacher said,"Now, it's preferred to use furry cuffs, as metals are more dangerous and painful. When using handcuffs in bed, what do you need?"

Luke raised his hand and said,"A safe word."

"And can you explain what a safe word is?"

"It's a word you plan ahead of time in case the submissive is uncomfortable or doesn't want to continue. It's better to use one not related to sex, so that the dominant isn't confused," Luke said proudly, seeing the girl next to him giggle and high-five him as he saw his teacher grin.

She nodded,"Yes, good job, Luke. And what if you're gagged in bed and also handcuffed?"

"You will use a signal, usually just shaking your head a lot or having some motion," He replied.

She seemed pleased and it always made him happy to please people. He really hoped she gave Calum a good report or something. He wanted Calum to know how good he was. Luke eagerly waited for the handcuffs and they get to finally use them now that he has an A.

The school works to where you learn how to use certain bondage items and safe ways to put them on. What positions are best with handcuffs. He liked being handcuffed to the bed-frame, since behind his back is uncomfortable to him. But, sometimes that hurts his wrists. Then again, he never used the furry handcuffs before.

When they were handed out, Luke turned to his partner who was a girl. Submissives have different lessons than versatiles and dominants. Dominants learned how to put them on, Submissives learned how to take them off in case they were left by an abusive dominant and needed to for an emergency.

The lady spoke as she handed a handcuff,"Take turns and try to help one another."

They nodded and Luke said as he handed the handcuffs to the girl,"Here, you can cuff me first."

She nodded and handcuffed him from behind. The furry handcuffs tickled him a little and he held in a giggle as he felt it. He hesitated and whispered,"I don't know what to do, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oi, you idiot," She laughed and rolled her eyes. "These are specific handcuffs made for BDSM. I assume your dominant has one? But, maybe not. They are actually very easy to escape from. But, let's just say you were handcuffed to the bed, it won't snap unless you roughly tug and twist a little."

Luke was confused, but he winced as he twisted his wrist and it hurt, but then he roughly tugged and let out a small pained sound as he felt them break. His eyes widened and he was happy to see he was out of them. His wrist was a little red, but nothing too bad and he then curled his fingers on the cuff on his other wrist and pulled, but it didn't quite work the same.

His teacher came by with a proud expression,"Good job, Luke. Here's the key."

He thanked her and then proudly helped his friendly submissive friend, who he now knew was named Madison. She had a dominant named Steph and they were adorable. Apparently they were new to this and despite her being older, she was a bit more lost than him. She just paid attention more.

They were from America, but moved to Australia considering they liked the weather more and it worked well since Madison's dominant had a job nearby anyways. Luke was happy to discuss their new lives and he explained having two other submissives in the house wasn't fun.

Sadly, their time was up and Luke said goodbye after she escaped the handcuffs. He saw Madison walk to her dominants car and her dominant was very beautiful. Steph had tan skin, dark hair that was dyed pink at the end and she seemed like she was a singer or record company owner. He couldn't tell.

His attention was taken when seeing Calum's car and he pouted when he saw the boys were with him. Luke walked older and he got in the backseat since Michael was in the front. He greeted Calum with a kiss and giggled as he leaned back, putting on his seatbelt.

Ashton asked teasingly,"How was school, Lucas?"

"Fabulous, Ashton," Luke faked a grin and gave him a thumbs up.

A groan left Calum's lips,"Enough with the sarcasm, boys. Now, by the time we get home it'll be four. I want everyone to put their clothes away and the bed should be there by now, so that's fine. But, I want the clothes away and Luke, you'll serve your punishment and then dinner should be done by then."

"I don't see why I have to be punished, sir. I did so good in school today, I even escaped the handcuffs and my teacher was very proud of me. Doesn't that make up for it?" Luke pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes.

Much to his dismay, Calum tsked,"Letting go of naughty behavior will make you feel like you can be excused for others. That's like saying if a person murders someone, it's fine if they helped with charity. You can't excuse a bad behavior just by doing a good task."

"I called him a slut, I didn't stab him," Luke grumbled and glanced at Ashton. "I wouldn't mind doing that, though."

Ashton said loudly,"Sir, Luke said he wanted to stab me!"

"No, I did not! He's lying!"

"Ow, sir! Luke pulled my hair!"

"Are you wearing panties?!"

"Sir, Luke's being a pervert!"

"Oh my God," Michael mumbled as he saw Calum gripping the steering wheel tightly. They continued arguing, Michael unable to hold in his anger and he then shouted,"Would you two brats shut up?!"

The car went silent, Calum parking at a redlight and they all gaped at the typically quiet boy. Ashton and Luke turned to him and Michael glared at them, then quickly turned forward and put on a blank expression as he politely placed his hands in his lap.

He said softly,"Thank you."

Calum cleared his throat,"It's official, Ashton and Luke -- you're both being punished when we get home."

"But, daddy I didn't do anything wrong," Ashton frowned.

Calum hesitated,"Michael, do you think he should be punished?"

"I don't think he broke a rule, sir. But, he was rude to Luke," Michael shrugged. "However, Luke was taunting him and he was just telling you what he was doing."

This led to Calum seeing Ashton anxiously looking at him and he glanced to Luke. "Alright, Ashton, you've been warned. Luke, your punishment will just increase. When we get home, I want you to go to the room and wait there for me, got it? Just strip and wait for me in the submissive position on the bed."

"What ar--"

"Luke."

"Sorry, daddy."

The car was quiet for the rest of the ride and Luke was nervously fiddling with his thumbs as he tried to think of what his punishment would be. He was hoping not spanking. Calum said he wouldn't spank him. He just didn't like it. But, Calum did seem really mad and he was being bad.

When they got home, Luke did as told and he saw the boys carrying their bags inside. Ashton seemed to have gotten a lot of lingerie and Michael got lots of more manly looking clothes. Not that clothes can be manly. But, he expected him to be more into girly things.

He saw the look on Calum's face and quickly went upstairs. Luke shut the door behind him and he frowned as he looked around. He was a little nervous, but stripped down and did as told. He got on the bed and was on his knees, placing his hands on them and lowered his head with a deep sigh as he waited for whatever might happen.

It took a while and he heard the two boys going to their rooms and nervously gulped. Soon, Calum walked in and he seemed pleased when seeing Luke waiting for him. Calum gave him a blank expression when Luke tried to smile and he shut the door to the sound proof room, walking over with a curious expression.

Calum sat down and he patted his lap for Luke to sit in. Calum lightly brushed his hand over the boy's body and tried to take in his beautiful posture, the smooth skin and the delicate look on his face. Luke looked so ready to take anything Calum gave him and he liked that.

"Now, love," Calum sighed and he told Luke with all honesty,"This is the first time I'm punishing you and the idea is that I never have to punish you, because I don't like doing it. It's not suppose to be nice. And, you're not suppose to want to be punished. It's a lesson for when you've been bad."

Luke nodded slowly,"What's my punishment, sir?"

"You're going to choose and if you can't, then I'm going to do it," Calum said with a stern expression. "You have ten seconds to choose off the list."

"But, I don't remember--"

"Nine, eight--"

"Where's the list?!"

"Don't raise your voice. Six, five--"

"I--I--" Luke panicked, trying to remember and he saw Calum's fingers going down to three. He said the first thing he could think of,"Spanking!"

Calum's eyes widened in surprise, recalling Luke saying he didn't like spanking. "Oh, are you sure?" Luke hesitated and slowly nodded as he felt his heart racing. Calum frowned, lightly bring his hand down Luke's back and feeling his soft skin,"You are okay with spanking?"

Luke took a deep breath, opening and closing his mouth. "Yes, daddy."

And why did he lie? He wasn't sure, but Calum eyed him suspiciously and slowly nodded. He moved his hands down to Luke's bum, telling him with a gentle, yet stern voice,"I'm going to spank you ten times, okay? And if it ever gets too much, just tell me and we'll stop. We can have a safe-word, just in case."

"Um, banana?" Luke offered as he tried to control his heart attack he's about to have.

"Good boy, it's almost a shame I need to punish you," Calum mentioned casually, his tone deep and harsh, but also with a hint of love, causing Luke's breath to catch in his throat. "C'mon up, love. Daddy needs to across his lap. Make your bum out and proud for me to spank."

Luke slowly moved around and draped himself over Calum's lap, bent over his thigh and biting his lip. He was spanked before, he knows what to do. He just doesn't like it and he should just say that, but he wanted to be good. And he said it, so he should take it. He knew Calum won't do it if he said he didn't want to, but he wanted to be good for him.

He waited in breathless anticipation for the first slap to land, breath expelling suddenly and noisily as it did, right across his right cheek. Luke bit his lip, trying to hold back a cry of pain. It wasn't that bad, Luke's really into pain kink. However, something about spanking didn't appeal to him. It somehow just hurt more than being handcuffed or pinched or fucked without being prepped.

He swallowed his whine as another one was layered just over the first, a little harder. Calum told him,"Count for me, baby, tell me what number we're on."

"T-Three," Luke choked out, the third and fourth were about the same, just on the left cheek.

Abruptly, a hard stroke landed on his right thigh, and he sucked in a sharp breath with a low whimper. And Luke couldn't couldn't do it. He just couldn't, he frantically shook his head and stood up, repeatedly saying banana and Calum's eyes shot to him as he looked at Luke with confusion.

He rushed over and pulled Luke back down, wrapping his arms around him,"Oh, love, what's wrong? What happened? Did I go too hard? Are you okay?"

"I just--I don't like it. I'm sorry, I don't like. Please don't make me do i-it, please," Luke pleaded, clinging onto him and hugging him tightly as tears fell. Were they from the pain of being spanked or the fear of possibly doing it again? He wasn't sure. "I'm so sorry, d-daddy. I'm sorry."

Calum shushed him gently, lying Luke down on the bed and kissing him softly. "No, don't ever apologize for not wanting to do something. I knew you didn't want to do it, love. Fuck, I should've just stopped. But, you said you wanted to and I thought maybe you wanted to try it. I shouldn't have done it knowing you once said no. Why didn't you just say you didn't want to?"

"I-I wanted to be good for you," Luke admitted with a small sniffle and wiped his nose shyly. "I'm so--"

"No, stop. Don't apologize," Calum pleaded, wiping his tear that fell. He saw Luke wince as he scooted and asked in guilt,"Does it hurt? I have some cream that'll make it hurt less and soothe you. I'm so sorry, baby. God, this is a terrible way to start off."

Luke shook his head and smiled timidly,"It's not your fault We have to start somewhere, don't we?"

As much as he is right, Calum still felt terrible and it was his fault. He's the dominant, he's suppose to know when it's too far and spanking seems so simple and easy. And it's like, the most common thing for BDSM. But, if Luke doesn't like it then that's that. He shouldn't have done it knowing he admitted to not liking it.

After Calum dug through his drawer, he grabbed the cream and laid down with Luke. He rubbed it in for him and Luke blushed, but sniffled more as he snuggled into Calum chest and the sting was slowly going away. It was going to be sore for a bit, but Calum went more gentle on him since it was their first time.

This was the aftercare. When in a BDSM relationship, you cannot simply fall asleep after performing extremely sexual and risky acts. A submissive needs to be loved and cared for, told how good they were and complimented so they knew their dominant cares about them and Calum did this.

He just kissed Luke and told him how sorry he was and making sure he was okay, because Luke tries to be brave and put on this act, but most of the time that's what it was-- an act. Luckily, it wasn't too serious. Well, everything is serious, but they stopped before it went too far and Luke was cared for.

So, they left the room after he was okay and they were gone for quite some time, but the boys didn't seem to mind. Luke went into the room and saw the place was very nice. Their walls were good, Ashton's bed was beautiful and his-- well, Calum said they will get him a new one.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw a pair of panties on the bed and went over. He picked them up and grimaced as he held them up,"Purple? Doesn't suit you."

"Shut up," Ashton snatched the underwear with a blush. "Calum says they're pretty."

Luke mocked him childishly and winced as he slowly sat down on the bed. The cream worked decently well, but it still hurt to sit. Ashton saw him and raised an eyebrow, but Luke grinned and Ashton just shook his head. He put a picture up of his family and Luke glanced to it, suddenly looking sad.

Before Ashton could question it, they were called down for dinner and he just shrugged it off. They went down and saw Michael already sitting at the table and the boy seriously was always on time for everything. Calum grinned and went to his side of the table, looking at them.

"Alright, as we eat, I want us to discuss some important things," Calum glanced to Luke and Luke shyly picked at his food. "As you know, I have said we will change the rule about speaking without permission. But, it won't go away. I will make the rule just for the play room. Meaning, you cannot speak in that room during sex or punishment without permission. Do you think that's fair?"

They said in sync,"Yes, sir."

"Good," Calum grinned. "Now, Ashton, do you want to shower with me tonight?" Ashton nodded eagerly and Calum turned to Michael,"And you can sleep with me tonight. Or I'll sleep in your room if you want to break in the new bed." He then chuckled,"That wasn't meant to be dirty. But, anyways, Luke you've done some bad things today and when you've done something wrong in the house, you will announce it and apologize when dinner is done."

Luke frowned,"In front of everyone?"

"Yes, so what have you done wrong?" Calum asked as if he didn't know.

Luke hesitated and Calum motioned him to stand. So, he did and quietly said,"I um, I was rude and insulted and threatened Ashton. It was jokingly and I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Good, angel," Calum said pleased. "That's another thing, petnames are very common for relationships and I think in the home, we should use them as a term to show we are in 'BDSM' mode. Whenever we're home, we are. When I call you boys by your petnames, you will know that you call me daddy or sir. It's like a signal."

Michael asked curiously,"What are our names?"

"Michael, you're kitten. Luke, you're angel. And Ashton, you're my babygirl," Calum grinned, kissing his hand since he was the closet.

Luke scoffed,"But, he's a boy." He saw Calum's glare and quickly said,"Sorry, sir."

A frown formed on Ashton's face and he looked down, seeming self-conscious now. He knew it was weird. He's a boy, but likes being called babygirl. However, he just liked it. It made him feel nice and beautiful. He felt loved and now, Luke was making him think it's not okay.

Despite this, he tried to ignore it and the rest of dinner was quiet. Ashton kept glancing at Michael and looking suspiciously. He was so quiet, sometimes Ashton forgot he was even there. However, something about him made Ashton feel like he's not who he makes himself out to be.

After dinner, Ashton went with Calum to the bathroom and the other boys took single showers. Ashton grabbed his pajama shorts from Victoria secret and tanktop. He was only wearing the nightie whenever he slept with Calum, because it's more sexual and felt better with him.

While Calum started the shower, Ashton stripped down and went in front of the mirror. He smiled as he looked at himself and he felt pretty. Calum made him feel pretty. When he turned he saw Calum naked and damn. He was so hot. Ashton was flustered as they stepped into the shower together and the hot water was nice against his body.

Calum told him with a smirk,"You're very beautiful, darling."

"Thank you," Ashton breathed out, looking at him with a grin.

There was a look in his eyes and Calum frowned,"What do you want to ask me?"

"I um, can I suck you off?" Ashton asked nervously, licking his lips. "I just, I like to suck people off, but I don't know if you just want to do things in the bedroom or if it's not allowed to be asked--"

He was cut off with a kiss and Calum muttered,"Baby, you can always suck me off. Anytime, anywhere. You asked and that's good. Now, you can very well suck my díck with those pretty lips of yours."

They shared a quick kiss and Ashton desperately got on his knees like he's meant to be there. He looks so fucking eager - cheeks flushed, hair damp, mouth already parted and open while waiting for the díck to be in his mouth and damn, Calum just wanted to fuck him up.

As Calum leaned against the wall, he quickly wanked to get himself at least half hard and Ashton looked at his hand with dilated eyes. When he was done, Ashton was wrapping a hand around Calum' throbbing díck, parting his lips and taking him eagerly in.

"Shit, yeah, just like that, c'mon," Calum encouraged with a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

Ashton set a fast pace, bobbing and sucking and making these deliciously obscene slurping noises every time he pulls up. One of Calum' hands grips behind Ashton's neck, the other twining into his wet curls and cupping the back of his head. Immediately, Ashton takes his hands off of Calum's hard on, dropping them by his side, giving permission to take control.

"So good," Calum said, and Ashton still manages to preen at the praise, looking so beautifully perverse with his lips stretched so nice around Calum's díck.

Calum tightens his grip and thrusts forward, testing the waters. He never did anything with Ashton and he may be in charge, but he still needed to know Ashton was okay and where he's at with this. Ashton gagged a bit, but doesn't protest - which made Calum know he was use to this.

Calum spreads his legs a bit wider and thrusts back in harder, pressing Ashton down to far that his nose brushes Calum's tummy where his happy trail was. Ashton gags again, rougher this time, but Calum doesn't stop. Calum fucked Ashton's mouth, loving the way Ashton choked and gagged and still took it, tears streaming down his pretty, rose-red cheeks and mixing with the water.

"Look so good like this," Calum breathed out as he looked at him. "So good at taking it, baby girl. You're so pretty with your fucking mouth all around me."

Ashton made a noise around Calum's díck that's somewhere between a moan and a cough, spit smearing his chin and dripping onto his chest where the water sprayed. Calum groaned, tossing his head back against the tiled wall and using Ashton's mouth harder, slamming Ashton's face down and loving the way Ashton moaned around him.

"Gonna come, baby doll," Calum warned and Ashton whimpered around the díck in his mouth. "Gonna bust all over your face, yeah? You want that?" Ashton makes a noise that sounds like confirmation, and Calum smirks. He drops his hold on Ashton, explaining with a simple, "Work for it then, babygirl."

Ashton doesn't miss a beat, pulling off Calum' díck to jerk him and tongue at his slit instead, knowing that if Calum's close, that's just the way to get him to come, and come hard. Ashton knew this, he knew what to do. He knew where to lick and suck and how to make a boy come hard.

"Fuck yeah, that's it y-yeah Ashton," Calum slurred, eyes clenching shut as he encouraged more. "Just a little more baby, yeah."

Ashton tips his head back, furiously jerking Calum' díck over his open mouth. It's the visual that does Calum in, coming suddenly in thick spurts over Ashton's lips and chin. Calum jerks himself lazily, working through his high. He never knew Ashton could look so hot with his come.

Calum watched Ashton's face, watches as his tongue darts out to taste and he shudders bodily. Calum feels something wet spurt out onto his feet and he gapes down at Ashton, wondering how the fuck the boy managed to come just from this. But then again, lots of submissives get off watching their dominants.

When Calum looks back to Ashton's face, Ashton looks frantic, wondering if he's going to be punished for coming without Calum's permission. Calum just smiles down at him, swiping his thumb through some of the come on Ashton's chin that he'd missed with his tongue, scooping it into Ashton's mouth between his red, puffy lips.

"Did I do good, daddy?" Ashton asked and god, his voice is so fucking wrecked.

Calum nodded with a small laugh,"Yeah, baby, so good. You were perfect," He praised, kissing him quickly since he figured his own come won't taste good. He lightly brushed his cheek,"Now, let's get you cleaned you, love."

Ashton grinned and he was happy when Calum washed his hair. The boy's fingers were long and dug nicely in his scalp, massaging gently. Ashton hummed and leaned into his body and Calum admired how beautiful he was, loving and caring for him. He was so gorgeous.

Calum never knew the day could be so perfect. He was so happy to see all the boys were amazing and he really loved Ashton's mouth and Michael's obedience and Luke's honesty that was slowly shining out. The trust was definitely building and he was proud of his three boys.

Sadly, nothing is ever perfect and Ashton learned this. After the shower, he smiled and let Calum dry him and help him into his panties and admire his pretty bottom, kissing him and tapping it cutely. Ashton blushed and laughed, ruffling his hair dry and then knelled next to the bed with Luke and Michael.

Calum simply said,"Okay, tomorrow I'm going back to work. Jack and Alex are coming over and they're going to be important in your life since they're important in mine. That means you must behave and whoever doesn't will be punished extremely if you embarrass me at all. Be on your best behavior, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He grinned and pecked each their lips. Calum told Michael as he gently caressed his cheek,"I'll be in bed in a minute, yeah kitten? Just need to lock up and I'll see you soon."

Michael nodded and Ashton furrowed his eyebrows. He saw Luke yawn and the blonde headed off to bed. However, Ashton was a bit confused and lingered back. He hesitated and just went to brush his teeth. Ashton had gotten an electric toothbrush and was happy to try it out.

After he finished, he wiped his mouth and gasped when seeing Michael leaning against the doorway. Michael grinned sweetly and Ashton hesitated,"Um, hi." He went to leave, but Michael stepped in front of him. "Bro, get the hell out of my way. I have to go to bed."

"Hm, cursing? Daddy wouldn't like to know you broke a rule," Michael frowned.

Ashton eyed him and snorted,"You know, this little act your putting up isn't working."

"I--I don't understand. What do you mean?" Michael's eyes were wide with confusion and he looked lost.

"Oh, shut up, Michael," Ashton laughed humorlessly and crossed his arms. "I'm not dumb, unlike Luke. I know you're probably worse than me and Luke put together. You shouting in the car? That broke my hesitation. You're fake, I can see it. And those kitten eyes of yours? Yeah, they're hiding nothing. So, don't act innocent around me."

Michael frowned as his eyes brimmed with tears,"I-I'm not, I don't -- I don't get what you mean."

"Aw, tears? This is really pathetic," Ashton sneered, shoving passed him. "Put on this show for daddy and he'll play, but not me. You're lying and it's really sad to know Calum took us in and you're taking advantage of him. He's being the best and you're nothing but the worst."

Ashton saw Michael's tears falling and yeah, some may think they're real, but he knew they weren't. He just shook his head in disbelief, because this is all fact. He's been with fake people before and it was something he can pick up. He didn't believe any of this and just left.

When Ashton walked out, he gave Calum a sweet smile and went to the room. He saw Luke already asleep and Ashton laid in his bed. It was hard to fall asleep knowing Michael was around. He felt like Michael wasn't a bad person, but he was doing something bad and that was acting like someone he's not.

He didn't know the reason behind it and he didn't know if it was a hundred percent true. But, he felt it deep inside that Michael wasn't this innocent little boy. Maybe to a certain extent, but not as part of his personality. And when Ashton went to sleep, he snuggled into his teddy bear and he wished he could find out what Michael's deal was.

While Michael happened to be in bed with Calum and being spooned with the man's strong arms around him. Calum had kissed his cheek and cuddled him tightly. Michael relaxed in the grip and Ashton's words kept repeating in his head as he smiled in Calum's arms, then smirked because maybe Ashton's right, but Michael's definitely going to be Daddy's favorite, so it didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

When the boys were told that Jack and Alex were coming over, they were very nervous for it. Ashton didn't really know what to do about the thought of meeting new people considering he's a very shy person. Despite being so outgoing, he's shy when meeting people that he's never met.

Of course, with Calum it was different since he was prepared to meet him. But, these two guys seemed a bit rude and he didn't want to judge, but one of them called him and the boys bitches over the phone. Apparently he meant it in the best way possible, but that's not how Ashton saw it.

Calum has been anxious all day and the boys have been on their toes, afraid to upset him. He's never had a 'boyfriend' meet his friends and now he has three, so it was probably even more nerve-wracking than usual. However, his friends seemed to think it was cool for him to be with three guys.

All day, they've been getting dinner together and cleaning the place. Calum had the maid and chef take a day off and the boys were doing it themselves. Calum didn't want to be an asshole, but he wanted to see how the boys were. They were being a little bitchy this morning, so he felt like some hard-work would whip them into shape.

That's why Ashton was in the kitchen with a cute apron on, cooking up some tuna casserole. Calum would come in and help, but Ashton mainly worked alone. He said he worked better on his own and didn't really want any help. It was a concentration thing and that was the code here. Michael and Luke would be distracting him.

So, Michael and Luke just went over and they cleaned and decorated the dining room. It was weird since Jack and Alex were nothing special, just friends. But, Calum wanted to show how good his babies are and what they can do. Which is be the best submissives ever.

Luke, Michael and Ashton were all good that day and Calum was very proud. They didn't talk back, just did as told and Calum never knew they could be so sweet and loving. Calum gave them all many kisses that day and was planning on making their night worth it if they kept it up. He's only done things with Ashton so are and needed to make sure his other babies were pleased as well.

It was weird to see Luke behaving, but he was and Calum was really proud of him. He went to school and came back, working his ass off and kneeling before asking Calum something important like where the dishes had to go and what he should do next to clean the place.

Meanwhile, Calum just went into the boys rooms and picked out their outfits for them. Calum was a classy guy and he liked to dress neatly when having guest over. Even if it's just Jack and Alex. So, he made sure he got the best outfits he could think of and went through their drawers, smirking when seeing Ashton having panties tucked away.

It was hard to pick from Luke's clothes, considering they still haven't went shopping. He was thinking of taking him shopping tomorrow after school. So, he just went and grabbed a plaid red and black shirt that would look nice under a leather jacket (which he won't wear during dinner) and nice black pants.

After putting that out, he got Ashton a grey, plaid blazer and grey shirt underneath with black pants as well. Lastly, Michael was going to wear a nice, plain suit and a tie. Calum was just wearing his grey suit and it was all going to look beautiful. His three boys going to be polished and pristine with their pretty faces.

He's never seen them out of plain clothes other than when they wore the school uniforms. But, even then, they just wore a button up and pants. So, he was very excited to see them like that. All hot and sexy with their fancy clothing. He was so proud to call them his.

When he went downstairs, he was confused as he saw Luke and Ashton arguing once again. Ashton wore his shorts and had his legs shaved, an apron on and looking like he was about to slap Luke with a spatula. While Luke was red in the face with anger and Michael was in the corner with a frown, wiping a plate down.

Calum rolled his eyes and asked loudly,"Alright, what happened now?!"

"Luke was messing with my food! I was trying to cook peacefully and he just walked in here, sniffing the dam-- I mean, dang casserole," Ashton exclaimed, shoving Luke out of the way so he could check the time.

The blonde retorted as he pouted,"I was just asking to taste it! It smelled so fucking good."

"Luke," Calum snapped, walking over and lifted the boy's chin. "What did I say about cursing?"

Luke whined,"I'm just hungry!"

"Well, you know what? I'm sick of you and Ashton fighting. Both of you," Calum stepped back and motioned between the two. "In separate corners for thirty minutes. Now."

Ashton gaped in disbelief,"I did nothing wrong, I was just cooking and Luke walked over sniffing my food! Why should I be punished? I was just--"

A small smack on his bum was felt and Ashton jumped, frowning at Calum. The boy took Ashton's spatula and said with a raised eyebrow,"The more you argue the more time I'll add. It's just thirty minutes, yeah? So, get your butt over to the corner and strip down. Face to the wall, boys."

"Naked?" Luke grimaced. "But, then the boys will see me..."

"Exactly. It's not like you boys haven't seen each other anyways," Calum retorted, leading them over with his hands on the small of each of the boy's backs. He pointed to one corner,"Luke, you stand there." Then pointed to the diagonal corner,"And Ashton, you go over there. If I hear you boys talking, I won't hesitate to punish you further."

It took a minute, but the boys reluctantly went over to the corner and hesitated. Calum crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to strip. Ashton shrugged and just grinned as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his nice torso. He then tugged down his shorts and revealed he wore red panties Calum got him and teasingly pulled them down as well with a smug expression.

Calum saw Ashton walk to his corner and the boy stood, facing the wall and his cute bum was in plain sight. Calum turned to Luke who was nervous and eyeing Ashton. He wasn't as confident as him. His body wasn't as pretty. He's not tan and his bum isn't cute and he doesn't like to shave and he's just not pretty.

But, he just quickly stripped down and awkwardly shifted under Calum's gaze as he pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. Calum smiled and nodded in confirmation when seeing the boy. Luke timidly turned, not wanting to be further humiliated and yeah, his bum isn't as big as Ashton's. But, Calum loved it anyways and he walked over, giving him a pat. Not a spank, but a small little pat as if to say stop being so insecure.

After the boys were in the corner, Calum went over and he saw Michael sitting at the table and wiping off some plates. They were the fine china plates that Calum only uses for special occasions and he missed the smirk on Michael's face when walking into the room, because Michael quickly smiled sweetly at him and his green eyes shimmered brightly.

Michael greeted kindly,"Hi, sir. Should I continue wiping the plates?"

"I think that's enough," Calum said and pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek. "Why don't we check on dinner and start on desert? You can choose what we'll have for desert."

Michael nodded and got up, placing the plate away. Calum led him by the hand to the kitchen and they passed by the living room. A smirk formed on Michael's lips when seeing the two boys were already getting bored and annoyed of standing in the room, both so hyper and unable to stand still.

Calum checked the time, trying to make sure he knew when the time was over. When he grabbed some desert options from the cabinet, he saw Michael patiently waiting, hands folded behind his back and finally. Someone with patience. It seems like Ashton and Luke never have that, but he still cares for them all.

"Alright, kitten. What do you want? We have brownies, cupcakes and cookies?" Calum held up three boxes of the food and despite being rich, he can't cook so he when his chef is off, he gets cheap and easy things to make. These were all just easy bake food.

Michael grinned and walked over, checking the flavors. He lightly bit his bottom lip and shyly pointed to the cupcakes. "Can we make cupcakes? With sprinkles?" He then scooted close, fluttering his eyelashes cutely and jutted his bottom lip out in a pout,"Please daddy?"

"Course, baby," Calum pecked his full lips and smiled. "Now, get out the ingredients for me and I'll get the bowl."

From then on, Calum and Michael both began working together to cook. Calum checked on the boys, seeing their nude selves nearly squirming and struggling to stand still. He knew this punishment worked for them easily. He didn't think it would for Michael, though.

Standing in a corner seems so simple, but for thirty minutes? And in a silence? When you're a hyper-active person? It wasn't fun at all and that's the thing. It's so boring to stand in a corner, especially when you're a little embarrassed from being naked. And when you hear a fellow submissive being all cute and flirty with your dominant.

After they started making the cupcakes, they put it in the oven and Michael giggled as he licked the spoon. Calum fondly watched, seeing him lick around the spoon, his tongue rather small but not really. He wasn't sure. It was just cute, like a kitten and the nickname fit him so well.

When everything was being cleaned up, Calum went behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. Michael blushed at the attention as he washed the dishes and Calum kissed his neck repeatedly, emitting cute shrieky sounds from the boy's mouth.

"You know, you've been a very good boy today so far," Calum said, hot breath fanning over Michael's ear. "Well, you're actually always good. So good for me..." He slowly trailed his hands down to Michael's hips and gave them a soft squeeze,"I don't know how to thank you for being so good. Do you want anything specific?"

Michael turned slowly, flushed as he asked,"S-Sexually?"

"Whatever you want," Calum shrugged, smirking as he looked at his boy.

A grin formed on Michael's lips and he hesitated, eyes darting to where the two boys were still in their corners. He asked Calum while wrapping his arms around his neck,"Can you um, maybe rím me...? Tonight? Or not, you know. Like, if -- if you don't like that."

"Fuck, baby," Calum pressed his lips to the boy's chastely and nodded eagerly as his hands slid to Michael's back pockets, slipping them in to pull them closer. "I'm a hundred percent for that. Anytime, anywhere. Well, not now cause the guys should be here very soon. But, tonight...this," He lightly squeezed Michael's bum and kissed his neck,"Is mine and I'll have you coming in minutes."

Michael's breath caught in his throat, but sadly Calum just pecked his lips once more before patting his bum and left with a wink. Michael nearly stumbled back, so over-taken by emotions from what Calum just said. He saw Calum walking to the boys and shook his head slowly as he tried to catch his breath.

When Calum went back to the boys, he saw them squirming and moving from foot to foot as if they had to pee. But, he knew it was just how they were as people and it was weird to see that. Calum needed them to be more obedient, but he knew sometimes people can't help it.

Instead of complaining, he tried to just understand and walked over. He went to Ashton and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders from behind, slowly rubbing them as he asked sternly,"Ashton, can you please tell me what you did wrong to be placed in the corner?"

"I um, I..." Ashton tensed as he felt Calums' hands lower down his arms. He closed his eyes and took a breath,"I was rude and snapped at Luke. I didn't treat my fellow submissive with respect."

Calum smiled,"Good, babygirl. Now give me a kiss and apologize to Luke, then go upstairs and change, yeah? The guys should be here soon."

Ashton smiled, leaning up and pecking Calum's lips softly. He then went and grabbed his clothes, going over to Luke. The blonde tensed as he heard Ashton say with a sigh,"Listen, I'm...I'm sorry for being rude to you. I shouldn't have been so harsh and just asked you to not eat the casserole."

"I'm sorry for eating your food," Luke frowned, eyes trying to stay with Ashton's, but slowly lowering down the boy's body. He then shook his head and grinned,"But, I'm glad we're talking now."

Ashton nodded and walked off. It wasn't weird for him to be naked since his old submissive use to always making him walk around nude. It was a rule. But, he was hoping that didn't happen here. Sometimes he loves to be nude, but sometimes he also feels the nude to cover up.

Luckily, Calum wouldn't do that and the boy turned, facing Luke. He did the same and placed his hands on Luke's shoulder,"Now, baby, why were you in the corner?"

"I said a bad word," Luke said simply. He then added,"Daddy."

"And...?"

"I was rude to Ashton."

Calum nodded and grinned,"Good, I hope you show some respect to my friends tonight. They need to see how good my babies are. Now, give me a kiss and go put on the outfit I picked out, yeah? It's nice and I think you'd look very hot in it. It fits you very well."

With that said, all the boys were now in the rooms and changing. Calum felt so happy to know this punishment went well without a problem. If this keeps up, they may not need to be punished often. That was the goal, at least, and Calum was very happy Michael was doing good and Ashton only was punished once.

Sadly, Luke was being difficult. Punished twice already? It was sad that this had to happen. Luckily it was just small things, nothing extreme or else he would be getting tied up. He was trying to avoid this, especially considering they're having guests and he needed the boys on their best behavior.

Speaking of, Jack had texted and said he and Alex were on their way. So, Calum checked on the cupcakes and saw they were almost done. He went upstairs quickly and changed into his suit. He grinned at his appearance and fixed up his hair, trying to get the fringe brushed to the side a little.

Once it was perfect, he heard the boys were nearly done and went downstairs to get the cupcakes out while waiting for them. It felt like such a professional dinner and that's what Calum is. He's professional and likes to make sure the boys have someone to care for them and make sure everything is done right.

When he went to put the cupcakes away, he heard steps rushing down the stairs and grimaced at how it sounded like a herd of elephants. He raised an eyebrow as he heart arguing and went to snap, but then tensed as he saw the three beautiful boys walking in a line down the stairs.

Luke was first, being the tallest, and looked hot in his plaid outfit, everything so tucked and beautiful and hair in a cute little quiff. While Michael looked handsome in his suit and shyly smiled at him. And then Ashton was gorgeous, having a slightly larger blazer on that made him look sexy.

Calum stepped forward and gave them each a sweet kiss on the lips, saying a compliment with each; gorgeous, handsome, beautiful. And they all thanked him each time. It was the best thing in the world, being able to compliment someone and make them feel happy.

Before anyone could speak, there was a loud knock and Calum rolled his eyes and knew it was the boys. He ordered his babies to sit down on the couch in their order (Luke, Michael, Ashton) and then went over to the door. He made sure they did as told and then opened the door.

"We're here, bro!" Jack called out and grinned as he walked into the room, Alex in tow with an eye roll.

The two had on their suits as well, knowing Calum well enough to be prepared for that. Alex was shorter than the boy, but managed to accomplish his goal of wrapping his arm around his shoulder. And Calum then realized he's shorter than Luke, but he certainly dominates him. Or he will.

Calum grinned and allowed his friends in, shutting the door behind them. Jack and Alex glanced at the three boys on the couch and they were all sat politely. Backs straight, hands in their laps and smiling slightly. Calum proudly led the two friends over to where his boys were sat.

He told them,"Alex, Jack-- these are my boys." He pointed to each as he introduced,"Luke, Michael and Ashton. Aren't they the most handsome people in the world?"

All the boys blushed under the intense gazes and Alex shook his head in disbelief at his friend,"When you said you had three boyfriends, I thought it was just a joke."

"Nope," Calum motioned for them to stand up and the three did as told. "You told me to do it and I accept all the meet-ups with each boy. And I couldn't choose, so I was like fuck it-- I'll take all of them." he went over and pecked each his boys' cheeks till they were red in the face.

Jack nodded slowly,"Of course. You selfish little bastard."

Calum grinned and motioned for them all to follow him to the dining room. "Anyways, let's get dinner started. Ashton, my love, made us casserole and according to Luke, it's amazing. So, let's all take a seat and enjoy the night. Boys, your seats moved for tonight."

They nodded and Calum was at the head of the table with Jack at the opposite end. Luke and Alex sat together along with Michael and Ashton on the other. The food was in the middle and they all had their own plates, so they served themselves. Calum, Jack and Alex first of course.

After everyone got their food, there was a tension in the air as the boys ate quietly. Jack and Alex both looked at each of the boys secretly and Calum didn't like how they flickered their eyes between the three. Because, why are they looking down on the boys like that? It seemed like they weren't approving.

Finally, Jack asked the three,"So, um, how did you guys get into the BDSM life?"

"Um," Ashton looked at Calum for permission and once it was granted, he smiled. "Ever since I was little I liked being controlled and just...told what to do. I really like feeling safe. And when I got my first boyfriend, I wanted him to pin me down and fuck me with handcuffs."

Alex choked,"O-Oh."

"Yeah! And I kept wanting to steal his sister's panties cause they were really pretty and it was a little awkward and he wasn't rough enough," Ashton shrugged. "So, I went online and found this school and decided to go to it. It was nice and I felt so at place."

Luke nodded in agreement,"My story is pretty similar. But, it was with a girl and she wasn't being very dominate? So, I just started asking questions to my friends and they told me I'm kinky and then I went and found stuff out. And some...stuff happened and I needed a home and school...it was just complicated."

"I-I just really liked to be pinned down and told what to do," Michael timidly spoke and Ashton mentally rolled his eyes at how innocent he was acting.

Calum smiled sweetly, taking a bite of his food. He chewed before saying proud,"My boys are all very experienced. It's beautiful to know they already understand everything. Of course, I need to whip some into shape," He glanced at Luke,"But, it'll be great. Right boys?"

They all nodded with smiles and dinner was quiet after that. It's like all Jack and Alex needed to feel better was to know why so they can get to know them more. Of course, that does make sense. Calum was sort of the same. He knew that it was more of a 'need to understand so I can like you' thing.

That's why he allowed the boys to answer and he was happy to know that Jack and Alex were more comfortable with his boys. Because, how can you be with someone your friends don't like? It's impossible. Life would be so hard, but it was fine now that he knew his boys all got along.

There were still some problems, of course. His submissives were a bit of a...complicated bunch. No one seemed to get along anymore. For some reason, Ashton and Michael don't like one another, but they were getting there. They just had some tension and they will learn to deal with it.

As of now, things were fine. Nothing bad was happening and they were working out well. It was just a little tension that can be dealt with and as long as his friends and submissives were good, then Calum was good. And Calum is daddy and his babies always need to make sure he's good.

-

After dinner, let's just say, desert was fine and everything. But, there was this problem with Ashton and Luke and they kept glaring at one another as if they were going to kill each other. Calum didn't know what happened, but it wasn't good and they weren't happy.

He was unaware of how to react towards this. They weren't saying anything, so he can't punish them. But, they weren't talking to Alex or Jack and Michael was the only one being respectful and having a conversation with them. So, he needed to know what was wrong with them.

Ashton was usually cheerful and seemed like a chatter-box, so he expected him to hold a conversation with the boys, but he wasn't. He was just sitting there and had his arms crossed. He wasn't even talking to anyone and it was like he wasn't the same person as he was hours ago.

Did Calum miss something? He felt like while he was talking to Jack and Alex, Luke and Ashton said something and now everything felt so tense. He really didn't like that. His boys were suppose to be angels and making a good impression. But, now they were coming off as rude and he didn't want them rude.

While Michael was telling Jack and Alex about some project he did in bondage class, he went to where Ashton and Luke were sat on the love seat. He held both his hands out and the boys hesitated, but took them timidly. Calum led them out of the room with a 'be right back' to his friends.

It was weird taking two of the boys, but he really needed to talk to them. This is getting annoying, the two boys hating each other, and he didn't need to deal with this shit. Well, he did since they're his babies, but he couldn't do this now and it was getting on his nerves.

When they got to the play room, he shut the door and raised an eyebrow at the two boys as they sat down. He motioned to the floor and they were confused, but got into position and went on their knees. They placed their hands on their thighs and Calum nodded in confirmation.

"Boys, what's going on? Why are you acting like brats throughout dinner?" Calum asked, not holding back. He needed them to know he wasn't happy with them.

Ashton flinched and hesitated,"We're just...upset, daddy."

"We wanted you to pay attention to us. But, you were talking to Michael and Alex and Jack," Luke admitted, nervously fiddling with his fingers when seeing their dominant was upset. "I'm sorry, daddy. But, Ashton was also just being a jerk and he wasn't letting me sit next to you and he was being rude."

Ashton scoffed,"I was not, I said to stay seated because you were talking to Jack. I promise, sir."

"He's lying! He was trying to get your attention and no let me have any," Luke snapped. "He's so jealous, I swear. No matter what, he's always trying to get more attention than me. That's why he was acting so sweet when he apologized to me. He's so fake, I swear."

As they continued arguing, Calum wasn't pleased. He shook his head, jaw clenching and saw how they were being very stubborn. No matter what, the two were not going to like each other and Calum had to accept that. But, he wasn't going to allow all this fighting between them.

It's one thing to not get along, it's another to argue and fight. If they were going to keep fighting, they weren't going to be allowed around anymore. He wasn't going to let this continue. He didn't regret having them live with him, but perhaps he should make them understand what punishment actually is.

He shouted loudly,"Ashton, Luke-- Shut up!"

The two jumped at his loud voice and looked scared for their life. Ashton quickly apologized,"I-I'm sorry daddy, I was just--"

"No. You've been here for three days and already you two are causing problems. I don't regret having you here, but if you're going to act like brats I'll treat you like them. Get the fuck on the bed, right now," Calum ordered, voice stern as he pointed to the bed. Ashton and Luke quickly got up and rushed to the bed. "Strip. Bare naked."

They hesitated and looked at one another, but Calum narrowed his eyes. So, they just ignored that they were both in bed together and just started stripping down. They seem to be getting naked a lot today. But, neither were thinking much of that and just tried doing as told.

Once they nude, they went into the submissive position on their knees and Calum walked over to his collection of toys. Nothing hardcore, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. But, he did find what he needed and grabbed the items. He placed them on the bed and the boys gulped when seeing handcuffs and cockríngs.

Calum crossed his arms,"Obviously nothing is working. No matter what I do, you two keep arguing and I need you to learn to follow the rules. Standing in a corner may not work right now, so I need to step it up. Get up and move to the headboard. Arms up, got it?"

Ashton did it first and slowly went to where the metal headboard was. He raised his hands above his head so that Calum could cuff him. He slipped the handcuffs through the metal and there was a click when he locked it and Calum grinned. He got the ríng.

This was used to make sure the boys don't come. It was to restrict them and it was only dangerous when one too tight for too long. Calum was aware of how long is too long and he was going to make sure it was off before then. For now, he just slipped it on Ashton's shaft and Ashton tensed, gulping as he saw Calum smirk while giving his half hard-on a tug. Ashton is so sensitive and gets turned on easily.

However, Luke was sat there with his lips parted, seeing Calum give Ashton another tug as the boy made a whiny sound. Luke shifted and he quickly held his hands up to be handcuffed as well. Calum did the same for Luke, only he made sure the ring was a little tighter considering he was being a little more naughty than Ashton.

After this, he sat up and he told the boys strictly while placing a hand on each of their bare thighs,"Now, you boys are going to sit here quietly and your punishment is that you can't come tonight. Seems easy, but...Michael and I are going to have a little fun. Because you two were bad, you don't get to have any fun tonight and you will see what you missed out on."

"W-We have to watch you and Michael have sex?" Luke pouted and groaned when tugging on the handcuffs. "B-But, that's not fair! You barely even touched me, but Ashton gets to blow you and now you and Michael --"

Calum lightly tapped his thigh,"Hey, no whining. That's why you don't get anything. You've been very rude and disrespectful ever since you got here. Be good and you'll get to have some alone time. For now, you'll see what's in store and no talking. From here on out, no one is allowed to talk in this room without my permission."

Ashton asked quietly,"How do we get to ask for permission if we can't talk?"

"Just look at me and I'll be able to tell," Calum shrugged, leaning forward and pecking both their lips. He told them both quietly,"Don't even try to get off. No rubbing with your thighs-- nothing. You will be quiet and you will watch, because you need to see what happens when you're good...got it?"

They nodded and he got up, seeing the two boys handcuffed to the bed. He was proud to see them quiet and he walked out, going downstairs. It was nice to know there are ways to get them under control. Hopefully this punishment will be bad enough that they won't act up again.

Calum went downstairs and he expected to see Jack and Alex talking to Michael. However, all he saw was Michael on the couch with his hands in his lap and sitting patiently. He looked towards Calum with a small smile and Calum was lost. He glanced around, trying to find the guys, but they weren't there.

Michael explained softly,"They said they had to leave and didn't want to disturb your naughty times, sir."

"Oh, they're smart," he laughed and went over, taking Michael's hands. He pulled the boy up and told him with a peck on the lips,"Alright, kitten. I need you to understand that...this may be strange, but I'm sure you understand. We're going to go and have our fun time together--"

"Yay," Michael grinned, eyes lighting up.

However, Calum added with a sympathetic smile,"Don't interrupt me, babe. We'll have that fun time, but we're going to have a small audience. Ashton and Luke need to be punished and I think the best way to do so is for them to watch us without being able to get off. But, if you're not comfortable with that..."

"Yes!" Michael said way too quickly. He saw Calum's confused look and hesitated, saying with a sweet voice,"I-- I mean, whatever you want daddy...I don't mind. As long as I get to be with you, that's all that matters." he leaned his head on Calum's shoulder,"I just want to be with you."

So, Calum grinned and he turned off all the lights downstairs while locking the doors. He then grabbed Michael's hand, leading him upstairs. Neither were really talking or even sure what to expect. Michael knew Calum was going to rim him, but did he really want to in front of the boys?

Either way, they ended up in the room and Calum instructed Michael to strip down. Michael was staring at the two naked boys, seeing they had rings on and gulped. Ashton was hard and Luke was nearly half hard. Calum grinned and went over, making sure the rings were on and maybe teasing them a little with his thumb brushing against the tip.

A smirk formed on his lips at the high whines leaving their lips. Calum went over and he stripped down to just his boxers. He saw Michael on his knees, waiting patiently. Considering the bed was huge, he thought there would be more room. But, sadly they were all over six feet tall.

He motioned for Michael to get on the bed and told the other two,"Ashton, Luke sit up and make room."

When they looked confused, Calum rolled his eyes and got on the bed. He crawled over, lifted Ashton a bit and apologized when Ashton winced. He had him curl up a bit and did the same to Luke. Once they were good, Calum went over and had Michael lay down. His head was between Ashton and Luke, nervously getting more comfortable.

Calum said lastly,"Remember, Ashton and Luke-- no getting off. You're not allowed to come tonight. Eyes open and watch. If I see you looking away, you'll get even more punished." They nodded and Calum scooted down, lightly brushing Michael's thighs,"Alright, kitten. The safe word is banana. But, I don't think you'll need it. It's just in case. Now, tell daddy what you wanted again?"

"R-Rim me please, daddy," Michael gulped, nearly trembling already at the thought of Calum's tongue.

The request was so sweet and Calum nearly had a cavity. He nodded and leaned up, pressing his lips to the boy's eagerly. He kissed him deeply, allowing his tongue to roam the boy's mouth and Michael moaned deeply as he wrapped his legs around Calum's waist.

But, Calum pulled back with a grin and he scooted down, unwrapping Michael's legs. Calum kicked off his boxers and the two handcuffed boys were watching with dark eyes as Calum glanced at them then back at Michael. Calum smirked, kissing down Michael's neck till reaching his happy trail.

It was just so...different with people watching. Calum had to impress, to make Michael come from just his tongue and he felt like he can do that. He can. So, Calum knew just how to and he let his tongue drag across Michael's hard-on till it teased at the tip and Michael's thighs were nearly trembling.

“Feet flat on the bed,” Calum breathed out hotly, breath hitting Michael's shaft. “And hands above your head. Don’t come until I say you can.”

Michael tensed, but did as told and his arms were long, so he slipped them between the mattress and headboard slightly, gripping there. Calum nodded and he scooted down so he was more comfortable. Calum clutched the younger boy’s bum, fingers digging into the soft skin, heart pounding tightly in his chest.

He saw Ashton and Luke nervously looking away, but Calum smacked his hand on Michael's cheek lightly, causing the boy to let out a gasp of surprise. He smiled when seeing the boys paying attention and he pressed a small kiss to the red mark as an apology, not missing the low pant coming from the boy below him as blew a puff of air against the rim.

Michael was quaking in his hold, head falling over to stare out the window across the nightstand, the night sky looming in on them. After a few short moments, Calum’s tongue licked a fat stripe across Michael’s hole, but never fully breaching. He swirled it around a bit, teasing Michael with the tip, and then pushed all the way in, squeezing tightly at the boy’s ass.

Michael wasn’t quiet in the least, making loud little 'uh uh uh's, which took Calum by surprise considering he's usually quiet. Calum’s tongue began pushing in and out of his skinny body with ease, fingers digging little craters into the sheets. He couldn’t help but push back onto Calum’s face, eyes shut and mouth wide, open in gratification.

"O-Oh, daddy, more p-please," Michael whined, voice higher than Calum's ever heard. Who knew such a deep voice could go so high? It really was strange, yet hot to hear as Michael clenched his eyes shut even more,"F-Faster, please. More. More. M-More, want more."

Calum pumped his tongue in and out of him, not able to hold back and he twisted his tongue in obscene ways, wanting to hear more of Michael's pretty sounds. He was absolutely drunk on the high of it all; his baby’s voice was music to his ears, all desperate and throaty.

He then reached for his own hard-on, trying to get himself off from Michael's sound. He fondled himself once, then twice, fucking Michael with his tongue simultaneously. It was almost inebriating, by the sound of the other boy letting out a shuddering breath, to a smooth body losing control in his grip, all underneath his haughty gaze.

Michael let out a sad whimper when Calum let go of his cock and stopped licking him out.He went to ask what was wrong, but then was gasping. Calum pulled Michael’s legs apart, lifting him up halfway and draping the long limbs over his shoulders. He spread Michael open and prodded his tongue inside once again, this angle much easier than before.

He slid a finger inside of him, beside his tongue, and then added another, stretching him wide open. Michael thrashed violently in his grasp, as he fingered and tongue-fucked him at the same time. The two boys in the handcuffs were struggling, desperately wanting to get off as they saw and heard how hot the scene was.

“Oh fuck, d-daddy fuck,” Michael began to sob loudly, beautiful face turning red. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his head thrown back against the sheets, hair sticking around his sweaty and angelic face, tears pouring out from his crying eyes as he tried to will himself not to come.

Calum backed up to give himself more room, scissoring Michael open along with his tongue. The younger male could barely form any words at this point, babbling to Calum about how good it felt being eaten out and how wicked his tongue and fingers were. It was amazing how gorgeous a person could look while being eaten out.

His little Michael with dyed hair sticking to his red face, puffy bitten lips and hard-on throbbing, straining and leaking against his tummy, looked like something you would find in a naughty video. It was hard enough for him not to come right then and there, just from ogling at Michael’s beautiful, young body on display.

Calum pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of Michael’s flushed body, licking at one of his pink, little nipples. He took one into his mouth, sucking on the puckered flesh, and pinching at the other one. He gave it a tiny nip, dragging his mouth away and up to whisper into Michael’s ear, “God, kitten, you look so gorgeous right now. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

"P-Please, d-daddy need to -- want to," Michael whined desperately, barely able to speak.

Calum nodded and he glanced at his other two struggling babies. He then smirked and just went back to Michael's ass. He reached down, spreading the boy's cheeks once more and licking feverishly, tongue swirling around the rím before sucking, licking and biting until he finally allowed Michael to come right after him.

Michael came with a cry of Calum's name and the room went silent after Michael let himself go. Calum proudly pulled away, mouth wet and lips red from how hard he was trying to get the boy to wait. He got up and grabbed a cloth from the drawer next to the bed, wiping himself down and tossed it in the corner.

He got another and crawled onto the bed, seeing how dazed and tired Michael looked. He wiped the boy down, kissing him slowly to show his love and affection. Seeing Michael all loopy was the best and he nuzzled his nose against Michael's, the younger boy giggling a bit.

"You were so good, baby. So good for me," Calum mumbled sweetly, allowing himself to become a good boyfriend as part of their lifestyle. This was soft compared to what they were going to do in the future, but it's better to start aftercare now so that it will be more natural later.

Michael smiled at the compliment and said sleepily,"Mm, good for you?"

"Always, lovely," Calum whispered, peppering the boy's face with kisses.

He looked up and saw the two boys watching with frowns and knew he had to care for his other babies as well. So, he gave Michael one last kiss before getting up and scooting to the boys. He grabbed the key from the night stand and unlocked them with a sympathetic smile.

Ashton let out a breath of relief and grimaced at the ring around his hard-on. Calum went to take it off, but he looked at Ashton and he said with a stern expression,"When I take this off...you're not allowed to come, do you understand? Don't touch yourself. You'll go take a shower, a nice and cold one, and I'm trusting you to not do anything."

"I-I promise, I won't touch myself, sir," Ashton said, wanting the ring off. It didn't hurt too bad, but being hard and not being able to do anything is torture.

When Calum looked at Luke, the blonde nodded also,"I-I promise, I won't either, daddy."

After that was established, he took the rings off the boys and they both looked relieved but still pained considering they're so turned on and can't do anything. Calum saw they were exhausted and he knew he can't just care for them like normal considering that would make all this useless, so he just lightly brushed his fingers across their jaw for some affection, but not too much.

He told them with a steady voice,"You both did very well, yeah? No more arguing or else this will happen again. Did you like seeing me please someone else and not allowing you to get off?" They shook their heads and he smiled,"Exactly. Now both of you, off to the showers. No talk tonight. Just come in and give me a quick kiss, okay?"

They nodded again and the two slowly got up, going to take showers in the separate bathrooms. Calum was going to trust that they don't do anything they're not allowed to. He would be able to tell, hopefully, knowing because they would look relieved after getting off.

Calum looked down and chuckled when seeing Michael had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing his wash cloth and went to the bathroom where Luke was showering. He was pleased when not seeing steam since that meant he was taking a cold shower and he rinsed the wash cloth with warm water.

After going back to the room, he lightly wiped the boy down, making sure all the sweat was mainly gone. He can shower in the morning. Calum smiled and he lifted the boy up. He was heavy and naked, but he can deal with it. Calum was just gonna let Michael sleep with him again since both the boys were being naughty and didn't deserve a cuddle that night.

When laying the naked and sleeping boy down, he covered him with a blanket and pressed a small kiss to his slightly swollen lips, then changed into some boxers. He'll probably end up showering with Michael in the morning as well.He's not trying to show favoritism, he just felt like Michael was the only boy being good at the moment.

As he laid down, he waited for the two goodnight kisses and grabbed his phone. Tomorrow was his first day back to work since they lived with him and that meant Michael and Ashton would be left alone. He needed to set some rules. And maybe some cameras. But, he felt like that would be rude.

Soon, he saw two boys walking in with their sweet faces. They didn't look relieved, so he trusted they didn't get off. Calum smiled as he pursed his lips for his kisses. Luke pecked his lips first, then Ashton and he grinned. They looked so cute and adorable in their pajamas, it made him want to cuddle them.

"Goodnight, lovelies," He said and gave them a kiss on each cheek.

When they repeated the night's, the two left and Ashton trailed behind. He looked back with a grumble when seeing Michael was asleep and with Calum again. Ashton shook his head with a huff, following Luke and going to his own bed with a pout on his lips.

It wasn't fair, he never got to sleep with Calum. He wanted to cuddle and snuggle with him as well. But, of course that wasn't happening since everyone else did first and he never gets to do anything. He did get to suck the boy off, but he wanted love without sexual things as well.

Much to his surprise, Luke asked quietly in the dark room from his bed,"Are you going to sit up, thinking all night or are you going to turn off the light?"

Ashton was confused, but remembered he had a side-lamp that had a light on and blushed a little. He reached over and turned it off, laying down. The room was once again quiet, but Ashton couldn't sleep. He just wanted to have Calum cuddle and hold him as well. He mainly got sexual pleasures, but nothing cuddly like Michael and Luke.

Ashton hesitated before whispering in the room,"Luke?" He heard a hum and then turned to face Luke's bed, unable to make out his face,but asked,"Do you ... Do you think Michael is like, faking this? Sometimes I think he's face. But, then he makes it look so real that I can't help but think it isn't...fake."

"I dunno, Ashton," Luke grumbled and sounded annoyed. "I don't really care either. Michael is nothing but a housemate to me. I'm here for Calum. Not you or Michael or anything else."

For some reason, that response pained Ashton and he sighed deeply,"Fine. I just think he might take over and steal Calum from us."

"Calum promised he would be able to love us all. He wouldn't lie to us," Luke retorted sternly, glaring but Ashton couldn't see. "Don't doubt him."

Ashton retorted,"It's not Calum, it's Michael. He has Calum wrapped around his finger."

But, Luke whispered hastily,"He won't! Calum can take care of us. H-He promised he can, so he will. If we're good, he won't make us leave."

"It's not Calum, why aren't you listening?" Ashton snapped and then just rolled his eyes. "Michael is gonna find a way to make us leave, he's smarter than we give him credit for. But, whatever. I'll figure it out myself."

He waited, hoping Luke might say something -- anything. But, all he got was silence and Ashton reluctantly rolled over. He didn't know what Luke's problem was. Honestly, all the fights do start because of Luke and Ashton isn't just saying that. It's true and he didn't understand why Luke hated him.

However, maybe he has a point. Ashton's not here for anyone except Calum either. But, if Michael steals him from the boys, then it'll be nothing but useless. All of this will be for nothing and he didn't need that. He had to make sure Calum still wanted them and wasn't going to kick them out. But, he'll need to do it alone.

When Ashton went to sleep, Luke waited till he was snoring and slowly got up. Luke nervously checked to make sure he wasn't awake, then he quietly tip-toed to the closet. He rummaged through his items quietly and timidly took the small stuffed animal from his bag.

After he quietly shut the door, he went over and cautiously laid back in his bed. He rolled back over to face the wall and felt tears brim his eyes as he snuggled into the teddy-bear. The small, old and rugged penguin that was nothing but a toy to some people. But, meant everything to him and he went to sleep, holding it close to his heart mentally and physically.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone typically has a family problem, whether it be big or small. Some just have problems with their siblings, little arguments or jealousy problems. While others are dealing with parent issues. People don't always have a mother or a father and that's usually while Ashton isn't happy.

He has problems with his family, but it's not for most reasons people would expect. He hates talking about what happened to him when he was little. It was a tragic event that took place and he'd never forget it. Everyone usually has a moment in life that was pure horror to them and his sadly had to be when he was young.

He has nightmares about it constantly and can never forget it. The time will forever haunt him and he wished he could go back in time and prevent it all. Sadly, he can't and maybe that's why he wanted to get away from home so easily. It always suffocated him to be around his family.

That's why sometimes Ashton gets up earlier than usual. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tried. He would just sigh and lay there, holding his toy unicorn. He knew it was dumb, but the unicorn was special to him and it made him happy to hold it close to him.

It was pink and purple and made him feel pretty just like wearing feminine clothes. Having the soft and silky or gentle fabric rub against his skin was like magic to him. He always knew he hated 'guys' clothes. Obviously, they're not terrible or anything. But, 'girl' clothes were more comfortable to him and he won't ever deny that he does wear 'guy' clothes, but he preferred not to.

When he was younger, he was that guy in school that people made fun of. He never stood up for himself and he hated that. He wished he could go back and say 'I like pink and díck and I don't care' but he can't. He was stuck living in the present and that was fine, because now he was more confident.

During school, he use to paint his toenails purple and never his finger nails because he was scared that someone might joke him. He wore panties and changed in the bathrooms for gym. In a stall so no one would see. He wore girl jeans and made sure they were a little big on him so no one can tell.

Now, he wondered why it all mattered. What's the worst that could happen? He could get beat up. He could get made fun of and teased. But, in the end, it would've been fine. Totally worth the pain since he would be himself. He should be allowed to wear lipgloss instead of chapstick. Lips are pink anyways. Why are things even labelled for a gender? A body is a body. A face is a face. Make up is make up and he hated that only girls can look 'pretty'.

And that's why he loved that Calum called him 'babygirl' because, what's wrong with being a girl? He knew it seemed like it just countered everything he thought, but in his mind, it didn't. People see being called a girl as being called weak. However, he loved it. Because, he calls a girl 'dude' or motions to a group of girl as 'guys' and they don't care. So, why should him being called a girl be any different? It was cute and made him smile.

Just like him holding his little unicorn made him smile because it was adorable and sweet; just like him. Or so, that's what his grandma told him when she gave it to him. The memory made him sigh deeply and Ashton sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily as he grabbed his phone and saw it was six in the morning.

He felt cold as he only wore a huge shirt that hung off his shoulder with Mickey Mouse on it and a simple pair of boxers. He ruffled his hair slightly and tugged his blanket over his shoulders to warm himself up. His eyes darted to where Luke slept and nearly forgot the boy was in his room as well.

Ashton hesitated and he was a little confused when he saw Luke holding something in his arms. He was curled up like a small ball and lips parted, face halfway buried in the pillow. Ashton paused and got up, slowly tip-toeing over to see what was in his hand and raised an eyebrow when he saw it was a penguin. A little, stuffed penguin tightly cletched to Luke's chest protectively.

Before he could step back to his bed, he tensed and saw Luke grumble then slowly up his eyes sleepily. A blush coated Ashton's cheeks as he was caught in an awkward position. He sheepishly smiled as the blonde rubbed his fist over his eye and narrowed his eyebrows at the boy.

Ashton spoke in a croaky, morning voice,"Um, morning?"

"Why the fuck were you staring at me? Creep," Luke gruffly spoke and sat up, looking a bit dazed still and yawned. "What time is it anyways? The sun's barely up."

Ashton smirked as he told Luke teasingly,"Oooh, someone cussed outside of the playroom."

A glare formed on Luke's face as he lazily smacked Ashton's arm. "Shut up and tell what time it is."

Despite hating Luke, Ashton reluctantly said,"It's a few passed six. Calum should be waking us up soon." Luke nodded and looked confused when Ashton sat on his bed. But, Ashton just crossed his legs and hesitated,"Don't you think it's a little unfair that Michael got to sleep with him twice?"

"I dunno, I guess," Luke shrugged and leaned back against the headboard. "But, hey, I got to sleep with him and cuddle him, so I don't mind. Besides, we were pretty bitchy yesterday."

"I should honestly record you cussing so he could punish you again," Ashton glared. "I mean, I barely did anything wrong. You're the one that kept pestering me and annoying me. But, then I get in trouble for it? I swear, you're going to get me in so much trouble. It's not fair, I just want to have my time with him."

Luke scoffed,"You took a shower with him and shopped with him, don't be selfish."

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole you'd be showering with him too!" Ashton snapped and got up, stomping over to his bed. "You're always whining about how you wanted alone time with Calum since day one. It's barely been a week. I got to be alone with him twice. I should get more time with him anyways, I'm the good one here."

A cackly laugh left Luke's lips, grinning in amusement as he looked at Ashton as the boy grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on his legs. Luke shook his head in disbelief,"Do you honestly think that? Michael's obviously the good one here. I mean, he's done nothing wrong since we moved in. As much as he annoys me, he's probably going to be Calum's favorite. That's why I didn't want you guys here."

Ashton nearly snorted and he didn't know how to reply. His theory about Michael being a sneaky bitch isn't clarified yet. He nervously bit his bottom lip and rubbed the lotion on his freshly shaved legs, trying not to get mad at the way Luke stared. He just liked to feel so pretty and soft and clean.

Ashton got up and he went over to the dresser that was white and pretty like him. He grimaced at his messy hair and grabbed his comb that was sparkly and brushed through it only a couple times so it wasn't ruined. He then took his babylips (cherry red) and gently placed it along his parted lips, then smacked his lips together and smiled brightly at the small tint of red.

Luke rolled his eyes and complained,"It's six in the morning, you're not going to a ball."

"I just want to look good, chill," Ashton muttered and just put on simple mascara before heading to the door. He paused and turned to Luke,"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Have fun," Luke said without looking up from his phone.

His careless tone made Ashton frown, but the boy decided to ignore him. He wanted to surprise his daddy with a nice breakfast. Maybe a little sucking up will make Calum like Ashton more. Besides, he knew the chef was off for the day and he didn't want to eat cereal for breakfast.

After he brushed his teeth (he should've put the lipstick on after...) he went to the kitchen, feet cold from the tiled floor and shrieking with a pout. He saw that Calum had tons of food, though he didn't even know how to cook? Sugar daddies are seriously selfish people, but Calum was nice.

Ashton happily decided to make french toast with sausage and eggs. He was glad Calum was taking a quick shower or else this would've been a mess. He happily made the french toast and hummed along to One Direction 'No Control' as he did so, then jammed to Sleeping with Siren's 'We Like it Loud' cause his music is kinda mixed up.

Once most of it was done, he quickly got the plates and made sure to lick Michael's toast with a smirk cause he was evil. He was being childish, but he didn't care. He just finished off the eggs and tried to hurry when he heard Calum walking downstairs with his hair neatly done and wearing a very nice suit.

Calum grinned when seeing Ashton and the boy smiled shyly, turning off the stove. Before he could say anything, Calum walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy. Ashton giggled as Calum buried his face in his neck, hands slipping under his shirt to place on his waist. He pressed kisses to Ashton's neck and mornings were more fun than Ashton expected.

Calum muttered sweetly,"Mmm, making breakfast for me, love?"

"Of course," Ashton grinned and turned to say,"Wanted to surprise you."

A grin formed on Calum's face as he slid his hands down to Ashton's bare thighs since he's only wearing boxers still. He told him with a kiss to his cheek,"It worked. Made enough for the others, right?"

Ashton nodded and motioned to the plates he made. Calum looked impressed and he got some drinks out. Ashton didn't want the others to join them. He really hated Luke and Michael. However, he needed to at least pretend to like them. It's a good thing he was a decently good actor.

When Ashton went to turn and sit down, he gasped as Calum grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. His face flushed red as Calum kissed him deeply and he sighed in content, smiling against the boy's full lips. It was nice to have Calum kissing him for once, his big hands fitting perfectly on Ashton's petite waist and holding him for life.

Much to Ashton's dismay, he groaned as the boys came downstairs all dressed and ready for the day. He pouted, feeling left out in only his pajamas still. However, he just shrugged and the boys all ate quietly as the morning became sort of...awkward. Full of tension and Ashton shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Calum asked the boys,"How's breakfast?"

"Good."

"Alright."

Ashton blushed,"Oh, thank you."

A hand was on his thigh and he looked up to see Calum grinning at him. "Taste amazing, love. Good job."

"Thank you, sir," Ashton felt all smug as he saw the other two grimacing and he cleared his throat. "Um, are we doing anything today since you have work and all?"

Calum chewed slowly and took a sip of his orange juice. He then explained,"Today is the first day of our naturally daily schedule. I work all week and I'm off on weekends. Sometimes I get days off since it's my work and technically I am allowed to request days. However, when I'm not here, Michael and Ashton will usually be home alone since Luke has school."

Ashton stuck his tongue out childishly at the blonde and Luke made an annoyed face, rolling his eyes. He knew he had school, but why did they always have to bring it up? It was annoying to constantly hear people treat him like he's a little kid. He loves being Calum's baby, but not a little kid. It's frustrating and makes him feel different.

"Also, I got you boys phones and cute phone cases," Calum said brightly and the boys attentions were caught.

In the boarding school, they were all given cheap phones and they weren't smartphones. Calum felt that they needed the best phones ever. So, he got them all special ones that were very compatible to who they were. Luke said he wanted a specific type, but the others didn't mind.

Calum got up and he left the room. Luckily, he returned right before any chatter could be done and the boys all looked up as he came back with three boxers of phones and a bag that must have the cases. He handed them each to the separate boys and sat down, patiently waiting for their reactions.

Luke got his galaxy with a black phone case since he said he just wanted a plain color. Michael got a iPhone 6 (gold) with a galaxy phone case that matched his hair. And last, Ashton got a iPhone 6 (just white) with a silicone stitch phone case. It was adorable and made him giggle happily.

Calum told them all,"Now, each of them already have my number along with each other's. I have you saved as well. I added Jack and Alex's just in case. Obviously, this phone is yours and your responsibility. Do what you wish with it. But, if you ever....I mean ever do something bad or break a rule, I can take it away."

"That's mean," Luke pouted as he held his phone dearly.

Calum shrugged,"Or I can turn it off and let you keep it, which I think is worse. Anyways, I need to drop Luke off. His class starts soon. Michael, Ashton I have something I need you both to do." He turned to Luke and asked while seeing the boy grab his bag,"Do you have gym class?"

Luke grimaced,"Yes, everyday."

A grin formed on Calum's face as he wrapped an arm around the blonde,"Good. Michael and Ashton, I set up a work-out system. This isn't to torture you or anything. I don't mind how you look and I don't think you guys are overweight. You're beautiful. This is just to make sure you're healthy. I want you to do the plan today and tell me how it is. I have wii fit and it has charts and such, so I know if you really do it."

Ashton whined,"Ew, I hate working out, sir."

"I just want to help you boys be healthy," He frowned, walking over and pressing a kiss to each of their lips quickly. "Now, be good and I'll be home at six. Luke's going to home before me and taking the city bus."

They both sighed and watched as their boyfriend and Luke left. The blonde was grinning and giving them smirks as they grimaced at the thought of working out. It's not that they hate the idea of being fit. They hate the idea of having to work out and actually put effort into doing it.

After the two left, Michael and Ashton were left in an awkward silence. Ashton glanced at Michael and nervously bit his bottom lip. Michael looked at him and then got up, leaving the room without a word. He let out a sigh of relief and he was glad they weren't arguing or anything. He'd hate that.

Ashton pursed his lips as he saw Michael leave the room and he decided he'd just stay on his phone and get use to it. He's had a smartphone before, but never an iPhone. His other daddies would just give him a cheap phone that let him text or call only them. They were rather possessive and rude, he regretted being with them.

He really liked the phone, though. He was happy and transferred a few things from his other to his new one, then went to his room to put away the old one. He saw Luke's penguin was tucked under the blanket and chuckled, hesitating before taking a picture of it and smugly texted Luke.

[To: Luke]

:image attached: ooh, someone's missing you ;)

He wasn't surprised that he didn't get a reply since Luke is in class and he remembered being forced to put his phone away for class. So, he tucked his phone away and happily went downstairs to watch TV or something. He didn't know what Michael was doing, but he didn't bother asking and missed the way Michael sneaked into the bedroom.

Ashton went downstairs and plopped on the couch. He was bored and flipped through the channels aimlessly. He had a while before he even had to start exercising, so he decided to take a quick nap so he could be refreshed and he really shouldn't have went to sleep. He will definitely learn his lesson when he wakes up.

-

When Ashton was woken up by his phone buzzing, he was surprised to see it was three o'clock already. He didn't think it would be so late. That means he slept for like, seven hours. Again. In his defense, he barely slept last night due to nightmares, so he kind of deserved a nice rest.

However, Ashton looked over and saw Michael was munching on crisps. Not only that, but he was sprinkling the dust of the crisps back in the bowl after he finished it. Ashton grimaced, shaking his head in disgust. Michael was wearing a sweater and some boxers, lazily laying with his eyes intently watching what's on TV.

It was Pokemon.

Ashton tried not to get excited or act interested. He hated bonding with people he didn't like. If you have something in common with a person you hate, then you're bound to get along and he refused to do so. Michael is competition and as fake as barbie. He won't give into temptation.

So, he just ignored the TV and grabbed his phone. He remembered it was buzzing and sleepily rubbed his eyes while unlocking it. He was confused when he saw a text, but then remembered he texted Luke and grumbled a bit while trying to read it. His eyes widened a bit at the response Luke gave him.

[From: Luke]

What the fuck?! Don't touch it or I'll stab you in your sleep! Leave him alone, don't you dare look at it ever again and pretend you never saw it. Bye asshole.

Ashton blinked, unsure of if he should even reply. He didn't expect that reaction. He knew it was probably special to Luke or whatever, but to threaten to stab him? He felt a little scared. What if Luke actually does stab him? Well, it's a good thing he didn't touch the penguin. So, he should be safe.

The boy hesitated, then closed out of the text and decided it was best to not reply. If he did, Luke would probably get more angry. Besides, he had nothing to say. He was just joking around and the guy had to go ballistic and threaten him like some rude ass bitch. He obviously couldn't take a joke.

He sighed and got up, stretching a bit. He turned and saw Michael still eating, being all gross with his crisp dust falling into the bowl. He reminded himself to never eat with Michael again. But, then he tensed as he heard a familiar tune playing from the TV and tried to will himself not to sing along to it.

Much to his dismay, Michael hummed along quietly and sang with the theme song,"I wanna be the very best...Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test." Ashton hoped he would stop. But, Michael paused from dramatic effect and moved to the beat," To train them is my cause...! "

Ashton couldn't help it. He continued and caught Michael off guard as he sang,"I will travel across the land! Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand...! The power that's inside!"

Michael jumped up and dramatically sang,"Pokemon, gotta catch them all! Its you and me!"

"I know its my destiny!"

The two got up, dropping to their knees as they sang together, unable to stop themselves from nodding their head to the beat,"Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend! In a world we must defend! Pokemon --gotta catch them all -- a heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!"

"You teach me and I'll teach you!" Michael exclaimed as he motioned between him and Ashton, shimmying his shoulders.

"Po-ke-monnnnn! Gotta catch 'em all!" Ashton finished with a flip of his hair.

There was a small pause as they panted slightly, laying down on the ground with a puff of breath leaving each of their lips. It was weird how tired they were, but then again, both of them weren't the most athletic people in the world and singing does make people tired sometimes.

An awkward silence fell as they both blushed when looking at each other. Neither really knew what to say since well, they weren't exactly friends or anything. If anything, they hated each other more than they hated Luke. Ashton knew Michael was faking this innocent act and Michael knew Ashton knew. So, they didn't really like one another.

After a moment, Ashton said while looking at the ceiling,"This doesn't make us friends."

"Definitely not."

"I still hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

They glanced at one another.

Michael said,"So, Shinx or Pikachu?"

And that's how they started to just ramble about who's the cutest pokemon, who's the best pokemon, which are the dumbest and the stronger and it went on. They weren't bonding. Definitely not. They're just comparing answers by logic and Ashton was happy to know someone shares his love with the show and game.

It's not that they're obsessed or anything. But, when two people have a common interest, that's what they talk about. Plus, they're bored and have nothing to do so they figured they might as well have a deep conversation over why Sandslash is able to beat PIkachu and it was just amazing.

Sadly, they did remember they had to exercise and so they figured they might as well do that to get it over with and had a boring time trying to figure out how the Wii even worked. Plus, they were dumb and forgot they had to plug it in. Oops. They're obviously a bunch of idiots.

After they were done figuring it out and made their miis, they went and did the Wii fit. It wasn't fun at all and they hated it so much. Ashton was tired and whining and he hated that Michael was even better than him. Maybe because Michael was able to understand how it worked more, but still. Ashton was a little embarrassed.

Thankfully, it ended well and they went back to talking about Pokemon. But, then they watched some episodes and the theme song came on again. Only, this time they were more active with it. Michael even grabbed Ashton's arm and dramatically tugged him forward as Ashton laughed and sang along.

Much to their embarrassment, the two were laughing and fell to the ground, Ashton landing on top of him. It was fine and all, neither cared. But, then the door opened as they were grinning and their eyes widened as Luke came in. The blonde halted and looked down at them, furrowing his eyebrows.

He gaped and exclaimed,"What the--? Are you guys---"

"No!"

"Ew, gross!" Ashton grimaced and jumped up, dusting himself off. "We were just singing to Pokemon! We fell, jeezus. I would never-- Michael is gross and ugly."

Michael pouted,"I am not."

Ashton hesitated,"Okay, you're not. But, you're not my type."

"I'm not even offended," Michael shrugged and turned to Luke. "Anyways, aren't you suppose to be here at like, three thirty?"

Luke snorted and crossed his arms. "It's almost five."

The two boys both were surprised, turning to look at the time and he was right. It's forty forty six. Ashton shook his head frantically and he rushed to the kitchen. He really wanted to make sure that dinner was done before Calum got home and was planning on making a nice meal for him.

Ashton frantically went through the cabinets to find food items for the casserole he wanted to make. He figured it would be decently quick and easy, making a nice meal for his man. And his man's other men. He grimaced, wishing he could just be alone with Calum for the night but knew that won't happen.

As he started the meal, the boys lingered in the doorway and watched with amused expressions as Ashton rushed around to make the food. Ashton knew that they were probably going to go make their own fun with their time alone and he didn't know if Luke even had homework, but he figured he would be doing that.

Sadly, he was wrong as Michael entered the kitchen while Luke left somewhere. Michael told him with a nervous expression,"You know, Luke might end up telling Calum about us."

"What about us?" Ashton asked in confusion as he stir the ingredients together.

A look of disbelief showed on Michael's face,"We looked like we were making out or something! Don't be an idiot. Luke's a selfish bitch, he'll want to find a way to get us out of the house. This is how he'd do it. He has an opportunity."

"You're overreacting. Besides, this might be you trying to get me to do something dumb and get myself into trouble. I'm not falling for your dumb games. We're pokemon friends, that's it. Other than that, I don't like you," Ashton shrugged and ignored the way Michael glared at him.

He knew he should have regretted that, but he didn't think Michael cared anyways. He was obviously looking for some type of way to get Ashton to mess up. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to him. He wanted to just let Michael leave him alone so he can get onto his casserole without any problems.

Thankfully, Michael did leave and he wasn't pleased. But, Ashton kept his attention on the food and made sure to get the mess cleaned up. He bit his lip and put the timer, then got his phone and saw Calum texted he was almost there. He smiled brightly and went over to living room until the garage would be open.

As he waited, he was taken by surprise as a stomping sound was heard coming down the stairs. He saw Luke roughly walking over with his hands clenched into fists and tears brimming his eyes. He was definitely not pleased and Ashton nervously stood up, not understanding what was wrong.

That was until Luke angrily slapped him across the face and then slammed him against the wall. "Where is he?!"

"W-Who?" Ashton stuttered out, trying to hide his fear and failing deeply.

Tears fell down the boy's face as he exclaimed,"Puddles! My penguin, Ashton. You fucking took my penguin, I know you did. So, just give him back."

It was really hard to take him seriously. Ashton was trying his best not to laugh, but why name a penguin Puddles? It was hard to make the moment at all intimidating. However, he did feel bad when he saw how sad and upset Luke was. His blue eyes brimmed red and cheeks damp with tears.

Ashton promised,"I didn't take him, Luke. I swear."

Luke sniffled and shook his head, tightening his grip on Ashton's shirt,"Y-You did! You even took a picture, I know you took him. Don't lie to me!"

Ashton was at loss of words. He wanted to just give Luke the dumb stuffed penguin, but he had no idea where he was because he didn't take it. It all added up to him doing it but he knew he didn't. He was asleep on the couch. He couldn't have taken it, he was with Michael the whole time.

Wait.

Ashton's head shot up and he turned to where he saw Michael smirking in the doorway. He shook his head in disbelief and wanted to blame him, but before he could, the door opened and he tensed. Calum walked in and was expecting three boys waiting for him like he told them, but instead he saw the drama spread out across the room.

The scene wasn't pretty and Calum's eyes instantly darted to where a very upset Luke was standing and pinning Ashton to the wall like he was about to punch him. Luckily, Luke let go and Ashton crumbled to the floor with a breath of relief. Calum wasn't pleased at all and he put his blazer on the rack by the door.

Calum noticed Luke's tears and instantly went over, placing his hand on the boy's cheek gently. "What's going on? Why are you crying? Did something happen at school?"

"I...I," He hesitated, not wanting to admit he had a stuffed penguin and was crying over it. However, Calum wanted honesty and he shyly told him,"I-I have this stuffed penguin named Puddles...he's um, he's very special to me and it's silly, but I just. I put him on bed and Ashton, he took him and he won't give him back, sir."

Wow, he sounded like a two year old crying over a big brother breaking his toy. Luke was so embarrassed and he felt like a complete idiot. However, Calum just frowned and pulled Luke into his arms. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to Ashton, not at all happy about what he heard.

Ashton argued as he stood up,"I didn't take him, I promise!"

"You took a picture and texted it to me!" Luke shouted, glaring at him. "You even joked about it and where else would it be? I checked all over my bed and even in my closet. It's not there."

"Michael did it!" Ashton finally complained.

The boys all turned to Michael, who frowned and looked so innocent with his confused expression. Michael shook his head and said softly,"I would never do that. I didn't even know Luke had a stuffed penguin."

Ashton groaned and Calum stepped back from Luke, giving him a soft kiss much to Ashton's dismay. Luke smiled weakly and wiped his eyes sheepishly. Calum turned to Ashton and crossed his arms with a disapproved expression. Ashton knew they won't believe him. This just proved it.

The dominant of the two told him sternly,"Ashton, I'm giving you a chance to be honest. If you don't admit you took something from Luke, then I'll punish you much worse. Now, be honest and tell me; did you take this penguin from Luke?"

"I won't lie, I didn't take the stupid penguin." Ashton frowned and gave Calum the most pleading eyes ever as he said with a sad look, "Please, I wouldn't lie to you, sir."

Sadly, the man just sighed and he glanced at Luke. They all finally decided to scope out the room and Ashton had nothing to hide. So, he followed behind and glared at the hand Calum had placed at the small of Luke's back. The blonde did nothing wrong, but he wouldn't believe Ashton and that wasn't fair to him.

When they got to the room, Luke explained that he tucked the penguin in cause he just thought he could keep it there without any problems. He was a little humiliated, but Calum simply nodded and they looked around the room. Even Michael was helping and Ashton wasn't pleased by this.

And he felt his heart drop when Michael let out a soft gasp, grabbing the stuffed penguin from behind Ashton's bed. Everyone turned to the boy and he held it with wide eyes, as if he was surprised. Ashton gaped and he immediately shook his head. No. He didn't do that. He really didn't.

But, Calum just narrowed his eyes and told him,"Go to the room. I'll be there in five minutes."

"No," Ashton whimpered with an ache in his heart. "I-I didn't take him! I swear. Please, daddy--"

Calum shook his head and pointed out,"Ashton, just go. Strip down and wait for me on the bed."

He couldn't believe this was happening. Ashton glanced between the boys and he saw Luke holding the stuffed animal and looking at him with a hurt expression. They weren't friends, but he probably felt betrayed thinking Ashton lied to him. However, Ashton wasn't lying and he felt so hurt that no one trusted him.

Ashton slowly went to the playroom and he was scared of what his punishment might be. Calum might do something terrible and the worst thing on the list. Ashton wasn't sure he remembered what was on it, but he didn't like a lot of them. Of course, he didn't cross them off since he was aware of when he did need to be punished. But, he didn't now. Because, he did nothing wrong.

The boy stripped down and he sat on the bed on his knees, hands shakily fidgeting in his lap as he leaned his head down obediently. He didn't understand why Michael did that. Why did he frame Ashton? He thought they were getting along. He knew Michael and him weren't that close, but he didn't think Michael would do that.

As time slowly passed, he nervously looked up when the door opened and Calum walked in. He crossed his arms and told Ashton with a dissapointed look,"I really trusted you to always be honest with me, Ashton."

"I was, daddy," Ashton begged, not sure how to make Calum believe him.

"No talking in the room without permission," Calum reminded, taking off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He went over to the shelf of items used often. "Now, I hate to do this, but you were very bad today. Not only disrespecting Luke by doing this, but basically stealing from him and then lying to me. I truly expected more from you."

Ashton wanted to say something, but he wanted to be good as well. He finally just slumped his shoulders and nodded as his way of saying he understood. Calum tsked a bit and went through the items before pulling out a ball gag, cockcage, handcuffs and a scarf. Ashton was really nervous when he saw this and he trusts Calum, but it's still worrying.

Calum stripped down completely before walking over and sitting down. He patted his lap and Ashton hesitated before crawling over and sitting down with a blank expression on his face. Calum told him sternly,"I'm going to remove your senses. I'll put a blindfold on, gag you and handcuff you. Then, I'll suck you off and you're not allowed to come."

"Daddy, I--"

"No speaking yet," Calum shushed, taking one of Ashton's hands and entwining their fingers. "We haven't done this before together. But have you ever been restricted of your senses?" Ashton nodded slowly and Calum pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "I'll have you put on a cockcage overnight and keep the key so you can't get off."

Ashton frowned, but nodded.

The older boy took Ashton's wrists,"Are you okay with this? Do you feel comfortable with this? Be honest with me. If any of this scares you, we won't do it. We'll find something else to punish you with."

Despite not liking it, Ashton knew that was the purpose of being punished. He hated not being able to come. It was the worst thing ever. And, he didn't really deserve to be punished. But, no one will believe him and he was fine with the punishment. He wasn't scared. He trusted Calum. So, he just nodded anyways.

It was always a little nervewracking to be blindfolded. But, he went up on the bed and scooted towards the headboard. Calum locked the handcuffs to the bedposts and he allowed Ashton's legs free. He then got the blindfold and told Ashton with a tap to his thigh,"When you ever feel in pain or hurt or just want to stop, you kick me with your foot, okay? As hard as you have to. Just do anything to get my attention and I'll stop immediately, okay?"

Ashton nodded.

Calum told him,"I need you to say yes, baby."

"Yes, daddy," Ashton told confidently, licking his lips to hide his nerves.

Calum pecked his lips and he then wrapped the cloth around Ashton's eyes. Everything was black now and Ashton took a breath, calming himself down. He swallowed nervously and Calum told him as he pressed something against his lips,"This is the gag, sweetheart. Have you used one before?"

"Only once, sir," Ashton admitted with a shaky voice.

Calum bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly. "Are you sure you want to use it?"

Ashton nodded and said,"Y-Yes, daddy."

"You don't seem sure, love. Be honest with me," Calum frowned, lightly rubbing Ashton's thigh in a soothing way. "Please don't lie to me. If you're not ready for something it's okay."

But, Ashton told him,"I trust you, daddy. I know you won't hurt me."

This made Calum smile lightly and he decided that maybe it was a little too far for now. So, instead he got up and got another scarf to just wrap around Ashton's mouth. Ashton seemed sort of relieved, so he figured that Ashton was scared to go that far. They have more time to use a ballgag later in life.

So, he wrapped it around Ashton's mouth, making sure his nose wasn't covered and pursed his lips as he scooted down. He wasn't surprised when he saw that Ashton was throbbing hard and already leaking pre-come. Ashton's voice was muffled as he gasped when Calum licked the tip of his hard-on, hand wrapping around it.

Calum tsked,"Already so hard for me, aren't you a little slut? My little slut, huh?"

Ashton whined in the back of his throat and he fidgeted a bit, feeling Calum blow lightly on his hard-on. He shivered, the cold air making him gasp and he was panting already, anxious. He couldn't see Calum and it was hard to know when he might go down on him. But, then he felt lips wrap around him and Ashton moaned as he threw his head back, squirming a bit.

Calum sucked teasingly slow, his tongue licking at the tip and mouth moving on the boy slick and using his hand to pump the base. Calum already had amazing lips and the fact that they were sucking on Ashton made the boy unable to keep quiet as he groaned and moaned and whined and nearly cried from how amazing it felt to have Calum on him.

He was so sensitive as it is and Ashton was struggling against the handcuffs. The fact that he could speak or see made it even more exhilarating and he was nearly trembling. His thighs shaking with how much he wanted to come then and there. Calum just kept sucking and licking and his tongue traced around the tip.

He then pulled off, causing Ashton to shake his head so he would continue. Calum then smirked and he licked his red lips before dropping his mouth down on the boy, taking him in all the way and sucking him, hallowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head and Ashton writhered beneath him.

As he tensed up, his body halted and Ashton let out a whine as Calum pulled off of him. Calum asked with a croaky voice,"You gonna come, babygirl?"

Ashton nodded eagerly and he went pale as Calum let go of him. Ashton shook his head and Calum tsked,"Can't come, remember? You were a bad boy and bad boys don't get to come."

He grabbed the cockcage and Ashton was nearly in tears at how much he needed to come. He let out a small cry that was muffled and Calum teased by giving a kitten lick at the tip where pre-come was dripping. He hooked on the small cage and Ashton flinched at the click and felt so full and just needed release.

When Calum unlocked the handcuffs, he kissed Ashton's red wrists and gave them a small massage each before going to the blindfold and untying it. Ashton blinked up at him with teary eyes and Calum gave him a sweet smile as he then took the scarf from around Ashton's mouth.

He gave him a sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around Ashton. He pecked his face with kisses and told him soothingly while rubbing his arms and back,"You were so good baby. So good for me," Calum muttered, running his fingers through Ashton's curly and sweaty locks. "You made daddy so proud...such a good boy."

Ashton sniffled,"I-I was?"

"Yeah, love. Didn't come just like I said. You're gonna keep the cage on until morning. I did research and it's safe. In the morning, I'm going to take it off and if you're good, I'll give you a nice...treat," Calum trailed his fingers down Ashton's spine and stopped at the small of his back right above his bum. "A really nice treat."

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks as he muttered,"Thank you, daddy."

"Now, go rinse off and don't worry, the cage won't get ruined or anything." Calum pressed one last kiss to Ashton's lips and mumbled against them,"And don't ever lie to me again, baby. Our relationship is based on trust and lying to me breaks that. You're such a good boy. Don't make me think differently."

It shouldn't hurt, but it does. Ashton just smiled tightly and nodded, trying not to get upset as he grabbed his clothes and rummaged to his room with a tight feeling in his throat. He didn't want Calum to not trust him. Especially when he did nothing wrong. It made him feel like trash.

However, Ashton awkwardly halted when he saw Luke standing in the room. Luke eyed his naked body and snorted when he saw the hard-on Ashton was sporting. "Hm, can't come now can you? Good. You don't deserve to."

"I didn't take your fucking penguin, Luke." Ashton angrily grabbed his pajamas and turned to the blonde,"I have my own stuffed animal. I know how special it must be to you and I wouldn't do that to you. I teased, yeah, but I didn't take it."

Luke shook his head,"And why should I believe you?"

"The question is why should you believe Michael," Ashton countered.

A silence filled the room and Luke just stared at Ashton, not speaking. His lips were pressed in a tight line and Ashton sighed deeply as he gave Luke a frown, staring into his eyes to just hope Luke would believe him. That he could see the honesty in them and know Ashton wouldn't lie.

Sadly, Luke simply looked down and Ashton couldn't believe this was happening again. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a breath, trying to calm down. He hesitated and gently placed his hand on Luke's arm, giving him a nod as if to say 'fine' and just left. Because, he knew Luke won't ever trust him.

Ashton went to the bathroom and he closed the door. He turned on the water to where it was decently hot and waited for it to heat up. He looked in the mirror, seeing his flushed cheeks and pink-kissed lips. His mascara was a little smeared from sweating, but he was okay. He looked okay. But, he didn't feel okay.

When Ashton stepped in the shower, he rinsed off and he was going to shampoo. But, he couldn't. His chest was tight, heart heavy and his eyes prickled with tears and he couldn't. He just couldn't do anything. He sat in the shower and he buried his face in his knees and he cried. Because, Michael was so mean and Luke hated him and Calum didn't trust him. He felt so unwelcomed now and he didn't like it.

His daddy was suppose to love him and believe him and his daddy was Calum. But, Calum didn't have just one submissive. He had three and one of them wasn't being honest. Which was Michael. However, he thinks Ashton is lying and no one believes him. Ashton had to prove Michael was the fake one here and he'll find a way to do so. Until then, he just cried in the shower and let the water muffle the sounds.

If only he knew Luke had his ear pressed to the door and could hear him.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't like Luke cared about Ashton or anything. When he heard Ashton crying in the bathroom, he didn't think much of it because well, he was whining. Ashton got punished and now he's crying because he didn't like being punished. He was just upset over that. Luke knew that.

Or he wanted to think that.

But, deep inside, Luke figured maybe Ashton was telling the truth and Michael is some evil little bitch. However, Luke couldn't wrap his mind around that. Why would Michael do any of what Ashton is insisting he did? It won't help anything. He would just being starting useless drama.

That's why Luke was confused, because Michael wouldn't do any of this. He doesn't like Michael, but he doesn't think it's fair to blame it all on him. Ashton sent a picture of the penguin and joked about it, so of course Luke thinks it's him. It all points to him and he didn't want to dig any deeper into this mess.

He figured Ashton's just whining about useless shit and maybe he really liked the thought of Ashton not being around anymore. He did like the thought of Ashton going home and it just being him and Calum and Michael till getting rid of the last, but he also knew perhaps it was rude to want Ashton gone.

Obviously Ashton really likes Calum, they all do. Calum is their daddy and they're his babies. But, one of them is being a bitch constantly and Luke wants to blame it all on Ashton. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was weird to see Michael get all snappy like that.

When he thought back to them being in the car, Michael told them to shut up. He then pretended to be innocent and say thank you, but he didn't seem very genuine with that. Michael was definitely hiding something and Luke was starting to think perhaps Ashton was right.

That night, Luke wasn't sure what to think anymore. Tomorrow is Saturday and Calum is off. He's going to be home, so that was good since Luke didn't want to be spending anymore time at school than he had to. He just wanted to be with his daddy and ignore those bitchy babies.

Sadly, sharing is part of the deal and Luke hated it. He just wanted to be alone with Calum, cuddling him and kissing him. But, it was hard to do that when two other boys were trying to get the man's attention. It meant Luke was stuck with them all the time and he hated that he had to share his dominant.

Much to his dismay, Luke didn't even get much sleep. He kept hearing Ashton sniffling and tossing and turning. The boy seemed upset and was muffling his cries. Luke's heart ached at the sounds and he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't sleep and Ashton was being noisy, despite trying not to.

And Luke didn't want to. He really didn't. He just had to get up and walk over to Ashton's bed. Because, the boy was crying and Luke needed sleep. He was tired and just needed a few hours of rest. So, he went over and quietly got into the bed, seeing Ashton quickly turn with confusion, eyes damp with tears and nose tinted red from constantly rubbing it.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows when Luke crawled under the blanket. Luke just quietly shushed him and told Ashton with a quiet voice,"M'just cuddling you to um, comfort you...so you can sleep and stop crying, okay? Now, turn around. I'm the big spoon, that's the deal."

"I-I didn't mean to wake you," Ashton mumbled, blushing a little as he tried hiding his unicorn.

But, Luke saw it and teased,"So, you really do have a stuffed animal?"

Ashton sheepishly cuddled the teddy bear and Luke just sighed as he wrapped his arm around Ashton's waist, pulling him to his chest. He heard a small rattle of Ashton's cockcage, nearly forgetting he was punished and still a little hard from earlier since he couldn't relieve himself.

Luke tried not to think about it. His face flushed red, realizing Ashton was wearing panties and just a t-shirt. While Luke wore boxers and a shit, so their bare legs were touching and fuck, Ashton's legs are really smooth. He shaves them and Luke wanted to rub his legs against the older boy's, but he knew he couldn't.

He just laid still, hearing Ashton's sniffles still and gently ran his hand up and down Ashton's side to comfort him more. He snuggled a little closer and soon, he heard Ashton's soothing breaths and soft snores. He was curled in a little ball, seeming smaller than what he really was.

Was it weird for them to cuddle? It seemed fine. Friends do it all the time, not that they're friends or anything. But, it wasn't uncommon and he figured it should be fine. He just thought maybe he should leave and go back to his own bed now that Ashton's asleep. It would be the smart thing to do.

However, Luke was so cozy and Ashton's body was really warm. It made him feel happy inside and Luke found himself dozing off with the boy in his arms, his penguin pressed between them. And his dreams were thankfully clean or else that would be really awkward to wake up with a hard-on pressed to his fellow submissives back.

When he did wake up, he was quick to move from Ashton's bed to his own. He was thankful he got up before Calum woke them or else that would be hard to explain. Luke was contemplating laying there more, though. Ashton was so warm and cuddly, it was hard to leave him.

He looked so peaceful with his parted lips and fluttering eyelashes that casted down on his pretty cheeks. It was sad, though. Because, there were some tears that dried on his cheek and Luke was upset seeing them. He didn't like seeing the boy so sad and it was hard for him to act like he didn't care.

However, Luke did get up eventually and just left the boy. He headed to the bathroom and pouted when he saw Michael was in there (since he knew Calum was still sleeping). He could just go back in his room and use that bathroom, but it flushes loudly and he didn't want to wake up Ashton.

When Michael got out of the bathroom, his hands were damp and he was wiping them on his kitten pajama pants. Michael looked up and Luke smiled, but Michael just walked passed him without a word. Luke raised an eyebrow and grumbled,"Morning to you too then."

Michael halted and he turned, eyes intently looking towards Luke. "It's really not a good morning, okay? So, just go and do your business and shut up."

"Whoa, what the fuck is your problem? What happened to innocent little Mikey?" Luke scoffed, crossing his arms and slowly began believing what Ashton said.

His words triggered something in Michael and the boy quickly frowned, eyes going soft. Michael looked down sadly and he said with an upset voice,"I...I'm just having a bad morning, I'm sorry."

It's not that he was lying or anything, he sounded very sincere. It was more of his tone that sounded fake and Luke wasn't sure if he could believe him. But, Michael didn't seem like the type to lie. He looked upset and sounded upset, so maybe he was telling the truth.

Luke's confusion quickly cleared when Michael looked up. His sweet, pretty green eyes were like hypnotizing and Luke found himself staring intently into them. Michael's bottom lip was in a small pout that was too cute to ignore and just like that, Luke believe him.

He walked over and wrapped an arm around Michael, hugging him tightly. He told the boy,"Aw, I'm sorry. It's okay. I get bad mornings a lot too, yeah? Maybe just lay down till Calum gets up and he'll be able to make your day better. It's basically his job as our daddy, ya know."

Michael nodded his head into Luke's shoulder, hugging him back. He said quietly,"Yeah, I guess so."

It was weird, since well, Luke didn't even like Michael. If he had to choose, he did prefer Michael over Ashton, though. Maybe because Michael has really pretty eyes or maybe because Michael doesn't glare at him a lot. But, he did miss the way Michael smirked before they pulled apart.

Luke gave Michael a quick smile and Michael rolled his eyes as the blonde trotted downstairs. Luke wasn't sure what to expect for the day, but his morning was going to consist of cartoons and cuddles with himself on the couch. He had Puddles (his penguin) in his arms and snuggled with a knitted blanket, watching Powerpuff girls.

Cause that's the only thing on. Yep.

He must have dozed off a bit, because when he opened his eyes, he saw Michael and Ashton in the kitchen, sitting at the island while a chef was cooking some breakfast. Luke looked up, slightly dazed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand while trying to secure his surroundings.

Much to his surprise, he noticed Calum was under him. Luke must have had his head on the boy's lap and blushed, not expecting that. Calum grinned as he looked down and surprised Luke with a small kiss on the lips. Luke really hoped his morning breath wasn't that bad.

Calum said sweetly,"You were so tired, weren't you baby?"

"I dunno, was just watchin' tv and yeah," Luke's voice was groggy and he was surprised to see it was almost eleven o'clock. "Shit, I --"

Calum lightly tapped his thigh and glared,"No swearing."

"Sorry, daddy," Luke squeaked, face red when seeing the other boys snickering. He sneakily moved himself in Calum's lap and laid his head on Calum's shoulder. "Why'd you let me sleep in so late? Must have been boring without me awake, don't you think?"

The older boy snorted and said in amusement,"Yeah, definitely boring. But, no, it's fine. I know you boys get tired. You must have had a hard time falling asleep. Wish you would've told me, you could have slept with me last night. You boys all headed to bed before I could pick one of my teddy bears for the night."

At first, Luke was confused. But, Calum snuggled him close and he realized he meant the boys were like his snuggly bears while he was sleeping. Luke grinned happily and he got his wish. Him and Calum were cuddling and he really couldn't ask for a better way to wake up.

Sadly, that ended soon as Calum had Luke take a shower. Luke pouted, but he got up and grinned when Calum pulled him back once more for a chaste kiss. Luke headed upstairs, nearly tripping over his giraffe legs, but ended up leaving and a silence lingered.

Calum stretched as he stood up more and back cracked when moving his arms a bit to relax. He glanced over and saw Michael and Ashton sitting on at the island and eating some grapes. Chef was just making some food and Calum figured they asked for something.

He glanced down at Ashton's crotch and noticed that there was a small bulge where his cockcage must still be placed. He raised an eyebrow, remembering that he had to relieve the boy. He was surprised that Ashton did that last night. Despite it just being a stuffed animal, it obviously meant a lot to Luke. He really didn't expect Ashton to do something like that. It was really disappointing.

However, Ashton was really good this morning. He was polite to chef and didn't complain and he wasn't rude. So, Calum figured maybe they could have some time to let him free. He didn't know if he should have sex with Ashton. But, he figured he was nice and was a good boy. It should be okay.

Calum went over and he wrapped his arms around Ashton. He gave him a kiss on the neck and told him softly in his ear, feeling the boy shiver,"Upstairs, strip down and wait for me. You know the drill, babygirl."

Ashton let out a shaky breath and quickly nodded, nearly falling as he got up from the chair. Calum chuckled in amusement and Ashton rushed upstairs. He rolled his eyes, but glanced at Michael and saw him frowning. Calum went over, lifting his chin and giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"What's with the frown, kitten? Something wrong?" Calum asked with concerned eyes.

Michael hesitated. "Are you going to have sex with Ashton, sir?"

"Well," Calum paused, unsure of how to reply. "What happens between me and the boys doesn't concern you, love. If I ever have sex with them, that's between us unless it involves all of us. Pay more mind to what happens between me and you, okay sweetheart?"

A frown tugged on Michael's lips as he shook his head. "I don't want you having sex with him, daddy. You're mine."

"We agreed to share. Remember? Don't be selfish, kitten. It's not nice." Calum pecked his nose and wrapped his arm around the boy,"Now, I'm going to be gone for a bit. We have somewhere to be tonight, so maybe pick out something nice to wear and tell Luke to do the same when he gets out of the shower."

Michael grabbed his hand as he went to leave. "H-How long are you going to be gone?"

"Uh, it matters," Calum answered slowly. "Why?"

"No reason. Sorry, sir," Michael quickly said, giving a small smile.

Calum furrowed his eyebrows, suspicion filling him. But, he just nodded and headed upstairs to see if Ashton was ready. He didn't get why Michael wanted to know how long it would take. Honestly, Calum wasn't sure how long it should take. Ashton could be a five minute fuck or a few hours fuck. It just depends.

He went inside and was pleased to see Ashton on his knees, hands in his lap and hard-on throbbing in it's cage. The boy looked visibly relieved when he saw Calum and grinned at him pleading. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed more than ready to be fucked.

Calum beamed, grabbing the key from the side table and quickly stripped down. He was a bit chilly, but the room usually is since it gets hot when things get dirty. Calum saw Ashton waiting eagerly and he tsked as Ashton tried to reach for the key, lightly smacking his hands away.

"Now, now, baby doll. I need to know if you're truly sorry for what you did yesterday," Calum retorted, gently pressing Ashton down on the bed. "You can speak, love. Speak to me. Tell me."

Ashton tensed, eyes suddenly looking pained. He breathed out with a weak voice,"D-Daddy, I...I don't."

"Don't what? You're not sorry for hurting Luke's feelings? For making him cry?" Calum frowned, voice thick with disappointment.

There was a long pause and Ashton forced out with a shaky tone,"I am, daddy. I'm -- I'm sorry for hurting his feelings. I was...I was just joking around. Didn't think he'd cry. I'm so sorry."

Calum smiled proudly, brushing Ashton's hair from his face and kissed him gently as he said,"M'so proud of you, baby. Thank you for being honest, you're such a good boy. And good boys get to be fucked. Want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Y-Yes, daddy. Please, please fuck me. M'so hard," Ashton rushed out with a whiny voice, so relieved when he heard a click and saw the cage being taken off.

His hard-on was throbbing, but he felt so free now and was surprised as he saw Calum already grabbing the lube. Calum knew this was their first time, but these relationships can be a bit different. Both are very aware and experienced with sex, so it wasn't as special as a typical first time.

Of course, they do very much like each other and Ashton smiled softly when Calum pecked his lips. But, Calum then kissed him deeply and lifted him with his arms, placing him more up on the bed. He grabbed Ashton's hard-on, tugging at it and causing the boy to gasp out softly, Calum's thumb flicking over the slit and making Ashton's hims thrust up a bit, unwillingly moving from the feeling of arousal.

Calum let go of the boy's hard-on and slicked up his fingers. He gently presses his finger against Ashton's rim, feeling the boy tense. Calum's hand slid down Ashton's thigh and damn, they're so gorgeous. He couldn't help it as he pressed his lips to the pretty thigh, sucking lightly on it causing Ashton to gasp and eyes flutter shut.

A smirk formed on Calum's face as he slid his finger in and out of Ashton, lips sucking lovebites all over his thigh. He mumbled while kissing his thighs,"God, baby. Your thighs are so pretty. Do you like it when I kiss your thighs? Marking them and making them all pretty with my mouth?"

"F-Fuck, yes daddy. More, please, need more," Ashton cried out, hands gripping tightly on the bedsheets and spreading his thighs more so Calum can kiss them more.

Calum added another finger, fucking it into Ashton quicker as the boy responded pleasingly. He nosed at Ashton's thigh, loving how soft and firm they were. He teasingly bit at them, chuckling as Ashton winced, but panted heavily above him. He's never seen anyone with such gorgeous thighs like this. All pretty and smooth and now going to be marked purple from his mouth.

When he looked up, he saw Ashton all sprawled out beautiful in front of him and the sight was nothing more than astounding. He was proud to call Ashton his and added another finger, just wanting to fuck every inch of his body. He eagerly worked his finger, trying to stretch the boy out. Calum isn't too thick, he's just rather long and didn't want to hurt his baby.

However, his finger brushed against a small nub and Ashton suddenly reacted quickly. His back arched slightly and Ashton rushed out with a heavy pant,"O-Oh, fuck, daddy. Please, need you. Need you so bad."

Calum was taken by surprise, but he quickly nodded and grabbed his condom from his bedside table. He struggled to open it with his slick fingers, but he managed and grimaced at the artificial strawberry taste from the lubricant. He rolled the rubber on and hesitated when Ashton propped his legs up.

The boy asked with a soft tone,"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes, please, Calum. I need you so bad," Ashton begged, wrapping his arm around Calum's neck to tug him down more and press a loud kiss to his lips, the two separating with a smacking sound.

So, Calum nodded and he shimmed in-between the smaller boy's legs. Ashton licked his lips nervously and Calum grabbed his length, pressing the tip against Ashton's rim. He slowly pushed in, going gentle and timid so it didn't hurt more than it was going to. No matter how many times Ashton had sex, it'll always be painful because an ass isn't made to be fucked, sadly.

But, Ashton's breath caught in his throat as Calum filled him up. His lips parted and eyes closed and Calum couldn't stop staring at the beautiful boy beneath him. He bent down so his forearms were on either side of his head and pressed multiple kisses to his cheeks and forehead and nose, trying to soothe the pain as Ashton winced a bit when Calum slid out an inch before thrusting in.

Calum let out a soft groan,"Fuck, Ashton, you're so--so tight."

"S'been a while," Ashton choked out, legs wrapping around Calum's waist and heels digging in the back of Calum's bum as he felt Calum speeding up his thrusts, going shallow into the boy and Ashton let out a quiet moan.

The older boy kissed at Ashton's neck, telling him hotly,"Louder, baby, c-c'mon. Love your pretty sounds."

This caused Ashton to not hold back, and okay, he's definitely vocal in bed. But, Calum loved it. He fucked into Ashton, allowing himself to go harder and faster as Ashton whined out each word. He's never heard anyone be so loud in bed and each moan had Calum going deeper in the boy.

His hips snapped against the boy's bum, the sound of skin smacking echoing in the room and causing Ashton's bum to glow a bright red from each thrust. Calum leaned down, lightly tugging Ashton up by his curly hair and kissing him hotly against his mouth, tongue licking into his mouth sloppily when he felt Ashton's nails dig in his back.

Ashton breathed out heavily,"D-Daddy, I'm gonna --"

"It's okay, baby, come, wanna see you come so hard," Calum murmured against his mouth, taking Ashton's length in his hand and stroking it slickly between them.

The smaller boy moaned out loudly, head lolling against Calum's shoulder as his nails scratched against his broad back. Ashton was tensing as Calum fucked him hard, slamming into the boy and speeding up his thrusts as he soon came between the two of them.

Calum watched as Ashton came, his mouth parted and eyes clenched a bit, looking gorgeous as he did so. His reaction had Calum soon following behind as he finished himself up, fucking till he hit his high and came into the condom. He leaned over Ashton, arms weakly shaking from how exhausted he was and sweating profusely.

But, Ashton looked up at him with a lazy smile and giggled sweetly,"You're so hot."

"Mm, you're even cuter after sex." Calum chuckled and pulled out of the boy after a moment, tying up the condom and tossing it in the bin on the side. He fell next to Ashton and yawned, wrapping his arm around the sweaty boy,"So glad I got a soundproof room. Wouldn't want people hearing how good you sound in bed."

Ashton blushed and buried his face in Calum's neck while clinging his naked body around him. "M'only loud when I'm getting fucked well."

"Then I must be a God in bed," Calum teased, brushing Ashton's hair from his eyes and kissing his lips. "You're so beautiful, did you know that?"

His compliment had Ashton shyly smiling and shrugging,"Um, I-I think I'm okay. But, thank you."

"You're gorgeous," Calum replied, kissing Ashton's neck and trying to reach for his thigh to rub the firm body part. He told him with a smirk,"I got your pretty thighs marked. Think they're my favorite part of you. And your eyes and your nose and your lips,"He kissed Ashton's lips with a grin,"And your hair...and your nipples."

Ashton let out a loud laugh,"My nipples, huh?"

"Yep, they're perky," Calum joked, quickly twisting one and Ashton let out a pained sound, but eyes blinked in surprise. Calum furrowed his eyebrows,"Ooh, did I find someone's kink?"

"Noooo, I don't like my nipples touched," Ashton pouted and yawned a bit, snuggling closer to Calum. "Just wanna sleep, can I please sleep, daddy?"

"Course, only a few minutes though. We have to get ready for a dinner tonight," Calum yawned, wrapping his arm around Ashton and pulling him close.

Ashton huffed a bit, but nodded reluctantly and buried his face in Calum's neck. His nose brushed against his throat and Calum tensed, but licked his lips and leaned his head back with a deep sigh. He should probably just leave Ashton to nap while he got ready, but he hated leaving someone after sex. Even if he's just in another room.

It was aftercare and Calum needed to be there. Maybe they didn't do anything kinky or risky, but it was sex and it's intimate. Plus, he loved cuddling with the boys. Just having some one-on-one time with them and making sure they're okay. It was nice to give a specific person attention for a bit.

He felt like he needed to do it more with Michael recently. They haven't had much time together. However, he didn't really plan these moments. It just depends on the situation and what happens. He really wanted to plan some time with each, but if one of them gets punished, it'll be a pain to rearrange it all.

Calum glanced down at Ashton and smiled, pressing sweet kisses to his skin and beamed at the way Ashton's nose twitched cutely in reaction. He was just an adorable ball of sunshine. He really hoped Ashton didn't get into much trouble because he's so sweet. They all are and he hates punishing them, but that's how they learned.

The boy simply laid with one of his little babies and grinned. He couldn't wait to take them to dinner tonight. He was going to show them off. Of course, he couldn't say they were all his boyfriends. But, he'll figure something out. He just wanted to introduce them and that was definitely going to interesting, that's for sure.

-

It was later that day and Calum was a bit nervous. His dinner was very important and he didn't want anything going wrong. However, he also really wanted the boys to get to know his job and the people he works with. Because, they're all very important to him.

His job was his life, to put it simply. Since he was single most of his life, he's very dedicated to his work and wanted nothing more than to be successful in life. It was the most important part of his life. It's how he got rich, how he became an important part of the clothing industry and how he got to working with famous people.

His clothing line was very similar to YSL, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Burberry. That's how he got to working with many other owners of clothing lines, being able to sell lots of his items and get people like Harry Styles and Justin Bieber to wear his clothing, as a way to sell it.

It worked.

That's sort of how he got his clothing line started up. He knew people and had connections, so it was easy for him to slip in and get some celebrities on board with his style. Thus, many shops around the UK and America began wanting to sell some of his clothes and he went off with a hit.

Calum was happy with his launch and now he's rolling in dough. Most people assume singers and actors and models are the ones that are rich. But, it's really the companies that make most of the cash. Of course, celebrities are able to make tons as well, but after their career ends so does them making money. At least, not as much as beforehand.

That's why Calum was happy he went with designing clothes and selling them rather than being the celebrity that wore them. He had a chance at becoming a singer, but he chose not to. He didn't want to risk getting into drugs and going downhill like Britney Spears or Justin Bieber (though, they managed to get themselves together nicely). It just made more sense for him to not be exposed to the world.

Luckily, it worked out in the end because now he had three pretty boys to dress. He got them all nice outfits (yes, from his clothing like. Self promo) and they looked sexy in them. He had Ashton wear a white collared shirt with grey pants and a red velvet colored blazer. Luke had on a black blazer with a red velvet button up and black pants. And lastly, Michael wore a white button up with a black blazer and silk inside with matching pants.

He smiled as he fixed up Michael's red velvet bow and saw the boy nervously biting his lip. The other two were fixing up their hair and Calum loved how they all matched. He knew it was dumb, but he found it adorable and was proud of how nice they looked.

Michael asked quietly,"Why are we getting so dressed up?"

"This dinner is very important. I know it's a bit soon to be taking you boys out like this, but I thought it would be a nice experience and fun for us to all go out together," Calum shrugged, pecking Michael's lips and smiling brightly. "You look so beautiful, kitten."

Michael sheepishly smiled and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck. He nuzzled his nose against the boy's and giggled,"Thank you, daddy."

His voice is typically deep, but whenever he talks specifically to Calum, it...goes softer and sweeter. So thick with happiness and just tender. It's like he wants to be cuter around Calum. Like he just loves being all adorable with Calum and Calum adored that. He wanted that more.

Which is why he asked, slight concern in his tone,"Kitten, do you think I don't talk to you as much? Like, I don't give you as much attention as I do to Ashton and Luke?"

"I don't know," Michael said honestly, frowning a bit. He nuzzled closer and shrugged. "I want to be around you more, but it's okay if you can't. I know you like me as much as you like them. I'm your little kitten."

And yeah, Michael isn't little at all. He's big in every aspect in a positive way. But, he's tiny. He tries to be tiny on purpose. He likes curling up in a small ball, he loves being the little spoon and he loves to be called a kitten. He just loves tiny and tiny and tiny and tiny. So tiny and small. That's Michael.

Calum didn't mind. That's what he loved about his babies. Luke is taller, Michael is bigger in some aspects and Ashton's the same, but they all want to be tinier than him and he wanted to be bigger. So, they all fit so perfectly and he just beamed as they all followed behind him towards the garage.

Luke, Michael then Ashton trailed behind like little ducks and Luke once again halted every few steps, annoying the other two immensely. However, he just laughed and they went into the car. Ashton called shotgun for once, so he got in the front seat and eagerly buckled up.

Ashton hesitated and turned to Calum,"Can I wear lipstick?"

"Of course, wear whatever you want," Calum shrugged, turning the car on and glancing back as he pulled out.

A frown formed on Ashton's face as he took his red lipstick from his little bag (purse). He nervously twisted the bottom part,"I just don't want to embarrass you or anything. Isn't it a bit weird for a boy to wear lipstick to a formal occasion? They might make fun of me."

Calum tsked as he patted Ashton's thigh before holding onto the handles. "I don't give a fuck, Ashton. You wear your lipstick and do it proudly. If someone even dares to make fun of you or stare, I'll punch them in the fucking face."

"Oh, um that's okay, sir. I'll be fine," Ashton chuckled and pulled down the car visor. He grinned and puckered his lips, gently placing on the red lipstick.He saw Luke staring from the backseat and narrowed his eyes. "Don't stare at me, creep."

Luke pouted,"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." Ashton made his mouth into an oval, making sure to get the small cracks between his lips and then then rubbed them together to smooth it all out. He made a 'pop' sound and grinned before turning to Calum when they were at a redlight,"Does it look, daddy?"

"Beautiful," Calum grinned, giving him a quick kiss.

Luke cleared his throat from the backseat. "So, what's the dinner for anyways?"

"It's with the owner of the mall in London. The Westfield one? You know. So, he wanted to add a store in for my clothing line. We've been talking nonstop about it and so far things seem good. He's willing to pay big cash for it and I have to help a bit with the payments, but we're discussing prices and we decided on having dinner," Calum told them as the light turned green.

Michael spoke up,"Don't you already have some shops around?"

"Yeah, but none in London or close to it. People buy online from London and having the store there would get lots of attention," Calum explained. He took a breath and told them boys when getting close to the restaurant,"Now, this dinner is very important. I need you boys on your best behavior, got it?"

"Well be good," Ashton promised.

The two in the back nodded in agreement and Calum felt a little more comfortable with this. He knew his babies won't purposely try to humiliate him or anything,but of course he's a little nervous. Not only is this dinner very important, but it's also risky to do with three boys he's just met a little over a week ago.

When they got to the restaurant, Calum knew the boss reserved the back room. It was a more wide spread part of the restaurant and used for these purposes (e.g: dinners with bosses and meetings). Ashton and the boys were led through to the back room and Calum felt a weight off his shoulders when they arrived.

He saw the man of Westfield London waiting and drinking champagne with his fellow co-workers. When he looked over, Calum gave a forced grin and placed a hand on the smalls of Ashton and Michael's backs. Luke frowned, but reluctantly followed without any guidance.

Mr.Westfield chuckled as he saw Calum, eyeing the boys with him. "Mr.Hood,it's good to see you."

"Likewise," Calum shook his head firmly. He then motioned to the boys,"This is Ashton, Luke and Michael."

"Ah, some friends?" Mr. Westfield played out as he shook each boy's hands, eyes lingering on Ashton who sheepishly smiled when the man flickered his eyes to the boy's lips. But, he just grinned and turned to Calum.

The boy paused before replying,"Eh, more or less so."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. "Hm, well off topic about that. Let's get started with the dinner,yeah? We should discuss some prices while doing so. I have brought up a few options that I think you might like." He glanced towards the three other boys,"Why don't you three make yourself comfortable, just take some food from the buffet."

They all did as told and Calum watched them with a lingering glance. He hated being away, but they're just across the room. He's obviously attached. Calum just sighed and he saw the man taking out some paperwork and contracts. Calum's eyebrow raised, but he just chuckled and grabbed a packet.

As he did so, Mr.Westfield as nonchalantly,"So, three fuckbuddies, eh?"

Calum nearly choked as he looked up, gaping,"Excuse me?"

"Those boys, they're your playmates aren't they? I saw the one with lipstick limping. The other two followed you like little puppies. I know a gay man when I see one, anyways," Westfield smirked and nudged Calum with his knee. "Must be nice being young nowadays, already got yourself three sex toys at the age of twenty and a business."

"It's not like that," Calum retorted, trying not to snap from how sexual he made this all sound. "It's...I'm with them, but it's not just sex."

"Oh...it's a polygamous thing?" The man asked in confusion.

Calum shrugged. "I guess. Maybe more polyamorous? Then again, I'm just dating them. They're not dating each other. It's really confusing and new. Can we just get back to work? I'm kinda tired."

He wan't that tired, but the man nodded despite seeing through his likes. It's not that Calum's ashamed. He's the opposite, if anything. He would love to brag about his three sexy and beautiful boyfriends. But, others might not like that. It's not to hide them, it's to avoid conflict.

All Calum wanted to do was please and make sure his babies are okay. So far, everything was going fine. His submissives were obeying to some extent, were punished a couple times, but it's normal. Most get punished once a day, but he's happy to see that Michael has been perfect so far and Ashton and Luke are slowly getting more obedient.

As long as they're okay, then Calum is okay. If they wished to be more open recently, then he would do so. But, Ashton was already shying away from being open about it, Michael wasn't very affectionate public and Luke didn't seem to mind. So, maybe they're keep things on the down-low.

Meanwhile, Ashton and Luke were both grabbing some plates of food and grinning as they sneaked some pieces of brownies. Ashton giggled, taking a big bite and then glared when he saw Luke snatch a piece of his brownie from his plate. Ashton scowled as he tried snatching it back.

Much to his dismay, Luke shoved it in his mouth and said childishly, voice muffled from the food,"S'mine, loser!"

"You bitch," Ashton snapped, trying to get one of Luke's cookies. "Hey! It's fair, you took my brownie!"

"No, s'mine!" Luke tried whining, but nearly stumbled back when trying to rush away.

It was dumb,but Ashton didn't like Luke bossing him around and taking his things. So far, he's been doing it often like when he took food from where Ashton was cooking breakfast. It was just irritating and he wasn't having any of it, especially not when they're in public.

However, they then heard Michael whisper hastily,"Would you two stop embarrassing us?! Calum's going to get mad."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Ashton snorted, turning his attention to the boy. "You don't care. I bet you want us to get in trouble, don't you? You stupid asshole."

Michael blinked in surprise and tensed. "Ashton, don't be a jerk. No swearing, you know the rules."

"You're not my daddy, don't tell me what to do," Ashton replied.

But, then Michael clenched his jaw and he told Ashton through the grit of his teeth,"Seriously, just stop talking. People are staring, you're making a scene."

Ashton rolled his eyes,"You're the one yapping your big mouth, trying shutting up like you use to. I swear, it was easier when you were talking."

"Oh, really?" Michael teased, raising an eyebrow. "Cause, you seemed to love our little chat yesterday when we were alone."

"Stop trying to make it more than it was. I told you, we're not friends. Not that you even wanna be friends. All you wanna do is suck daddy's díck, huh? Too bad, though. He has a lot more fun with me," Ashton proudly grinned and gasped as the plate in his hand was smacked down.

Luke gaped and quickly grabbed the plate, seeing people staring. He muttered under his breath only for the boys to hear,"Guys, I think you should cool it."

"Shut up, Hemmings," Michael snapped much to the blonde's surprise. He glanced to Ashton and snorted,"And you shut up, too. Calum likes me more. He even told me this more. Basically begged to be with me more."

As much as that wasn't true, Ashton didn't know that. He felt a pang in his chest and glanced at where Calum was sat, still talking to the owner of the mall and he knew he shouldn't have said it. What happens in the playroom alone stays in the playroom.

But, he sneered to Michael,"Oh really? Then why did he fuck me last night?" Michael and Luke both glanced at him in surprise and Ashton cheekily smiled,"Yep, we had sex. Full on sex. He fucked me nice and hard, so maybe you both should stop bragging when he doesn't give a shit about either of you."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Especially towards Luke, since he did nothing wrong. But, he was angry and jealous and he hated Michael so much. Despite this, he kept his head held high and tried his best not to apologize, because he didn't want to.

"He didn't," Luke choked out.

But, Ashton shrugged,"He did. I can still feel the burn. Obviously you won't know the pleasure, though. Considering he probably won't ever wanna have sex with you."

He bit his lip as he saw Michael flinch. The boy told Ashton sharply,"You're gonna regret that, Irwin."

Surprisingly, Ashton just shrugged and walked off with a smirk on his face. He knew he should just stop talking, but sometimes Ashton felt like it was easier to just keep talking until someone finally got the point that he has the last word. Only, this time he didn't.

He roughly shoved his should against Michael's and decided to not think about the annoying guy. He just went and saw a nice chocolate fountain with dipping choices such as strawberries, pretzels and a couple other fruits. He smiled and took a pretzel, dipping it in.

Ashton moaned a bit at the taste and he winced as he heard Luke whispering hastily at Michael. Ashton turned and was confused when he saw Michael stomping towards him. Luke seemed to try to be grabbing his arm, but then Ashton was taken by surprise as Michael angrily shoved him, the boy stumbling back.

Ashton narrowed his eyes,"Hey, watch it!"

"I was quiet for a reason, dickhead. But, now I don't even care. You're an annoying little bitch," Michael exclaimed, pushing Ashton once more and not holding back.

His rough shove had Ashton frantically grabbing onto Luke trying to find his balance. However, it wasn't going how he planned. Instead of saving himself, he brought Luke down with him. The two fell back, landing right against the table and the whole thing toppled down, chocolate syrup and foot falling right on them.

Ashton quickly dunked his head into Luke's chest,shrieking as the chocolate spilled over him, wincing when the fountain slammed down, hitting his back a bit. He blinked slowly as it quieted down and slowly looked up, seeing Michael smirking and chuckling like some devil.

"Looks like I can drag you down," Michael joked, winking at Ashton.

The boy didn't think twice as he stood up, shoes slippery from syrup and grabbing Michael by the back of his shirt. Michael gasped, but Ashton slipped forward and the two fell to the ground. Ashton shouted,"I can't believe you'd actually do that! Do you even have a fucking heart? You're ruining the whole dinner!"

"Actually, you all are."

The voice had them tense and Ashton slowly looked up, seeing Calum scowling at them and fuck-- he wasn't happy. Ashton slowly stood up and got off of Michael. Luke timidly walked over from where finally got up from the chocolate and looked more nervous than any of them.

Before Calum could speak, Mr.Westfield suggested (more like ordered),"Mr.Hood, I think it's best we end this night now. Maybe have your boys get washed off and come to dinner alone next time. If the plan goes through, of course. I uh, might need to have more thoughts on the store now."

"Mr.Westfield, I know tonight was a bit messy--" Calum tried lightening the mood.

But, it didn't work and the man shook his head,"We'll just think it through more, it's for the best."

A frown formed on Calum's face and he turned slowly towards his three boys. They all looked extremely guilty, heads down and hands clasped in front of their bodies. It was like they all knew what was coming for them and Calum wasn't happy at all when he gripped their arms and dragged them through the restaurant, Michael in front and occasionally moved forward by Calum's knee.

People were staring and they were all embarrassed. Calum snapped from where he stood, pushing them forward a bit,"Strip. Now."

"We're in public," Luke retorted with flushed cheeks, looking around and seeing a few people walking by across the street.

However, Calum sneered,"I don't care, Luke. Strip to your boxers. Right now. I'm not getting my interior seats ruined because of your childish behavior."

They all quickly began unbuttoning their shirts, Calum's firm tone giving them goosebumps along with the breezy wind. Calum scoffed when he saw Luke nonchalantly licking his fingers and trying to taste the chocolate. Typical Luke. But, Calum couldn't bother fonding over the boy at the moment.

Instead, he roughly took their clothes and shoved them in a bag in the backseat. He glanced at all their naked torsos, Ashton embarrassed from his polka dot panties. But, Calum motioned to the car and then said sternly,"All in the backseat. When we get home, I want you all in the room and on the bed, waiting for your punishment."

"B-But, daddy I didn't do anything wrong," Luke pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes.

However, Calum shook his head,"No, you did. You were all very bad tonight. You embarrassed and humiliated me and probably costed me a good deal. So, for that, you will be punished. Any speaking on the ride home will increase your punishment. Now, get your asses in the backseat before I make you take a cab."

He didn't bother opening the door for them or waiting to start the car. The boy rushed in and Ashton was shivering cold as he sat in the middle, awkwardly pressed between the two taller boys. He felt so small compared to them, but it was just the shoulder width.

The beginning of the car ride was full of tension and they all wished the radio was on. But,it was like Calum was purposely torturing them with the awkwardness. No one is really comfortable in silence. At least, none of them were and it seemed like he knew that. So, it was worse now.

Not only that, but Ashton was a little surprise. Because, when he looked over, he saw Michael had silent tears falling down his cheek and part of him wanted to believe it was for the innocent act. But, he saw Michael pressing his lips in a tight line, as it to hold back a small cry and he knew it wasn't all an act now.

For the rest of the ride, he tried not to care. He tried not to think of how sad Michael looked or how quiet Luke was. But, it was all getting to be to the point that he was learning that these boys weren't just boys. They were humans and this isn't a competition anymore. It's suppose to be a home with love and all they're doing is fighting. Maybe he can fix it, though. Just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke was scared.

He knew Calum wouldn't hurt him and he knew the punishment would be necessary, but he also felt like he did nothing wrong. Luke was well aware that they misbehaved. But, did he do anything that was deserving of an actual punishment? He personally didn't think so.

He went through the rules in his head mentally and he knew he did nothing against those. He of course was rude to Ashton, but that didn't add up to the same amount of rudeness Michael and Ashton had against one another. Luke was trying to stop them from fighting, he didn't think he deserved to be punished from being dragged down with Ashton.

But, he also didn't want to go against daddy's commands. Talking back isn't okay, but is it talking back when he's not being talked to? Luke was just worried he might upset Calum. That's something he never wants to do. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and he's been trying to follow the rules from now on.

However, he was following the rules. Is speaking up because he felt wrongfully punished allowed? Michael and Ashton were being so bad and Luke was strangely turning into the good one. Calum obviously doesn't believe that, though. He has every right to assume Luke was naughty considering the past.

Luke frowned when realizing why Calum figured he was apart of this mess. He was so bad before. The past times he's been here, Calum only saw his jealous side. Luke isn't really a bad person. He's sassy and sarcastic, but all those bad moments were simply because of jealousy and clingy-ness.

Luke wants to be loved.

And he felt like when he was in a polygamous relationship, he won't get the love he wants. There's reasons for this and he didn't like talking about them. But, obviously Calum only thought he was some naughty baby that wants to get fucked all the time. Which is true, but he's more than that and he wanted to prove it.

The blonde nervously bit his lip when they arrived at the house and followed behind the other boys. For once, he was in the back and he lingered with a habit of biting his thumb. He saw Ashton frowning and Michael looking scared. None were scared of Calum, just the thought of how badly they dissapointed him.

When you have a dominant, you should never be afraid of him (or her). But, you should feel guilty for what rules you've broken because fear helps teach you how to get better. It drives you to be your best and Luke knew that. But, he also hated it since he's scared of basically everything. Including disappointing someone.

Calum led them upstairs silently and it was a bad silence. One full of tension and made their skin crawl. When they got to the room, Calum didn't even need to speak. He just watched pointedly as the three stripped down (well, they were only in their boxers) and quietly got on the bed on their knees.

Calum tsked as he went over and picked up the boxers, tossing them in the basket on the side. None of the boys spoke, knowing the rule of the room and Calum loosened up his tie while pacing in front of them. His expression was not happy and Ashton nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

Finally, Calum said sternly,"Someone tell me what the hell happened back there." No one spoke and he snapped,"Luke, tell me what happened. Now."

Luke tensed and his head shot up. His blue eyes went wide and he opened, closing his mouth repeatedly. He didn't want to throw anyone under the bus, but he told Calum with a shaky voice,"We um, Ashton an-and I were just talking and eating and we kinda had an--"

"Look at me when you're talking," Calum interrupted as he stepped forward and lifted Luke's chin so their eyes met. "Don't do that. Stop stuttering, don't be afraid of me."

"Sorry, daddy," Luke swallowed and looked him in the eyes. "We were sort of fighting over the food. But, it wasn't anything serious. Then Michael told us to stop being childish or something and him and Ashton started arguing about you--"

"What about me?" Calum pestered, glancing at the other two who hung their heads in shame.

Luke paused. He saw how scared Ashton looked. His hazel eyes shimmering with fear that he was about to get yelled at. Ashton did brag about Calum having sex with him. Calum didn't like them doing that, it was wrong and he said to keep what they do between them.

However, Luke couldn't risk this. He couldn't lie to Calum, he had to be the good one now. He had to prove himself and he didn't want to lie, so he had to break his gaze with Ashton and told Calum,"Ashton was telling us about how you had sex with him. He said he was the most loved and that you...would never want to have sex with us."

The silence that fell was not pleasing. Calum's eyes widened and he stood up straight, turning to Ashton. The boy looked so guilty and regretful. He shook his head slowly and dropped his face in his hands as his eyes brimmed with tears. Luke felt his heart ache at the sight, but he couldn't bring himself to take it back. It was true. He said it and now he had to face the consequences.

That's part of BDSM.

Your dominant is suppose to help you and punish you so you learn from it. There are rules for a reason and they cannot be broken. Sort of like a parent teaches a kid right from wrong, a dominant almost does the same. Only, it's quite different. Same concept. Different strokes. Ashton was aware of what he said, but him being punished helps him remember for later in life.

Calum went to where Ashton was sat and he told him with a dissapointed tone,"You...You've been very bad lately, Ashton. I don't understand why you're acting like this." Ashton sniffled and Calum pulled his hands from his face, seeing Ashton's teary eyes and shook his head,"Answer me. Why are you acting like this, Ashton?"

He used Ashton because Ashton doesn't deserve a petname right now. Ashton hesitated and he tried ignoring the way the other boys stared. "I-I don't know, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't-- I just-- I wanted to...I don't even know. I'm really sorry, I won't do it again."

"Of course you won't." Calum let go of him and glanced at the other two,"Michael, lay down. You're getting ten spankings for being rude. Luke, you'll --"

"I didn't do anything, though," Luke frowned.

Calum shook his head,"You did, you were doing something wrong or else you wouldn't have been laying in a pile of chocolate with Ashton."

Luke wasn't sure how to explain that he wasn't the one who knocked it over. Ashton grabbed onto him as an instinct, trying to keep balance. Luke didn't do anything. But, he had no proof. He was just stuck and he didn't want to be punished for something he didn't do. However, he didn't have a choice.

As Luke slowly stood up, Ashton suddenly said,"He didn't do anything."

They all turned to him and Ashton sighed softly as he explained,"I pulled him down on accident. He was trying to stop us from embarrassing you. He didn't do anything wrong, he doesn't deserve a punishment."

Calum frowned as he turned to Luke,"Oh, I'm so sorry..." He saw Luke shrug and went over, sweetly pecking his lips,"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't-- it's just, you're always acting up sometimes and I assumed...but I shouldn't have assumed. I'm suppose to be your dominant, I'm not suppose to punish you if you don't deserve it. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, sir," Luke assured, looking down and he noticed how Ashton tensed at 'punish you if you don't deserve it'. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but didn't say anything because he isn't sure if Ashton was honest before about the stuffed animal incident.

Calum then hesitated and took Luke's hand,"Tell ya what, love. Why don't we make up for that, huh? Lay down, baby. I'm gonna make sure you have a good time and fuck you nice and hard, okay?" He saw Ashton frown and said,"And you're gonna watch while using a vibrating buttplug."

"V-Vibrator? That's punishment?" Ashton felt pleased, hoping this meant he would be able to feel pleasured.

But, Calum tsked and went over to where he pulled out a purple vibrating buttplug. He told Luke,"Prep yourself, baby."

"In front of them?" Luke flushed red with embarrassment. "I-I don't think--"

"S'okay, love." Calum pecked his lips and told him sweetly,"They won't be looking, just be good for daddy and get yourself ready? Three fingers, okay?"

Luke hesitated and saw Ashton looking at him with a frown. But, he nodded and scooted back on the bed. He got some lube and started to get prepped for Calum. Calum went to where Ashton was fidgeting and he sat down, handing Ashton the vibrating buttplug and some lube while Ashton blushed.

He asked with a blank look,"Have you used one?"

"Often," Ashton admitted, but frowned. "Not like this, though."

Calum had Ashton lay down and he grabbed a cockríng from the bedside table. He also had a little remote and smirked as he saw Ashton's wide eyes. He told him,"This remote helps me control the speed that the vibrating buttplug vibrates. I can make it very intense. But, you're not allowed to come until I'm done spanking Michael and fucking Luke."

"B-But that can take forever, daddy," Ashton whined and shook his head. "Please, I'll be good. Just, don't make me wait that long."

"What? You think you can't handle that? I think you can," Calum teased, fingers tracing around Ashton's rim and felt he was still loose from when they fucked last night.

He grabbed some lube and slicked his fingers up before sliding them in with ease. It was a little tight, but not as bad as last night. Ashton tensed around him and he was getting punished, so Calum won't soothe him. Ashton knew the safeword, so if he needed to use it he can and knows that.

Calum thrusting his fingers inside of the boy and saw Ashton's lips parted, eyes closed as he softly moaned. Calum shook his head and pulled his fingers out before slicking up the vibrating buttplug and gently pressing it against his rim. He told Ashton,"I'm going to tie you up too. Can't have you messing with any of this, can I?"

"N-No, daddy please," Ashton whimpered as he felt the vibrating buttplug push inside, luckily not on yet.

Calum told him,"You were bad earlier today, you need to be punished so you won't be bad again. You wanna be a good boy for daddy, right?" Ashton nodded anxiously and Calum kissed him chastely, narrowing his eyes,"Good. Then, don't come and stay still."

Ashton reluctantly laid there as his breath hitched, the tip of the plug brushing against his prostaté. His hips jerked up, letting out a weak moan and Calum pressed it in fully till it was repeatedly grazing against the bundle of nerves. Ashton was so glad it wasn't on, but he knew it was going to be.

Calum then got up and handcuffed Ashton's hands, but had his eyes not blindfolded. He was forced to watch Calum have sex with Luke as well. Ashton's been very bad recently and if he's going to brag about having sex with Calum, then he deserved to see Calum fuck someone else as well.

After Calum put the cockríng on Ashton, he smugly pressed a kiss to the throbbing tip of Ashton's length, causing Ashton to squirm and pant heavily. Calum smirked as he stepped back and he looked at the remote in his hand. The controls were beautiful and he couldn't wait to set it to the highest intensity, but for now he just turned it on.

Ashton gasped loudly and he tugged at the handcuffs,"F-Fuck! No, no, no, too high, please daddy --no!"

Calum walked over and saw how sensitive Ashton was, his eyes repeatedly blinking as he struggled with realizing he can't get himself off. Calum pecked his forehead and reminded him,"You can't come until Luke comes, yeah? Remember, if it gets too intense, use the safeword. I will turn it off right away and take off the ring. Understand?" Ashton nodded weakly and Calum shook his head as he tilted Ashton's chin up,"Use your words, babygirl. C'mon."

"I-I understand, sir," Ashton breathed out heavily, sweat forming on his forehead as he gasped when the tip of the plug pressed against his prostate with each vibration.

Calum nodded slowly and left to where he saw Michael waiting patiently at the foot of the bed. Michael was on his knees, hands clasped in his lap and just waiting for him. No whining or crying or tears. He was willingly waiting to be punished and Calum loved it. It was like Michael was not going to put up a fight.

Calum glanced over at Luke, making sure he was okay. Then, he instructed Michael,"Now, kitten, tell me what you did wrong?"

"I fought with Ashton," Michael admitted. "And, I pushed him."

A frown formed on Calum's face as he sat down on the small couch in the corner of the room since the bed was quite snug. "Come here."

Michael did as told and got up, walking over with his fingers laced. To know that Michael was being bad made Calum upset. He really was trying to be a good daddy and he knew having three submissives would be a lot of work, but he hoped they were going to be good. Now, he was punishing all three and it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

It made him feel like a failure.

Calum sighed deeply and patted his lap. "Lay down. Across my lap, kitten."

Michael nodded and seemed embarrassed. This was the perfect punishment. Michael was bare naked while Calum was clothed. It was a way of showing vulnerability. Letting Michael feel embarrassed as a way to punish even more. Spanking is a good punishment, but Calum knew he had to add a little more to make it fair compared to Ashton.

Michael glanced at where he saw the other two boys, glad they were both more distracted with their punishments (or pleasuring with Luke). He then moved forward with shaky limbs, pausing before crawling over Calum’s lap, slowly lowering himself until he felt Calum’s thighs underneath his torso.

He felt an arm snake under him and another on his hip, shifting him up and forwards so that his face is pressed into the small seats arm and his bum is perched up high on Calum’s legs. Calum watched as Michael couldn't hold the groan he let out when his hard-on dragged against the fabric of Calum's pants.

“Ready love?” Calum asked, letting his hand brush against Michael's perky bum.

And no Michael’s not, but maybe he is, because he couldn't tell if his breathlessness is out of nervousness or anticipation.

“We’ll do ten. I think that's fair."

That's the last thing he heard, Calum’s voice lulling and comforting before his hand lands on him, the sting of it making Michael jolt, and cry out. The next one comes before he can take a breath, harder, and his nails scrape against the couch as he squirmed. Calum watched intently as he saw Micheal's eyes pinch shut and his pale bum turn bright red with each slap.

When the third comes he wailed even louder, Calum never having heard him be this noisy. He was then pushing down against Calum, the friction reminding him of his length, leaking and trapped, and he moaned softly at how good it felt. The fourth and fifth land in rapidly and Michael gets louder, eyes filling up and blurring his vision.

Calum saw Luke staring and he tsked, motioning him to focus on his prepping more. Calum told Michael snappily,"Count with me, baby. What are we on?"

Michael forced out,"I-I don't know, daddy."

"Guess we'll have to start over," Calum said with a loud sigh, spanking him again and Michael shook his head frantically.

He said loudly,"S-Six, we're on six!"

Calum chuckled, nodding in amusement. He knew that, but he needed to make sure Michael was paying attention. Michael bit at the chair and breathed deeply through his nose. He tensed in preparation for the next blow, but instead he felt Calum’s hands, soft, rubbing over the sore achy skin.

“Maybe this will teach you to behave.” He said, voice gentle and loving.

When the next one landed Michael rutted down hard, strangled moan sounding foreign to his own ears. By the time the ninth one comes he’s so hard it hurts, and he really is on the verge of crying. He doesn’t know how many more he’s going to get, and he can’t focus nearly enough to keep track, so Michael takes it, the sting beginning to feel fuzzy and warm, his own cries far from his ears.

“Be quiet.” Calum demanded however long later, sounding breathless himself.

He gives Michael two of his fingers to suck on and spanks him so hard Michael jolted and tried to squirm away. And that was it. Michael felt relieved, humming around Calum’s fingers and sucking hard, only pulling off when Calum urges him up. He sighs, feeling dopey and uncoordinated.

Calum helps him sit up and he pulled Michael into his arms, holding him to his chest. Michael was curled in a small ball, snuggling close and wincing as his sore bum brushed against Calum's jeans. Calum cooed as he kissed his cheek, trying to wipe at Michael's small tears that fell.

Calum told him sweetly, showering him with kisses,"You were so good, baby. Took it so well, hm?"

Michael just sniffled, smiling a bit as Calum brushed his fingers through his hair and held him tightly in his arms. He always knew aftercare is always needed. Especially after a punishment. He had to remind the boys that even if they're punished, they're still cared for and not bad people. Just made some bad decisions.

"T-Thank you, daddy," Michael practically purred as he nuzzled into Calum's neck, breathing in his sweet smell.

Calum wasn't sure if Michael was thanking him for the compliment or punishment, but he just replied while kissing his lips,"Of course, kitten. Now, I need to take care of Luke, but there's some ointment in the drawer over there. Please use it," He gently tapped Michael's bum and the boy winced,"Don't want your pretty little bum getting bruised, now do we?"

Michael shook his head and giggled,"No, I don't."

"Good, so go use it and you can stay here or lay down in your bed, but I'll be there soon," Calum promised, kissing Michael's cheek and helping him up. He saw Michael flinching when standing and frowned as he lightly brushed his fingers over the red marks on his bum,"You'll be okay, right kitten?"

Michael nodded,"Yeah, thank you, sir."

Calum simply kissed him sweetly and then got up, allowing Michael to leave to get the ointment. He stripped down and saw Luke still prepping, fingers thrusting in and out with his head thrown back on a pillow and fuck. He's so hot, legs spread and body sweat while glistening under the lights.

He licked his lips and grabbed the remote, seeing Ashton squirming and whimpering and chest heaving. Calum smirked as he turned the intensity up, causing Ashton to cry out a 'fuck!' while gripping onto the sheets. His knuckles were white with how hard he was grabbing on.

Ashton whined out,"D-Daddy, please, c-can I please come. P-Please, please, please, please--"

"No, not till Luke does," Calum retorted as he kicked off his boxers and turned the intensity up one more. "Now, stay quiet and watch. If I see your eyes close, I'll turn it up more."

Ashton frowned, but nodded as he grinded down so the plug pressed more against the prostate and stuttered in his breathing. Calum licked his lips, but shook his head. He needed to focus on Luke. Pretty Luke who was practically begging to be fucked with his blonde hair damp and falling in his eyes. It was longer than he thought, reaching to his eyes when it wasn't in a quiff.

Calum smacked Luke's hand away and teasing brushed his finger against Luke's rim when the boy moved. He told Luke sweetly,"Ready for me to fuck you, baby?"

"P-Please, I'm -- I'm so horny, daddy. Need you so much," Luke muttered out and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck with a pout on his lips. "Haven't been fucked in so long."

"I don't want you talking about other people when I'm in bed with you," Calum said with jealously, sucking lovebites down Luke's neck as he lightly nipped at his collarbone. He pushed his finger inside of Luke, making sure he wasn't too tight and nodded,"Want daddy to fuck you hard, do you want it rough, angel?" Calum's voice was husky as he spoke into Luke's ear, but then he offered,"Or I can go slow, make it more...sentimental."

Luke shook his head with a shaky breath,"I-I don't like sentimental."

"Why not, baby?" Calum asked curiously, taking a condom from the drawer and rolling it on while waiting for the response.

There was a glint in Luke's eyes and then he simply said,"I just don't, sir. Please, c-can you just go rough? I like it rough."

Calum wasn't pleased with the lack of information. He knew there was more to it. But, he didn't want to ask when Ashton was around. Luckily, Ashton was too busy being tortured and basically crying with the need to come that he didn't notice. However, Calum sighed and nodded while lining himself up with Luke's entrance.

But, then he paused. He shook his head and pressed a rough kiss to Luke's lips before mumbling,"Want it rough?" Luke nodded quickly and Calum sat up more,"Hands and knees."

"W-What?" Luke then realized what he said and frantically got up, hesitating as he went on his hands and knees. He felt silly with Ashton watching, but didn't bother as he gasped when feeling Calum slowly entering him, jaw falling up as he moaned,"O-Oh, fuck."

Calum smirked and with a steadying breath, Calum placed a hand on the small of Luke's back and uses the other to guide himself in more, pushing slowly enough to give Luke time to adjust. Luke's having none of it, though, and pushes back until Calum's hips are fully nestled against his bum before stopping with a moan and falling forward onto his forearms.

Calum never really thought of Luke as being taller or bigger than him, but when he falls forward and covers Luke completely, resting his forehead against the curve of Luke's shoulder he notices it and loves the broad shoulders. One hand was grasping his hip hard enough to leave bruises and the other pressed against the mattress to keep from crushing Luke completely and Calum was in heaven, buried in Luke's tight heat.

He started out slow, mindful of how sensitive Luke must be since it's been a while and trying to keep from direct contact with his prostate, but Luke's having none of it. Which Calum should have expected considering just how sassy and demanding this submissive can be.

"I thought you were gonna be rough? That you were gonna fuck me hard?" Luke said in a voice that's supposed to be innocent, but he sounds so fucked out Calum can hardly stand it. "If I wanted a nice polite fuck, i'd have done it myself. 'm not gonna break, daddy, give it to me. Fuck me hard."

Whether it's the taunting, the name, or the way Luke squeezed himself tight around Calum's length as he said it, a primal need is loosened in Calum's chest. Cause, the tone was so innocent, but his words were. Calum let out a growl and started slamming into Luke, hard, thrusting deep into him with each snap of his waist.

If Calum had been hoping to fuck the smart mouth out of him, he's sorely disappointed because instead of falling silent, Luke just gets louder. Nonsensical pleas and moans and half formed words fall from his lips, only getting louder when Calum brushes against his prostate and begins to nail against it.

Luke was nearly sobbing as he begged,"F-Faster, f-fuck me hard, daddy."

Calum wasn't having it. He pulled out quickly, roughly flipping Luke over so he was on his back and Luke winced as he slammed down onto the bed. But, Calum realigned himself and didn't go slow when sliding in again. He wrapped his arms around Luke so the blonde was in a riding positioning, but Calum fucked up into him, causing Luke to let out a loud moan as he wrapped his arms around him, nails digging into his back.

He buried his face in Calum's neck and chanted his name repeatedly while Calum thrusted up into him with their skin slapping at each time they met. Sobs echo through the room and Calum's lost to it all, lost to anything but the feeling of Luke around him and Luke beneath his fingers.

"Close," Luke choked out, "fuck so, so close, please let me, please can i - touch me, Calum, fuck!"

That does it.

Hearing his name, not some daddy or sir-- it makes it all real. Luke's here, with him, around him and thinking of him and getting off because of him and it sets Calum off completely. He moaned loudly and leans forward to sink his teeth into the meat of Luke's shoulder as he thrusts into him faster.

"Do it, fuck baby, wanna feel you," he gritted out, and that's it.

Luke squeezed around him as he came, untouched, and Calum follows after seconds later. He slowly rides out of his high and Luke is practically passed out. His sweaty body clinging to him, legs around his waist and lanky torso stuck to him. Calum breathed out heavily and he nuzzled his nose into Luke's hair.

The two were panting in the empty room and Calum gently brushed Luke's damp hair, hearing the boy mumbling something incoherently. But, he glanced over and knew he had to get Ashton off. He hesitated, wondering which to do; console Luke with aftercare or end Ashton's punishment.

He saw Ashton staring at him with pleading eyes, writhering and length throbbing with the urge to come. But, Luke was literally linked on him like a leach. He knew he couldn't just leave Luke. He hesitated, and gently had Luke move his head from his neck and the boy looked so adorable, pink lips pouty and eyes glazed over with sleep.

Calum kissed him gently and rubbed his bareback,"Lay here, baby. I'll get Ashton sorted and we can cuddle, okay?"

"No," Luke frowned, voice sleepy as he snuggled to the boy and clinged onto him tightly. "Wanna cuddle, please...daddy just want you to hold me."

Calum looked at him with guilty and slowly got Luke off of him. He pulled out of the boy, seeing Luke wince a bit and he took off the condom. He pressed another kiss to Luke's lips and chuckled sadly when Luke tried holding him and not wanting to let him go.

But, Calum moved from where the blonde was laying and crawled over to Ashton. He saw the boy was in tears and practically sobbing. Ashton pleaded,"C-Can you--"

"Yeah, darling, I am. Don't worry, shh," Calum hushed him gently and got the key to unlock the handcuffs. Ashton let out a huff of relief and sniffled loudly while wiping his eyes. Calum went down to where his cockring was on and gently pulled it off, hearing Ashton nearly hissing at the pain.

It was literally the most painful thing ever. Being forced not to come, having the constantly reminder and throbbing pain. Ashton was shaking and trembling and Calum tried soothing him as he grabbed his hard-on in his hands, only giving it two tugs before Ashton was coming hard, crying out in relief as Calum wanked him off.

Calum grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped him down. He saw Ashton curling up a little, almost like a kitten and he crawled over to him. Ashton instantly wrapped himself around him like a koala and Calum's eyes widened when he started to cry into his chest.

He panicked and asked in concern,"What's wrong, babygirl? A-are you okay? I...I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ashton shook his head and blubbered out,"S-So sorry-- Didn't--was just-- and Michael is -- is so mean and I-- I didn't want to-- I just---" He began sobbing into Calum's neck, tears profusely pouring out of his eyes and Calum was lost.

He hesitated and rubbed his back while assuring,"It's okay, love. You're okay. I'm not mad at you. You're here to learn. You can't learn without making mistakes. You were bad earlier, but everyone is every once and a while. It's okay...I don't like you any less than I did yesterday."

Ashton looked up at him with watery eyes and sniffled,"Y-You don't?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. You're such a sweet person and I would never stop liking you. I'm upset that you guys did what you did, but you'll learn more as I teach you." Calum pressed a soft kiss to Ashton's salty lips from the tears and smiled lovingly as he tucked a curly hair behind Ashton's ear. "You're not in trouble anymore, love. Please smile for me."

And, Ashton smiled. His lips tugging up in a shy grin and dimples beautifully deep with the smile. Calum had to admit, he really did love Ashton's smile and if he had to choose his favorite from the boys, at the moment, Ashton's was one of his favorites. But, he didn't like ranking the boys. It wasn't very fair.

But, he just kissed Ashton the best he can and tried to show that he did care about the boy. He knew Ashton was probably upset from all the punishments he had. If Calum recalled correctly, Ashton was punished the most. Or was it Luke? Well, it was probably equal and he felt really bad for that.

However, Ashton had to learn. That's why he tried comforting him but also made sure Ashton knew it wasn't okay to do what he did. As much as he wanted to make sure Ashton was okay, he also needed him to know he had to be punished for a reason. But, it looked like Ashton understood that.

The boy soon drifted to sleep in his arms and Calum smiled as he did so. He felt movement on the bed and turned, seeing Luke laying down and staring at them with a frown. His blue eyes were sad and Calum hesitated as he scooted over. He pulled Ashton slowly with him and held his other arm open for Luke.

The blonde frowned deeper, but then he just snuggled into his arm and laid his head on his chest. Calum felt so happy with each boy in his arm. But, he also was sad to know Michael was alone. He had texted him after Luke was asleep, saying he won't be able to hold him tonight and Michael just said 'okay'.

It was so hard having three submissives and only two arms. How can he possibly cuddle them all? Hold all their hands? Kiss all their lips? It was difficult. But, as he felt Ashton's nose nuzzle against him and Luke's leg entwine with his while texting Michael quietly, he knew it'll be worth it in the end.

-

Ever since their last punishments, the boys have been a lot nicer and more well-behaved. It seemed like they had a more understanding on how they need to behave and what they need to do to make their daddy happy. Misbehaving during an important dinner isn't good and they know that now.

Luckily, Calum had a meeting with the man and he explained a lot and the contract was signed. The boys celebrated with making him breakfast in bed and he thanked them each with kisses and cuddles. It was a very nice morning and they were being good boys for their daddy.

Though, they all had trouble sitting down for a few days. Michael from the spankings, Ashton from the buttplug and Luke from the sex. However, it was a good sore and very much worth it in all of their opinions. Especially Luke's since he had Calum's díck in him.

It's strange to think Michael hasn't been fucked yet, but Calum had plans for him later. He wasn't sure when, but he will get around to it when the timing is right. Sex wasn't something you plan and it wasn't something you can spontaneously do. It needed to happen when the time is perfect in Calum's opinion.

As of now, the boys have been living with him for a few weeks and he really needed to take Luke shopping. So, Calum was just worried about leaving Ashton and Michael alone since he figured out they were having problems with one another. He still didn't know why, but he was aware something had happened between them.

Calum didn't know what to do, so he ended up just calling Jack and Alex over so they could hang out with them and make sure they behave well. It was probably awkward since the boys are grown men and don't need to be watched. However, he thought of it more as hanging out rather than being babysat or watched.

When Calum called his friends, he knew they were worried about making a bad impression. But, he insisted and so they finally agreed with a reluctant tone. He left the rules out so his friends knew what the boys couldn't do and that they needed to exercise and can't eat anything with too much sugar. He did this for their health, not to be a bitch.

Calum then left with Luke in tow and their hands entwined. Luke was probably more excited than he should be, but he liked the attention he got and he barely got time alone with Calum. Ashton got to shower with him before and Michael slept with him more than Luke has, so he needed to cherish this moment.

On the way to the mall, Calum had asked things like how school was and if he was getting along with people. He sounded truly daddy then, but Luke found it endearing nonetheless and just explained how classes were. It was interesting since Calum has only ever taken one or two classes rather than going to a legit school.

At the moment, Luke was learning about the fireplay. Which is very scary, but it involves fire obviously and they learn how to control and use this. Luke was a submissive, but there are still requirements to this. As a submissive, it's best to know what your dominant is doing. So, they learn how to use it as well.

Calum hesitated,"Do you want to use fire?"

"I-I don't think so," Luke said with a bite of his lip. "I um, I'm just taking it cause it's required. I don't...I just...I don't like fire. I don't ever wanna use it, sir."

"Good, cause I mean. I love any kink and accept them all, so if you wanted to, I'd try. But, I prefer not to do that. Everything is risky, but that's-- well, it's extra risky, ya know?" Calum glanced at Luke and saw him nod in understanding. "But, just remember if you ever want to, I'm up for anything. I want to make you happy, baby. Don't forget that."

Luke nodded and hesitated as he leaned over and kissed Calum on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy."

Calum just chuckled and soon they were pulling into the mall parking lot. It wasn't too busy since it was Sunday and most people were in church around this time. So, Calum got out and he took Luke's hand. Now he can be less worried since last time he held both Ashton and Michael's hands.

When they got inside, Luke instantly wanted to go to the store with more rocker outfits. Calum was fine with that. He liked Luke in snapbacks and tanktops. It made him look hot. Like some sexy skaterboy. However, he refused to get the ones with profanity on them.

Luke would pout, but reluctantly agree not to get it and they hung out there for a bit. Calum watched and just held the clothes Luke wanted. They didn't try them on since they were baggy enough to fit no matter what. However, he did need to try on some jeans and stuff.

However, they started walking and Calum had his arm around Luke's waist, but he noticed how Luke was staring off at some store when slowing down behind an old couple. Calum looked to where he was and saw it was the lingerie store that he went with Ashton to get his panties.

Calum raised an eyebrow,"Something you want, love?"

"U-Uh, no," Luke lied with a sheepish expression.

Calum tsked and tugged him close so they were chest to chest. He repeated while looking into Luke's eyes,"Is there...something...you want?"

Luke licked his lips and nodded slowly. "I uh, I uh...I wanted to -- to get some..."

"Some what?"

Luke blushed as he whispered in embarrassed,"I always wanted to...wear panties. Once."

"Alright, let's go," Calum said with ease and pulled Luke towards the store. He saw Luke's expression and rolled his eyes,"Don't look at me like that. I don't care what you want to wear as long as it's something you like. Ashton wears panties all the time, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Luke was surprised, but he shouldn't be. Calum is right. Ashton wears feminine clothes all the time. Luke shouldn't be scared. He smiled and went with Calum into the store, seeing a lady staring at them in confusion. But, Calum just shrugged it off and they went to the panties.

Honestly, Luke's never bought underwear before. Only boxers. He was worried about what type to get, but Calum seemed to know what he was doing. He just smiled and grabbed some panties, pretty lacy ones with bows, and then took Luke's hand to pull him over to the dressing rooms.

Luke giggled as he took the frilly panties and blushed when going to put them on in the dressing room. He hesitated and pulled down his panties and boxers. He hated to admit it...but Ashton is right. He's small. He's a little below average with his díck size, but he doesn't care anymore. Calum said he's fine the way he is.

Besides, that meant it was less noticeable to to tuck.

Luke grabbed the panties that were blue and had a bow and he pulled them on. He grimaced a little. They weren't itchy, but they were strange and he tucked his length while trying to get them on neatly. Luke kept his white shirt on and smiled a little when seeing how pretty they looked.

He wasn't always confident, but he had to admit the color looked nice on him. He's rather pale, so it contrasted nicely. Luke nervously turned and saw his bum looked nice in it as well. He wasn't sure what to make of this new interest, but he was very happy to say he found something he enjoyed and wasn't afraid to admit he wanted more.

When he walked out, he was happy when Calum's eyes lit up and he was showered with compliments and kisses. Calum wrapped his arms around him and Luke giggled as he felt his lips all over his face. His face. His body. Calum was touching him, holding him and had his hands on Luke's bum. Not the others. Just Luke.

And he loved it.

Meanwhile, Ashton and Michael were sat in the living room with Jack and Alex sat on the other side. It's been about an hour since the boys left and the room was awkward ever since. They were watching Pokémon and just trying to ease away from the awkwardness since they already exercised.

Ashton kept sparing glances at Michael, not sure how to make this work when the other guys were around and making it awkward. He hated Michael and just wanted him gone. Not dead, but out of the house. If this was Big Brother, he would be voting him out immediately.

For a while, Ashton felt Alex staring at him and he really hated it. He wasn't sure what it was, but Alex was just giving him this look that made him uncomfortable. Not sexually. He didn't think Alex would like, try to make a move on him. But, it was like he was trying to read his mind.

Thankfully, Jack spoke up,"So, how are you?"

"Okay," Ashton replied simply.

"I just. I want to know more about you guys, ya know? So, Ashton," Jack turned to him and crossed his arms. "What are you interested in?"

"Calum," Ashton told him honestly.

Jack snorted,"Okay. What's your favorite hobby?"

"Calum."

"...Favorite color?"

"Calum."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Calummmm!" Ashton said with a giggle and saw Alex laughing along.

Alex nodded in agreement,"Yeah, Calum's my favorite color too."

They laughed and Ashton didn't notice the way Michael was frowning. It was obvious he felt left out, but Ashton didn't care mainly because he didn't notice. Michael was...quiet. He didn't bother talking to anyone and he kept to himself. It was quite obvious he didn't want to be there.

What Ashton said about Calum, well it's all true. Calum is his favorite everything. He's the best dominant Ashton's had and that's saying a lot since Ashton had many. But, he was so nice and caring and he didn't want to end that. Even if Michael was staring daggers into his head.

However, the boys kept talking about Calum and Ashton then answered the questions truthfully. Saying he likes sex, his hobby was fashion and his favorite color is rainbow. He didn't like having a favorite color because it made the other colors feel left out and the boys awe'd at him.

Soon enough, Ashton and Michael both got texts from Calum that he was almost there and they both went to the door to kneel and wait for him. It was only suppose to be after work, but they wanted to please him and make him proud for once considering they've gotten in a lot of trouble recently.

Soon enough, the door opened and they were greeted with millions of bags. Calum looked down and grinned,"Hello, my angels. Mind helping with the bags?"

"Yes, sir," they said in sync and tensed, glaring at one another.

Calum handed Ashton some bags,"Here, babygirl. These go in yours and Luke's room. Try helping him put them away while me and Michael put this other stuff away, okay?"

Ashton nodded and took the bags. He saw they were from Victoria Secrets and furrowed his eyebrows. Luke tried to ignore the look and the two went upstairs. They saw Jack and Alex were leaving and waved goodbye. They were nice and Ashton liked them, but he was more focused on Luke than his new friends leaving.

Luke and Ashton were having a few problems. Ever since the whole punishment thing, there's been a lot of tension and he was scared of how that might play out now. They haven't talked since then and barely spent time together which wasn't too weird since they barely did.

But, still. Ashton wanted to see what was going on. He sighed and followed Luke into the room, seeing him trying to rush and put some things away. Ashton went over with suspicion and gaped as he saw Luke trying to hide a pair of pink lace panties in his drawer under his boxers.

"Panties? Y-You can't wear those," Ashton snapped.

Luke frowned,"Why not?"

"It's...my thing," Ashton retorted weakly, heart dropping. "You can't wear those, please. That's the only thing that's mine in the house! Please don't wear them."

"But, I like them," Luke glared. "Calum said I could get them, he even helped me pick them out. Face it, not everything can be claimed Ashton. Not Calum, not your clothes and definitely not your role in this house."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ashton gaped, surprised by Luke's attitude.

Luke snorted and grabbed his clothes, folding them. "I think you know what I mean, Ashton."

But, Ashton stomped over and roughly turned Luke. He wasn't very intimidating. Luke is much taller and Ashton was wearing pretty lip gloss and a purple sweater. However, he still scowled,"No, I really don't. Please tell me what the fuck you're trying to prove, blondie."

"Seriously? You've been walking around this house like you own the place. Trying to get Calum's attention, trying to be the goody goody and acting like a freaking princess all the time. Are you sure Michael's the fake one?" Luke crossed his arms and there was a silence that fell.

He knew he was also a little fake, but Ashton is as well. He tries to act like he owns and does everything. As if he's the only one who wants Calum. Too bad, though. Luke also got in his pants and now Ashton was definitely not the only one getting fucked around here.

However, Ashton's eyes brimmed with tears as he blinked his eyes rapidly. "I--I was so nice to you, Luke. I even stopped you from getting punished. But, you know what you did?" Luke timidly looked down in guilt. "You didn't even believe me...I told you I didn't take your stuffed animal, I told you Michael was fake. He literally proved that at the dinner, why don't you ever believe me? I helped you, why do you hate me?"

Luke felt a lump forming in his throat and he self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself while weakly shrugging. "I-I don't know. I guess, I just...get jealous."

"Jealous?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay? I was jealous. I still am. You're older, you're cuter, you're sweeter, you have way more talent than I do. You can cook and massage and exercise without falling on your face--" Ashton giggled and Luke smiled weakly before saying lastly,"And...you have a family."

Ashton's eyes darted to him instantly,"Wait, what?"

"You have a family. Somewhere you can go if this doesn't work out," Luke admitted with a croaky voice. "I-I don't. I don't have anyone. I don't have anywhere to go. And--And I saw your picture of your sister and mum and stuff and I don't...I don't ha-have that and I'm just really scared sometimes."

And in that moment, sassy and confident Luke went to a vulnerable little boy in seconds. Ashton's heart ached when he saw Luke with tears slowly falling down his cheek. He hesitated before walking over and wrapped his arms around him, surprised as Luke gripped onto him tightly and cried quietly into his curly hair.

Ashton asked quietly,"Is that where the penguin is from?"

"M-My dad gave it to me," Luke nodded and tried not to love the way Ashton's hair smelled like green apples. "I ran away...my family didn't love me."

"What do you mean? I'm sure they do. It's like, required," Ashton joked lightly, looking up into Luke's teary eyes. "I mean, I guess if you fought a lot I can see why you'd think that. But, parents always argue with their kids and--"

"No," Luke interrupted with a stern voice. "They hated me. They only liked my brothers. My dad was the only one who paid attention to him. He was the only one who told me how good I was in school. The only one who was happy when I got second place in the spelling bee. The only one who went to my science fair. The only one who knew how much I loved penguins...he's the only one who loved me."

Ashton was taken back, but he nervously licked his lips and asked,"Did he...?"

When Luke nodded, Ashton was now aware of why Luke is like this. He wanted attention. Something he never got before. He wanted to be cared for and loved and since his dad died, he needed someone to take his place. Not as his actual dad, but as someone to love him even if it's in a different way.

He acts out for attention cause that's the only time he got it when his dad died. Ashton wasn't sure how to approach this now. He knew Luke was an asshole before, but he obviously isn't now that he saw why Luke is like this. He was actually very nice and just a scared boy who needed someone to hold him sometimes.

Maybe Ashton can finally become friends with Luke. With Luke there, he and the blonde can expose Michael and then it can just be him, Luke and Calum. He knew it sounded mean, but does Michael even deserve Calum? He didn't think so personally. Michael was a fake person and Calum deserved more.

Of course, when they went downstairs, they shouldn't be surprised as they saw Michael in Calum's lap. The boy was wearing a pikachu onesie and curled against Calum. Calum was kissing him and they weren't jealous really. Just mad because it was Michael.

Luckily, Calum saw them and he instantly allowed them to join on the couch to watch a movie. When Calum asked about Luke crying, he just smiled and shrugged it off. Throughout the movie, both Luke and Ashton saw how Michael was glaring. Calum didn't see that, though, just trying to wrap his arms around all the boys to love them.

And, if Luke held Ashton's hand under the blanket, no one had to know.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I ask you something?"

Luke looked over, sleepy eyes staring at Ashton with a frown on his face. The two were laid in Ashton's bed, it being late and the middle of the night. Ashton wore only panties and a shirt and Luke only boxers. However, both didn't mind since they were use to it by now.

The blonde hesitated,"Sure, I won't answer if I don't want to, though."

Ashton nodded in understanding, lightly holding Luke's hand in his and pressed his lips in a tight line. He seemed to be contemplating before his quiet voice broke the silence,"How did your dad die?"

It wasn't that Luke didn't expect, it's that he didn't want to be asked that now. When he's half-asleep and holding his penguin close his chest. He slowly closed his eyes, letting them flutter shut and brush against his skin with a deep breath that he was holding.

Ashton was going to take it back, but he didn't want to. It wasn't the nicest question ever, but he was curious and he wanted to know. It wasn't a crime to ask, but it wasn't exactly the best situation. However, Luke looked like he was just trying to find the words to speak.

"He..." Luke sniffled as he shook his head. "I-It's a really scary memory and I don't like talking about it. I -- I don't want to."

Ashton frowned and lightly brushed his thumb against Luke's cheek. "Maybe if you tell me, you can try to deal with it better. Not forget, but just...not hold it in anymore. I know it must hurt to think back to, but I won't -- you don't have to go into detail. I just want to help."

"H-He was really nice," Luke started simply and avoided Ashton's gaze. "So nice. J-Just the nicest man ever and I was around thirteen. We were having a family night and made cookies and played games. And when I went to bed, there was a loud beeping sound. I didn't hear it, not at first."

he took a breath and Ashton waited patiently for him to continue. Luke licked his dry lips and continued as tears fell with his words spilling from his mouth,"And-And I was such an idiot. I didn't hear it. It was a fire and I guess we left the stove on or something and -- and my dad, he came back and the fire was really bad and I was on the top floor and he...he grabbed me and led me to a window where a fireman was waiting and he gave me my penguin...and..."

He didn't need to finish, Ashton understood. The fireman weren't fast enough, his dad was too high up, the fire was too much and he couldn't be saved. His dad saved him and he couldn't save himself. The penguin was even more special because it was the last thing his dad basically touched. It wasn't just a stuffed animal, it was something more and Ashton wouldn't make fun of it ever again.

Ashton told him softly,"You know, if your dad didn't save you, you wouldn't be here now. Making Calum happy and making...making me feel safer." Luke looked confused, but Ashton took his hand and admitted,"Sometimes I'm scared Michael might convince Calum were not enough. But, now you're on my side."

"I still don't get why you hate him, though. I know he's a jerk, but what did he do that was so wrong?" Luke frowned in confusion and yawned into his hand.

Ashton hesitated, not sure what to say. He wanted to tell the truth, but he didn't think Luke would believe him considering it was a while ago and when he first said it, Luke thought he was lying. It was hard for him to bring it back up and he didn't think Luke would care.

But, he wanted to be honest. So, he told Luke quietly,"Michael...took your penguin. He framed me and Calum punished me for it. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Michael was the one who found it, right? I didn't know it was back there. I did tease about it, but I have my own special stuffed animal and I know I wouldn't want anyone touching it."

"But...why would he do that?" Luke frowned as he felt guilty for everything that happened.

Ashton shrugged weakly,"I think he wants to get rid of us. He wants Calum for himself."

"I get that, cause I do too. But, that seems a bit far," Luke replied and nuzzled his nose into the pillow. "I do believe you, though."

Ashton's eyes shot open,"Wait, you do?"

"Yes, of course. I saw your reaction to when Calum realized I did nothing wrong. How he said I didn't deserve to get punished if I wasn't bad," Luke said with a deep sigh and snuggled close to Ashton, wrapping an arm around him. "I can't believe he did that to you."

But, Ashton countered,"I didn't deserve it, but he didn't know. The evidence all pointed to me and you and Michael both made it easy for him t blame me. Not that it's your fault. Just, I don't -- I'm not mad at him for thinking it was me. He's still my dominant and I want him to be."

"You're not mad at him?" Luke was very confused now.

A small smile tugged on Ashton's lips as he told Luke,"Of course not. He's very nice to me and like I said, I don't blame him. I probably would've thought the same thing."

It was true, Ashton knew that Calum was just trying to be a good dominant and he didn't want to do anything to upset him. If he told Calum he was wrong before, then it would just cause unnecessary drama and he didn't want to cause anything. He just wanted to move on.

So, he snuggled close to Luke and leaned his head on the boy's chest. It's been a while since they talked and he was happier. Now that him and Luke are friends, it made living in the house a lot easier than before. He knew that Luke felt the same because they were smiling more and even Calum noticed.

Michael hasn't bothered them, thankfully. But, that made Ashton worried since that usually meant he was plotting something. He had no idea why Michael was acting like this. Michael was nice when they were alone, so why was he an asshole and framing them for things they didn't do?

Ashton had no idea, but he and Luke were going to find a way to plot against him. Luke has school tomorrow, so that meant him and Michael were alone again. He really hoped this would help Ashton dig deeper into Michael's mind. Whether it be for good or bad reasons, he had to.

The boy drifted as he cuddled Luke closely. The boy was warm and soft and made his heart flutter. He knew he was growing attached, but Luke's...different than everyone. Of course, his heart belonged to Calum. But, he had a soft spot for Luke and he was happy as he fell asleep in his arms.

When Ashton did wake up, it was to an empty bed and he didn't like it. He really missed sleeping with Calum. Lately, Calum only slept with Luke and Michael and it made him sad. However, he tried not to be jealous and just sighed as he got up, seeing Luke walking up with a yawn and ruffled hair.

Luke glanced over at him and smiled softly. He looked so cute in the morning, hair messy and only boxers covering his bits. Ashton simply adored him. But, then he saw Luke walking over to the dresser and timidly pulling out a pair of panties he bought with Calum.

Ashton stared, not pleased when he saw Luke heading over to get his school uniform. Ashton felt silly for thinking this, but panties were his thing. He wanted it to be only his. He knew it wasn't fair, but...it's what made him unique and happy and now Luke was wearing them and it just made him sad.

"Can you not wear those?" Ashton frowned.

Luke turned in confusion and glanced at the panties, as if asking 'these?' and Ashton nodded. He retorted,"Why not, I like them."

"Because, it's...my thing," Ashton frowned. "I like to wear them and it' not...really fair if you start wearing them."

"Well, I think they're nice and I want to wear them, so I don't care," Luke grumbled and looked away.

Ashton wanted to argue more and to defend himself. To let Luke know that there's more to it. That his style was not just panties and skirts. He wanted to dress the way he wanted to for so many more reasons, but he knew Luke wouldn't care.

Ashton just got up and went to his dresser. He got his wipes and cleaned his face, ridding it of morning boogies in his eyes. He grimaced and tossed them away, grabbing his red lipstick and puckering his lips to put some on. But, froze as his eyes looked in the mirror, but darted to wear he saw Luke stripping his boxers down and tugging on the white, frilly panties.

Fuck.

He couldn't look away. He gulped slowly, gently trying to apply the lipstick, but he failed miserably at not staring. Luke was just so pretty, though, and he never truly noticed till now. His badboy, trouble maker appearance had changed and now he just looked so dainty and beautiful and smaller than his tall height.

Luke sighed as he turned to grab the button up shirt, only to tense when he noticed Ashton's eyes on him. Ashton blushed and quickly tried to finish his lipstick, but was mortified as he realized the lipstick had smeared. He quickly went to fix it, but saw Luke giggling in amusement at him.

The blonde spoke loudly,"Oh, wow, I'm so tired and weak...my body...it's -- it needs someone. Something to help."

"What?" Ashton was confused, turning and breath hitched as he saw Luke laying down on the bed with his button-up on and just his panties, looking so sweet and submissive.

Luke sighed softly and placed his forearm on his forehead then said with a teasing tone,"God, if only I had someone who was willing to lay with me...kiss me, cuddle me and love me."

"What are you trying to say, Hemmings?" Ashton gulped nervously, fidgeting with the way Luke was staring at him with pleading blue eyes.

The blonde sat up and he placed his hand over the front of his panties, saying with his eyes staring at Ashton,"I know you think I look pretty. And you obviously know I think you are too...just-- just kiss me, Ashton. I know you want to."

"Luke, that's...that's against the rules," Ashton argued weakly, going to grab his sweatpants and put them on so he could leave.

But, he was pulled back and gasped as his chest slammed into Luke's. The piercing blue eyes stared into his and he was so sure his breath was taken away with the way Luke stared at him. He watched as Luke lifted his hand, gently wiping the bit of lipstick that smeared and then swallowed visibly as Luke cradled his cheek in his hand.

Luke leaned down, their lips nearly brushed as he spoke in a whisper,"You're so beautiful, Ashton. No wonder Calum calls you his babygirl..." He trailed his hand down to Ashton's bulge that grew with each word Luke spoke. "I want you to kiss me, don't you wanna kiss me love?"

"I-It's wrong," Ashton choked out, letting out a small moan when Luke palmed him through the panties.

The boy shook his head and teased,"You didn't say no."

And he's so intense, his eyes staring right into Ashton's and not breaking contact. Now Ashton knew why Luke wrote switch on his profile. He knew Luke was both a dominant and submissive, but this was more than he could ever ask for. And he didn't ask for Luke. He asked for Calum.

That's why Ashton used all his willpower to say,"No."

"I knew you-- wait," Luke pulled back, narrowing his eyes. "No?"

Ashton nodded and pushed from Luke, shaking his head frantically. "No, I don't want to kiss you, Luke. You're not my dominant. I'm not a cheater and yes, you're so fucking hot and beautiful and I would kiss you. But, I can't. I want to kiss Calum, okay? I want him, not you, so stop. I don't even understand why you did this."

"I like you," Luke admitted with a frown.

Ashton hesitated as he felt his heart flutter at his words. But, he grabbed his PINK sweatpants and tugged them on. "I'm sorry, but I can't...we can't do that. Calum's our daddy and you like him, right?" Luke nodded. "Then, that's that. I won't tell him what happened, but if you try that again...I won't hold back. It was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered out weakly. "I just wanted to kiss you."

And yeah, now Ashton understood why Luke tried on those panties just then. He wanted to seduce him and fuck, it almost worked. But, it can't because Ashton wanted and needed Calum. Calum was who he signed up for and Calum was who his heart skipped a beat for. He won't betray that.

However, he did pause on his way out and he went over, pressing his lips to Luke's cheek softly. He let his lips linger and he saw a weak smile tug at Luke's lips. Maybe the boy was just lonely. Despite the fact that Calum had sex with Luke, he was sort of lingering more towards Michael nowadays and Luke did seem sad a lot cause of that.

But, that's how it works sometimes. Calum focuses on each other as much as he can and it's difficult. They can't be selfish, they need to try to understand and that's another part of this. Patience is key and they can't whine if Calum goes towards one of the boys more that day. It's what they agreed to.

Ashton saw Luke was changing and he headed downstairs, happy to see Calum was alone in the kitchen. He went over and hesitated, seeing Calum looked up when he entered. Calum smiled and turned in his stool, patting his lap for Ashton to sit in. Ashton did as requested and leaned his head against Calum's shoulder as Calum kissed him quickly since Ashton didn't brush his teeth yet.

Calum greeted,"Morning, baby."

"Morning, daddy," Ashton replied and glanced down at what Calum was typing on his laptop. "What's that for?"

"Just some business stuff. It's for the store that's going to be placed in the mall, remember?" Ashton nodded and his breath hitched as Calum rubbed his thigh. "D-Daddy, can you not do that?"

"Do what, love?" Calum replied innocently and a smirk was clear on his face.

Ashton whimpered as Calum's fingers trailed more towards his crotch and he squirmed a bit, always so sensitive on his thighs. Ashton then couldn't help it and he pressed his lips to Calum's, whining against his mouth as Calum gripped him through his sweatpants. The grab was all Ashton needed to perk his hips up, grinding into his hand.

He heard Calum mumbling against his mouth things like 'fuck, baby' and 'you're so big for me' and God, sometimes Ashton hated his daddy so much cause he always made him feel so weak in his hold. It was nothing more than a touch and grab, but it felt like more when Calum palmed him rougher, going to slip his hand inside the elastic.

However, they both jumped apart as they heard footsteps coming downstairs. Luke appeared and Ashton shook his head when Calum patted his leg,"N-No, daddy, please finish."

"Sorry sweetheart, I have to take Luke to school," he retorted and pressed a chaste kiss to Ashton's parted mouth. "Don't pout, babygirl. And don't touch yourself, got it?"

Ashton frowned,"I-I can't just. I need to do something, please."

Calum hesitated and he pursed his lips, placing his hand on Ashton's hard-on through his sweatpants. He was already leaking pre-come, a dark spot in the front of his sweats. "Alright, you can touch yourself. But, I need to make sure you're doing it right, love."

"What do you mean, daddy? I know how to wank," Ashton giggled, but saw Luke grimacing in the background.

Calum turned to Luke, then back to Ashton and told him quietly,"Send me some pretty pics. I wanna see you come, love. And leave on your panties when you do. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Ashton nearly choked, but quickly nodded and kissed Calum. "M'kay, I can do that, daddy."

So, Calum pecked his forehead and Ashton noticed Michael was asleep in the living room. Cause, Calum went over and gave his forehead a sweet kiss as well. He then took Luke's hand and waved goodbye, leaving the two alone while heading to the car with Luke.

When they got in the car, Luke was quiet and Calum wasn't very pleased with that. He liked when Luke talked, because he always had something interesting to say. Whether it be good or bad, he was definitely a little ball of surprise inside of a 6'3 blonde and horny boy.

Calum turned to him and asked sternly,"What's going on, babe? You're never this quiet."

Luke shrugged.

"You know I don't like that. Tell me what's on your mind or I'll make you late and you know how they get when you're late," Calum reminded with narrowed eyes.

Luke grimaced, knowing that being late for a BDSM school was never good. He looked out the window for a moment and then sighed quietly,"I just...don't get why you do all these things with Ashton and never me."

"What do you mean, baby? We had sex just the other day and I kiss you everyday," Calum countered with a frown. "You know I would pay more attention if you wanted. I thought you were okay with all of this."

"I dunno, I just wanted you to like...hold me more. Cuddle me more? I just want some more attention. If-If that's okay, sir," Luke nervously fidgeted and Calum smiled as he nodded.

Calum told him with a grin,"If that's what you want, then of course. I would love to be with you more."

A breath of relief left Luke, having been scared Calum might not want to do this or he might say Luke is being selfish. Of course, Calum is a dominant and his job is to take care of submissives which includes making sure they're happy. So, he probably wouldn't have been upset.

He was just scared that Calum might have yelled or gotten angry. He shouldn't think that, though. Calum hasn't been too angry before and he hasn't yelled, so he needed to relax more. Around half-way to the school, Luke felt a hand on his and grinned when he saw it was Calum's.

When they got to the school, Luke was so happy to do something as simple as holding hands during a car ride. His palms were sweaty, but he didn't mind. He then saw his friend, Madison, waiting for him. They like to walk into school together, just so they feel less alone.

Before he could leave, however, he was taken by surprise as Calum eagerly kissed him, lips moving frantically against Luke's and hands gripping his waist since Luke had unbuckled his seatbelt. Luke gasped against his mouth and smiled after a moment, kissing back with ease and feeling his stomach fill with butterflies.

They kiss a lot, more than once a day, but those are just small kisses and he was so happy to be able to feel Calum's tongue against his and fingers pressing to his skin. When they pulled back, Calum's mouth was bright red and cheeks flushed and Luke probably looked the same way.

Calum spoke in a raspy voice,"Have a nice day, baby."

Luke nodded quickly and he thanked him, trying to will away the bulge in his pants. On his way out, he saw Calum looking at his phone and smirking. He obviously got a picture from Ashton. Luke kind of wanted to see it. To know what Ashton looked like while wanking, to see his hand wrapped around himself or rubbing himself through his pretty panties.

But, he just left and saw Madison raising an eyebrow at him. Obviously she saw them making out and wondered why she was watching. Then again, Luke wouldn't mind watching some people make out like Harry and Louis or Tyler and Dylan O'Brien, but that's like, completely different.

He blushed when she asked,"So, daddy issues are fixed I'm assuming?"

"Yeah," Luke turned to where he saw Calum driving off. "I think we're going to be okay now."

She beamed and Luke happily took her hand as they walked into the school. Luke honestly holds hands with anyone he can. He just loved the gesture. The comfort of a palm with his and fingers lacing together. Their hands swinging and the way one would sometimes brush their thumb against the back of their hand.

Luke and Madison got along nicely and he loved her. She was like his only friend and the only person he can talk to with some things that involved Calum and the boys. Because, he can' complain to anyone else since they're blab or Calum might get upset at something.

Of course, he tries to tell Calum when something is wrong. Like he did early. He was learning and starting to feel more comfortable with how things were. He did feel bad for wanting to kiss Ashton, but he felt like part of him just wanted it. Even though he does prefer Calum.

Is it wrong that he wanted to kiss Ashton? He personally didn't think so. Ashton is gorgeous and likes to walk around in panties and big t-shirts, looking positively adorable. If anything, it's Ashton's fault for being too damn attractive. He's just gorgeous and Luke can't help but feel attracted to him.

During class, he couldn't focus. He just wanted to have Ashton kiss him and he wanted Calum to fuck him and he wanted Michael to leave. Because, Michael was ruining everything. He was the enemy here. The person causing the problems. But, then again, that was Luke at some point and now Luke is good. Maybe Michael just needs someone. Like how Luke needed Ashton without even knowing it.

-

When Ashton had sent those pictures to Calum, he felt so naughty for doing it. But, he knew it was just for his daddy only and he didn't want to upset him. He also loved it since Calum sent a few back of him in his suit and díck out, thick and hand wrapped around it.

Calum is so hot and he loved his body. Especially his díck, which was so long and felt nice inside of him. However, Ashton knew that he couldn't touch it at the moment which was upsetting. He loved having his lips around it and sucking him off like a little princess.

Ashton had wanked off nicely and set a pic of his come on his stomach and tip of his length out of his panties. Calum had replied 'you did so good baby, wish I was there to kiss your pretty face' and then a kissy emoji was added at the end along with a picture attached of him after he came.

Sadly, Calum had to focus on a meeting he had now and Ashton was stuck with Michael, not knowing what to do or say. Michael looked really sad, honestly. He just sluggishly walked around with his onesie on and kept ignoring Ashton. Which was fine, but weird since he never passes the opportunity to ignore him.

When he went out and downstairs to work out, he saw Michael wasn't doing it and wanted to scold him and remind him that Calum said they had to. However, if Michael wants to get punished then so be it. Ashton didn't want to help the asshole anyways. He deserves punishment.

But, then Ashton finished and Michael was still just sitting there. Ashton was panting heavily from the constant push-ups and his arms felt like jell-o, but he didn't want to complain. His body was feeling better in the end and he did feel stronger from all the work they put into it.

Ashton went over to the downstairs bathroom and rinsed off his face. He grabbed his towel and dried his face as well, then went back into the living room. Michael was laying on the coach, frowning and staring ahead with his head resting on the arm of the chair.

Ashton hesitated before he just groaned loudly and asked,"Alright, what the fuck is your problem?"

Michael turned, looking up at him with a shrug,"I don't know what you mean."

"It's nearly time for Calum to come home, but you're moping and you didn't even do the work-out. You know how he feels about that and how he wants you to get your body into shape. It's part of our rules to work out for thirty minutes and you didn't do any of it."

Much to his surprise, Michael just shrugged and turned over, facing the wall with a pouty expression. Ashton was so lost. Michael is never like this. He is the first to always obey the rules and to do what Calum says. It's very out of character and if Ashton saw correct, it looked like Michael was nearly crying.

There were no tears, but his bottom lip looked like it was trembling and his eyes were looking teary, but he was so...sad. Ashton was lost and didn't quite see what happened. Michael usually doesn't have this look on his face. He's either so obedient and poise or smirky and like a bitch.

Ashton hesitated as he sat down next to Michael, asking in confusion,"What's...going on? Not that I care or anything, but you look like you found out someone died."

And that was it. Michael promptly bursted into tears and he covered his face with his hands, hiding in shame as he snuggled into the couch for comfort that wasn't there. His reaction was not at all what Ashton was expecting and his eyes widened, unsure of what to do or say.

Before he could even speak, Michael blubbered out,"S-So sorry, Ashton. I know -- I know I'm a jerk. I -- I know you hate me and I know what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry. I hate myself so much. I'm such an asshole. I'm mean and cruel and no better than -- than Drew."

"Drew? Who's Drew?" Ashton frowned, looking at Michael and trying not to be sympathetic.

But, Michael already was explaining with a sniffle,"D-Drew is my -- was my other dominant. He -- He hated me so much, I dunno why. I was always so good and nice and I tried my best to make him happy. I would make sure I always made him food and massaged him after work and would give him so many kisses. I just wanted to make him happy, but nothing I did ever worked."

"Was he the one who kept you in handcuffs and left you?" Ashton asked sadly, unable to hide he pity in his tone.

Michael slowly nodded and wiped his eyes as he sat up. His nose was stuffy and he admitted,"Drew was always so mean but I just wanted to be taken care of and -- and he was there for me. But, he also...hurt me and just, he was so rough and when I said no, he just went harder."

Ashton shook his head slowly and said quietly,"I'm so sorry, Michael."

"No, I'm sorry," Michael choked out, shaking his head and didn't see Calum walking inside with an exhausted look on his face. "I didn't...I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have taken Luke's stuffed animal and blamed it on you. I know it was wrong and I hate myself for doing it. I was just so jealous."

When Ashton didn't reply,Michael looked at him in confusion. He saw Ashton's wide eyes and gaping expression. Michael frowned and went to ask what's wrong, but he heard a door slam shut and jumped. He turned, gaping when he saw Calum and Luke standing there. Calum not at all pleased.

Michael's heart dropped as he pleaded,"I swear, it's not what it--"

"You did it?" Calum snapped, voice so angered that Luke and Ashton nearly pitied Michael. "You...took something from Luke and purposely blamed it on Ashton?"

"I was just jealous," Michael tried explaining. "Sir, I didn't want to. But, you weren't paying attention to me."

"I always paid attention to you!" Calum exclaimed. "And if you ever felt unloved, you come to me and I'll make sure you don't ever feel that way! If you ever felt that way, you come to me because I want you happy and loved and cared for! Why would you do that to Ashton?!"

Michael looked so wounded, his eyes wide with guilt and his body nearly trembling. He shook his head and pleaded,"D-Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry--"

"No, you tell that to Ashton!" Calum snapped.

"I did, sir. I promise,I did," Michael whimpered, looking frightened.

Seeing his expression, Calum hesitated and just glared before taking a deep breath. He glanced at Luke and told him softly,"Baby, can you please take Ashton upstairs and run his a bubble bath?"

Ashton looked confused and Calum told him,"You deserve to relax. Tonight, I'll be taking care of you and we're going to cuddle and I will make this up to you, sweetheart."

A small smile tugged on Ashton's lips as he nodded slowly before accepting Luke's hand. The two went upstairs and Michael was sat with a frown and staring down in guilt. He looked so scared and worried and Calum didn't care. He did to some extent, but he was just so disappointed in him.

He slowly went over, roughly lifted Michael's chin and looked him right in the eyes. "I don't even know what to punish you with. You've been very, very...bad. I can't even begin to explain how I feel right now, Michael."

Michael. Not kitten or baby or love. Michael. The boy had tears streaming as he whimpered,"I-I just wanted you."

"No, this is terrible and wrong and I can't begin to explain how upset I am. I can't. I just. Why would you-- Ashton didn't deserve that. I believed you over him, I punished him when he didn't deserve it. Not only was it wrong for you to lie, but it was terrible for you to make this guilt fall onto my shoulders and then have Ashton take the blame for something," Calum scolded, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him up.

When Michael went to speak, Calum glared at him and he quickly shut his mouth. He nervously looked down and Calum led him to the room where he shut the door and Michael immediately knew he had to strip down. So, he already started and saw that Calum went to grab something.

Michael sniffled quietly and he rubbed his nose, shivering at how cold he was with less layers. Michael stared as Calum held a buttplug, one that wasn't the vibrator. He waited for Calum to get naked, but frowned when the boy wasn't. He just stayed clothed and went over to Michael.

Calum told him sternly,"Kneel. Down on your knees, now."

Michael did as told, quickly getting on his knees on the wooden floor. He looked up and asked quietly,"Daddy, are--"

"Don't speak in this room without permission." Michael shut up and Calum went behind Michael, slowly trailing his hands down his back to the crease of his bum. He lightly smacked the pale skin and Michael flinched. "You've been so bad, Michael. I don't even think this is punishment enough."

Michael didn't speak.

Calum nodded slowly, taking a bottle of lube from the drawer close by and slicked up his finger. He gently pressed the tip of his finger inside, stretching him slowly and feeling how tight he is. Michael let out a small whimper and Calum tsked,"Sad that the first time I finger you, my díck won't even follow behind."

"D-Daddy-" Another smack on his bum was felt and he hissed, quickly apologizing.

Calum told him,"I'm going to put this buttplug in and you're not allowed to take it out. You're going to kneel here for an hour and I'm going to stay here and you're not allowed to say a word."

Michael nodded.

Calum told him,"Speak to me, I need to hear you say okay. Remember, you're allowed to say no. But, only if you're not comfortable with this."

"Yes, sir," Michael spoke weakly, head hung in shame.

With that said, Calum added his last finger in and slowly thrusted, deeply in and out until Michael was stretched fully. He slowly inserted the buttplug, making sure to be gently with it to not hurt the boy. Michael let out a soft whine as the tip pressed against his prostate.

Calum told him,"You're not allowed to come, at all." He lightly smacked Michael's bum and sat up, saying to him,"Now turn and face the wall. Hands behind your back. I would use handcuffs, but I know you don't like them."

"T-Thank you, sir."

Calum was going to scold him for speaking without permission, but he couldn't bring himself to do so under the circumstances. He just nodded and went over to the corner of the room. He saw Michael squirming a bit, already seeming to have hurt knees, but Michael knew the safeword if needed.

When Calum sat down, he grabbed his phone and texted Luke to make sure Ashton was all good. Luke said he was fine and asked about dinner. To which Calum said it's whatever they want. Luke decided to just have a sandwich, so Calum told him to make one for Ashton and he'll get to shower with him tomorrow.

Time was passing and Calum watched as Michael kept squirming, whimpering at the way his knees were hurting and the plug was pressing against his prostate each time he moved. To most people, it probably didn't seem like much. But, Michael was in a position that pressed his knees down onto the ground more and it was for a long period of time.

Not only that, but the plug was making it a lot worse as he did so and he was grabbing onto his thighs, trying to stop himself from moving anymore. He was staring at a blank wall and his eyes were shimmering with tears as he tried to just focus. But, all he could focus on was the pain and only the pain.

However, Calum noticed Michael was persistent. He didn't want to give up. He seemed to want to prove himself worthy and Calum loved that about him. He went on his phone and he tried ignoring the way Michael was breathing heavily and seeming to be holding back the urge to come.

Meanwhile, Ashton was laid in a tub and he was so cozy, smiling at the way the bubbles surrounded him. He didn't really expect to be so cared for. That this would even happen. He definitely didn't plan it, but he's very glad it happened.

A creak was heard and he looked up, seeing Luke walk in with a water and sandwich. He saw Ashton looking at him in confusion and Luke told him while setting the items on the side of the bath,"Calum told me that we need to be fed and he couldn't cook right now, obviously. So, I made us sandwiches."

"Thank you, Lukey," Ashton beamed, taking the food.

Luke smiled a bit,"Lukey?"

"It's uh, it's a nickname," Ashton shrugged awkwardly and picked at his food, seeming a little embarrassed by the slip up. It was hard to eat in the tub, but he managed.

There was a small pause as Luke glanced down at the tub, seeing the bubbles moving around and Ashton trying not to move to where any body parts were shown. Which was dumb since Luke's obviously seen him naked before, but whatever.

Finally, Ashton asked awkwardly,"No offense, but why are you staying here?"

"Oh, I uh." Luke sheepishly looked down,"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I know Calum tries his best and everything, but now he was with Michael and I just...what exactly happened earlier? Why did Michael say all of that?"

"I honestly don't know. He just started to cry and apologize and he was a right mess," Ashton snorted, shaking his head. "At first I thought it was fake, but now I know he...there's something wrong and he told me about his ex."

"The one who left him in handcuffs?" Luke asked in confusion.

Ashton nodded,"Yeah, trust me though. He did a lot worse than that. I guess because of that, he feels the need to be the best. He thinks he was left because he didn't please his dominant enough. Drew, he guy, was...he made Michael feel worthless and maybe Michael just wants to feel like he's enough so he's trying to not have competition."

"Seems kinda odd," Luke muttered as he took a bite of his food.

A look of disbelief showed on Ashton's face,"Yet, you're the one who snapped at people and was an asshole cause you wanted attention since that's the only way you thought you could get it since your dad died."

Luke flinched and Ashton regretted it, but he also didn't. He wasn't saying it to be rude, he's saying it to make a point. Luke shouldn't judge Michael since he's basically doing the same thing Michael is. Using the past as an excuse to act how they are now.

The blonde got up and he hesitated,"I should go. Um, have fun bathing."

"Goodnight, Luke," Ashton said softly, watching as he left.

Luke halted by the door and then he nodded slowly, turning back to mutter a small 'night' as he did so. Ashton felt weird now. all alone in the bath and eating a sandwich. He knew he was a little harsh, but it had to be said.

It was weird since Ashton was the one mocking and being rude towards Michael. But, now he understood him more and part of him still doesn't like Michael. However, part of him still doesn't know who the true Michael is.

As of now, they only know what Michael has said and all that was said is Michael likes being called kitten, gets jealousy easily and his ex dominant has abused him. Until Ashton knew more, he wasn't going to do anything or say anything to Michael that will upset him.

Back in the room, Calum had been making sure Michael is okay and making him stay knelled. He kept reading on his phone and flickering his eyes to the boy. Time passing and passing and Michael growing weaker and weaker.

And an hour passed.

Calum glanced at his phone, making sure the time was right and he chuckled a bit when getting up. It was a long time coming,but he thinks this really worked for Michael. The punishment was perfect and hopefully the boy learned his lesson.

Michael seemed so relieved when he heard Calum getting up and he looked over, cheeks stained with tears and this hopeful expression on his saddened face. Calum nodded for him to get up and Michael did as asked, but stumbled a bit, causing Calum to hold him and lift him up bridal style.

Michael sniffled as he pleaded,"D-Daddy, can you please take the -- the plug out. Please, please, please--"

"Shh, baby, yeah. You're done, love. You're okay now," Calum promised, settling Michael on the bed and slowly pulling out the plug, noticing Michael letting out soft sounds of pleasure and pain all at once. He scattered kisses over his face and whispered soothing words.

Michael's knees were red and looked pained and he was nearly shaking with the urge to come. But, Calum thankfully grabbed his length and gave it two tugs, causing him to come instantly and chest heaved with this relieved look on his face, slowly turning drowsy.

Calum told him sweetly, cradling his face,"You were so good, kitten. Promise me you won't ever do what you did again, yeah? Can you do that for me, sweetie? Can you promise me that?"

"Promise, sir. I won't," Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sorry, kitten. I'm sleeping with Ashton tonight. He deserves a lot more than that and you know it," Calum told Michael with a knowing look and lifted him in his arms, Michael clinging like a koala to a tree and legs wrapped around him. "Now, I'll carry you to your room since you're in pain and tomorrow I'll help heal the pain in your knees, alright?"

Michael nodded sadly and nuzzled his nose to Calum's neck. Calum carried him to the room and he laid Michael in his bed. He gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and gently brushed his hair from his eyes. Michael gave him a sad smile and he looked like he wanted to say something, but then just laid down and closed his eyes.

Calum gentle massaged his sore knee that stuck out from the blankets and saw Michael wince. He stopped and exited, not feeling guilty. Because, that's part of being a dominant. He knew it hurt, but he knew if it ever hurt too much, the boys would trust him enough to tell him. It was a back and forth way or making sure they trusted each other.

Calum went into Luke's room and he peeked in, seeing Luke was sleeping and holding his penguin tightly. He went over and crouched down, seeing the boy's eyes were closed. Calum kissed his cheek and smiled, walking out only to miss the way Luke opened his eyes and glanced at him.

Without Ashton, Luke couldn't sleep now. It was a routine for them to go to bed together and he couldn't help but wonder if Ashton was able to sleep without him. Part of Luke wanted Ashton to not be able to. Just so he knew this was both ways, sadly he knew he was wrong.

When Calum walked into the room, he saw Ashton laid in the middle of his bed, passed out. He had red panties on and a shirt that was big on him, hanging off his shoulders. He was curled in a small ball, looking younger than what he was and Calum found the sight very endearing.

He stripped down and crawled into bed, the lights already off. He smiled at the sight of Ashton's sleeping face and he wished Ashton was awake. So he could apologize and tell him how he was loved and how bad he felt for what happened. Because, Ashton didn't deserve that.

Calum felt like a terrible dominant as he held Ashton in his arms, a stray tear falling. But, it was okay. This was a learning process for all of them. Not only do submissives learn, but so do dominants. He still felt terrible, however he was going to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. All he wanted to do was love the boys and that was what he was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

When Ashton woke up in Calum's arms, everything felt so much better. Usually Ashton isn't with Calum. He's always with Luke and Ashton does like cuddling with Luke, but something about Calum felt better. He felt more protected and like he was meant to be in his arms.

Ashton hasn't cuddled with Calum in a long time. He barely ever got to sleep with him, so him being able to snuggle in the guy's arms made him happy. It was nice and warm and safe. Everything Ashton hoped for in a dominant. When he signed up to have one, they were all unlovable and just used him as a sex toy. Not as a submissive.

There's a huge difference between fuck buddies and a BDSM relationship and lots of people don't know that. Sometime Ashton wished he could sit down and explain it, but no one really listens to him anyways. Obviously if they did, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Luckily, things worked out and Ashton had his dominant back. When he first saw Calum's expression when he found out it wasn't Ashton who messed up, he felt so bad. Calum looked like he wanted to punish himself. Calum is still learning, though. It's okay to make mistakes, cause that's part of how this works.

It's not just the boys learning, Calum is too.

Calum has to learn how to be a good dominant. He knew the basics, but so did the boys. It wasn't just something you know. Calum has to figure out what works for each boy. Like, how he knew Michael didn't like handcuffs and being tied up. But, Ashton does and so does Luke. You figure out each submissive when you put the pieces together and solve their personal puzzle.

Ashton smiled slightly as he nuzzled his face in Calum's warm chest, but grimaced a bit as he felt a small pain in his side. He frowned a little and rubbed his side before shaking his head and wrapping his leg around Calum's waist. Calum was laid back with an arm snuggled under Ashton and wraping around his waist loosely and Ashton loved the cuddling. It was almost as amazing as sex.

However, Ashton couldn't shake this stupid cramping and pain he had in his side. He huffed as another sharp pain was felt and grabbed onto his side. He didn't know why it was happening. It was worse last night before he laid down. Ever since he had that bubble bath, he felt this weird cramp.

Ashton tried to ignore it and was happy to see Calum grumbling and waking up slowly. The curly-haired boy grinned, but as soon as Calum opened his eyes, Ashton's face paled. He frantically got up and shoved away from Calum, running towards the bathroom and made it just in time as he emptied his stomach in the toilet.

His throat was burning and Ashton coughed harshly, trying to get the weird taste from his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as they teared up and grimaced at the gross taste in his mouth. He hasn't thrown up in years. Why now? He doesn't remember eating anything bad. He just had a sandwich last night that Luke made him.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his back and Ashton whimpered as he glanced up with a blush on his cheek as he saw Calum giving him a sympathetic look. He seemed half asleep considering he just woke up, but his smile was tender and he didn't seem very bothered by the...vomit in the toilet, which made Ashton wonder why considering it's not very appealing.

But, then Ashton once again felt bile in his mouth and he was soon throwing up again. Calum soothingly kissed his shoulder while rubbing his back as Ashton was suddenly very weak and unable to lift his head up. Calum noticed, gripping onto him while Ashton lulled back and slouched into his body.

Calum asked him sweetly, brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead,"You okay, baby? Are you sick or did you eat something bad? C'mon, let me check if you have a fever."

Ashton sniffled as he saw Calum flush the toilet and the boy helped Ashton up. He led him to the bed and had Ashton sit down while he went to get a thermometer. Ashton wasn't sure what was going on. He just felt really tired and he knew he had small pains the day before, but he felt like it was nothing serious.

However, when Calum came back with a concerned look, he knew it was probably more. Calum crouched down between his legs and had Ashton open up his mouth. Luckily, Ashton rinsed his mouth out before Calum had him do so. He let Calum help while waiting for the thermometer to beep and they quiet sat there until the sound went off.

Calum's face scrunched up as he slowly shook his head. "38 degrees Celsius. You're sick, baby, what happened? Did you not feel well last night?"

"I had some cramps, but it wasn't that bad. I just kinda ignored them," Ashton admitted and felt his eyes get droopy. He winced as another pain shot in his side and shook his head,"My side hurts."

There was a pause before Calum nodded. "Alright, love. Why don't you lay down and just relax. Here's the remote," Calum handed it to Ashton and motioned to the door,"I'm gonna go make you some soup. Do you like chicken noodle? That's all I really have right now."

Ashton nodded and sleepily turned the TV on, going through the guide. Calum sighed as he went over and pressed his lips to Ashton's forehead, frowning at how warm he was. He gently pressed his hand to Ashton's side and didn't see how he wince when moving his hand away.

Calum was happy that it was Saturday, that way he can spend time with each of the boys. While he went downstairs, he glanced inbetween the rooms and saw Luke and Michael were both still asleep. Considering the drama going on, he knew there would need to be a house meeting later today. It was getting out of hand and he wanted some structure.

When Calum went into the kitchen, he glanced at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. Usually the boys would need to be up, but since it's the weekend, it was fine. He wasn't going to constantly make sure the boys get up at the same time everyday. Just as long as it's before nine because they go to bed early.

While making the soup, Calum tried looking up the symptoms of how Ashton was feeling. But, there were a lot of options and they were all scary. He knew that the internet usually exaggerates. He was pretty sure Ashton just ate something bad and should be okay later.

As he stirred the soup, he heard someone walking downstairs and smiled when he saw Luke walking in with his messy bedhair and pouty face. Luke looked up and grinned, rushing over and hesitating before Calum just chuckled and pulled him in for a sweet kiss on the lips, grimacing at the morning breath but then just kissing him again.

Luke said with his groggy morning voice,"Morning, what are you making?"

"Soup." Luke looked confused, so he explained sadly while gripping Luke's side and pulling him close,"Ashton woke up and threw up. He's sick, so try not to bug him too much today."

A frown tugged on Luke's lips as he burrowed himself into Calum's shoulder,"He's sick? Aw. What happened?"

"I dunno. I think he just ate something last night that upset his stomach. Or maybe it's just the weather change. Some people get sick during the fall cause of the weather flipping a lot," Calum explained and kissed Luke's cheek. "Mind making some breakfast for you, me and Michael?"

"Kay, daddy," Luke teased, smirking but then giggled when Calum kissed his nose.

The blonde headed to the fridge and grabbed some butter. Calum figured he was making pancakes and smiled before finishing up Ashton's soup. Typically he would add some seasoning, but he knew it was best to not spice something too much when a person is sick.

Once it was done, he went upstairs and was happy to see Michael was up now and in the bathroom. Calum entered the bedroom and saw Ashton weakly curled in the bed, a frown on his face and hands gripping his sides. Calum furrowed his eyebrows while putting the bowl down on the bedside table.

He got up on the bed and leaned over Ashton, nuzzling his nose against his cheek,"Baby, does your side hurt that much?"

"No, it's just like...cramps?" Ashton tried to explain, but just huffed in a small and forced laugh. "M'fine, don't worry. Thank you for the soup."

Calum nodded and sat down next to him, placing a hand on where he saw Ashton gripping his side. He asked in concern,"Would you like some painkillers? I think it might help."

"Yes, please," Ashton said. He then added with a small bit of cheekiness,"Daddy."

Calum grinned as he kissed Ashton chastely,"Anything for my baby."

He got up and went into the hallway, trying to dig through the closet. He had some medicine in the hall closet with other medical needs, like bandages and plasters. Just stuff that can help injuries. He wasn't sure why since he doesn't get hurt often, but Calum's parents would always try to overly protect him.

He went to give Ashton the medicine, but he turned and saw Michael laying down on his stomach in bed and his shoulders were shaking slightly. As if he was crying. He had the door nearly closed, but Calum was at an advantage to where he could peak between the cracks of the doors.

It ached to see the boy upset, knowing he was crying and it was probably about last night. Calum really wanted to talk to Michael about that. He knew Michael had his reasons, but they really couldn't excuse how he behaved. He did need to understand, though.

Calum went back into the room and he gave Ashton the pills. He promised to be back in a bit, wanting to leave Ashton alone anyways to eat his food. He knew Luke was probably done cooking, but he didn't want to ask Michael to come down for food when he's obviously upset and needs someone to talk to.

The thing was, Calum is an emotional person. Not to where he cries and is overly romantic, he's definitely not. But, he gets a connection easily and feels very personal when someone he cares about is upset. This makes him want to help someone, however when it comes to crying, he's not that good with helping the person. And since he's emotional, he will feel personally upset if he can't fix the problem.

He did tell the boys to not hide their tears, because he wants them to open up more and also allow himself to do the same. However, he was really going to need to work on that Calum really cares about these three boys and he was going to start getting more of an emotional connection with them.

That's why he took a breath, allowing himself to get in the right state as he opened Michael's door. The boy looked up with tear-filled eyes and blushed a bit. He went to speak, but Calum just smiled sweetly and he shut the door before sitting down and saw Michael shyly sit up and wipe his tears.

Calum shook his head and cupped Michael's face, allowing his thumbs to wipe his tears. He asked Michael curiously,"Can we talk, Kitten? I feel like...we have a lot to talk about. And, I will save a lot for when we talk together later tonight. But, there's something going on and I need to ask you about it."

"I-I don't like to talk," Michael mumbled.

Calum tsked,"Michael, talking is very important with our relationship. It's going to be impossible to continue if you don't open up and start feeling more comfortable around me. I'm your dominant, you're my submissive. We have to trust each other enough to feel safe talking to one another."

Michael hesitated and he nodded timidly. "O-Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you take Luke's stuffed animal? It obviously meant a lot to him and you knew that. Even if he didn't tell you, something inside of you knew that it was important to him, right? So, what were you trying to accomplish," Calum asked sternly, staring right into Michael's eyes.

The boy nervously looked down as he admitted,"I wanted to...I wanted Ashton to leave. I knew if I framed him, y-you'd get mad and I was going to do other stuff. But, I saw you punish him and I felt so gross and terrible and I knew it was wrong and I hated myself so much after c-cause I was no better than my old dominant."

"But, why? Why do you want them gone?" Calum was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

Michael shook his head as he weakly spoke,"I wanted you to myself. I didn't want the other boys to...I just-- I wanted you to be mine and only mine. I wanted to be the only one to call you daddy and be the only one who has a cute petname and be the only one you sleep with at night."

"Kitten, I--"

"And I know you like me. You wouldn't choose me if you didn't. B-But, you never seem to like me as much as them. I tried so hard to be a good boy and be your perfect submissive, but you never even cared." Michael had tears slowly falling as he looked at Calum and lips nearly jutting out in a pout,"W-We haven't even had sex...why with them, but not me?"

In that moment, Calum knew he did something wrong here. They haven't had sex? It's been weeks now. Surely that's odd to have sex right away, but BDSM relationships are quite different. Obviously it isn't all sex, but that happens to be a big part of it and it's not unusual to have sex right away. Even a month later is quite strange not to have had it at least once.

He didn't even realize they haven't had sex. They did things, but not the whole thing. And, now he knew why Michael did this. His other dominant didn't give his attention and it was like Luke and Ashton. All submissives need attention. They're not attention seekers, it's just part of their personality to want their dominants focus on them. Almost like every other human wants. They just need some love to make them happy.

Calum slowly shook his head and he grabbed Michael in his arms, pulling him onto his lap and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips,"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't even...I'm so sorry. I know you've been a bit...left out, but it was because you were so good. Or well, I thought you were--" Michael slightly giggled and Calum gasped,"Don't laugh. Being naughty is not funny."

"M'sorry, daddy," Michael teased as he puckered his lips. "Kiss?"

Calum chuckled as he kissed him and mumbled against his mouth,"But, seriously. I am sorry. You didn't deserve that. You were abandoned a lot and I didn't think this through. I still want all three of you, though. So," Calum sighed deeply as he forced the words out while gripping Michael's love-handles gently,"If you want to leave and find another dominant, I...I understand."

There was a pause as Michael looked at Calum in surprise. Calum didn't mean that. He didn't want Michael to leave. But, he was scared he wasn't giving Michael what he needed. He wanted non-stop attention and he deserved it. However, with three submissives, it's impossible.

Much to Calum's relief, Michael shook his head and kissed him. "I want you."

"Good, cause I want you too," Calum breathed out happily and chuckled breathlessly. He tightened his grip on Michael and gently laid him down, kissing him longingly as he whispered,"I want all of you, kitten. And, I know this...was a frustrating couple weeks, but I really want to make it up to you."

Michael's face flushed red as he stuttered,"W-What? Now?"

"Only if you want to," Calum promised, kissing Michael's neck and letting his lips suck lightly on the pale skin.

Michael tilted his head back and let out a shaky breath,"Y-Yes, I want. I really want, daddy. So much."

A smile tugged on Calum's lips, smugly asking,"Think we can make it to the other room or should we just do it here?"

"Here," Michael instantly replied and then fluttered his eyes cutely. "Please?"

Calum nodded and he hesitated, running his hands down Michael's body and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Alright, baby. You have some lube, right?"

Michael grinned and rolled over, grabbing a bottle from under the bed and cheekily held it up. It's weird to think some of the innocent front was an act. Michael was still a shy little kitten, but Calum knew now that some of it just wasn't real. He was acting part of the time and is more cheeky than he let on.

However, he loved it either way. Whether Michael had been pretending a lot or just a little, he's still Michael and that's all that matter. Calum smiled and he leaned down, kissing him slowly before gripping Michael's bum and pulling him close as he laid on him with a deep moan escaping his mouth.

Michael let out soft whine when Calum bit at his bottom lip. The kiss went from slow to frantic as soon as Calum was rutting his hips against Michael's bulge in his shorts. Michael simply wore a sweater and boxers, which helped since it was less clothes to rip off his body.

Calum's tongue roamed at his mouth and his teeth nibbled at his lips. He was always surprised at how big Michael was. His hand had trailed down and cupped Michael through his boxers, only to feel a bit intimidated. He really liked to be the biggest in the relationship, but it didn't matter since he was the one putting it in and Michael enjoys that.

As their lips smacked with each kiss, slick with saliva from their sloppy mouths and frantic movements, Michael was whispering hoarsely,"C-Can I suck you off, daddy?"

"Fuck," Calum panted as he pulled back and eyes darted to Michael's gorgeous, pink and full lips. "Course, babe."

Michael grinned and he went to move from under Calum, but was surprised as Calum just pulled off his shorts. He scooted and asked Michael,"Can daddy fuck your mouth, baby?"

Michael seemed shy suddenly, but nodded and scooted more comfortably while Calum moved so his dÃÂck was right in front of Michael's face, hovering above him. His knees were nearly nudged into Michael's armpits, straddling his chest and it's so amazing to be over him and able to see him take in his length like that.

It was very easy, Michael seemed to love sucking boys off cause he just took in all of Calum with ease and mouth was so good. Calum was surprised at how he did that. Like it was nothing. He was already hard before they even started, so when Michael was sucking him, mouth tight and hot, he was already at the peak.

However, he knew better than to come and had more control than most would assume. Calum wanted to fuck his mouth nice and hard. And, Michael wasn't complaining as Calum gripped onto the headboard of the bed and was shoving his length in Michael's mouth, thrusting it in and out as Michael was barely even gagging as he gripped onto Calum's hips and bum and thighs and everything he could grab.

But, that wasn't what Calum wanted. he wanted control and Michael seemed to notice this as Calum grabbed onto his hands and suddenly was pinning him down. Michael just let him take control, because that's how it is and they silently knew that without saying anything as Calum fucked his mouth till Michael was sore and Calum was on the edge of coming.

When Michael began licking at the tip, sucking and hallowing his cheeks, Calum tensed and he quickly pulled out. Michael gasped for air as he was allowed to breath through his mouth now. His chest was heaving, eyes glassy and mouth obscenely red from the friction of Calum's length.

Calum nearly trembled from the urge to come and he asked Michael while slicking up his fingers with lube and pressing one to his entrance,"Wanna ride me, kitten? Or do you want daddy to fuck you properly?"

"U-Um, I -- I wanna ride. If that's okay, daddy," Michael licked his lips, voice so rough and gravelly from the blowjob.

A smirk played on Calum's lips as his fingers thrusting in and out of Michael's hole that was decently stretched from last night still. He leaned up, sucking small lovebites on Michael's neck while asking teasingly,"Aw, the little kitten wants to ride? That's a surprise, hm?"

Michael blushed as he squirmed, feeling Calum's finger brush against his prostatÃÂ©. "I-I like to see you and -- and have you close. And just, wrap my legs around you and kiss you and -- fuck."

Calum tsked as he smacked at Michael's bum, the younger boy flinching and gaping with lust-filled gaze in his eyes. "No cussing, kitten. You know the rules."

"B-But, we're having sex. Thought it was okay during sex," Michael whined as he nearly tried meeting Calum's thrusts with his fingers and gripped tightly on the bedsheets.

A smirk pulled at Calum's lips, curling his fingers just right and could feel the small nub that sent so much pleasure into Michael's body. He reminded with a smart-ass remark,"Well, that was in the playroom. This is the bedroom. Maybe if you weren't so impatient and went into the room, you could cuss all you want." He then leaned up, sucking at Michael's collarbone and added,"But, someone's a little slut and can't wait, now can they?"

"O-Only for you, only a slut for you, daddy," Michael promised, eyes half-lidded as so much lust filled his body. "I-I think I'm stretched, daddy. Can we just-- please, I want to ride you so bad," Michael gasped out, length throbbing and hard and leaking pre-come.

Calum nearly laughed at how much Michael was babbling, but he was so hard right now that it wasn't even a choice to speak. He just pulled out his fingers and lazily wiped them on the blanket before grabbing the lube and struggling to open the cap since his hands were so slick.

Luckily, Michael grabbed it and he eagerly squirted some out before slicking up Calum's hard-on. Calum gasped,"Baby, we need a con--" A loud moan left Calum's mouth when Michael just pushed him down and lowered himself on his leaking length. Calum stilled him with his hands, fingers dipping into Michael's skin. "Fuck! Michael, you're so fucking eager, aren't you?"

Michael nodded and he buried his teeth into his bottom lip, lowering himself onto Calum as he whimpered,"B-Been waiting so long, daddy. Wanted you inside me for so--so long."

"M'so sorry, kitten." He slid his hands up Michael's body, realizing his shirt was still on and chuckled while lifting it off of Michael's head. They were that eager they forgot his shirt. Calum then grabbed a handful of his dyed hair and he gasped softly as Michael rolled his hips a bit, lips pressing to Michael's dirtily while mumbling,"God, you look so good working yourself on daddy's cÃÂ³ck."

Michael's face was flushed red and his lips were parted, swollen and red from the cocksucking. He looked so hot with his fringe falling in front of his eyes and eyes nearly closed from the pleasure. Calum was falling deeply for this boy and he couldn't help but love the way his body molded to his nicely.

"Christ, baby, you're so tight," Calum says, rubbing Michael's thighs. Calum's words shoot straight down to Michael's hard-on, making it twitch with interest. "All I want to do is flip you over and fuck you so good, kitten. Bet you'd scream for me, bet you'd be such a loud little slut, wouldn't you?"

Michael whined, his head falling back. He moved his hips in tiny circles, not really moving on Calum's length, but moving Calum's cock inside of him. Calum's fingers are digging painfully into his thighs, but he likes it. Michael was definitely the one who liked pain.

After a moment, Michael pulled himself up, then slammed himself back down onto Calum, moaning whenever Calum's hands moved to grip at Michael's hips instead of his thighs. Michael starts a rhythm, pulling his hips up softly then pushing them down roughly. It doesn't take long for him to be bouncing on Calum's hard-on and Calum was so fucking turned on, watching the boy riding him beautifully.

"Look at you, my little kitten," Calum muttered, eyeing the sweet boy in his lap, licking his lips. "Riding my dÃÂck like a good boy, baby. Bet you'd love to have a dÃÂck in there all the time, wouldn't you? Bet you fucking love being pounded, like the dirty boy you are," Calum asked with a tone that Michael couldn't even describe.

Michael nodded feverishly, arms wrapping around Calum's neck and burying his face in his sweaty neck. He didn't mind, just kissing the skin and breathing out hotly,"Y-Yeah, fuck daddy. Love it when you're rough with me. L-Love it so much."

Calum placed his feet down flat on the bed, pushing himself up enough that he can fuck up into Michael while Michael rides himself on Calum. Michael moaned loudly at the new angle, having to bite his lip to keep himself quiet when Calum pressed against his bundle of nerves, trying to quiet himself.

"No, baby. Open your mouth, wanna hear your pretty moans." Michael did as told, voice more high pitched than his usual deep voice. "Fuck, good boy, you feel so fucking good You gonna come for me, kitten? Come just from daddy's cÃÂ³ck?" Calum asked, hands moving to Michael's ass to grip it tightly.

Calum keeps his thrusts angled towards Michael's prostÃÂ¡te, hips snapping up each time Michael's slamming down on him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard and Michael's thighs were nearly shaking. Michael moaned, hands tugging on Calum's biceps as his bounces because more short and rapid.

Calum groaned, giving one last sharp thrust and soon Michael was tensing and head moved from Calum's neck as he moaned out loudly and was spilling all over their chests. Calum was coming right after, fucking up into him to ride from his high. And soon the room was quiet and only their breathing was heard.

Michael fell forward onto Calum's chest, grimacing a bit at the sticky come between them both. Calum chuckled a bit at his reaction and petted at his head, smiling as Michael nearly purred against him. He whispered sweetly,"You're so good, kitten. You look so beautiful."

And it's true. Michael was so beautiful and he was so lucky to have him. His pretty green eyes and bright pink lips. His unique galaxy colored hair and pretty, pale skin that fit him well. Michael was just a doll. So beautiful that Calum questioned if he was real.

Calum smiled as he leaned back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and saw Michael was nearly falling asleep. He chuckled and got up, knowing he needed to go and get something to wipe them down with. He didn't like staying in his come, despite liking Michael dearly.

Considering the boys all see each other naked, he didn't mind getting up and walking around naked. So, he walked bare to the hall closet and grabbed some wash cloths before drenching them in the bathroom and then twisting them so the water leaked out.

However, on his way to Michael's room again, he halted and saw Luke giving him a timid smile. When he went to speak, Luke just hung his head low and went into his room. Calum let out a deep sigh. He knew the boys really needed to all talk and he had big plans for that.

But, as of now, he just went into Michael's room. Because, Michael needed a little love just like the others did. He was trying his best to be fair. He was one guy with three lovers. It wasn't very easy. However, as he laid with his arms around Michael and drifting into a nice nap, he knew in the end it was worth the frustration and discipline given. Because, he gets some love eventually and so do the boys. Even if it's not all at once.

-

"Alright, so there's been a lot of drama recently."

Ashton looked up at Calum and retorted,"This house has more drama than Big Brother did when Frankie Grande was on it. Trust me, drama isn't even the word to describe it."

Everyone turned to Ashton, who just held his hands up in defense. But, then he winced and grabbed onto his side as his face scrunched in pain. Calum went to ask if he's okay, but then Ashton timidly smiled and leaned back with ease. He still was holding onto his side though.

Luke hesitated and went over, letting his hand gently place on Ashton's with a sympathetic expression. Calum glanced between the two in confusion, but he didn't feel like he had to ask about anything. He knew Luke was finally being himself and just comforting Ashton since he's in pain.

Calum sat across from them and he held up the list of rules as a reminder. "Lots of rules have been broken and it's only been a month since we've been in this house. Now, I know you all had dominants before. Obviously they weren't very loving or they were just terrible at doing their job. But, this house-- where we're living-- it's not a place to laze around and act like idiots."

"I'm not an idiot," Ashton gasped. He then saw Calum's expression and added,"Sir."

Calum chuckled,"I'm not saying you are idiots. I'm just saying that as a warning. I don't want you guys to think it's okay to insult, pester or steal from each other. You're all going to be partners technically as well. Surely you won't be having sex and being sexual, but you're going to need to learn to get along and love each other properly."

There was a small silence as Luke awkwardly moved his hand from where it laid on Ashton's. Ashton paused before glancing at Luke and they held a gaze. It was like both secretly knew this was going wrong and there was some problems that were definitely occurring with their little cuddling night sessions.

Perhaps they were being too intimate. Ashton knew that Luke was falling for him. Maybe not in a soulmate, lover type of way, but they were falling for each other in a small crush and fond way. Where they couldn't be life-long partners, but there was something there and neither wanted to admit to it.

It was strange to think they hated each other just weeks ago and now Luke was trying to kiss Ashton and Ashton almost let him. Should they tell Calum? Probably. Were they? No. They were going to be idiots (like Calum told them not to) and just avoid each other as much as they could.

The two nearly jumped as they heard hands slam on the table. They looked over and noticed Calum giving them a timid smile. He didn't seem very pleased as he admitted,"So, my loves, you're not perfect. That's nearly the reason you have dominants in life, you know? To train and help and love you till you feel at ease. But, as a dominant, I'm not perfect either."

He glanced at Ashton and Ashton frowned,"It's okay, sir. I --"

"No, it's not okay." Calum shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose,"I have no excuse for the way I acted. There comes a time in life that we all make that one mistake that you will always regret. It sounds dramatic, but mine is when I didn't listen to you and I...I hurt you when you didn't deserve it. I punished you wrongfully and I want you to know that I will make sure it never happens again."

Ashton slowly raised his hand and he winced, quickly lowering it. He just said without asking for permission to retort,"But, we all make mistakes--"

"Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days," Michael sang quietly and blushed when everyone looked at him. "Sorry, Hannah is bae."

Luke grimaced,"Ew, that's so 2014."

"It wasn't even cool in 2014. It was always dumb and means shit," Ashton grumbled.

Calum lightly kicked Ashton's under the table,"Hey, no cursing. Five spankings."

"But--"

"Ashton," Calum narrowed his eyes. "Letting it slide once allows more chances for it to slide."

Ashton whined and crossed his arms,"Sorry, daddy. Anyways, I was um. I just think that if we're allowed to make mistakes and learn from them without holding it against ourselves, you should too. We're not just learning, you are too. Just like you said. So,please don't let this be held over your head forever."

Calum wanted to argue, but he knew it was true. Ashton had a good point. This was all a process for each of them and they needed to understand that. He knew Ashton was just a smartass sometimes, but he also knew that there were times he was actually just smart and now was that time.

The four of them sat there and they kept talking. It was really small stuff, though. Like how Ashton wants more cuddles, Luke wants more kisses and Michael wants more sex. Which was awkward for him to admit out loud. It was weird that each person admitting what they want is completely opposite of who he figured would want it.

Calum assumed Luke would want sex, Michael would want cuddles and Ashton would want kisses. But, that wasn't what happened. He knew he shouldn't assume, but let's admit that everyone does and move on. Calum was aware it was wrong, but that's just how it goes.

After they talked, there were still going to be a few problems. But, most were out of the way. So, they had some things to take care of and the boys exercised while Calum did some laundry while the chef made dinner. It was nice and just a sweet, small meal that would fill them up just enough.

All the boys were against exercise and very lazy. However, Calum wouldn't allow that. He wanted the boys to stay decently fit so they had no problems with their health. Calum may have smoked in the passed, but that just encouraged him more to do this and help others as well. So, that's why he added salad to the meal. During dinner, Luke and Ashton were playing footsie under the table but they wouldn't admit it.

That was until Luke was smirking at Ashton and Ashton looked confused. Luke frowned, letting his foot brush against Ashton's thigh to see him shiver under the touch. But, that wasn't what happened. And what did happen wasn't at all what he expected.

Michael was the one blushing.

Luke tensed as he turned and hesitated before looking under the table, only to see Michael was the one he was playing footsie with. His eyes widened and face flushed red. Michael awkwardly looked down and was instantly moving his legs back to where they were.

For the rest of dinner, Luke was in shock and didn't know what to do. He was playing footsie with Michael? And Michael didn't stop him. He looked down and felt so awkward as he avoided eye contact at all costs. He didn't even want to think of what just happened. It was too weird for him.

Luckily, dinner was late and it was nearly nine when it ended. Luke got up and he saw that Ashton was going upstairs with Calum to the playroom to get his spankings. So, he tried to go to his room to shower, only for a hand to grab his arm and pull him back.

He instantly said,"Michael, don't."

"I just, I wanted to -- to apologize," Michael sheepishly said.

Luke scoffed,"I don't want to discuss our footsie adventures."

Michael was blushing so hard as he shook his head. "N-No, not that. I meant, um. I mean the penguin thing. I know it meant a lot to you. Like, I don't know why, but I know it did and I was...jealous? I just didn't like how much attention you got from Calum. I'm so sorry."

For a moment, Luke looked at Michael and the shorter boy was seeming sincere. His eyes were staring right at his, but Luke didn't know what to think. He seemed so honest, but then again, how can Luke know that? The guy was so good at lying that he couldn't make out when he's being honest.

The blonde slowly shook his head and crossed his arms. He moved forward to the point where Michael was pressed flush against the wall, gulping when Luke's hand gripped at his shirt and their faces mere centimeters apart. Luke could feel Michael's breath on his face and was nearly cross eyed just to look into his eyes.

"You were trying to get rid of me and Ashton. You lied so much that I don't even know if Michael is really your name. And, frankly, to be honest, I don't give a fuck if you're telling the truth. Cause, you took something from me that seems silly, but meant so much. So, I won't accept your apology," Luke sneered quietly, glaring at the boy.

Michael pleaded,"Luke, I'm so--"

"You're not. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it," Luke argued and roughly shoved him away. "I get it, yeah? Calum is so amazing and lovely and hot and sweet and -- I want him to myself too. But, now I kind of like having you guys around." He then eyed Michael,"Or, I would if you weren't such an asshole."

With that said, Luke left without another glance back. He missed the way Michael nearly fell to the ground, a bulge in his pants and a lust-filled loving stare at him. Maybe Michael has a thing for hate sex and yeah, he kinda likes being roughed up. But, Luke didn't know that.

Luke just went upstairs and he paused as he heard a smack and Ashton whimpering. These sound proof walls obviously are no match for Ashton's loudness. Or Calum just forgot to shut the door. But, Luke didn't really mind as he lingered by the door and stared inside.

His breath hitched, seeing Ashton leaning over Calum's lap and watching as Calum swatted his hand against Ashton's ass. Luke cringed, face scrunching when seeing how Ashton nearly hollered in pain. But, he also saw Ashton was throbbing hard and Calum looked really turned on.

Luke moved back, frowning a bit. Does that really turn people on? He didn't understand. He knew Calum liked to spank the boys, but why? It just looked like it hurt a lot. It reminds him of kids getting spanked when they were younger. However, he does call Calum daddy, so he can't particularly judge.

Still, he hated it. He hated spanking and being smacked in general. He understood a lot of things. Like watersports, toys, rimming, bondage, restriction and so on. But, spanking? He just couldn't wrap his mind around which is funny since it's the most common kink ever.

As Luke got ready for bed, considering Calum said he was the next to be cuddled, he was contemplating this. If Calum really likes it, maybe he should try it again. He knew it didn't work out well last time, but hopefully if he really tries, then Calum might like him even more and their relationship could build. Cause that's what builds people up; compromise.

Luke took a quick shower and then laid in Calum's bed, nervously fiddling with his fingers. Should he bring it up? He's scared. He hated being scared. He just wanted to be able to please Calum. It was so embarrassing to be spanked and then cry because he couldn't handle such a silly kink as simple as that.

Before he could think too much about it, Calum was entering the room with freshly washed hair and just boxers on. Usually they have night meetings about the next day, but that's only on weekdays since weekends typically aren't busy. They prefer to just laze around.

When Calum started getting everything put away, there was a small silence till he was done. Luke smiled sweetly, legs crossed and having a big long sleeve shirt on that hung off his broad shoulders. Calum yawned and got into bed, pressing a kiss to Luke's lips.

"Mm, miss your cuddles," Calum admitted and wrapped his arms around Luke after turning the light off.

He leaned over Luke and kissed him again, only this time more deeply. This probably had to do with the whole 'more kisses' thing. Calum's lips were like two soft pillows and Luke loved them. He loved kissing them and wasn't afraid to admit it considering they should be comfortable with that.

And yeah, they kissed lazily for maybe thirty minutes. It was so simple, but meant the world to Luke. Little gestures always do. He just loved the thought of kissing someone for a long time and just that. So, now that it happened, let's just say dreams do come true and his tiny wish was granted.

Calum seems to cuddle each boy differently and each time is differently. Despite Luke being taller, they seemed to love spooning and Calum just enjoyed it. He hated how Luke was taller, but for some reason, him being taller made spooning a lot cuter because the long boy was all curled up and trying to snuggle back to Calum and it was always endearing.

The night was ended beautiful, just like it always should be. It was so adorable, just a sweet moment for them, and now they were passed out with Calum holding Luke tightly. The blonde was snoring and Calum was chuckling until they were both drifted off into a deep sleep.

That was until it happened.

Calum was dreaming about living in a world where food was falling from the sky, much like Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, but that was ruined as he grumbled and heard a loud bang. He jumped up, confused with the furious banging and rattling of a door handle.

The guy went to get up, but soon the door was opened and his eyes widened as he saw Ashton stumbling in and nearly crumbling to the ground with his arms wrapped around himself. He had tears falling and looked like he was going to die from pain as Calum quickly got up, rushing towards him.

Ashton's knees gave out and Calum quickly grabbed him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and was half-asleep, so his body wasn't strong. The two collapsed to the ground and Calum held Ashton in his arms with wide eyes, Luke's body shooting up and staring in sleepy confusion till seeing what happened and gaping.

Calum asked frantically,"Ashton, baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

"H-Hurts, f-fuck, it hurts. It hurts. I-- I can't breath, it hurts," Ashton babbled out, voice strained and letting out a cry of pain as he buried his face into Calum's chest. "P-Please, make it stop! I-It hurts, Calum. It hurts. I-It won't stop."

Calum was so confused as he held Ashton closely and pleaded,"Baby, what hurts? Please tell me, I can't help if I--"

"M-My side, it hurts! I don't know, it just hurts, please make it st--fuck, don't touch it! No!" Ashton cried out as Calum gently pressed his hand on Ashton's side, only to quickly move it when the boy's voice was heard.

Calum was really lost on what to do, but then he just shook his head and he lifted Ashton up in his arms bridal style. He told Luke quickly,"I'm taking him to the hospital, please just-- stay here and if Michael wakes up, tell him were at the hospital. Keep your phone on."

Luke looked at them in worry, staring at the boy in Calum's arms that looked like he was struggling to breathe. "Can I just go? I want to make sure he's okay!"

However, Calum shook his head as he struggled to grab his keys when Ashton was nearly shaking in his arms. "No, stay here."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Luke asked quietly.

But, Calum didn't even want to answer that or know the answer. He just gave Luke a quick kiss and rushed with Ashton down the stairs. It wasn't very safe considering Ashton wasn't exactly light. But, in moments like this, people can feel light as a feather.

He knew it wasn't safe to drive while he just woke up, but that didn't matter. He wanted Ashton safe and okay. He didn't think about how he wasn't wearing shoes or that the garage wasn't locked or how it was nearly three in the morning on a Sunday morning and people can be drunk driving.

All that mattered was his baby was hurt and nearly sobbing in the passenger seat of the car. He had no idea what was wrong, but it was serious and he knew Ashton was obviously not exaggerating this pain. Ashton loves pain. It was something he enjoyed, so if he was crying over this? Well, Calum can't imagine what this felt like.

Did it have to do with that happened early? How he got sick? Calum angrily gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were white and jaw clenched. He's an idiot. Ashton was sick and he should have done something then. Now the boy was in so much pain and it's all his fault. He failed again.

However, he realized-- if he's this scared, how might Ashton be feeling? Calum turned and saw Ashton with tears falling, breath in gasps and holding on his side tightly. Calum ran a red light and he took Ashton's hand in his, squeezing it tightly and the boy turned to him with scared eyes as Calum said all he could come up with in the moment.

"I'll make the pain go away, love. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing is worse than watching someone you care about suffer through pain, unable to help them. Ashton was literally sobbing, unable to hold back his tears and pained sounds while gripping onto his side like life was going to end. And, Calum was so unaware of what was happening that it could be.

The thing that sucked was Calum was driving and he couldn't even comfort him. He kept trying to soothe him, but Ashton was just shaking his head and choking out pleas to hurry up. Usually he'd snap at him for being bossy, but he's in pain. He's hurting. Calum wanted to just hold him and help him get better.

Calum even sped up, ignoring the red lights because a ticket was nothing compared to the fact that Ashton was in serious pain. It wasn't even the matter that he was hurting that made Calum sad, but the fact that Calum knew it. He saw Ashton in pain earlier and he just brushed it off as him feeling sick.

He felt like a terrible person. His eyes brimmed with tears while turning into the hospital parking lot. He flicked off a chick who nearly slammed into him. Calum quickly turned the car off and stumbled out, seeing Ashton shakily trying to unbuckle his seatbelt with sniffles and trembles.

Calum did it for him and he pulled Ashton out gently, carrying him bridal style. Ashton wrapped his arms around Calum's neck and cried into his neck with his eyes closed and breath shaking. Calum pressed small kisses to his head and rushed into the emergency room.

He shouted for help and thankfully, there were people instantly coming to aid. Calum placed him on the gurney, where Ashton curled into a small ball and squinted at the bright lights. A doctor was flashing a light in his eyes and Ashton glared, but was too much in pain to complain.

Usually, Ashton would usually be embarrassed. He's wearing a big t-shirt and just pretty panties. But, the doctors were unfazed and more focused on trying to help him, asking him what's wrong as Ashton just shook his head and desperately glanced at Calum.

Calum gently pushed his hair from his eyes and told them snappily,"His side is hurting, yeah? Please, just help him!"

"We need to know exactly what's wrong so we can help him." The doctor ushered the men to push Ashton to a room, turning back to Calum,"I assume you've been with him all day. Can you tell me how he felt earlier?"

Calum nervously looked towards where Ashton disappeared and nodded. "He was throwing up and I took his temperature, he had a fever? I gave him some soup and he said he was having cramps."

The man nodded and looked down at a clipboard, flipping through some papers and led Calum towards the hall. "Alright, has he had any diarrhea or constipation?"

"I-I don't know!" Calum blushed a bit, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, he was in bed all day. I-- I doubt it. Can you please just tell me what's wrong with him? I'm kinda freaking out right now."

"Sorry, sir." The doctor pursed his lips and said,"Well, this sounds like it could be appendicitis."

Calum's heart dropped. "A-Appendicitis? No, fuck. Isn't that deadly?! Can't he die? Is he going to be okay?"

"Please, lower your voice. I know you're worried, but we don't need to disrupt other patients," He told him and tsked a bit. "Now, appendicitis is a condition in which the appendix becomes inflamed and filled with pus, causing pain. If not treated right away, it can burst and well. It's very likely you will die."

The room went silent and all color drained from Calum's face. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, no, no, no. Is that why it hurt so much? Is he-- did it burst?!"

"I can't answer that question. Usually when it bursts the pain goes away, so considering how much pain he was in, I'm assuming that we may have caught it just in time," He spoke calmly, motioning to the waiting area. "Now, you might want to wait in the room while we get surgery started before he ends up bursting."

"Okay, um. How long does it take?" Calum fidgeted, anxiously looking towards the room.

The man shrugged,"About two hours at the most. It's quite short. He'll stay over night and be released tomorrow. He needs about a week recovery depending on how well it goes. It'll be hard for him to walk and he'll be in a little pain for a while still. Everyone is different."

"Can I call my friends to keep me company? I want to stay overnight as well," Calum forced the word friends out, knowing it would be awkward explaining how all the boys are his boyfriends. He didn't need judgment right now.

The doctor seemed a little annoyed by the constant questions but waved a hand in dismissal. "Yes, but if there are any complaints you will be admitted out. We'll return when done and I'll tell you when he's allowed to have visitors. Until then, you can sit quietly and try not to annoy anyone."

The fact that he assumed he would annoy people was pissing Calum off. He was cranky and tired and worried, can a doctor not understand that? His boyfriend almost died right under his nose. It was a lot to take in and Calum was stressed out at the moment.

He went to the visiting area and saw a few people were there as well despite it being three in the morning. He sat down and smiled timidly at the girl who was curled in a seat. Calum yawned and rubbed his eyes. His body was tired, but his mind was occupied with the constant worry over Ashton.

As of now, he needed some comforting and to comfort someone. He couldn't hold Ashton right now, so he needed his boys with him. Michael and Luke were his anchors and he needed them. So, he got out his phone and leaned back, hesitating when hovering his thumb over the name 'Luke ♥'.

Meanwhile, miles away, Luke was laid in bed with the TV on and a constant tapping on his stomach. He didn't know what to think right now. One second, him and Calum are just peacefully sleeping in bed and then the next, Ashton comes in sobbing and crying out in pain.

What happened? He didn't understand what was going on. He knew Ashton was in a little pain earlier, but this was scary. He didn't think the pain was that extreme. But, he learned now that if someone is hurt, don't underestimate what it could be. Cause, it might be extreme.

When they had left, he couldn't sleep at all. He didn't want to. He was a little scared of being home alone. Michael was here, but he was asleep and oblivious to everything. He figured he should wake him up, but Luke didn't feel like explaining anything right now.

Suddenly, his phone was ringing and he quickly grabbed it. He saw 'daddy' pop up and blushed a bit before answering anxiously,"Hi! Is Ashton okay?"

"He's in surgery right now," Calum explained sadly. "He has appendicitis. His appendix almost bursted and I'm staying overnight. Do you think it would be too much of a pain for you and Mikey to come and keep me company? I um. I don't really like being here alone."

It was weird to hear Calum so nervous. His daddy's suppose to take charge and be dominant and assertive. But, this side of him was beautiful. Knowing Calum isn't always so strong. Sometimes a dominant needs a submissive more than a submissive needs a dominant.

"Okay, daddy," Luke smiled sweetly despite Calum not able to see him. "Do I have to bring Michael, though?"

"It'd make daddy really happy if you did," His tone was underlining a seduction voice and Luke nearly shivered as he reluctantly agreed. "Now, just get my card from the drawer by the stove and call a cab, okay baby? I don't want either of you driving right now. Call me when you get here, yeah love?"

Luke nodded,"Okay, sir. See you soon."

When he hung up, Luke was a little lost. He knew what to do, but he didn't know where to start. He had to wake Michael up and that wasn't a good idea in his mind. He didn't want to see Michael right now considering last night was a little weird and awkward after the footsie thing.

Calum sent a text of what to bring since he wanted to change clothes and Luke reluctantly began packing up everything. He stuffed it all in a bag and then slowly headed to Michael's room, standing outside the door. His fingers nervously fiddled together and hand kept going up to knock, but then lowering each time he gained a new amount of nerves.

Finally, he opened the door and saw Michael curled in bed with a pillow. He was sleeping soundly, small breaths leaving his parted lips and body rising and falling with each breath. Luke felt a reluctant smile form on his lips over how adorable Michael looked like that.

He reached down and gently shook his shoulder, seeing Michael grumble and bury his face in his pillow. Luke spoke loudly, now roughly shaking him,"Yo, bitch, wake the fuck up! Ashton's in the hospital!"

Michael jumped up, looking daze as he hummed in confusion,"W-What's going on?"

"Ashton's in the hospital. We need to go," Luke went to Michael's drawer and pulled out some proper pants, tossing them to him. "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm gonna call a cab. Calum's already there."

However, Michael gasped,"Wait, he's actually in the hospital?! What the heck is going on?"

"I already told you! God, listen to me better next time. We need to go keep Calum company, okay? So, I'll be waiting downstairs and you need to get ready," Luke said sternly before leaving the room, ignoring Michael's very sleep and confused face.

He knew it was blunt and kinda rude to spring that out of nowhere, but considering how Ashton was hurt and in the hospital, he didn't care right now. He was the main priority at the moment. Along with also making sure Calum is okay and not freaking out too much.

He knew that Calum might blame himself for this and it wasn't fair to him. Calum couldn't possibly know it was this serious. Only Ashton was the one who could control what was going on with everything. It was his body. Not that Luke blamed Ashton. He would be too scared to say much either.

After Luke called the cab, he waited by the door and timidly smiled when Michael walked down the stairs, a forced smile on his face and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked like a cuddly kitten and Luke felt the urge to grab him and snuggle him. But, he obviously held back since he hates Michael.

When the cab arrived, Michael grabbed Luke's arm and he hesitated,"I-I'm scared."

"What?" Luke snorted. "Why?"

"I'm just, I-- I get scared of cabs," Michael admitted sheepishly. "I know it sounds silly, b-but they scare me. Like, what if the guy is a pervert or hurts us? I see lots of things on the news and It just freaks me out."

As much as Luke felt the urge to tease him, tonight was weird and he knew that you can't control what you're afraid of unless you conquer it. So, he paused before taking Michael's hand and giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. Michael looked surprised.

Luke told him,"Well, it's okay because I'm here. I know it's going to a long drive, but remember that we have our phones and it's very unlikely for the guy to want to hurt us. We'll watch something on my phone, yeah? I have hulu. We can watch the Walking Dead or something."

"I um, can we watch America's next top model?" Michael sheepishly asked and Luke laughed before nodding.

So, the two headed out when the cab honked and Luke led Michael out by his hand. He shut the door, locking it after he turned the lights off. Michael surprisingly clung to him and Luke decided against making fun of him. Maybe tomorrow if things go back to normal.

When they got in the cab, both put on fake smiles and Luke hesitated before giving the destination. The man didn't really help with Michael's fear. Not to be rude, but he was a more gruesome person. He was a bit on the heavy side (not that it mattered), had some facial hair and was wearing a hat with a dirty shirt.

But, Luke buckled up and smiled as he took his phone out. He had his headphones since hospitals were boring and music helped pass time by. He went on hulu and handed Michael an earbud. He put on America's Next Top Model and they watched the first episode together.

As time passed by, Luke noticed how Michael was leaning more close to him and nonchalantly laid his head on Luke's shoulder. It was a little strange considering passed events, but Luke tried not to take a lot from it. Michael was obviously tired and probably just snuggled with everyone.

The show didn't interest Luke a lot, but Michael was intently watching it and he just found himself leaning his head against Michael's. Luke loved to cuddle, so if Michael was offering, then he wasn't going to pass that up. However, he would always prefer Calum.

Thankfully, they made it in the nick of time and Luke winced at how much it costs. Sometimes cabs can be so expensive. However, he handed the card and grinned as the man took the money out, making sure he wasn't stealing anything. He put the numbers in and then thanked the man before helping Michael out.

The two went inside the emergency room and saw Calum sitting in the visitors section. Calum glanced up and sighed in relief as he rushed over and pulled them into hugs. Calum told them sadly,"Ashton's still in surgery. He'll be out soon, but we can't see him for a bit since he'll need his rest."

"Is he going to be okay?" Luke asked with a frown.

Calum nodded and gave them both a kiss, then blushed a bit as a person stared. He glared at them before telling the boys,"Ashton's going to be in some pain. He'll need a lot of sleep and can't walk much. He'll need time to recover and I want you both to help him when I can't, yeah?"

"Of course," Luke instantly said.

Michael added,"Whatever helps."

Calum took their hands and held them while leading them to the visitors section. "I'm so glad I have you boys. Ashton may be hurt right now, but I know you guys will be the sweetest people ever." He wrapped his arms around both of them when sitting down, their heads on his shoulders. "I hope you guys know that you need each other. Cause, when I'm at work, you need to be there for each other. We're all a family and need to help build each other up, not tear each other down."

"We know, sir." Luke glanced up and kissed him gently. "We won't let you down, we promise."

Michael nodded in agreement and strangely, his eyes stared right at Luke instead of Calum as he said,"Yeah, I want to make you happy. I'm sorry for making you mad at me. I guess I just wanted to impress you, but obviously that didn't work out to well."

Luke was confused, his heart skipping a beat at his words and he blanked out as Calum comforted Micheal and promised he was okay and everything was going to be fine. Because, Michael was talking to him just then. He was so sure Michael was talking to him cause he looked right at him.

However, what does this mean? Does Michael...like him? Was it like how Luke likes Ashton? He didn't quite understand and then again, he didn't want to assume anything. It could just be the sleep talking. Michael is exhausted and they're all a bit delusional at the moment.

Luke decided against looking into it. Instead, he rested against Calum and Calum took out his iPad he had Luke pack up. He turned it on and put Netflix on. They decided to just watch Daddy Daycare since it's funny and sadly, life was a bitch and earbuds only have two pieces.

So, Luke decided to skip out on this and instead, he curled into Calum's side. The seats weren't comfortable at all, the hospital smelled like plastic and sick people. He didn't like it and he grimaced at the sneezing kids sitting on the floor, but then he closed his eyes and figured sleeping was the best option right now.

When his eyes closed, all he can think of is how hurt Ashton looked earlier. His heart went out to the boy and a sad smile formed on his lips as he felt lips press to his forehead and instantly knew they were Calum's. And soon he was drifting to sleep with a hand brushing his blonde hair and a whispered 'sweet dreams' against his ear.

-

"Who's here for Mr.Irwin?"

Calum nearly leaped up at the name and gasped as the boys, who's head were laid on his shoulder, fell forward and bumped heads. He quickly apologized and helped them up, kissing their foreheads sweetly when they both whined in pain at the slamming.

When he helped them stand, he turned and saw the man staring at them in confusion. He figured the doctor assumed he's dating Ashton, which he is, and it must look weird for him to be affectionate with other man. Sometimes Calum wished the world was accepting to anything. It would make life easier to live in.

However, Calum ignored his expression and asked,"Is Ashton awake?"

"Yes, but he's on nitrous oxide due to his panicking when waking up. But, don't worry, he's fine and surgery went well. He'll be able to leave in a few hours. I will give you a prescription of medication for his pain and remember to come back in a week to have staples removed."

"Staples?" Michael grimaced.

"Yes, the surgical staples are used to help the body heal since we had to remove his appendix," The doctor explained while looking at his clipboard. "Now, Mr.Irwin is expecting you. The 'laughing gas' will wear off in about an hour since he was a bit difficult and inhaled too much."

"Aren't you an amazing doctor," Luke muttered under his breath.

Calum smacked his bum lightly and whispered in his ear,"Don't be rude."

"Sorry, daddy," Luke whispered and then his cheeks flushed red as the doctor's face paled.

Well, shit, that's awkward. Luke timidly smiled and Calum grabbed Luke's hand, tugging him down the hall with Michael following behind. The boy was giggling a little, as if he found it amusing that Luke was embarrassed over the whole daddy thing. It was funny, though.

When they got to the room, Michael hesitated. He wasn't close to Ashton at all and wasn't sure how to act with this. He knew that he cared about Ashton, because when you live with someone for over a month, of course you grow a little attached. But, they didn't have a bond like Calum and Luke had with him.

Sadly, he didn't have time to think it over much, because they walked in right away. Ashton was sat up in the bed with a hospital gown and a loopy expression on his face. He was gazing around the room and smiling like an idiot, then glanced at the boys and giggled happily.

"Lukeyyy, Calum, Mikeyyy!" Ashton cheered, holding his arms out. "Hug meh! I missed ya!"

Calum chuckled and walked over, relief filling him the more Ashton spoke. Knowing he can talk and breathe was all he needed to know he was okay. He was pulled into a hug as soon as he was in arms distance and Ashton tugged him close, pressing his lips to the boy's and laughing.

Calum groaned as he asked,"B-Baby, can I breathe?"

"I dunno, can you?! Are you like...a-a dolphin and you can't breath, but you bubble?" Ashton asked in amazement, gaping at Calum. "Ya know, cause dolphins are underwater! They don't have to breathe...they just...like don't! They bubble!" Ashton giggled and looked down,"Bubble is funny word. Bubble, bubble, bubble, bubble!"

Luke awkwardly said,"Actually, dolphins are mammals and they do breathe. So do fish, that's why they have gills."

"Nuh uh," Ashton frowned.

Luke nodded,"Uh huh."

"Nuh...uh!"

"Uh...huh!"

Ashton then promptly turned his head and shouted,"I want...pizza!" He then nodded his head and sang loudly,"P-Pizza, pizza, pizza! I want sommmmee pizza! Like, pepporoni, sausage, bacon bits! Yo, yo! Pizza is my home! I want some pizzaaaa! With cheese crust!"

There was a moment when they just looked at him like he was crazy. Cause, he kinda was at the moment. But, then Ashton was giggling and soon they all just started laughing cause for one, they were so tired and two, Ashton was hilarious when he was on laughing gas.

Calum smiled while he got up on the bed, knowing that Ashton probably wanted to cuddle and was right as he snuggled into his side sweetly. Luke and Michael went to where the two seats were and Calum tried not to notice how Michael laid his head on Luke's shoulder. He was probably just tired and they should be friends anyways.

Luke then asked,"So um, how was surgery?"

"Gahhh," Ashton whined, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. "Hurt? But like, I barely felt it! It was like there but not there. I don't even know! Like, when you have an itch but the itch isn't there. It's sooo crazy and like, so is music. Like music can be sad and happy!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Luke asked Michael with a snort.

Calum tensed and narrowed his eyes,"Luke."

"What?" Luke pouted.

The older boy shook his head and scolded,"Did you forget that rules still apply outside of the house?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Luke put on his cute and innocent face, lips jutted out and eyes fluttering sweetly.

An amused look crossed Calum's face as he brushed his fingers through Ashton's hair and told Luke,"That doesn't work with me, sweetheart. You're lucky we're with Ashton right now, but you'll get your punishment later. You know how I feel about cussing. Especially in public."

Luke grimaced and he glared when Michael snickered at him. But, then he found himself smiling when the boy glanced at him with a silly grin. He awkwardly looked down, hating himself for finding that cute. It was weird to think that before last night, he literally hated Michael and now he's fonding over him.

Suddenly, Ashton was grumbling with a small whine,"I want to suck you off, daddy....pleaseeeee!"

"Ashton," Calum snapped softly with a blush. "Baby, you can't exhilarate yourself too much for the next couple of weeks. And we're in the hospital."

"But, I like your díck," Ashton groaned and slid his hand under the blanket with a playful smirk, gripping Calum through his shorts and giggled when Calum gasped.

Calum quickly grabbed Ashton's hand and moved it with a glare,"Don't do that, princess. You're gonna get daddy hard."

"But, you like it," Ashton retorted with a sweet smile. He gently rubbed his hand over Calum's crotch and felt him having a semi-hard on. "See? You're hard for me!"

There was an awkward cough and they both turned, seeing Luke timidly smiling. "Um, when are we going back home? I'm really tired and the hospital isn't very fun."

"Once Ashton is released. Which I think is at eight?" Calum tried recountering, but couldn't remember.

Luke nodded and glanced at Ashton,"How are you feeling?"

"Horny!" Ashton groaned and looked at Luke with dark eyes. "Oooh, you're sexayyy. I like your face. I wanna...I wanna lick it. Can I? Can I like your face, blondie?"

Calum's eyes widened and Luke blushed,"Um, no...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You...You like my face, don't ya?" Ashton giggled and Luke panicked.

Thankfully, Calum chuckled. "Someone's a bit loopier than i thought. Hey, Luke, why don't you and Michael go and get some food, yeah love? Ashton are you hungry?" Ashton nodded and Calum kissed his forehead,"Okay, so just get whatever you can find. There should be something decent here."

Luke whined but did as told. He got up, helping Michael along with himself and they headed out. On the way out, they saw Ashton eagerly kissing Calum and they both frowned. However, they knew better than to be jealous because Ashton was hurt and deserved some love and time with their daddy.

When they walked around and tried finding the cafeteria, there was this tension in the air and neither were sure if they should talk to each other or not. It wasn't like it was a bad tension either. More along the lines of...sexual. Which really shouldn't be there since they have someone else to be sexual with.

The blonde timidly went over to the cafeteria and grinned when seeing some food. However, his face went immediately to disgust after he saw the gross food. It was all so bland and there was no flavoring it seemed. But, Luke reluctantly got some and thanked the nurse as she gave him four plastic containers to put them in.

As Michael went to head back, Luke found himself glancing towards where he saw a mum glaring and lightly swatting her son's bum when he was throwing a toy at a little girl. The action made Luke flinch and he grimaced a bit when remembering how he saw Calum spanking Ashton.

He glanced at Michael and hesitated, grabbing his hand. He tugged him back and awkwardly said,"Can I ask you something? It--It's a little awkward."

"Um," Michael nervously bit his bottom lip. "I-I guess."

Luke felt himself blushing when he lowered his voice,"You know when you're...with Calum? And you know how he sometimes...spanks you?" Michael sheepishly nodded. "Well, does it like feel good? Why do you like it? Cause, I--I don't and I have no idea why."

Michael was caught off guard by the question. He looked down and shyly replied,"Well, I um. I like pain? So...spanking is a turn on for me. But, like...if -- if you don't then of course it'll just hurt and not feel good. And, I like th-- the discipline? It's hard to explain. But, maybe try it again or just deal with the fact that you don't like it."

"Try again?" Luke frowned.

Michael nodded and glanced up at him. "Yeah. Like, Calum's gonna punish you when you get him, so maybe ask him to try it again. See if you like it or not. I mean, you won't love it. No one loves being spanked. But, you might like the pain? Just don't think of it as painful. Think of it as like when he has sex with you and stuff and how that feels good. Cause sex hurts sometimes, but it's a good hurt?"

Luke didn't even know how this conversation got so casual, but he was thankful he asked about it. He didn't think Michael would be so nice to him about it, but he was. He just answered the questions and didn't tease Luke about it. Which was very nice of him.

When he left, the two headed back to where they saw Ashton had fallen asleep on Calum's chest, clinging to him like a koala. Luke smiled a bit at how fond Calum looked at Ashton. He wasn't even jealous. Because, it showed that Calum really cared about them all and he hoped Calum looked at him that way as well.

He handed Calum the food and Calum kissed them both before suggesting they ate and saved Ashton's food for when he woke up. Ashton was going to be in some pain, so they had to pick up the prescription on the way home. So, it would take a while before they actually got home.

Luke was a little nervous. He wanted to try spanking again. Last time he cried and he knew he might again. But, it was something Calum liked. He knew that because Calum looked like he really got off to how he spanked Ashton and Ashton seemed to like it as well. So, why doesn't Luke?

Everyone is different, but Luke didn't want to be. He wanted to please and make Calum happy. Considering how Michael said he should try it again, he decided that he should take up on that offer. Michael may not like him (or maybe he does), but he wouldn't suggest something that wouldn't be at least a possibility of working.

After they finished eating, the doctor returned and said Ashton was able to be released. He had to come back to take the staples out, but he was fine other wise and the laughing gas faded away. He was now just tired and Calum carried him to the car, where he fell asleep along with the other boys.

Calum was really worried about Ashton and so glad he was better now. He knew that his baby was in pain before and he didn't even think about why he was or how serious it could be. He felt stupid and like a bad person. He knew he couldn't automatically think appendicitis, but he should have looked more into it.

As he arrived at the store, he glanced back and decided to just let the boys relax. He got out and locked the doors, keeping the AC on since it was hot. He went into the store and got the prescription, then decided to treat the boys and got some snacks for them. He knew they liked brownies, so he got some good ones and headed back out.

When returning to the car, he saw Michael was up and smiled sweetly while muttering a small 'hi baby' and handed him a brownie. Michael beamed and eagerly ate it. They stayed quiet since the boys were sleeping and Michael listened to music using Luke's headphones.

By the time they got home, it was noon and Michael felt dead. He lazily got out and headed inside while Calum woke the boys up. Ashton pouted as he rubbed his eyes and Luke sluggishly unbuckled his seatbelt. There was a silence when they all went inside the huge house.

Calum told the boys as they sprawled out across the couches,"Alright, babes. We need to get something straight here."

"But, I'm gay," Ashton joked with a weak voice and giggled quietly.

"I'll let that slide," Calum tsked and crossed his arms. "I have to work still and Ashton is going to be laid back for a while. So, try to get along whenever I'm gone. Mainly Michael and Ashton, cause Luke will be in school most of the time and I'm always home when he is."

Luke grinned with his eyes closed and giggled. "Do you think I could get a day off?"

"Let me think-- no," Calum retorted with a sarcastic smile. "But, you do need to get punished for being rude earlier and cussing in public. So, get your bum upstairs and strip down-- I'll be there in a second."

A timid smile formed on his face as he nodded and headed upstairs. Along the way, he glanced at Michael who gave him a knowing Luke. Calum looked between the two and just shrugged. He turned back and saw Ashton was laid out on the couch and Michael was sat at the end.

He went over and crouched down, gently brushing Ashton's curly hair back. He kissed his forehead and told him,"I was really worried last night, baby. Please, be more careful, okay? If you ever feel sick or like something is wrong, tell me." He glanced at Michael,"That goes for you as well."

"I will, promise, sir," Michael nodded.

"Good," He smiled lightly, then looked back to Ashton. "Now, do you need anything?"

"I feel a little icky. Can I take a shower?" He asked quietly.

Calum hesitated. "It'll be hard to shower, baby. Might wanna wait after I finish this up with Luke, okay?"

Not only that, but Calum wasn't sure if he could shower considering the doctor didn't say shit about what to do. Ashton has staples in and he didn't want to risk anything. But, the boy was pouting and it was hard to say no to that. He just didn't want Ashton to accidentally fall or something.

"I can go with him."

They both turned and saw Michael timidly smiling. He didn't seem like he meant it fully, but he was kind enough to offer. Ashton seemed shy about that and despite previous arguments, Calum figured this was the best way to go about what to do here.

Calum turned to Ashton,"Do you mind if Michael helps?"

"Er," Ashton awkwardly shrugged. "I-I guess."

"Alright, well be good," Calum smiled and kissed them both before heading upstairs.

Ashton hesitated and turned to Michael. He gave him an uncomfortable grin and Michael sighed deeply. He got up, walking towards Ashton and wrapped an arm around his waist to lift him up. Ashton winced a bit and Michael muttered a small apology before slowly leading him towards the stairs.

But, Ashton whined and shook his head,"I-I can't wait."

"Then how are you suppose to get upstairs?" Michael scoffed, then saw Ashton pouting and groaned. "You actually want me to carry you? Are you kidding me?"

Ashton fluttered his lashes,"Pwease? It hurts."

At first, Michael was going to insist no. That he won't do this. But, he was helping to impress Calum and figured this would impress. So, he reluctantly grabbed Ashton under his legs and winced as he lifted him. The boy was heavy, but Michael was a little bigger so he was able to carry the smaller boy.

When leading him upstairs, Ashton laid his head on Michael's shoulders and smugly smiled. They went to the bathroom and Michael left to get Ashton's clothes. Ashton turned the water on till it was hot and he hummed quietly while waiting and leaning against the wall.

Michael returned with some sweat shorts and a plain shirt with a pair of Ashton's panties. He put them down and turned, seeing Ashton waiting with a smile. Michael awkwardly shut the door and nodded for Ashton to go. So, Ashton stripped off his clothes and Michael tried not to stare at his 'area'.

Once they were both stripped down, Michael helped Ashton in the shower and he asked quietly,"So, do you need help with your hair or?"

"Yeah, I-I can't lift my arms that much," Ashton admitted with a grimace and tried to lift his arms, but winced. It wasn't like the pain from before, but his body was a little sore and the medicine was gonna take a while to actually work.

So, Michael nodded and he got some apple shampoo. "Um, can i ask you something?"

"Sure," Ashton quietly replied, feeling the hot water soothe his body.

Michael rubbed the soap in his hands before grabbing some of Ashton's hair and rubbing it in. "Do you like...have something going on with Luke?"

"W-Why would you ask that?" Ashton chuckled forcefully. "I'm with Calum. We're all with Calum. That's it."

"Yeah, but sometimes it seems like you and Luke...just have this thing going on behind closed doors," Michael admitted and licked his lips. "I don't know. Sorry for asking. It was probably too personal for me to say."

Ashton breathed out,"N-No, it's fine."

His voice was nervous and Michael raised an eyebrow. However, he didn't think too much of it. He just wanted to know. He wasn't sure why. Instead of pestering, he went back to what he was suppose to do. He massaged the shampoo into his scalp and tried not to think of how sexual it was that Ashton's eyes closed and head leaned back.

He shifted a bit, blushing when Ashton let out a small sound of pleasure. Michael tensed and he could feel himself going a little hard over how Ashton was reacting to this. He didn't want to be turned on by this. He hates Ashton. What is the boy doing to him?

Michael took a deep breath and he stepped back so Ashton could rinse the shampoo out. He watched as Ashton leaned his head back again, eyes drifting shut and the water dripping down his body. Michael quickly looked away and thought of dead puppies and old people masturbatíng.

Thankfully, it worked out well and his hard-on was now soft. When Ashton blinked his eyes open, Michael's heart stuttered over a beat and he felt his insides go all gooey over how pretty Ashton looked and Ashton looked at him with a sweet expression as he handed the conditioner and fuck-- life is so complicated right now.

Meanwhile, Calum was laying Luke down and taking off his shirt as the naked boy waited patiently for his punishment. He had an idea of what would work and he wanted to ask to be spanked. But, he knew Calum was probably going to say no considering what happened last time.

He also didn't want to embarrass himself considering he felt like he might cry. He looked up and saw Calum pondering what to punish him with and Luke couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to try this. He wanted to stop acting like a little baby and being the youngest was already annoying, so he had to mature and get it over with.

He asked quickly,"C-Can you spank me, daddy? Please?"

"What? Luke," Calum frowned and gently brushed his fingers against the boy's cheek. "Did you just ask me to spank you? You know how that ended last time."

Luke sighed and nodded,"Yeah, but I wanna try again."

"It hurt you last time, I don't want to do it if you're going to end up hurting again," Calum replied softly and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. "As much as I would love to spank your cute little ass...it won't be worth it if you end up crying."

"But, Ashton cries," Luke said and then blushed, realizing he outed the fact that he saw before.

Calum furrowed his eyebrows,"Are you asking just cause the other boys like it and you want to be like them? Cause, everyone is turned on by different things. Ashton cries cause that's how he reacts when he likes something."

"Please, daddy. I -- I just wanna try it again," Luke pouted and rolled his hips up, so he grinded his hard-on against Calum's thigh.

A small gasp left Calum and he groaned, closing his eyes before giving in. He frantically kissed Luke and the boy moaned against his mouth, them both rolling over his Luke was on top and Calum sat up. Luke was perched in his lap and panting heavily as their lips released with a small smacking sound.

Calum trailed his hands down Luke's broad back and gripped his bum in his hands. He mumbled against Luke's mouth,"Spread across my lap, baby, okay?"

Luke did as told and he moved, getting off the bed and towards the end so he laid across his lap. He felt the cold ground under his feet and let out a hiss at the freezing wood. He then tensed when he felt Calum's large hand rub over his bum and buried his face in the boy's thigh.

"You ready baby?"

"Y-Yeah," Luke whispered and gulped.

Calum cleared his throat and took a deep breath. At first, it was quiet and there was nothing. Luke waited, almost eager and nervous and anxious, but nothing came. He lifted his head to ask Calum if he was going to do it, but then his voice caught in his throat.

The first smack was loud and fast, Calum quickly pulled his hand off Luke's arse as soon as he's spanked him. He smoothed his hand over the red cheek and Luke pressed his lips in a tight line, his breath shaky and eyes brimming with tears. It hurt and he didn't really like it, but he pushed himself and told himself that he will like it. He will.

"O-One," he counted off obediently.

Calum kissed his spine gently, as a reward. For the next one Calum used his left hand to slap Luke's left cheek, trying to alternate between the two and Luke hated it. He hated it.

But, he counted again,"T-Two."

Enjoying the way that Luke's skin got so hot against his hand, Calum gives the next three to that same cheek, back to back. Watching it grow more red with each smack. His hand was stinging a bit at the end of it, but he can't imagine what it must feel like for Luke, who's fallen quiet.

"How many," He demanded, and it's not a question.

However, Luke wasn't speaking.

Calum frowned, gently brushing his fingers against his back and asked softly,"Baby, does it hurt?"

Luke nodded nervously.

"Oh, love. You need to tell me when you want to stop, that's how this works. If it's hurting you, we stop. Why didn't you tell me?" Calum furrowed his eyebrows and gently turned Luke over so his face was up and staring at him with brimming eyes full of tears and a red lip from biting it constantly.

Luke admitted quietly,"I-I just want to like it."

"Why? Not everyone can like everything. If it doesn't feel good, we don't do it. Yes, it's a punishment, but it's different." He brushed Luke's hair back and leaned down, kissing away a few tears that spilled out. "We need to learn to trust each other. I can't know if something is hurting you if you don't tell me. I need to trust that you'll tell me when it hurts. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

"O-Okay."

"No, promise me," Calum insisted and rubbed Luke's thigh soothingly.

A small smile tugged on his lips,"I promise."

Calum let out a soft breath. "Okay, good. Now, let's get you taken care of. We're never doing this again. No matter how much you beg. It's okay to try something out, but not if it's hurting you."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Luke frowned in guilt.

"Don't apologize. I need to be more aware of when you don't like something," Calum huffed and was getting more angry at himself. He needed to be more concerned over these things.

But, Luke shook his head and pecked his lips with a loving expression. Calum was relieved that he wasn't mad. But, he should be. Calum's his dominant and he should know if his submissive isn't happy. However, Luke is suppose to use the safeword or say stop if he doesn't like something. It is a team effort.

Instead of lingering on that, he decided he should just love and care for Luke. So, he lifted him up and apologized when he winced over his bum in pain. Luke just smiled nonetheless and Calum laid him out on the bed while heading out to get some ointment for his bum.

When he returned, he smiled fondly over the boy having passed out. They had a long day and Calum had to make sure Ashton was doing okay. But, he's with Michael and Calum also had to care for Luke. So, he crawled on the bed and lightly rolled him on his side.

He gently applied the ointment and then pressed gentle kisses to his side and watched as Luke pouted in his sleep, squirming in discomfort. Probably from the ointment. Calum chuckled in amusement before tossing it to the side and pulled Luke into a cuddle.

When he laid back, he felt Luke nuzzle into his neck and sighed in content. Lately, things have been going wrong. Calum realized it's not their fault, but his own. It was now his duty to not only get the boys to be good submissives, but to make himself into a good dominant. The only way to care for them is to learn now to and hopefully he will figure out how to do that. He wanted to make the boys happily, even if it was going to be a lot of work.


	12. Chapter 12

"We need you to leave on a business trip for a week."

As soon as Calum heard those words, he didn't know what to think or do. Having a clothing company is a huge business and job, so he couldn't say no to just anything. He had to go about and do these trips just like he did before. Having three boyfriends at home didn't matter to people.

He's the boss and he could say no, but if he wants to keep his business going and keep this money, he needed to take this opportunity. The Westfield mall in London needed him to go and stay for a week in order to stay on top and get everything situated for the store they were opening.

Not to mention, there were people there that wanted to offer him some designs for the clothing line. Calum knew that he had to go, there really wasn't an option. Either he went and got paid and got his money, or he stopped everything and shut down the contract for the store opening in the mall.

He couldn't do the second option, it will ruin a lot of openings in the future. He would get blacklisted everywhere and people won't want to work with him. Calum was a big name in the fashion industry. He designed clothing for mainly men and some women, but he also had many deals and opportunities all over the world. He was a fashion icon.

So, saying no to this wasn't okay. He couldn't, it was that simple. No wasn't an option for him. That's why Calum nodded as he ordered a ticket and then called up the man in charge of the mall. It was the same guy as before, the one that made him feel cheap for having three boyfriends. However, he couldn't let a personal thing interfere with business.

After everything was situated, Calum sighed deeply when waiting for Alex and Jack. He knew they were going to joke about him leaving his sugar babies. But, he didn't mind too much. He does know they're technically that-- sugar babies, that is. It's just true and he's sort of proud of it. They were spoiled rotten and things were getting better.

He didn't know how this would work. He can't bring them with him, it's not possible. He had to leave them at home, but what happens? How can he go about punishing them or knowing if they did something wrong if he wasn't there? He knew trust played a huge part in this now. He needed to trust them.

However, considering what they have done in the past, it would be hard to know if that was possible. He had till Friday to make sure they understood the rules and consequences. Would cameras be ideal here? He didn't want to stoop so low as to put cameras in the house. It has crossed his mind many times, but never did he think it was necessary. He needed to trust them and now he was learning to.

Calum grabbed his phone and he smiled when seeing Luke texted him 'out of school daddy xoxo' and there was a cute selfie of him sticking his tongue out. Calum ran a hand through his hair and yawned. He was exhausted, but he wanted to please his babies when he got home. Maybe a little sucking off or rimming them would be nice.

He texted back and said he'll be there soon. He needed to talk with Alex and Jack, maybe they could stay with the boys or at least check in on them. A week doesn't seem long, but when you're alone and worrying about three other lives, it can be a little overwhelming since he's not sure what they would be up to.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Alex asked as he walked over, Jack's hand entwined with his as they plopped next to the boy.

Calum glanced up and he held up a paper that had the list of events that were happening while he's in London. They were confused, but read over them and he waited patiently for them to finish up. Despite them being older, they were a bit less informed and understanding of the business world.

After a moment, Calum explained furthermore,"They want me to come to London so I can help set up the store a bit. I need to also send in some designs that I've been working on. The company is wanting us to expand the designs and bring in a spring line. Basically, I'm going to offer more options and help design the shop."

"Okay, so what about your sugar babies? Are they going with daddy?" Jack mused with a raised eyebrow, chuckling a bit.

Calum hesitated,"No, they can't come with. That's the problem. I wanted to know if you guys wouldn't mind checking in on them every once and a while. It's only for a week, but I need to know if they're misbehaving and they obviously won't be honest with me, so I can't risk that. It's very complicated."

"You want us to tell you when they're being bad?" Jack snorted, shaking his head. "Calum, just get a camera or something. You can afford it."

"It's an invasion of privacy," He frowned and licked his lips. "I don't want to be an asshole and not trust them. It's just weird to think of it like that, you know, like I need to watch their every move."

Alex pointed out,"It's no different from asking us to check in on them."

He knew they had a point. He just didn't want the boys to get mad if they found out. But, maybe the cameras won't be such a bad idea. He can only put them in a few places in the house and he would tell them they're there, so it won't be like they won't know and he's creeping in on them. And since it's only in a few spots of the house, he still has to trust them.

Since he figured he would need to talk to them about it first, Calum waved goodbye to his friends and asked to talk to them tomorrow about it more. They agreed and he strolled off out of the office and nodded to a few people along the way. Being the boss is the best feeling for a dominant. He has control. He loved it.

Calum went outside and he was hit with the breeze of cold air sprinkling across his cheeks. He smiled and headed into the car, taking off his tie and tossing it in the back. After texting Michael and Ashton that he was on his way, he received a text back from each saying okay and then drove to Luke's school.

It was upsetting to know he keeps making Luke linger around school for about an hour each day, but Luke doesn't complain. He just deals with it, understanding Calum has to work and can't make it on time. He was so nice for being understanding and Calum knew he would be treating Luke well tonight.

When he got to the school, he smiled as he saw Luke rushing over with flushed cheeks from the cold and opened the door for him. Luke plopped inside and let out a heavy breath. Calum leaned over and kissed him sweetly, saying with a grin,"Have a good day at school, baby?"

"We learned about spanking," Luke said with a frown and looked down as Calum started the car up again.

Calum tensed,"You did?"

"Y-Yeah, it was weird for me," Luke admitted and leaned his head against the window as Calum placed a hand on his thigh. "I did it, though. We didn't have to...demonstrate or anything, but it--it just made me a little uncomfortable. I don't like seeing and being around it. I don't know why, I just don't."

"You don't need a reason for if something makes you uncomfortable, baby. Do you want me to get you out of the class?" Calum asked him sweetly, rubbing his thigh comfortingly. "I can do that. I got Michael out of a class with handcuffs. It's not a big deal if you don't want to be in it."

Luke frowned,"I don't want to wimp out."

"Baby, stop. It's okay. You don't need to go because you won't ever be spanked again," Calum insisted and stopped at a red light. He turned to Luke and leaned forward, kissing him softly. He felt a small tear falling from Luke's eyes and heart ached,"What's wrong? Why are you crying, sweetie? Did I say something?"

A small smile formed on Luke's lips and he shook his head,"N-No. I just, I never had someone care so much about me before. it's...nice to know you really want me to be okay and comfortable."

"Did your other dominants not care for you?" Calum asked sadly, brushing his thumb across Luke's damp cheek with a tender touch.

There was a pause before Luke slowly nodded. He wiped his eyes and shrugged a bit,"I misbehaved a lot...I was worse than I am now and -- and I never followed the rules. They, um, they spanked me a lot." He took a deep breath and continued quietly,"I said I didn't like it, but they told me that's the point. I'm not suppose to like being punished."

"Yes, you're not suppose to like it. But, that doesn't matter," Calum said in disbelief, taking Luke's hand in his. "If it truly hurts and makes you uncomfortable, then I will never do it. Punishment is a tricky subject, but they had no right to go against something you don't want. It's about trust and love and I want you to be able to trust that I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," Luke smiled with a small blush. "I trust you more than anyone."

Calum felt his heart flutter and he nodded, kissing the back of Luke's hand. "Good. I want you to trust me. If I ever do or say something wrong or if I ever hurt you without meaning to, tell me because it's never intentional. I just want to love and respect you. Not make you sad or feel any pain."

With one last kiss, Luke knew he could put all his trust into this man. Calum was always going to make sure the boys feel respected and okay with themselves. Who can put their trust in someone they don't feel comfortable with? Luke will forever be thankful for accepting Calum as his dominant.

On the way home, he kept kissing and snuggling Calum's hand. It was probably uncomfortable for Calum, but Luke continued to do it since he wanted Calum to know how happy he is to have him.Calum made him feel safe, loved and protected. All things that equal a good dominant.

As they arrived to the house, Luke felt better. When the spanking class started, he thought he could handle it. Sadly, it was harder than he thought. They had talked a lot about how to react with spanking, thanking the dominant afterwards-- and he remembered how terrible that was. To thank his old dominant even after saying he didn't want it and how it hurt so much. He didn't like it. He never will.

Luckily, Calum was nice and he won't hurt Luke. He'll be nice and make him smile and always comfort him. Luke really liked Calum. He was understanding, kind and caring. All the things that Luke wanted in a partner and dominant. Calum was the one person he knew he could always trust.

When the two went inside, Michael and Ashton were kneeled by the door just like they were suppose to be. Calum smiled and he was happy when they stood up, kissing him on his cheeks and Calum was happy. He saw how his submissives were having better attitudes and outlooks on things. They were actually being okay with each other and it was nice to see.

"Alright, is dinner done?" Calum asked, wrapping an arm around Ashton. "And how are you feeling, babygirl? Does your stomach hurt? I know the staples probably hurt when they got removed."

Ashton nodded,"I'm okay now. I took my pills, sir."

"Dinner is finished," Michael assured and went over, motioning to the food. "Ashton and I made salad with porkchops and mashed potatoes. I hope that's okay, sir."

"Sounds delicious," He smiled, kissing the boys cheeks. "We need to talk, though. So, let's get the food and head to the dining room. It's going to be a very serious conversation. But, I figured I could make it better after with some quality time with each of my babies, sounds like a plan?"

They all nodded, though looked a bit worried over what might be happening. Luke timidly took his plate and he followed them all into the room. He frowned when seeing Michael smiling at Ashton and wondered what was up with them. He really hoped they weren't becoming friends or anything. No offense, but he just didn't like the idea of them hanging out.

Luke quietly sat down and they waited till everyone was seated before eating. It's like the three were just anxiously waiting for what this news was about. None of them were looking forward to it, knowing they would need to be cheered up -- so it obviously wasn't going to be anything amazing.

But, then Calum sighed deeply once they were practically done. He took one last bite of his salad and then said after clearing his throat for attention,"So, being the owner of a company requires business trips sometimes. And, I know this news isn't the best, but I will be leaving for a week."

"Where--"

"No speaking without permission right now," Calum halted Michael's words. "I'm going to London to work on the shop that's going to be put into the Westfield mall. This means you three will be left alone. For a week. I will obviously check in everyday and we'll keep in touch as much as possible, but I need to know if you would feel comfortable with putting a camera in the house. It'll be in the bathroom, facing the shower so I know you're not touching yourself without permission, then in the living room, my room, the playroom and the kitchen. Basically, everywhere except the bedrooms."

Ashton held up his hand and Calum nodded, so he asked,"What's the point then, sir, because we can just sneak into our rooms."

"That's where trust comes in," Calum explained. "I trust that each of you won't disobey me, right? You wanna make daddy happy, don't you? So, I need to know that you won't touch yourself without asking and you won't be getting into any sexual acts with anyone else. I'll be spending a little time with each of you tonight and I need to trust that you won't be doing anything."

"Are the rules the same, daddy?" Michael frowned, glancing at Calum. "Do we have to go to bed at the same time still?"

"And how will I get to school?" Luke asked in confusion.

Calum placed his hand over Luke's,"Jack and Alex will come over sometimes to make sure things are still in tact. I'll give you money for a cab ride to school every morning. And yes, all rules still apply. That means still exercising an hour and bed time is still the same, getting up is still the same-- that's why there are cameras. Just cause I'm not here doesn't mean it's all freewill again."

It seemed controlling, but that was the point. The boys like to be controlled and that's why they nodded. They can always say no, but they don't want to. It's not fun being controlled to some people, however they are submissives and they like having the structure. Even if it's not fun, it's safe to them.

Once they were told this, they all felt scared, yet excited. This was giving them an opportunity to show their daddy that they can behave. They also got some time alone with each other, which wasn't the best thing ever. But, they were getting along,so that made them more open to being alone with one another.

Luke was worried, though. Michael had looked and talked to him before like he wanted him. And, Luke does want Ashton. He was falling for Calum, but he still had this sexual attraction to Ashton. He felt like Michael had the same attraction to him, so being alone with the two boys will definitely be a challenge.

After dinner, Michael headed in the shower. He was going to sleep with Calum tonight while Calum was going to shower with Ashton and Luke got to wait in the playroom for him. He was excited, wondering what he will be given today. He hoped for a chance to ride Calum or maybe be rimmed. He loved rimming and Calum hasn't done that to him yet.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luke eagerly squirmed from where he sat naked on the bed like always. His hands were gently laid in his lap and he was sat in his submissive position. Calum smiled and he stripped down, shutting the door. Luke felt himself go hard just looking at him. Calum is beautiful.

He knew he couldn't speak in the room without being told, so he just smiled and Calum walked over, crawling on the bed. Luke felt his heart racing and Calum gently cradled his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. Luke allowed Calum to dominate him, taking control of the kiss and licking into his mouth with power.

"What do you want, princess?" Calum asked, gripping Luke's bum and pulling him onto his lap. "Tell me what you want."

Luke gulped at the permission given and pulled back. "I-I don't know, daddy. Anything."

"What's something you wanted to try before?" Calum compromised, letting his large hands trail over Luke's back and nails lightly scratching a bit.

The feeling made Luke shiver and he blushed when remembering something. He's done it once and he loved it. It made his body tingle and he whispered shyly, leaning his head on Calum's shoulder,"C-Can you fuck my thighs, daddy?"

"Do I need to remind someone about cursing?" Calum retorted, about to spank him once before quickly retreating his hand. It was an instinct. But, he let it slide since it was part of the name. He laid Luke down and hovered over the larger boy, asking,"And, how exactly does that work? I've never done it before, sweetie. Help daddy out here."

Luke blinked up at him with this innocent look. He always got so innocent when in the playroom. He licked his lips and hesitated, telling Calum,"You um, you lube yourself up and then put your...díck between my thighs and act like your fucking be, basically. It feels really good."

"Okay, darling. I love your pretty thighs, so it sounds nice," Calum smirked as he ran his hands over Luke's thighs, leaning down to press kisses to the quivering skin. Luke was so sensitive, he knew this would be amazing. "Let me get some massage oil. I think I got some in here somewhere."

Luke nodded and he watched as the naked man went to look around. Luke nervously bit bottom lip and sat up, waiting to be told what to do. He figured Calum would get the hang of it and tell what to do like normal. Which he was right about, cause once Calum found some oil, he motioned Luke to roll over and the boy did as instructed.

Luke laid on his tummy and he felt his heart beat faster once Calum squirted some oil in his hands. He propped himself on his forearms, feeling nervous and excited from not being able to see Calum. It was like a mystery, trying to figure out what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

Suddenly, he felt cold hands gripping his thighs and a slickness of oil rubbing them on the inside of Luke's thighs. Thighs were very sensitive parts of the body, so it made Luke's breath hitch and he pressed his lips together tightly. It started to heat up, much to Luke's confusion.

"It's heating oil," Calum's voice was hot and heavy next to Luke's ears, making him shiver. "Don't quiet yourself, baby. Daddy wants to hear you scream for him...open your pretty mouth for me."

Luke parted his lips as he tried calming himself, squirming a bit as he felt Calum spread his legs a bit. Calum asked him,"Have you done this before?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Luke muttered out, licking his lips.

Calum felt a hint of jealousy, but he didn't reply. He just knee-walked between Luke's legs and he pressed a hand on Luke's lower back, telling him,"I need you to press your thighs a bit tightly together for me, think you can do that, darling?"

"Okay," Luke then looked like he wanted to say something.

"What do you want? I know you want something," Calum said as he wanked himself a bit, trying to get himself fully hard. The lack of foreplay made him a little soft, but it was fine.

For a moment, Luke was quiet until he admitted,"I-I want you to hold me down, please. Just, can you pin me down, sir?"

"Whatever you want, princess," Calum leaned down and kissed Luke's broad shoulders, slithering his hand up his back, arms and then gripped his hands above the boy's head.

Neither were really sure where this was going, Luke already hot from just having Calum over him like that. He was smaller than Luke, but managed to pin him down and cover his body. His díck now settled between Luke's thighs and the boy gasped quietly, tightening his thighs together to keep Calum's díck in place, eyes closing at the sensation.

He crossed his ankles and clenched his thighs together, a small whine forming in the back of his throat. Calum was having a hard time keeping control of his hard-on from where it was settled between Luke's thighs, but he soon found a trick and he rocked back and forth, the slick oil allowing him to stay between Luke's thighs as he thrusted.

Luke's chest heaved as he pleaded,"F-Fuck, daddy, more...please, more."

"I got you, baby," Calum breathed out, hot air against Luke's neck as he thrusted harder, allowing his díck to move quicker between Luke's thighs as the oil made them feel dirtier and filthier and just so hot.

Luke was begging for more as he moaned and mewled in pleasure, face burying into the sheets. But, Calum let go of one of his wrists to gently grip his hair and lift his head up, allowing Luke's moans to be heard more. His lips were red-bitten and Calum leaned down to kiss them passionately as he panted heavily at the feeling he was being given.

Calum wanted to go harder, so he kissed the spot between Luke's shoulder blades as he lets go of his wrists and go up, back straining a bit from being laid over him like he had. The new position and angle worked great, Calum's hands gripping Luke's narrow hips, yanking him back as Calum fucked forward, Luke's ass making a smacking sound when it meets Calum's thighs.

The sounds Luke made were getting Calum harder, all breathy moans and throaty mewls, tossing his head back and forth against the bedsheets, blonde hair sweaty and matted against his flushed face. Calum was so turned on by the sounds, allowing himself to thrust forward even more and faster.

Calum could feel himself needing to come as his chest was heaving and eyes were glossing over. And the way Luke's hands are twitching like he wants to grab his leaking length but isn't sure he's allowed to tell Calum that Luke's is, too. He knew he was ready and so he fucked quicker and harder, watching Luke's face as he was whining and clawing at the sheets.

"Luke, I want you to come for me," Calum ordered, panting heavily as he let his díck slide between Luke's thighs.

"I can't, I'm not -" Luke chokes, shaking his head jerkily.

"Yes you can, baby," Calum insisted. "I know you can. Feels really good, right? Just think about how good you feel, the way my díck feels on your thighs, how you wish I could be fucking your tight little ass instead."

Luke gives a keening whine, arching up and squeezing his thighs tighter, making Calum moan himself. Calum's beginning to go a little fuzzy around the edges, needing to come so close he can taste it, but he needs Luke to come first. Wants to watch his face when he does, so he quickly grabbed onto him and turned him over, the blonde too tense and trying to stop himself to care.

"M'gonna come, Luke," Calum warned as he looked down, making sure he was still between his thighs.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and Calum knew he was picturing it, picturing the way Calum will bend him over and fuck his ass like Luke needs next time they have long enough time, hold him down the whole time and fuck him hard because he knows how much Luke loves to feel roughed up.

Calum tightened his grip on Luke's legs and hip and fucks in hard, the hardest he's gone in yet. Luke's eyes snap open and he makes a sound in the back of his throat that would probably worry Calum if he didn't know why Luke was making it, coming hard enough that he was sure the boys heard it despite the walls being sound proof.

"That's my boy, my perfect baby," Calum moaned, thrusting between Luke's thighs faster now, desperate to come himself now.

"Come on me, daddy," Luke breathed out, eyes glazed over as he stared up at Calum.

"Luke, fuck!" Calum groaned, tossing his head back as his hips stutter, coming between the boy's thighs and nearly flopping on top of the younger boy. "S-Shit, baby, don't say things like that..."

Luke giggled,"Sorry."

Calum rolled his eyes, but wiped his sweaty face as he looked down at the blonde next to him. He smiled, leaning over and pressing kisses to his face sweetly. Luke tasted like sweat, but he just kissed him deeply and pulled him into his arms despite them both having come all over them.

He probably should have used a condom, but it was just thighfucking, so it didn't matter too much. He just enjoyed having the boy in his arms and holding him close. He was going to miss Luke. He was going to miss all of them, despite knowing it was only a week and they had Skype.

He got up and sighed deeply, grabbing a rag from the table next to them and dampening it with water from the water bottle he kept in the room. He returned and laid over Luke, letting the cloth clean him off as he soothingly let it run down his thighs that were slick with oil. He needed a shower, though.

So, Calum kissed him and promised to add the kink onto their needed ones. Because, it was hot and amazing and he will never get over how sensational it felt. It was definitely in his top ten favorite kinks now. Just because Luke's thighs were amazing and so was his reaction to it.

After making sure Luke was able to stand, cause strangely thighfucking can be a bit tiring and make your thighs feel week, he helped him into the room. Calum kissed him one last time and then went into the room, seeing Ashton waiting on the bed for them to shower together.

Since Ashton was on bedrest for quite some time, they haven't done anything except make-out and it was definitely annoying. He loved seeing Ashton so loud and responsive. He really missed having him in his arms and being fucked like the slut he was. Slut in a good way, of course.

Ashton beamed as he looked up from where he was on his phone. He asked quietly,"Are we going to shower, sir?"

"Yep," Calum grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. Ashton eyed him with a raised eyebrow and Calum explained,"Just tried something new...maybe I can do it to you one day." He gripped Ashton's thighs and smirked,"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need to try it with you soon."

Ashton giggled,"Guess it involves thighs?"

"Luscious, gorgeous thighs," Calum nodded, licking his lips and reaching blindly to turn the shower on. "Now, anything specific you want, babygirl?"

A frown formed on Ashton's face as he watched Calum fix the water perfectly. He seemed scared to say it and Calum looked at him in confusion. Ashton's not one to be shy about his kinks. Calum literally just fucked Luke's thighs, he really wasn't picky or against anything. Unless it was like, dangerous or too rough.

Ashton timidly took off his shirt and explained sheepishly,"Whenever I asked one of my dominants about this...they didn't like it. They said no and I just, I'm afraid you might hate it or think it's gross. It is...but, I just. I like it."

"What is it, baby? I promise, it's probably not as bad as you think," Calum chuckled, cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissed his nose. "You need to trust me and by doing that, you need to know you can tell me a kink and I won't make fun of you for it."

"Even if it's...watersports?" Ashton timidly said, face bright red. Calum tensed and Ashton looked down as he buried his face in his hands,"See? You think it's gross. I'm so sorry, we don't have to. I can just blow you, sir. It's fine."

Calum quickly took his hands and halted him from going to the shower,"No, no. Stop. I just, I never tried that, love. But, I am willing to do it. It's okay. I'm open to do it if you want to. It's not gross, it's normal. Some people like it and if you like it, then that's perfectly okay. Who knows, maybe I'll end up liking it to."

"Are you sure?" Ashton asked insecurely, still blushing.

Calum nodded,"Yeah, but do you want to be the one um, pissed on or the other way around?"

"I wanna uh...take it," Ashton admitted and looked down while biting his nails.

There was a small chuckle leaving Calum's lips as he kissed him quickly. He was so glad he didn't pee yet or else this would not be easy. He led Ashton into the shower and since he wasn't exactly read to go yet, he rinsed off and they just acted like it was any other day, showering like normal.

Ashton turned around so Calum could wash his hair and Calum pressed small kisses to his shoulder, letting his hands trail down Ashton's body. Honestly, it was a bit scary for him to do this. He was open to doing the kink, but he never really thought about how it would go. What he wanted exactly and how he will be able to let himself 'go'.

However, he was the dominant here and he knew Ashton was more nervous than him, so he let the hot water make his body weaker. His shoulders tensing a bit and he knew he had to go now. He hesitated, turning Ashton around and kissing him deeply, tongue slipping into his mouth and hands gripping his damp hair.

And then he really has to go and Calum mumbled weakly,"A-Ashton, I um."

"N-Now?" Ashton seemed hopeful, hair falling into his eyes and they were so bright and like he really wanted this.

Calum nodded and ran his hand down Ashton's wet back,"How do you --"

"I wanna blow you and um, and you can...just -- in my mouth," Ashton explained quickly, speaking so quickly. Calum wasn't sure if it was from being nervous, anxious or really turned on. But, either way, he nodded.

Ashton dropped to his knees and Calum winced, knowing it had to hurt. But, Ashton didn't mind as he just took Calum's already leaking length into his mouth. Calum knew it was definitely not going to be amazing for him. He was a little self-conscious, but he was a healthy person and he knew medically that it won't hurt Ashton or anything. But, it was still new and new is scary.

Either way, Ashton obviously wasn't in the mood to make sure he was healthy. He just sucked is length into his mouth, letting his tongue swivel and lick across the tip. Calum's body was telling him to stop and forcing himself to hold back. He wasn't meaning to, his body was just use to shying away at times like these.

But, then Ashton was slurping and licking and his tongue was so good. Calum gripped onto his curls and he warned him quickly,"A-Ashton, baby, I --I need to--"

And he let himself go as Ashton pulled away slightly, eyes looking up at him like a kitten and mouth parted widely. Calum started to flow into his mouth and Ashton just took it. He closed his eyes, choking a bit at first as Calum roughly pulled on his hair and moved him forward so it didn't miss.

It was...interesting. Something Calum never really thought to do, despite knowing of. And part of him was getting turned on, watching as Ashton just swallowing eagerly and coughing a bit every few gulps. It was dripping from his mouth as Calum's length began lowering and Ashton's face was slightly red, eyes clenched shut.

Calum panted heavily, gripping his hair more to keep him in place,"F-Fuck babygirl, you're so good. Doing so good, you okay, love?"

Ashton just nodded quickly, closing his lips around Calum's tip when he was done. Ashton's mouth was slick and slippery when he sucked onto him. He was so hot and out of breath, but that didn't seem to phase him. Instead, he just took Calum deep into his mouth, tip hitting the back of it and Ashton gagged, but that didn't stop him.

It was so new to Calum and so hot to him now. He was learning something new by being with the boys and he enjoyed it. Watching and seeing and learning just like they did. Calum pulled Ashton forward and tensed as he felt Ashton's tongue swirling around his length, making slurping sounds that were muffled by the shower.

And soon Calum was coming down his throat, head lolled back and hitting the shower wall. He thrusted forward and Ashton choked a bit, but swallowed every drop. He was like a machine, taking it like he was given. Calum adored this about Ashton. He didn't stop, he finished what he started and it was a beautiful quality of submissives.

When Calum stopped, he went slack against the wall and knees nearly gave out. Ashton stood up and his own knees were a bit red, but Calum pulled him close and he kissed him softly. Quick, because Ashton just had his urine in his mouth and that wasn't the most sweet thing ever, so he peppered his face with kisses instead.

Ashton had came as well, it seemed. His hard-on was now soft and Calum was amazed at how easily he just let go. He smirked a bit as Ashton whined when he let go of him. He chuckled, pulling him close and whispered into his ear while using a loofah to scrub his body,"You did so good, baby. M'so proud. Took it all so well..."

A small smile tugged at Ashton's red lips and Calum cleaned him down. He felt the boy curl around him by instinct and turned the shower off. Calum helped him out, leading him to the room and put a towel down before letting him lower onto the towel with a kiss to his lips.

When Calum went to get some clothes, he changed into them and wiped down the bathroom floor. After he was done, he turned and chuckled at how easily Ashton passed out. The boy was a heavy sleeper and he would instantly fall out when finished coming. Calum rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed Ashton's panties from his drawer.

He tugged them on and struggled, but managed to put one of his shirts on Ashton. Once he was done, Calum lifted the boy and carried him to his room. He saw Luke was asleep already and figured they would discuss everything in the morning about the trip. It was for the best anyways.

Calum laid Ashton in his bed, seeing his stuffed unicorn and placing him in Ashton's arms. He kissed his forehead gently and then went to Luke, kissing him as well. He shut the blinds fully, then headed out and saw Michael was sat up in bed. He promised to sleep with the boy tonight and didn't break it.

Michael beamed, looking a bit sleepy,"I can sleep with you?"

"Yep, c'mon, kitten," Calum grinned and held his hand out, chuckling when Michael eagerly walked over to grip his tightly.

They trotted to the bedroom and Calum saw how Michael only wore boxers and a band tee. He looked cute. They got into bed and Calum turned the light off, happily pulling Michael into his arms. He knew the boy deserved a little fun tonight as well, but he was quite tired and didn't want to do anything extreme.

Calum hesitated, kissing Michael and feeling the boy squeak in surprise against his mouth. However, Michael kissed back slowly and let his tongue meet Calum's. The older boy took control, curling his fingers into the galaxy colored hair, tilting his head to gain more access and letting his mouth go slack against the sweet boy's.

Michael whined quietly, rolling a bit so Calum was hovering above him. Calum spread himself on top of the smaller boy's and he rutted forward, letting his hips move against Michael's. Maybe they aren't having sex exactly, but it was still fun and Michael was enjoying it as he kissed him repeatedly, chest rising and falling with his eyes half-lidded.

Suddenly, Michael was mewling slightly and Calum tensed as he heard the boy let out a quiet 'meow' and he raised an eyebrow. Michael's eyes shot open and he slapped a hand over his mouth,"I-I didn't mean to, fuck. I'm sorry, it just --"

"No, kitten, s'okay," Calum assured, rutting his hips forward still as he grinded down on the boy. He gently ran his fingers through Michael's hair, leaning down and pecking his lips,"You can do it, I don't mind...j-just-- fuck- just do whatever you want. Be my little kitten, baby."

Michael nodded quickly as he met Calum's hips in a grind, wrapping his arms around the boy as they both felt really hot under the covers. Calum trailed his hands down and he pulled Michael's boxers off in a swift motion, taking his length in his hands as Michael let out another soft, kitten sound against his ear.

It was really cute and Calum wasn't sure if it was turning him on or just making him want to cuddle the boy tightly. Either way, he enjoyed it and so did his díck. Cause, only seconds later as Michael kept making purring like noises and nuzzling his nose against his neck, Calum was coming in his boxers.

He sluggishly landed onto the smaller boy, hand flicking up and down and Michael was coming onto his hand easily. They were out of breath and Calum was so tired. He lazily reached over, snatching the tissues and wiping his hand down. Michael looked at him and blushed a bit, taking another tissue to wipe himself down.

"Mm," Calum mumbled and kicked his boxers off with ease. He wrapped his arms around Michael and said sleepily,"You're my kitten, baby. I like it when you act like one."

"I like it too, daddy," Michael smiled sheepishly and laid his head on Calum's chest. "C-Can I get ears?"

"Want little kitten ears?" Calum asked, half-asleep as he buried his face in Michael's ears.

Michael nodded timidly,"Wanna be a kitten."

So, Calum chuckled and he nodded. He knew it was his half-asleep brain answering, but the idea of Michael with little kitten ears sounded really cute. Sort of like the ones you get on Halloween. He didn't know how far or how much Michael wanted from this, but he was willing to do whatever made him happy.

Michael made a sound of joy as he wrapped himself around Calum's body, nestling himself into his neck and kissing his tan skin. He made a cute purring sound and Calum chuckled deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair and everything was okay. He made his babies happy, Ashton was healthy and it was all fine.

Surely being away for a week won't be the best thing ever. He was going to miss their cuddles, bodies and amazing personalities. He may even miss their arguments, punishments and misbehavior. But, they were going to act out and he knew that. They weren't the best at getting along, so he expected a little fighting.

However, they can get through it. Calum had faith in them and despite all the trouble that will be caused, he was going to have fun challenging them like this. Not letting them come and having them get along. A small smirk played on his lips and he chuckled quietly, drifting to sleep with a nice plan set in place.

-

Getting the cameras wasn't that hard for him. Calum was aware that they costed a lot, but he managed to get all he needed. He got one for each bathroom, one for the living room, kitchen, dining room and play room. He made sure they recorded sound as well and it was all perfect.

The men helped hook it up to his laptop as well so he could get the video playing. Even when he wasn't watching 'live', he could rewind and get it all on tape. He had video and audio, so it worked out well. Sadly, he was going to need to get Jack and Alex to redo them sometimes since there's a time set for each recording.

However, it was all okay. He knew the boys were going to be aware that the cameras were there, but it won't change the fact that they couldn't really go anywhere. He was letting them leave if they wanted to, but they didn't really have friends or anywhere to go. Maybe Jack and Alex can take them out if they want.

For now, he was more worried about leaving and catching his plane. Jack and Alex were on their way to pick him up. It was almost five in the morning and Calum had to get all his luggage together. He had his clothes, laptop, electronics and everything packed for his trip and he was ready to leave.

But, he was also making sure he had breakfast ready. He wasn't letting the boys go with him since he would be too tempted to take them with him. He wasn't ready to leave his babies. But, he also wanted to get them little presents for his trip. He also needed Ashton's help with one thing before he left, along with Luke and he had a present for his kitten.

Calum went downstairs and got the two outfits for his collection. He knew Michael wasn't confident enough to want to model for him. But, Ashton and Luke were and the outfits were more their sizes. He wanted to get the outfits photographed well with models so it was more professional and ready. He had models in London to work it, but h also needed a portfolio of them and these were the last two outfits he needed.

After laying them out, he got Michael's present and laid it down as well. Calum checked the time. He had an hour left and took a breath. He made his hair more properly formed and then headed upstairs. Calum saw they were all still sleeping. Ashton was in his bed and he smiled, crawling up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Ashton sleepily mumbled,"M'tired."

"C'mon baby, daddy needs your help," Calum hotly whispered against his ear and saw him shivering. A smirk formed on his lips as he swatted his bum,"Up, Ashton. I need to leave in an hour."

Ashton sat up with a pout, rubbing his eyes and yawning,"What do'ya need my help with?"

"You'll see," Calum grinned and motioned him up. "Wake up Luke for me, okay?"

He nodded and Ashton sighed deeply. He got up, nearly falling over from exhaustion. He was so tired, but it was worth it since he was going to miss Calum. He stumbled down the hall with a stretch and limping a bit. He was fucked nicely last night and despite it hurting his bum now, he definitely didn't regret it.

Ashton stumbled into his room with Luke and saw the boy sprawled like an eagle on the bed. He smiled and ignored the pain in his tush as he hopped on the bed and jumped on Luke. The blonde let out a gasp of surprise and nearly fell off. Ashton laughed loudly, smiling like a dork at Luke's scared face.

"Morning, Lukey!" Ashton beamed, kissing his cheek and they both froze. Ashton's never really kissed him like that. It was out of character, that's for sure. "Uh, s-sorry."

Luke blushed,"It's um, it's fine."

There was an awkward pause and neither knew what to say. So, Ashton quickly told him,"Calum wants us downstairs. I think he wants us to do something for him. I don't think it's sexual, though."

"Good, m'tired and wanna sleep more," Luke huffed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He asked Ashton,"Can you...get off me please?"

Ashton was confused, but then flushed red as he got up when realizing they were laying on each other. Well, he was laying on Luke. He hesitated, then rushed out of the room. He felt like things between him and Luke were getting more weird each day. Usually it's his fault, despite him not trying to be awkward with him.

He frowned and went downstairs. He knew a lot of it was sexual tension. Luke admitted to wanting to kiss him and he does want to kiss Luke. But, he basically loved Calum already and he didn't want to be a cheater. Calum was his dominant and he was so happy with him. Calum was perfect and he was falling deeply for him. But, he also felt like he was attracted to Luke a lot.

He couldn't break the rules.

If he did, he might be kicked out and he needs Calum. Ashton was sick of his dominants making him leave. He had so many and just wanted to stay with Calum. So, he was going to try to ignore his sexual attraction to Luke and just focus on making Calum proud. He was a good submissive, he wasn't going to let this ruin his good streak.

When he got downstairs, he saw Calum holding up two nice outfits and was confused. One was definitely for Ashton. It was a skirt and floral top with a pretty bow headband. The other outfit was a nice suit that was a floral top and had a nice tie. It looked very nice and he was pleased to know he got the more feminine outfit. He was sick of Luke stealing his thing. Being pretty was Ashton's job.

He grinned and asked,"Is that for me?"

"It can be," Calum shrugged. "But, I need you to model this, babygirl. Can you do that for me?"

Ashton nodded and winked as he took the clothes,"I'm a very good model. My ass will look great in this skirt!"

Calum laughed and nodded in agreement. He saw Luke walking down and told him,"Hey, baby, can you put this on for me?"

"Eh, it's not my style, sir," Luke grimaced a bit, taking the outfit. It was nice, but he could never pull it off.

However, Calum assured,"It's fine. I just need to take a few pictures for my portfolio I'm showing the company. Then I need to head out and get to the airport."

Trying not to be disobedient, Luke nodded and he glanced at the outfit. He sighed deeply before leaving with Ashton in tow, the two going to their room to change. Calum beamed and he saw Michael frowning on the couch with his pikachu onesie. It was so cute, Calum wanted to snuggle him forever.

He went over and sat down, asking Michael softly,"What's wrong, kitten?"

"Why didn't I get an outfit?" Michael asked with sad eyes.

Calum felt a hint of guilt and explained,"You always seem shy around the camera and there was only two I needed pictures of. I figured Luke and Ashton would want to model them more than you." He then took the small package and said,"And, I got you this present. So, I thought you'd like it more."

A grin formed on Michael's sad face as he took it and did a double take before eagerly opening it. Calum watched with fond eyes, recognizing the eager action as one of a kid on Christmas morning. When the package was open, Michael's grin was huge and he looked so happy while holding the pair of kitten ears.

Michael quickly put them on and he fixed his hair a bit before turning to Calum with a eager smile. The kitten ears were white and fluffy, the band hidden nicely under Michael's hair. He looked so cute and like a real kitten. Calum adored it and he kissed the boy's nose, chuckling at the way he nuzzled nose to Calum.

The older boy told Michael,"You look so cute, kitten."

"Thank you for the present, daddy," Michael meowed quietly and found his way into Calum's lap, leaning his head against his shoulder.

Calum wrapped his arms around him and soon turned, seeing Ashton walking in with his hands on his hips and acting like the models on America's Next Top Model. He knew Ashton was doing it jokingly when he faked a flip of his 'long' hair. Calum laughed with amusement and saw Luke awkwardly walking in with a timid smile.

Calum tsked,"C'mon angel, work your body. I need nice pictures."

When he reached over for his camera, he saw Luke sighing deeply before strutting forward and putting a hand on his hip. Calum smirked and snapped a nice photo. The walls were white and it contrasted nicely, showing Luke's good features. He snapped one of Ashton as well, seeing the boy looking at him with a good angle.

Calum was no photographer, but he caught onto a few things. He could see how the camera loved Ashton. Every picture was amazing. Not that Luke wasn't good with photos, but he wasn't working it like Ashton. He could definitely see Ashton being a model one day. And the idea made Calum hummed quietly for a moment.

He took a few more photos, then tucked the camera away after checking the pictures. As the two boys headed back to change, Calum had Michael help him in the kitchen. He had him set the tables and get the plates out. Calum thanked him with a quick kiss and then helped him carry the food into the dining room.

The boys came back down with their pajamas back on and Ashton thanked Calum with a quick kiss, then sat down next to Luke. It was quiet and Calum sighed deeply. He didn't like saying goodbye either, but he didn't like how they all were acting so off. It made him sadder than ever.

"Babies, c'mon," Calum sighed and nudged the two next to him. "Don't act like this. I know this is gonna be hard for a us, but we'll get through it. Now, can someone remind us on what the rules are?"

Luke nodded and said,"Lights out at eleven, get up at eight, Skype calls at seven. We need to exercise for an hour. No coming or touching ourselves without telling you and we need to treat each other with respect."

Calum nodded and grinned,"Nice, baby." He told them,"We also need to remember that a week without each other can happen a lot. I may have more trips, so this is like a practice. Just remember, I won't ever be with someone else when I'm away. I'll always be thinking of you guys."

They all nodded and tensed as there was a knock at the door. Calum gave them sympathetic looks and got up, knowing it was Jack and Alex. He saw the boys putting their dishes away and headed to the door. He was right cause the two were standing there and giving him a pitiful smile.

Calum sighed and thanked them when they got the bags. He turned and noticed the three standing there with frowns on their faces. Calum stepped forward once his friends were gone and he pulled the three into a big hug. There was so much love and he wanted to cry when they tightly embraced him.

"I'll miss you, babies," He admitted, nuzzling his face in their hair. "Just know that."

Michael pleaded as he clinged to him,"Don't go...please, daddy."

"It's a week, I promise," Calum said with a soft sigh.

Ashton nodded sadly,"Still gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you so much," Luke said sadly and looked up at him.

Calum hated how sad they sounded, but told them with a small smile,"It'll go by so fast, you'll barely know I was gone. I promise."

They pulled back and he hated the tears falling. Calum willed himself not to and he cupped Ashton's face, kissing him deeply as he felt him hug the boy again. He did the same to Luke and then Michael, mumbling 'kitten' softly as Michael let out a small sniffle of sadness and nosed against his neck.

Calum didn't want to, but he pulled away and blew a small kiss to the boys. They all caught it and waved goodbye. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, glancing back to see them waving goodbye. Calum gave them one last grin that was weak and forced and then he shut the door with a click.

It was hard for him to process, but saying goodbye was never easy. It may just be a week, but it was longer than an hour and definitely longer than a day and it was never going to get better. Saying goodbye to one person is hard enough, but three was three times the sadness and he hated it.

But, it was going to be okay. He knew there would be a few problems and challenges along the way. The boys obviously were going to miss him too, so that made him feel a little better, knowing the feeling was mutual was always better.

The ride to the airport was quiet and the waiting in line was worse and then on the plane, he felt his heart ache after seeing three texts saying 'we miss you' and each from his different baby. He replied 'daddy misses you too' and then he tucked his phone away, waiting for the day he comes back cause he already wanted to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

It was day one without Calum.

Everything was...tense, to say the least. Luke and Ashton were fine and getting along. So were Michael and Ashton, but Luke and Michael were a little awkward. No one knew what to do or how to act considering they were use to being told what to do throughout the day.

When they woke up, they were usually woken by Calum. They had alarms and were ready to start the day, but it was a little off without Calum waking them up with kisses and food. He texted each of them personal good morning texts and it was sweet having that to wake up to.

But, nothing beats the actual Calum sitting there with his fluffy bedhair and smiling face. Sadly, he was busy a lot and could barely talk. So, the day was a little boring without him. Luke would go to school and the two other boys would stay home and work out and just do nothing like they usually do.

However, day two came and that was when things were getting even more uncomfortable. A lot of people can usually go days without being sexually active. But, their lives are surrounded by that and it was hard for them to go without getting off and coming. Especially when sporting morning wood so often.

Sadly, cold showers were a must since Calum did not want them to come without him. Ashton was not pleased and his hard-on was very uncomfortable considering he wore panties and they were making him even more horny. He just wanted someone to get off with, but he didn't want to break any rules.

It was frustrating because Luke was literally teasing him without meaning to. He knew when Luke does it on purpose, but right now he was not. He just happened to look really sexy in his school uniform and it made Ashton so sexually frustrated that he nearly wanked once, but got passed it.

Luckily Ashton was able to text Calum and he kept trying to distract himself a lot. However, Calum replied so slowly that Ashton basically gave up and went back downstairs, seeing Michael laying on the couch and watching Pokemon. He was wearing cute kittens ears and Ashton was amused by it.

He didn't really understand why Michael wore those, considering they were probably made for Halloween and just made him look weird. But, Michael seemed to like them and he snuggled deeply in his Pokemon onesie, smiling when Ashton walked in and sat on the other couch.

It was weird laying around while knowing Calum could see what they were doing. Sometimes Ashton was really self-conscious. Not just of that, but also of how Michael could be betraying him at any moment. He still didn't trust the boy. Michael freaked him out a little, considering what he did before.

Finally, Ashton just glanced at the camera and figured that talking to Michael wouldn't be that bad. Calum swore he would not eavesdrop unless he felt there was something naughty being done and Ashton wasn't going to do anything wrong. He just wanted to talk to someone and Michael was there and it was all he had.

"So," Ashton spoke up and tilted his head towards the boy. "What's with the kitten ears?"

Michael shrugged and turned to him, smiling a bit,"I like them! They make me feel cute and special and I like to cuddle like kittens and I like to -- I like to be like a kitten."

"I don't quite understand," Ashton admitted, frowning as he did. "You want to be an animal?"

"No, it's...not like transgender or something. I don't feel or want to be an actual kitten. I just like acting like one." Michael blushed as he glanced down while sitting up. "It's very hard to explain. You know how you like wearing panties and stuff cause it makes you feel pretty? I like the ears cause it makes me feel cute."

There was a small pause when both were lost in conversation-- a mental buffer, persay. Ashton was not one to be into kitten and kinky things. He didn't quite understand it. Of course, being in a BDSM relationship and going to a school for these things does make your mind open and arms wide for opportunity. But, Ashton's never done it.

He does admit, Michael looks really cute with the ears. Sort of silly at first, but slowly turning into cute as he tilted his head, green eyes giving off the kitten feeling. He understand slightly where this was going, but it didn't seem kinky to him. Just cute? But, maybe cute can be kinky.

Suddenly, Michael said,"I could help you."

"Help?"

"Help you understand," Michael tried explaining as he squirmed a bit. "Like, I can show you...try to teach you? How to do pet play. It's a little different for each person. But, I think I can help you find an animal you might like. I um, I got like some stuff from Calum. He left a little box that had other ears in case I wanted to...dress up for him. You might like one."

And okay, this is new.

Ashton gulped, not sure what to say. Did he want to try to dress up like a five year old and wear kiddy costumes? Well, he sort of did. But, it was weird to think about. Ashton wasn't one to dress up in that way. But, he's bored and Michael's offering and who knows, maybe he might like it.

So, he nodded and Michael grinned as he stood up. He took Ashton's hand and led him upstairs after they waved to the cameras. It was a signal to say they were leaving, but being good boys. Cause, if you're horny, you wouldn't think to stop and wave to a camera. You would be rushing to get off.

When they got upstairs, Ashton followed Michael into the bedroom and was surprised to see a small chest in the corner. Ashton sat down on the bed, only pink shorts on with his shaved legs tucked under himself. He wore Calum's shirt and snuggled into it while waiting for Michael to grab some things.

Soon, Michael laid out the different ears. There were bunny ones, kangaroo ones, monkey ones, leopard, a deer and then a mouse. Some were stupid and couldn't apply to being sexy since they didn't have the torso clothing that made it sexy. But, he did find a couple sexual when thinking deeply about them.

"Which do you think fits me more?" Ashton asked Michael.

The younger boy hummed as he got on his knees and held up a couple towards Ashton. "Well, you're sassy, but pretty and confident? I think either a leopard, mouse or bunny."

"Only the leopard out of those are sexy," Ashton snorted. "The rest are just cute."

Michael rolled his eyes,"And you're cute, so?"

Ashton smirked, poking Michael with his toe. "I'm cute, hm? Well, thank you, Mikey."

"Shut up and take the bunny ears," Michael blushed as he handed them over. "I think they fit you well."

At first, Ashton didn't see why. He just got up and took the black ears, going to the mirror to see what he was trying on. However, as he put them on, he frowned a little. They looked vaguely familiar. Something about them seemed like he's seen them before. His eyes then widened and he turned, gaping at the snickering Michael.

"These are playboy bunny ears!"

Michael held his hands in defense,"Calum bought them!"

Ashton rolled his eyes and frowned as he saw the ears were specifically for playboy bunnies. There are certain ears to distinguish them and he felt a little revolted that Calum got them for the boys. However, he knew Calum meant no harm. He didn't judge the girls who model them, he just didn't like what they symbolize to people.

Ashton took them off and frowned. Michael looked at him in confusion, but Ashton just headed out to go back to his room. His mood deflated and now he just wanted to lay down. It was silly, but Michael basically said that being a playboy fit Ashton well, as if he was just a sex object. Or, that's how he took it.

The boy sat on his bed and looked around the room, wondering if that really was all he seemed to be. He knew he had a pretty face, obviously being adorable and sexy. But, he wanted to be more than that. Sadly, he realized he literally had no other talents than giving a nice blowjob.

Suddenly, he heard a knock and turned to see Michael walking in with a timid smile. The sweet boy went over and sat next to Ashton, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Ashton wiped his eyes in embarrassment causing Michael to chuckle a bit cause he shouldn't worry about his tear.

"I'm sorry," Michael said honestly, taking a deep breath. "I know I don't think much. I should try not to be so harsh, but I just don't realize when I'm being...a little mean and stuff. I hope you're not that offended."

Ashton shrugged weakly,"It was just a joke, I know you didn't mean it that way."

"I honestly do think you make a cute bunny, but," Michael paused and pulled out a pair of jaguar ears, placing them on Ashton's head and tucking the wavy hair over them. "I think you make a fierce jaguar. You are a jaguar and you need to not be sad cause that's now how it works."

A small smile tugged at Ashton's lips,"I don't really fit jaguar well. I'm not fierce enough."

"Oh, shut up! You totally do." Michael slid his hand to Ashton's and said with all honesty,"You're sassy and sexy. You're hot and dangerous, but quick and sneaky. You're gorgeous and confident and just-- you know what you want and how you want it. You're like a fucking queen and express it so well."

Ashton gulped as his eyes flickered to Michael's pink mouth,"Someone said a naughty word..."

"I could say a million more if you make me," Michael breathed out, licking his lips slowly as he glanced at the boy's mouth as well.

And okay, Ashton rejected Luke yet he didn't pull away as Michael's mouth pressed to his hotly, tongues colliding and bodies pressing together like puzzle pieces. Ashton moaned deeply as he gripped Michael's body and held him close. His legs wrapping around him as Michael laced his arms around his neck.

The two let their tongues roam each other's mouths and bodies grind together. Ashton whined deeply in his throat as Michael tried pushing the dominance on him, but neither wanted it, so they both just lazily made out, not having any direction or input on what to do.

Ashton bit at Michael's lips, opening his own in hopes that Michael would take the lead, but it wasn't working and their tongues just slid around, searching for some type of push and touch. But, they then just kissed and ignored their tongues, mouths slick against one another.

Before either could touch one another below the waist, there was a loud slam and they both jumped, Ashton shrieking as he fell off the bed and winced when landing on his tummy. He sat up and pouted, but then his eyes widened when hearing Luke calling their names.

Michael quickly stood up, nearly falling over. He helped Ashton up and the two went to the dresser and fixed themselves up in the mirror as they heard Luke walking upstairs. They then turned just as he walked in and both grinned with their lips pressed together tightly in hopes that they won't look as swollen.

Luke raised an eyebrow,"Uh, what's going on?"

"Helping Ashton find a good outfit." "Michael showed me ears."

There was a pause as the two looked at one another, grinning as way to say 'shut the fuck up' and they both cleared their throats as Luke timidly took off his tie, nodding slowly and seeming unsure of how to reply. They were such bad liars, they needed to take lessons.

It was hard for Ashton to even think right now. He felt like such a bad person. He cheated. He just easily gave into Michael, making out with him like it was nothing. He doesn't even like Michael, he likes Luke way more than him. So, why was it so easy to give into Michael than Luke?

He sighed deeply when leaving and heading downstairs. He vaguely heard Luke asking 'what's his problem?' and he wanted to shout 'you' but he didn't. He held back and just went to the couch, forgetting that there's cameras and curling in a ball as he let his shoulders shake with cries.

Why did he do this? He was a bad person, he needed to be punished. He needed his daddy to punish him for being bad, but he knew Calum would probably kick him out if he admitted he and Michael kissed. Considering how it clearly states in the rules that the boys shall only kiss Calum, he won't be very happy.

Ashton quickly wiped his eyes as the boys came downstairs and Luke said chirpily,"The chef is making chicken strips and french fries tonight. Something simple, since we've had like, high class shit for the passed couple weeks."

"I didn't know shit could be high class," Michael joked, nudging the blonde.

Luke giggled and turned to Ashton, expecting at least a smile, but he frowned as he saw the boy's blank expression. He definitely wasn't okay, something was wrong and Luke was concerned. He's never seen Ashton so blank before, looking unsure of something.

Before anyone could speak, there was a ringing sound and Ashton grabbed his phone as the other two grabbed their own. They had a group chat labeled 'sugar' and all saw a message from Calum saying 'babies, skype me? xoxo' and they were instantly happy. All aside from Ashton.

He didn't understand how Michael so easily went against the rules and didn't care about hurting their daddy. It looked so easy for him and that worried Ashton. Michael has no care towards Calum and it was wrong and shitty for him to just hurt him without making a big deal out of it. This is suppose to be loving and sweet, but they will hurt his feelings.

Not only that, but he knew very well that he does like Calum a lot. Maybe even loves him. He's sure as hell falling for him and that's no lie. He wanted to be with Calum forever, even if it was with Michael and Luke along the way. It wasn't a problem, if anything he thought it was helping.

But, now he's kissed Michael and wanted to kiss Luke.

The realization was hurting him more than ever. He felt so upset knowing that he was slowly falling for the two other boys as well, despite not truly having that connection he had with Calum. He felt something there, smaller yet just as well showing and he wanted to do something about it. But, he can't.

Ashton trailed behind with his head hung low. He needed to be punished, but he didn't know how to do it to himself. It felt so wrong doing something bad without having consequences. Most people would love this, but as a submissive, it was hell to know your daddy can't punish you when you betrayed them.

When they got to the room, Ashton quickly fixed himself up while Luke got the laptop and went to Skye. They were in Calum's room and Ashton smiled sadly when remembering cuddling up with his daddy and kissing him goodnight. He wished he was here, he'd feel so much better.

Suddenly, Ashton heard a 'hi babies' and he quickly jumped on the bed, crawling over and sitting next to Michael. He saw a pixeled Calum on the screen and soon the quality was growing and his face was more clear, the voice only lagging a tiny bit as he spoke to them.

"There's Ashton," Calum said softly. "How are my babies doing with me gone?"

Michael answered with ease,"It's fine, we miss you so much, though."

"I miss you guys more," Calum replied with confidence, scooting a bit to get more cozy. "Lukey, baby, how's school going? Do I need to check your grades?"

As he discussed the school grades with Luke, Ashton was trying to ignore the way he felt Michael's hand on his thigh. He tensed, but then he felt the smaller fingers entwine with his and blushed a little. He should have pulled away. Of course, he just entwined them tighter.

He then heard Calum asking,"Mikey, kitten, how are you doing? Getting enough sleep, yeah? Being a good kitten?"

"Always," Michael lied as Ashton squeezed his hand. "I miss you so much. It's been so hard n-not touching myself..." His voice lowered towards the end and he added sheepishly,"Almost wanked without telling you."

Calum tsked and he told them all at once,"I will call you boys tomorrow and we can each have some time alone on the phone, but only if you're a good boy and do as told. That means no touching yourself, yeah? Only daddy gets to touch you, my pretty babies."

They all nodded instantly,"Yes, sir."

"Good, now can I talk to Ashton alone, please?" The other two looked very confused and Ashton tensed. Calum explained,"Don't worry, it's just private. I need to speak to him alone. Take care of yourselves, my sweethearts. Text you tonight, daddy misses you."

"Miss you, too," They said in sync, glancing at Ashton.

He blushed under the attention and Ashton nonchalantly dropped Michael's hand. The boy looked back as he got up and Ashton flickered his eyes to Michael, glancing down. He scooted over so he was fully in front of the laptop and gave Calum a nervous grin when he looked at him.

When the door shut, Calum asked Ashton,"Why were you crying, baby?"

"W-What? I'm not crying," Ashton smiled and tried not to panic when he remembered there were cameras in the living room and he forgot about them.

Calum tsked and scooted closer, saying with a stern expression,"Don't lie to me, sweetheart. Lying gets you punished and I very well can punish you from here. I saw you crying in the living room. Remember, daddy needs to know when you're sad so he can make things better."

There was a pause as Ashton fidgeted, looking down. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get Michael in trouble nor did he want to tell Calum while miles apart. But, he was naughty and Calum should know. He wanted to be a good baby for his daddy, but this was so confusing.

Finally, he just lied and glanced at Calum,"I just, I -- I saw how Michael got all of this stuff...the ear and the treasure chest full of other toys and I was...jealous." He was starting to be more genuine when he added,"And, I miss you, daddy. Miss being your good boy and having fun with you and being with you."

"Aw, lovely," Calum smiled sweetly as he went to cradle him, but remembered they're on camera. "I'm so sorry, I promise the ears are just cause he really wanted them. You know, if there's anything you want, I can very well get it for you. All you have to do is ask."

Ashton nodded,"I know, sir."

"Good," Calum beamed and heard a buzz. He grabbed his phone and grimaced,"That's the company. I'll have to text you later tonight, babygirl. Just remember, whenever you miss me, call me and I'll call back as soon as I can. Miss you and be a good boy for me?"

After Ashton nodded, the screen went black and he let out a heavy sigh. He knew there were cameras in here, so he didn't let the tears fall as he put laptop away. He just needed to relax and calm down, but his nerves were getting the best of him and he was scared to do something wrong again.

The boy left the room and he took a breath when waiting for Luke to get out of the shower. He knew that Luke took like, an hour and he also knew he wasn't wanking or else he would tell on him. He couldn't hear slapping of skin and that's the only way Luke would be able to get off.

As he waited, he frowned and went to rush off when he saw Michael exiting the other bathroom. The boy had a towel around his waist and was ruffling his hair. He saw Ashton and sighed in relief, trying to grab his arm. When Ashton almost got away, he groaned when pulled back and rolled his eyes.

"Let me go," Ashton whispered in case a camera could hear.

But, Michael pulled him into his room and he shut the door. He told Ashton quickly,"I know you're freaking out, but please don't tell Calum."

"I can't lie to him, it's against the rules," Ashton retorted with a frown. "Listen, I know we kissed and I know you're probably attracted to me and...you are to me, but we can't-- we just, we need to cool it. I don't want to upset Calum. I like him so much and I like being here and I like how it's going."

"I do too," Michael insisted. "Calum's the best thing that happened to me."

"So, why are you ruining it?! Ashton exclaimed. "You can't just fucking kiss me!"

Michael argued,"You kissed me back, okay? I'm sorry, I just like you and you also make me happy. I liked the kiss and it was nice and you're...you're so nice."

His soft words made Ashton smile a bit, but then he shook his head. He told Michael sadly as he looked away,"I liked kissing you as well, but it's wrong. We can't risk losing Calum. Without him, we wouldn't have even found each other. As much as I like kissing you, i like kissing him more."

The harsh honesty made Michael flinch and Ashton lingered by the door. He went to leave, but slowly turned back to the boy and wrapped his arms around him for a tight, quick hug. Just to comfort him and promise that even if this won't go anywhere, it once went somewhere.

After he let go, he pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and a deja vu feeling reoccurred. He did the same thing to Luke. It's funny how he's the only one truly trying to follow the rules and make their daddy happy. While Luke and Michael were easily trying to find other company, Ashton was trying to make Calum proud.

When he left the room, he leaned against the door and tried ignoring the sounds of small sniffles. He didn't think Michael really liked him, considering their past. Michael literally tried framing him once, yet he's now sniffling in his room over the fact that Ashton rejected him?

Ashton went back into the room and he saw that Luke was laying down. He hesitated and since he showered this morning, he found himself asking quietly,"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

It was quiet and Ashton sat down on his bed, figuring Luke was asleep. He laid down with a deep sigh and rolled onto his side, wondering if this was going to end soon. He disobeyed a lot already. One more mishap and it might be the end of the road for him.

He didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. It was nice living in a home with three other people, even if they annoy you and fight a lot. The fighting was in a way, comforting. It made it feel like a true home. Cause, homes aren't perfect and living like this made him realize that.

As tears fell, Ashton grabbed his unicorn stuffed animal and he held it to his chest. He didn't have a home. Maybe he had a small family that seemed to care about him, but when he told his mum his lifestyle, there was judgment. He didn't blame her, but a mother should always love their children.

Suddenly, Ashton tensed as he felt the bed dip. He turned and was relieved to see Luke curling behind him with his penguin named Puddles. The snuggles made Ashton happy and he leaned back, wiping his eyes while trying to to not cry anymore. Cause, he's happy now.

When the boy began wiping his eyes, Ashton knew this was home. Luke was so comforting, Michael was so problematic but loving and Calum was supportive and loyal. It was all he needed in life and as he fell into a deep slumber, he truly felt protected and loved.

-

When Luke holds Ashton, he does it as a way to not only help the boy, but help himself. Ever since Calum left, everything was a little off balance. The usual and comfortable routine was astray and now everyone was learning to be more independent which is hard for a submissive.

As a submissive, you rely heavily on your dominant and Luke was having trouble not doing that. He didn't know how to figure things out for himself. It was all focused on Calum and making him happy. And in a way, he was doing that. He did try making Calum happy by being a good little submissive for him while he's away.

However, there was less praise and kisses and there was no reassurance that he did something right. Luke needed that praise to get through the day and now he only gets it once, maybe twice while he use to get it like, five times. It was so hard to be a good boy when your daddy isn't around.

Every time, he felt a little upset when he did something good and didn't receive a kiss in return. He frowned and would just go on about the day, imagining lips kissing his cheek. He felt alone despite being with Ashton and Michael. They were getting along and he was off on his own, wishing school didn't exist.

Since he did have to go to school, he missed a lot of what happened during the day and he felt like something went wrong while he was gone. Ever since he ran in on them one time, he knew something was up. Luke tried not to worry too much, but there was a dilemma with everything now.

Luke didn't want to assume, but there was a lot of sexual tension between Michael and Ashton. Then again, there was just a lot in general. It was amusing since they're suppose to be only getting turned on by Calum. But, Luke found himself getting hard when imagining Ashton naked and sucking him off while fingering himself.

Sadly, there was a lot of differences between two submissives having sex and a dom with a sub. Obviously, submissives never penetrate one another and that is the biggest problem cause most get off on being fucked. As much as Luke would love to watch Ashton get fucked, he doesn't like the idea of fucking someone.

So, it just won't work. Luke liked the thought of kissing him, though. He wanted to suck him off while Ashton sucked him off, but Ashton is such a prude. He doesn't want to break the rules and go against them. He doesn't want to take a risk, but Luke was still going to try.

He won't give up on asking Ashton to suck him off, maybe he'll finally agree. Though, before he was just asking for a kiss. Now he wants more. He can imagine how turned on Ashton is all the time. It's been four days since they had sex with Calum and everyone is really horny, even if they don't want to be.

The boys don't realize it's so much worse for Luke, though. He goes to school and has to sit in class where sex is constantly talked about. He hears lots of moaning and they sometimes need to watch videos that do get him turned on. The other submissives have dominants to go home and get off with, but he's alone and has to wait.

It was also a little upsetting cause he's seventeen, so his hormones are more driven than Ashton's. Ashton also had more experience, so basically, he really was desperate. He wanted to get off and he knew Calum said they would get calls tonight if they're good.

Sadly, he was not good. Luke was sort of an idiot and fell asleep during a class about protection. He knew all of the shit, so it was dumb to him. But, he still managed to get a C just cause he forgot that birth control is not a hundred percent reliable. It's not his fault, he was tired, okay?

When Luke gets home, there's always this really strange tension that isn't even sexual. More like just plain awkward and no one seems to be talking anymore. They were all fine before, but now it's like something went wrong and everyone was turned down and quiet.

Luke tried not to point it out, but he really hated how they were all acting. He went to his room and would do his homework and listening to All Time Low. He kept quiet and was snuggled in his hoodie and sweatpants, trying not to get annoyed when Ashton walked in without knocking.

"Do you know what knocking is?" Luke asked Ashton bluntly.

Ashton scoffed,"It's my room too, Lukey poo."

"Don't call me that," Luke huffed and tried remembering the difference between asexual and aromantic. "What are you doing in here? You're barely in here before bed."

Ashton sat down on the end of the bed and shrugged. He bit his lip before saying with a deep sigh,"I just think something is wrong with you and I want to know what's up."

"What's up with me? What about you and Michael?" Ashton tensed and Luke eyed him with disbelief,"I knew there was something up! What the hell were you guys doing before I walked in? It did not look friendly or platonic at all. You guys were getting off, weren't you?'"

Ashton quickly said,"No, we kissed, that's it. I swear."

"Oh wow, so kiss him and not me? That's fair," Luke scoffed as he slammed his book. "How can you go and kiss the guy you hate but claim to be my friend and feel awkward about it? What happened to following the rules?"

"I didn't want to kiss him, it just kinda happened," Ashton tried explaining. "I swear, I do want to follow the rules. That's why it's awkward. We nearly went to second base, but I didn't want to upset Calum. Kissing Michael is one thing, if we touched each other like that we'd be put back into school immediately."

There was a pause as Luke stared at Ashton, wondering what he meant by all of this. Surely it made sense to some. Kissing is intimate, but having sex is a bit more...into what was happening. There's more affect to everything if they have or would have touched one another that way.

BDSM relationships can happen without kissing. So, it wasn't that bad to Calum. However, if they got each other off, it was worse since Calum is only allowed to touch them that way. Nonetheless, Calum wanted neither someone kissing the boys or getting them off.

However, Luke didn't care. He really wanted this and he wanted Ashton. So, Luke scooted over and he gently placed his hand on the boy's thigh, pleading with a pout on his lips,"I know that you want this, though, princess. I mean, Calum's been gone like four days and we miss our daddy....don't we?"

"Y-Yeah, but I'm committed," Ashton retorted and tried pushing Luke's hand away.

Luke tsked as he slid his hand up more,"I won't pressure you, baby, but aren't you so turned on? Don't you want a mouth on you again? Remember how amazing it feels to have someone kissing you."

"S-Stop, I don't want this. You're pressuring me," Ashton snapped and shoved Luke away. "I know, okay? I do like...want to do it but I don't, I just. I want to be a good submissive, so stop! God, Calum is calling us, he'll get us off and we'll be okay. So, stop acting like a fucking slut."

His harsh words made Luke wince and the boy frowned as Ashton stomped off. Luke knew he was being pushy, but he really liked Ashton and kissing him would be like a dream. All he wanted was to get off with him. But, apparently this just wasn't going to happen.

Luke huffed as he got up and he went downstairs, seeing the chef making food. Luke rolled his eyes and he went to the living room, slouching on the couch and trying to not look too upset since Calum would notice and not approve of it. He didn't want to get more punished than he already was.

Finally, Luke just laid down and he cuddled under a cozy blanket. He was tired and just done, honestly. He didn't want to get in trouble, but he was irritated and Ashton made him sad. He knew he shouldn't be the sad one since Ashton did basically tell him repeatedly he didn't want to, but he can't help how he feels.

When he went to sleep, he didn't know what to expect. He knew he was safe since Calum was watching and the boys wouldn't prank him while the cameras were rolling. They weren't that dumb, were they? He didn't expect them to be since that would be idiotic.

But, this is Michael Clifford we're talking about.

So, Luke was laying there and dreaming nicely. He smiled a bit in his sleep and of course, he felt something ticklish on his face and pouted a bit when scrunching his nose. The joke was so dumb and typical, but he managed to grumble while trying to scratch his nose, only to smack himself in the face.

He jumped and gaped when seeing peanut butter all over his hand. Luke scoffed as he tried wiping it off and he glared at the cackling Michael. Luke sleepily wiped his face as he licked the peanut butter off his hand and sighed deeply when seeing the sticky substance on his face.

Before he could threaten Michael, there was a ringing and Luke sighed when snatching up his phone. He saw it was Calum and huffed before answering,"Hi!"

"Hi baby, I saw what happened," Calum said and Luke turned to the camera with a smirk, waving. "I see you waving, sweetie. Now, I was going to call anyways. I'm sorry, but you've been very naughty...a C in protection? That's not very safe." Luke giggled at the pun and Calum continued,"So, you're not allowed to get off."

Luke frowned,"But, daddy, I--"

"No," Calum tsked. "Sorry baby, but that's not good and you know that. Now, hand the phone to Michael and wipe your face, lovely."

The blonde grumbled as he handed the phone to Michael and trotted to the bathroom with a pout on his face. He knew he was gong to get punished anyways, but it still made him sad to know that Ashton and Michael were going to get off with daddy and he was stuck with this semi hard-on from his naughty dreams.

Luke wiped his face down and he headed to the kitchen for dinner. He saw Ashton already sitting at the table and he followed behind, making his own plate and okay, it was really awkward. Neither spoke and he quietly ate his food, not trying to hurry so he could leave the awkwardness.

However, Luke jumped as he heard a loud slam and he saw Michael angrily slamming a plate down as he sat down as well, shoving the food in his mouth. Luke and Ashton shared a glance, both not knowing what to do. They just acted normal and continued eating, trying to keep the attention away.

But, then Michael was making clinging noises and Luke glared as he looked at him. "Can you stop that?"

"Can you stop looking ugly? No? Then no!" Michael sneered and Luke's heart ached a bit at the insult. 

Ashton frowned, brushing his foot against the boy's leg under the table. He figured their recent bond might help as he asked softly,"Hey, be nice, yeah?"

"Shut up, you're not my daddy. Don't tell me what to do," Michael snapped and when Luke went to speak, he added,"Leave me alone."

"You're the one who sat down here with your attitude," Luke argued. "Stop being so fucking rude, yeah?"

There was a tense silence and then Michael stood up, shoving his plate away and tossed his napkin on the table,"Fine, whatever asshole. I'm going to my room, eat your fucking food you jerks."

As he walked out, both Ashton and Luke were gaping. Neither knew what crawled up his ass, but it wasn't a díck, that's for sure. They looked to one another and both shrugged before going back to eating. But, Luke kept glancing up and wondering what went wrong and why he was acting like this.

After he finished eating, Luke put his plate away and he saw Ashton cleaning up Michael's mess. He's such a mum. Luke rolled his eyes before heading upstairs quietly, not sure if this was a good idea. Nonetheless, he knew it was the best option as of now and he had nothing to lose.

Luke lingered outside Michael's room and he paused before knocking. There was no reply. He knocked again and like before, there was no reply. So, he opened the door and saw Michael laying down. His head was buried in his pillow and Luke hesitated, not sure what to say.

But, Michael looked up and sneered while throwing a pillow,"Get the fuck out!"

"Someone's a feisty kitten," Luke tried teasing, only to jump when Michael threw a shoe. "What the fuck, calm down! I'm joking. What's up, why are you being so mean?"

"Oh, shut up. As if you care," Michael grumbled and turned so he was looking at the wall instead of Luke.

A frown formed on Luke's face as he shut the door and leaned against it with crossed arms. "I do care, yeah? So, stop being a brat and use your words, yeah?"

"I just-- it pisses me off, okay? I know it's silly, but Ashton's all perfect and he follows the rules and he is such a good submissive and i want to be that! I am that.I'm the best submissive ever, but I do one little prank on your dumbass and now I'm suddenly bad," Michael murmured as he glanced away.

Luke nodded slowly,"I get it. But, don't be an idiot, I'm the best submissive, okay?"

"No, not okay. It's me," Michael retorted happily and smiled. "I'm a lot better than you. Just ask Calum, that's why he got me my kitten ears. I'm his little kitten and he adores me. What do you have, a face?"

"A face better than yours. Trust me, I'm the best. Even if I wanna get off and not sit around with a hard-on," Luke scoffed while putting his hands on his hips.

It was silly to be arguing over this, but they're mainly bored and want something to do. Michael shook his head in disbelief and stood up. He was shorter than Luke by two inches and wasn't very intimidating considering he's wearing kitten ears. But, Luke gulped anyways.

Michael told Luke cockily,"Honey, please. I suck a díck better than anyone else. Have you seen my lips? A good submissive can suck their man off. I'm the champion."

Now there was something about that wording that made the environment change. Luke gulped a bit and there was nothing but tension. Luke stepped forward as their noses nearly touched. Michael looked at him with narrowed eyes and Luke licked his lips, leaning close.

"Prove it," He cocked an eyebrow.

There it was.

Everything went still and the two boys were staring at one another, their eyes deeply looking into the apposing. It was so dumb. Neither knew what they were really fighting over, but they were looking for a reason to get off. They needed this, they craved it and both were weak.

That's why they both roughly grabbed onto one another and fell onto the bed with a groan of pain as Luke's knee nudged Michael's groin. Their clothes were pulled off and both were panting heavily with need and want and just plain horniness. Their body was craving this so much.

Finally, their boxers were left and Luke panted from above the boy,"I will show you how a submissive gives a blowjob, Michael, just watch me and learn from the master."

"S-Shut up," Michael said gruffly as the boy tugged down his boxers, pulling with the elastic and tossing them across the room.

It was amusing how little Mikey who's all innocence and cuteness was cursing so much today. However, Luke just wrapped his fingers around the boy's hard length and he hesitated. He knew Calum would be disappointed and he knew it was wrong. He knew this, but he also knew how much he wanted to get off and to prove himself to be the best.

So, he wrapped his lips around the tip and Michael groaned loudly as the boy teasing, suckling the end of the length and let his tongue twirl around. He then dropped down, sucking the boy deeply as he stared up at him. Michael panted heavily and gulped at how amazing this was.

He didn't want to admit it, but Luke was so good with his mouth. His tongue was long and worked well as it swirled around and wrapped perfectly. His mouth was hot and he bobbed his head, trying to get the boy to come quickly so he could have a chance. He hallowed his cheeks and Michael was gasping, his raising and causing Luke to gag a bit.

"F-Fuck, f-faster. Suck harder, you bitch," Michael begged, tapping Luke's shoulder and Luke glared at him momentarily.

The command caught Luke off guard, but he did as told and pulled off with a popping sound before taking a breath and deep throating him fully, nose pressing to the small tuffs of hair re-growing around the boy's length. He sucked with a rhythm, making the boy throw his head back as he came down his throat, hearing Luke's coughing and splutter of surprise.

Michael wiped his sweaty forehead and his chest was heaving as he looked up at Luke. His eyes were half-lidded and body glistening. Luke gave him a minute to calm down as he took a drink of Michael's water, grimacing at how warm it was. But, he just turned back to the boy.

He said smugly,"I was so hot, huh?"

"Shut up," Michael shoved him, but nodded. "You were good, but I'm better."

Luke laid back and he spread his legs, smirking,"Prove it, kitten."

Michael pouted, but he did as told and crawled to the boy, moving between his legs. He was very tired and just wanted to sleep, but it was only fair to return the favor. When Michael pulled down the boy's boxer briefs, however, he smirked a bit at the boy's smaller size and Luke flushed a bit, seeming embarrassed. He should be, he's so small.

However, Michael just took it as an advantage to not having to suck that much. He spread his thighs and kitty-licked the small length, smugly grinning at how responsive Luke was. Michael wrapped his delicate fingers around Luke's length and he let his lips suckle at the tip of Luke's díck before going down on him.

As he did so, Luke gripped his hair,"F-Fuck, yeah, like that. C'mon. My little bitch, huh?"

Michael hummed around his length, but continued and bobbed his head. The length was so small, it barely hit the back of Michael's neck. However, when it did he gagged a bit and continued as his eyes brimmed, swirling his tongue and creating a pattern. He bobbed, swirled and pulled back up each time causing Luke to thrust his hips up.

Finally, Michael was finishing him off as he pulled off and licked up his length before deep throating him and Luke came soon after with a cry of Michael's name, his sweaty body shivering and shaking with the after shock. Michael wiped his mouth and licked his lips, the salty taste lingering.

He teased,"So, baby penís, how was it?"

"E-Excuse me?" Luke grumbled, wiping his eyes.

Michael laughed and motioned to Luke's now soft length. "It's so small, aw. How cute, huh?"

"It--It's not that small," Luke argued weakly, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously. "It's average, just cause you have a monster díck doesn't mean you need to make fun of mine."

His defensive words made Michael confused as he chuckled,"I'm joking, gosh."

"Whatever, fuck you," Luke huffed as he snatched his boxers. "I suck you off and you insult me, aren't you a charmer."

Michael rolled his eyes as he held his hands in defense,"I'm just saying you're not that big, it doesn't have to be an insult. It's cute, okay?"

"Not be an insult? Really? Being cute isn't exactly manly," Luke exclaimed and Michael was surprised at how upset he was. "This is the one thing I'm insecure about and you had to jab at it. Thanks a lot."

Seeing how sad he was over this, Michael hesitated and tried to tell him,"Luke, please don't get so offended. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay? I was just trying to tease you. Please, c'mon, it's not that noticeable."

However, Luke was already gone and shutting the door. He knew it wasn't meant to be a real insult, but everyone has that one part of them that hits a nerve when insulted. He was just insecure over the size of his package. It's small and he didn't like it and he tries hiding that during sex.

Thankfully, being a bottom with a small package isn't that big of a deal. The most done to them is a wank and that was easy when you're small. Sadly, Luke won't be able to fix it. He knew that and accepted it. But, when it's pointed out as being small, he just feels extra hurt over it.His old dominant would mock his size during punishment and it was always making him feel extra insecure.

Luke sighed deeply as he went into the room and wiped his eyes, feeling embarrassed for crying over it. When Ashton looked up, he asked in confusion,"What's wrong?"

"It-It's nothing," Luke mumbled as he laid down.

Ashton raised an eyebrow from where he was in his bed,"C'mon, it's something. I know we're not on good terms, but I'm all ears, ya know."

Luke blushed a bit and he grabbed Puddles his penguin, holding the penguin to his chest. He buried his face in the soft fur and admitted,"I-It's embarrassing. You'll laugh."

"I won't, promise," Ashton said and turned off the tablet to turn his full attention to Luke.

The blonde sheepishly covered his face as he said,"I-I have a small penís."

At first, Luke was hesitant as he pulled his hands down. He saw Ashton was staring and then boy bursted out laughing. Luke frowned,"Y-You said you wouldn't laugh."

"S-Sorry, just," Ashton snickered. "That's what made you upset?"

The boy continued laughing and Luke was so offended. He knew this would happen, it always does. Luke turned to face up and he felt tears falling as he buried his face in his penguin. Great, Ashton thinks it's funny now too. No one takes it seriously, he hated this.

But, then the laughter fell and it was silent as Luke sniffled quietly. He expected Ashton left awkwardly or something, but then he felt a dip and arms holding him. Ashton mumbled apologies and Luke felt so silly. He knew it was, but it was dear to him. Size matters to some people and he was one of those people.

Luckily, Ashton was nice about it as Luke just explained how he felt less of a man for being smaller. And, Ashton said some men don't even have one and Luke felt so much better. Cause, that's true. He felt even more upset, though, wondering if he was selfish. But, Ashton just held him close and promised he's not selfish.

It was nice how even if they're fighting, they're there for one another. Surely both are sexually attracted to each other and it does make it a little awkward sometimes. But, everything was okay. Luke would need to sit and talk to Michael next time and apologize, but for now it's all okay.

This time, Ashton was the one that held Luke and Luke was happy as he heard Ashton whisper lyrics in his ear. The drifted to sleep that night and Ashton was the big spoon for once. But, the boys didn't see Michael peeking through the crack of the door with a sad face and tears falling. He sighed, only to walk to his empty bed and feel alone; no stuffed animal or someone to hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/IG: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Wattpad: Larry_Lashton  
> Tumblrs: BottomDanLibrary (Ashton/Mikey/Stiles), SubmissiveHarryLibrary
> 
> ☺♥


End file.
